Las notas para Bella
by Danaenerys Hearthofstone
Summary: Edward ha sido compañero de habitación de una chica que conoció en el instituto y es hija de quien menos se lo esperó. Al descubrirse heredero de un dote que tiene que compartir, tiene la necesidad de habitar junto a esta chica un lugar, convirtiendo su convivencia en algo caótico, divertido y tal vez romántico... ¿Se pondrá celoso de su compañera de departamento?
1. ¿Alaska?

Prólogo.

**_Juegos._**

_— __¿Quieres jugar conmigo?_ — _me preguntó la pequeña con sus enormes ojos tristes. Yo la miré desde arriba, era muy bajita._

_— __No, niña. Ya te dije que no quiero — respondí con furia mientras la chiquilla no dejaba de insistirme halando de mi pantalón, fue entonces que la voz de Jake me distrajo._

_— __Oye Edward — gritó con el balón de futbol americano mientras James nos veía con odio — ¿quieres venir a jugar con el señor Swan? ¡Si nos apuramos estaremos en su equipo!_

— _¡Claro! — grité como respuesta en dirección hacia mi mejor amigo dejando a la pequeña sola con la mirada fija en mi espalda y los ojos llorosos._

**_Capítulo_**

**_-1-_**

**_¿Alaska?_**

De acuerdo, empecemos por el principio de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Edward Robert Cullen Masen, tengo dieciocho años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington llamado Forks. Mi madre es Esmerald Anne Masen y mi padre es Carlisle Ernest Cullen y es el director general del hospital _St. Monica, _solo que él no vive con nosotros. Él está en Florida, trabajando de lunes a sábado desde una de las torres más prestigiadas de la ciudad. Mi madre y yo decidimos venir a vivir en un lugar más tranquilo debido al estado delicado de su salud y a pesar de no vivir en un lugar muy _actualizado, _me gusta. Curso la preparatoria, _el último año_, dirían algunos. ¡Vivan los gladiadores!

Algunos me llaman Rob, otros prefieren Edward, quizás para la mayoría de mis maestros es Cullen como usualmente llamaban a mi padre o para los gustos más _refinados _de mi instituto es _"Mariscal Masen" _y número 69 del equipo.._. _Una broma local entre mi novia y yo por la posición favorita de…

Umjum. Como seguía diciendo, mi cuerpo atlético, ojos verdes y sonrisa blanca me posicionan como uno de los chicos más atractivos del lugar. Soy como bien se pudieron haber dado cuenta, Mariscal del equipo de futbol americano, lo que definitivamente me da acceso a las mejores fiestas y sobre todo a las chicas más hermosas pero, ¿quién necesitaba eso cuando estaba con la capitana del equipo de las porristas? Hablaré de ella. Su nombre es Tanya Denali y ya lo sé, es el cliché más barato del mundo la relación que tenemos, pero yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¡El mundo está a mis pies! O al menos eso creía…

Justo en los últimos parciales, después de mantener una _plática_ muy animada con _mi chica_ en mi clase de lengua, justo cuando la ponía en práctica con ella — si saben de lo que hablo—, el director Black me mandó a llamar a su oficina

— Señor Cullen… — Murmura mirando un par de hojas fijamente tras sus enormes lentes, los cuales solo usa para verse más erudito.

Yo sonrío por la mención cruzado de una pierna con un balón en la mano, sentado de mala manera en la silla incomoda de piel barata y forrada.

— Cullen Masen — Corrijo.

Pero para el señor Black no es la más mínima gracia. ¿Por qué siempre está de amargado en la escuela?

— Aquí dice que usted no ha aprobado los últimos dos parciales de algebra y sus prácticas de biología no han sido presentadas.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Quién haría eso? ¡Era una asquerosa larva! No iba a tocarla. Además, eso de álgebra me parece una verdadera pérdida de tiempo — digo a la vez que muevo mis brazos detrás de mí nuca con despreocupación.

— Pues esa asquerosa larva que usted se niega a tocar, será la responsable que usted no pase su último año. Y más le vale que comience a perder el tiempo con álgebra si es que quiere ir a la universidad del sudeste de Alaska el próximo verano, señor Cullen. Las becas universitarias no aplican si usted reprueba.

— No puede estar hablando en serio — apunto ahora con seriedad.

— Hablo tan en serio como el día que le dije a su padre que cuidaría especialmente su educación — y colocó sus codos gastados sobre el vidrio del escritorio.

Claro que recuerdo eso. Desde el año _junior, _el viejo Black ha estado detrás de mí como águila en acecho. Mi padre y él han sido amigos desde años atrás cuando cursaron la preparatoria, juntos. Irónicamente la misma donde yo asisto. ¿Ya les he dicho que Bill Black, el director del instituto de Forks, es el padre de uno de mis mejores amigos y miembro del equipo? Jacob Black, de no haber pertenecido a los _gladiadores de Forks_, sería más bien _poco respetado _debido a su procedencia.

¿Quién en su sano juicio respetaría al hijo del director? No lo culpo, pero a él parece no importarle y a mí tampoco puesto que nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos y nuestros padres son mejores amigos, aunque dentro de la escuela, ese tipo de relaciones "eran olvidadas". Pero como toda buena amistad, nuestros padres no están solos. Básicamente ellos son como los tres mosqueteros. Mi padre y el señor Black, tienen a alguien más en la tripulación de los _veteranos respetados del pueblo. _ Su nombre es Charles J. Swan y es el jefe de la policía de Phoenix y quizás sin exagerar agente del FBI — yo qué sé, no sé mucho ello—, un tipo muy serio en el trabajo, leal y muy respetado pero sobre todo un excelente hombre.

Solíamos reunirnos cada verano para ir a pescar al lago del pueblo con todos los hijos juntos, hacía años de eso. Charlie amaba las reglas, de veras que sí.

Y ¿cómo lo sabía? Dicen que cada hijo tiene en sí un parecido con su padre. Yo por ejemplo, soy un triunfador, si lo sé, modesto también, justo como mi padre. Me gustan los retos y sobre todo, hago lo imposible por ganar. Jake es ordenado y le gusta seguir las jerarquías — no es como mi esclavo — pero si el segundo al mando y todo mundo tiene su respeto porque es leal como su padre y se lo había ganado. Aunque de cierta manera a veces no me lo creía porque en ocasiones es medio alocado con eso de las fiestas aunque muy raramente se permite llegar a los límites.

Y ustedes dirán ¿qué hay de la línea de sangre que dejó le respetable jefe Swan? Bueno, yo simplemente no soporto a su descendencia. Resulta que no sé cómo, pero el pobre Charlie había tenido la desgracia de concebir junto a su esposa, al mayor hijo de puta de todo poblado: Christopher James Swan. El malnacido — irónicamente — mariscal del equipo de futbol americano del instituto de Phoenix, quien amante de las reglas — como su papá—, se había inscrito en el ejército para hacer su servicio militar justo cuando terminase la preparatoria, como yo.

Somos de la misma edad y nos conocíamos desde niños pero hacía años que se había largado del lugar junto con sus padres, y a partir de cuando cumplí mis quince años, nos enfrentábamos en el campo y luego nos perdíamos el rastro. Raramente nos habíamos encontrado y solo lo vi en uno de los últimos partidos antes de su alistamiento. Nos odiábamos rotundamente a pesar de que nuestras familias eran muy cercanas.

Todo siempre por la competitividad de ser siempre los mejores. A James, nunca le pareció el hecho de que yo destacara en los deportes, además de que Charlie siempre celebraba mis triunfos por ser un fanático del futbol americano. Y por ende, se había puesto celoso de esa pequeña atención que me daba, así que creo que esa había sido la razón por la cual de alguna manera, había ingresado al área de los deportes. ¿Les dije que soy muy modesto? En fin, escucho como mi padre a veces se comunica por teléfono con aquella familia, de la cual yo sé muy poco.

Y sé que se escucha mal pero estoy feliz de que la única descendencia de Charles Swan esté lo más lejos posible de mí o del estado donde vivo. Jacob se llevó un poco mejor con él pero nunca comprendí porque, a veces Black era muy misterioso.

— Señor Black… — comento con despreocupación volviendo a la realidad.

— Director Black, señor Cullen… Director — Me recuerda.

Yo alzo una ceja. Ah ya. Todo el rollo de lo profesional y suspiro.

— Director Black — y hago énfasis en el título — estoy verdaderamente agradecido con su atención pero me gustaría seguir como hasta ahora, entraré a la universidad de Alaska por mis actividades en el equipo de futbol americano — y me permito alzar los pies por encima del viejo escritorio y los brazos detrás de la nuca — no le veo el problema.

El hombre sonríe.

— Hijo… — Me sonríe con ganas. Vaya, está rompiendo su propio código profesional. No puedo evitar reír—. Me parece que te estás confiando demasiado.

— Soy la confianza andante.

— Igual que tu padre, Edward — Y su tono suena mucho más cercano, como si me estuviese hablando el mismo Billy Black que alguna vez me miró jugar cuando niño —. Te criaron de una manera que crees que tu mera presencia puede causar estruendos en Minnesota — Y no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa, yo soy un poco soberbio arrogante y él lo sabe—. Ayer me llegó un folder con la solicitud de tu ingreso… — Y me tiende la hoja.

— ¿A Alaska?

— A Harvard y Oxford.

Mis ojos se abren como plato mientras releo no solo uno, sino dos documentos en los que solicitan que por favor me inscriba en alguna de las dos universidades. Se preguntarán por qué demonios elegí irme a vivir con los pingüinos, si es que mi posición económica y mi intelecto me permiten llegar más lejos que eso. Yo no soy un idiota ni mucho menos soy el estereotipo de cabeza hueca que todo mundo cree de los deportistas. Yo hago todo esto por Tanya, porque quiero seguirla a esa universidad. Sus notas y su economía no le dan para más y aunque mi padre se ha negado rotundamente, yo he metido esa sola solicitud a esa universidad. No entiendo cómo han dado conmigo y entonces, mi mente hace clic: papá.

— Y llegaron dos más esta mañana: Dartmauth y Syracuse. Felicidades, Edward.

— No puede ser — respondo deslumbrado.

Este es un sueño. Uno muy grande, pero por Tanya yo renunciaré a ellos. No me importa nada, solo quiero estar con ella, aunque todo el mundo piense que soy un idiota.

— Sé lo que haces, hijo y creo que te estás equivocando.

No pude evitar mirarlo sorprendido.

— No entiendo — Respondo.

— Es por esa chica, Denali. ¿No es así? — Me quedo mudo y él sonríe—. Sabía que el amor tenía algo que ver, pero Edward, tú siempre has sido un muchacho muy estudioso, me sorprendió que bajaras tus notas de golpe, ¿qué pasó por tu mente?

— Creo que me volví idiota.

— Te enamoraste — ríe — y déjame decirte que estás pensando con el corazón. No renuncies a tus sueños y tu futuro por algo así hijo.

Y no sé por qué pero me molesta. No quiero que siga dándome sermones.

— Estoy feliz por haber recibido esto pero yo tomé la decisión de…

— Jake también recibió las mismas solicitudes, Edward. Incluso recibió una de UCLA. No quiero que renuncies a tus sueños por alguien.

— Creo que tendré que aplicarme — bufo sabiendo que solo le mentiré y me iré con mi chica en las horas de estudio.

— Ya lo creo — comenta en tono serio — es por eso que tomarás clases extra.

— Claro, pondré más atención y llevaré…— Y me quedo en silencio—. ¿¡QUÉ!?

— Como lo oyes, hijo. Ya hablé con tu padre y está totalmente de acuerdo.

Mis ojos están desorbitados y confusos. ¿Acaso mi papá ya lo sabe?

— No puede obligarme… — refuto.

— Claro que sí, señor Cullen — claro ya me estaba hablando formalmente ahora que me amenaza—. Véalo de esta manera, usted no aprueba sus materias y yo no le permito ser el mariscal del equipo.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede hablar en serio. ¡Esto es chantaje!

— A las tres en punto, deberá ir a la biblioteca— dictamina sin escucharme—. Te estará esperando la persona más capacitada para sacar adelante tus notas. Será fácil de reconocer — y me tiende un papel.

— No necesito esto — digo alzándolo.

— No es lo que dicen sus última calificaciones — Responde sonriente. Oh si, él amaba ser el tirano con el látigo desde su trono—. A las tres en punto, señor Cullen, no lo olvide.

— ¿Qué hay sino quiero? — lo desafío.

— Váyale diciendo adiós al equipo de los _gladiadores._

Lo miro con furia y él sigue sonriendo, tomo mi mochila y salgo de la oficina echando humos.

**…**

Ella me mira con desdén, de verdad odia que la deje plantada.

— No entiendo porque el director está tan obsesionado contigo, Eddy. En verdad no entiendo que afán tiene de querer que entres a esa estúpida universidad — murmura con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— Preciosa, no te enojes. Sabes que el señor Black es amigo de mi padre y no puedo hacerle ese desaire o me irá mal.

Tanya no está muy convencida con la idea de las dichosas clases extra. Dice que aquello le parece muy sospechoso, parecía una cita a ciegas con una chica fea a la que el director le tenía afecto y que había hecho citar conmigo. Su imaginación es tan vívida. Aunque en realidad, nadie me había dicho que las clases me las dará una chica.

— He visto esto un millar de veces, terroncito de azúcar — dice tocando mis mejillas — el chico más guapo del instituto se cita a clases con una mujer horrible y termina babeando por ella. Es como esa película deprimente de la chica con cáncer — sus ojos ruedan con fastidio.

— ¿Hablas de "un paseo para recordar"? Dijiste que te había encantado — Sujeto su cintura con propiedad, es hermosa cuando se pone celosa—. O ¿prefieres que una despampanante morena me dé clases con un enorme escote? Dices que las chicas feas no te agradan.

— No estoy jugando, Eddy. Sabes que no me agrada este asunto. Además, en Alaska podremos vivir juntos sin que nadie lo sepa. ¡Lo hemos planeado por meses!

Intento besar sus labios con delicadeza, más ella no se deja del todo. Sé que estaba enfadada. ¡Ah! Cuanto amo a esta chica.

— Déjame esto a mí, cariño. Solo falta un par de semanas para la graduación y nos habremos liberado para siempre de estos asuntos. Además, solo será una hora cuando mucho y podré ir a tu casa para ya sabes… — ronroneo cerca de su boca. Si yo, soy un calenturiento de lo peor.

Ella me sonríe con ganas. Oh sí, me espera una bienvenida muy _cálida _ en casa de Tanya y no me percato de que la temperatura está ascendiendo en mi cuerpo cuando una leve erección se asoma entre mis pantalones y ella aprieta mi trasero con fuerza. Diablos Cullen piensa en algo más, piensa en algo más antes de que una tercera pierna te salga.

— Te veo en una hora, _baby _— dice guiñándome un ojo y depositando un beso en mis labios_._

— Ahí estaré — prometo mirando el hermoso trasero de mi novia.

Camino confuso. Cuando había ingresado al instituto, era uno de los alumnos más destacados y amaba serlo aunque ser mariscal llamó un poco más mi atención. Fue entonces que una tarde de entrenamiento, Jake y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde y notamos al grupo de porristas que — Dios sabe que bendita suerte tengo — me encontré con una chica que estaba teniendo problemas con unas varas de entrenamiento. Yo corrí hacia ella y fue entonces que un par de ojos azules me enamoraron. La capitana del equipo de porristas era la más hermosa de todas las chicas y no sé qué había ocurrido, pero se había enamorado de mí. Fue entonces que mi vida estudiantil se vino en picada, pasando en segundo plano. Yo ya no le ponía tanta atención como antes y mis padres lo notaron. ¡Debieron haber visto su rostro cuando les puse la solicitud de Alaska entre sus manos! Casi juraron que me iban a desheredar si continuaba así, más a mí no me importó y jamás se lo comenté a nadie. Después de un tiempo, creo que terminaron por aceptarlo. Hasta la fecha me sigue importando poco.

Simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella. Tanya es demasiado importante para mí que atravesaría el mundo por un beso suyo. Y luego de ser mi novia _oficial _ después de tantas mujeres que — sin ser un hijo de puta — ninguna me había llenado al completo ¿quién no lo pensaría dos veces? Antes de ella, yo era un mujeriego maldito.

Toco la puerta de la biblioteca y entro en silencio. Me siento como si estuviese en una iglesia, todo está en silencio y al arribar, las miradas se posicionan en mí. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Nunca habían visto entrar al capitán del equipo a un lugar con libros?

— ¿Señor? — Me habla una mujer bajita, de cabello corto y de vista miope. Seguramente la encargada la cual llevaba una cintilla con el nombre de _Sara C. _—. ¿Buscaba algo?

— Emm si — respondo inseguro — busco a una persona que me dará asesorías.

— Ah ya veo — responde. ¿En serio veía? Lo comenzaba a dudar—. Hay un par de chicos junto al área de ajedrez que a veces estudian. Quizás ahí esté la persona que busca.

— Gracias — contesto dudoso y camino en la dirección indicada.

No puedo creerlo, no esperaba que me asesorara un sujeto, bueno ya lo había pensado antes, nadie me había dicho sí sería una chica o un chico. No tengo problemas con un chico que me asesorara aunque fuese feo o como yo lo llamaba, "_de poca compañía cómoda",_ pero ¿alguno de ellos se había puesto atención últimamente? La mayoría tiene el cabello hecho un desastre, cargan enormes juegos de mesa fantasiosos y la gran parte de esa extraña población tenía alergias hasta del aire. Me siento incómodo y suspiro.

— ¿Buscabas algo? — pregunta uno de afro dorado. Yo me quedo absorto mirando tras sus enormes lentes de fondo de botella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?

— Que si buscabas algo — repite.

— La verdad es que estoy buscando a mi asesor de algebra y veo que ustedes son uno de los posibles candidatos.

Se miran unos con otros desconcertados.

— No damos asesorías — responde uno que no dejaba de picarse la nariz enorme con forma de torre de pisa invertida. Hago un gesto de asco imperceptible. Qué desagradable.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunto confundido.

Los cinco en total — que por cierto parecen hijos de papá pitufo por su estatura aun sentados — me miran a la vez. Sonríen victoriosos como si hubiese hecho mención de un nombre de guerra y se levantaron al mismo tiempo

— ¡Somos los _Exterminators Warriors _de la caballería virtual de Arabasta! — chillan como un enorme título de la realeza. ¿De qué demonios hablaban? Mi cara debe ser un poema porque no entiendo ni lo más mínimo y noto que uno de ellos me mira con fastidio. ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de no saber de cosas como esas? _Touchdown._

— Silencio — los calla _Sara C. _ desde su escritorio con el índice sobre sus labios.

— Lo siento— se disculpa uno.

Y de nuevo me miran extrañados aun notando la confusión en mi cara.

— Es un juego en línea en el que…

— Ya, ya — lo interrumpo — con que dijeras que era un juego era suficiente — y me cruzo de brazos—. En serio, ¿alguien me dará la bendita clase…?

— Te la daré en cuanto vengas a mi mesa — dice una voz que nos hace girar a todos.

Está sentada en una de las mesas de fondo de la biblioteca, trae unos enormes lentes que cubren casi su delgado y pálido rostro. Hago un análisis más detenido respecto a su ropa, no sé por qué razón, me detengo en su cintura. Es estrecha pero no puedo asegurarlo porque un feo suéter se le escurre en el cuerpo, quizás dos tallas más grandes del que en realidad necesita, un pantalón entubado y unas botas color marrón. Su cabello castaño está suelto y largo pero un poco maltratado, aunque no la juzgo, yo también me vería así de ser un ejemplo claro de ratón de biblioteca.

Camino hasta su lugar con determinación dejando a los nerds con la vista bien fija a la persona que ocupa la mesa a la que me dirijo. Hago un movimiento calculado y muy seguro en cada paso que doy, quizás con toda la intención de hacerla dislocar y atraer su atención. Yo soy un pavorreal vanidoso, pero ella no se inmuta y baja rápidamente la mirada con indiferencia. Me siento extraño, ella no se ha perturbado con mi presencia ni un poco. Qué raro, las chicas siempre babean por mí. Me acerco lo suficiente como para que me mire mejor, quizás su falta de buena visión le había impedido ver lo galán que estoy y recargo los puños sobre la mesa.

— Llegas tarde — me regaña sin perder de vista su libro. Me quedo sin habla pero no quiero verme como un idiota. Me siento rápidamente con el gesto despreocupado, con toda la intención de ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa.

— Necesito aclarar algo… — Comento acercándome a ella. La chica sigue sin mirarme—. No quiero perder el tiempo aquí, así que, nos evitamos algo. Tú le dices al director Black que asisto a clases y ambos nos libramos de compromisos innecesarios — y entonces me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

Un par de orbes chocolate se clavan en mí con curiosidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

— Sabía que acepta… — y acto seguido, niego dos veces con la cabeza —. ¿Disculpa?

— Lo que oíste — comenta—, ¿qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

— Yo pensé que…

— El director Black confía en mí y te ayudaré. No dejaré atrás el compromiso que tengo y menos porque tú me lo pides— sentencia —, así que te pido de la manera más amable que abras tu cuaderno en la última lección y comencemos. Solo disponemos de una hora cada tres días durante dos semanas antes de que tu examen llegue, ¿entendido?

Ya comienzo a detestar al pequeño ratoncillo de biblioteca.

— No sé por qué haces esto — murmuro sacando el cuadernillo. Sabía que no iba a desistir de las clases.

— Porque necesitas de mi ayuda, Edward — y la miro a la cara con sorpresa. ¿Ella sabía mi nombre? Pero ¿cómo…? Alzo la vista y noto como un pálido rosa sube por sus mejillas, un color adorable que le queda muy bien. Ella mira de nuevo el libro y no puedo evitar sonreír. Oh sí, mi ego está intacto.

Edward 1, ratoncillo 0.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — pregunto con curiosidad. No sé, hay algo en ella que me gusta ver cuando se pone nerviosa aunque por fuera parece un sargento mal pagado.

— Es mí deber saber el nombre de mi asesorado — responde escéptica — además ¿quién no te conoce en el instituto?

Edward 1, ratoncillo 1.

Mi ego baja una raya. Yo comenzaba a pensar que era una de esas niñitas locas que saben todo de uno y lo llevan acosando en silencio desde años atrás, el kínder Garden por ejemplo. Pero ella se ve joven, quizás un año menor que yo y no se nota tan interesada en mí.

Humpf.

Eso no me gusta, quizás porque estoy acostumbrado a llamar y tener la atención de todos. Muevo mi lápiz con fastidio colocando mi mano derecha bajo mi barbilla y bufo.

— Parece que tienes un poco de problemas las ecuaciones… — murmura ausente — ¿Qué unidad es la que debes? — me mira fijamente y me pierdo por un momento, el chocolate de su mirada es cremoso y muy lindo, nunca antes me había sentido así. Ella lo nota y carraspea dos veces trayendo mi atención de nuevo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Sí claro— muevo el rostro tratando de centrarme y abro la página distraídamente.

Avanzamos en la lección a un buen ritmo y como no soy un estúpido al completo, me es fácil seguirle el paso. Ella tiene una singular forma al hablar y una manera muy adorable de morderse os labios cuando se concentra en algún problema y yo solo espero a que no se lastime en lo absoluto, su piel se ve tan frágil. Finalmente la hora finaliza y para mi buena suerte no me siento tan aburrido como esperaba, pero me encuentro levemente decepcionado porque el tiempo se ha terminado demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

— Creo que avanzamos lo suficiente como para haber empezado desde cero. Y aprendes rápido.

— Gracias — respondo metiendo el cuaderno a mi mochila — no es difícil después de todo.

Ella niega sonriendo y recogiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, lo que provoca que el perfume de su champú me golpeara suavemente. Fresas o rosas. Ya decía yo que algo dulce se percibía en el ambiente.

— Verás que aprenderás, Edward — y de nuevo ese matiz en sus mejillas me desconcentra. Quiero por un momento tocarla pero rápidamente vuelvo a la realidad. Todo es tan extraño, el ratoncillo de biblioteca me ha sacado de la rutina, usualmente no veo chicas así, quizás por eso me ha fascinado. ¿Fascinado? ¿Qué caraj…?—. Deberías repasar un poco las conversiones, no es tu fuerte — concluye de manera rápida de nuevo trayéndome al presente.

— Claro — afirmo y luego muevo el pie con un poco de ¿pena? —. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

¿Qué demonios?

Ella abre los labios sorprendida y después suspira como ahogando desilusión.

— Tres veces a la semana — dice—. Lunes, miércoles y viernes a la misma hora.

— Ok — contesto sin más y ella comienza a alejarse—. Espera — la llamo sin saber cómo dirigirme, ella se detiene y muerde su boca ausente— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto ansioso. Se nota que la muchacha no comprende y luego rectifico — al menos debería saber le nombre de mi verdugo.

La chica de enormes lentes, sonríe.

— Bella — murmura solo para mí y se gira dándome la espalda y saliendo sin mirar atrás.

— Bella — repito y me quedo hasta que se pierde a través de la puerta.

Me salgo un poco distante del presente hacia el estacionamiento por el auto, el recuerdo cremoso del chocolate me sigue hasta que escucho el motor de mi carro y sonrío. Definitivamente me estoy enloqueciendo por el estrés de los exámenes. Decido dejarlo de lado y avanzo por la carretera para llegar a la casa de mi chica, sin darle más importancia. Pero mientras conduzco siento una extraña sensación de que ya la había visto en algún lugar. ¿O solo lo imaginaba?


	2. Inconsciencia

**_Capítulo _**

**-2-**

**_Inconsciencia_**

**_11 días después, 3 días antes de los exámenes finales._**

El _coach _está más que molesto y qué decir de Tanya.

Me he ausentado los últimos días mientras intento aprender un poco de matemáticas y biología. Y aunque no siempre he sido un _súper aplicado _en la escuela, me siento enormemente cómodo en compañía de mis nuevos amigos los _nerds. _Bueno, ¿A quién carajos engaño? Me gusta la compañía de Bella cada día un poco más, incluso yo no entiendo esta absurda determinación con que intento salir adelante y no es que no lo intente, es que simplemente quiero estar ahí.

Pero como todo, había descuidado dos partes importantes de mi vida: el futbol americano y mi novia. Tanya está más que furiosa conmigo. La he dejado plantada no solo una, sino tres veces en la última semana, la cual, he estado alargando hasta por dos horas las asesorías perdiendo la noción completa del tiempo y es inevitable para mí. Es por eso que fui reprendido también por el entrenador, el cual extrañado me mandó a llamar a su oficina. Jamás había faltado a un entrenamiento por lo que indudablemente, la preocupación nació. Incluso Jake, el cual me mira de manera extraña con cierta preocupación y desdén en cuanto le decía a donde me dirigía, más nunca me reprochó nada.

Después de un día lleno de quejas y reproches, como cada tarde de un viernes y justo tres días antes de mi examen final, llego puntual a la hora en la biblioteca. O incluso antes, no lo sé. Me siento en la acostumbrada mesa de fondo donde indudablemente es perfecta y cómoda para la poca percepción de ruido y distracciones. Una parte de mí está feliz porque finalmente todo esto terminará y por fin seré libre, pero no me hace muy dichoso dejar la costumbre de venir a estudiar y no entiendo el por qué. La graduación está en puerta y definitivamente mi futuro se abre paso.

Muevo las manos enfrente del escritorio con nerviosismo. Carl — el que siempre se pica la nariz cuando habla — y su amigo el de los _Pókemon_ cibernautas, se enfrascan en una conversación muy poca usual. Quiero no entrometerme en sus asuntos pero me es inevitable oír.

— Es injusto que quieras invitarla al baile de graduación — murmura Carl—. Ella me habló primero.

— Estás loco — contesta el otro que por cierto responde al nombre de Joe, solo que me es muy difícil recordar —, la chica es linda y no perderé la oportunidad de hablarle a una y que no llame a la policía en el intento.

No puedo evitar reír en silencio.

— Siempre haces lo mismo — le discute el afro — crees que porque es linda ya es tuya. No será así hasta que ella acepte.

— Bella saldrá con el mejor — apunta Joe en forma de desafío y no puede evitar sobresaltarme.

Pero en cuanto me doy cuenta, una mano toca mi hombro con suavidad y luego con brusquedad inesperada. Joder, que susto me ha dado.

— Hola, amigo — saluda Jasper, un sujeto de cabello rubio que algunas veces salía de farra conmigo y también un integrante de mi equipo. Aunque siendo honesto es más frustrante que una patada en los bajos — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a esta hora salías con Tanya.

— No, estoy en mis últimas clases de asesorías.

— No puedo creerlo — dice burlón — ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? — pregunta demasiado interesado para mi gusto. Alzo una ceja expectante y suspiro mirando mi reloj de mano. Faltan diez minutos para las tres de la tarde.

— Como dos horas, ¿Por qué?

— Por nada — expresa con cierto tono de misterio, cosa que me hace dudar demasiado—. Entonces ¿estarás aquí?

— Por el amor de Dios, Jasper ¿A dónde quieres llegar? — pregunto con fastidio ante la insistencia del desesperante individuo que tengo frente a mí.

— A nada, nada — responde alzando las manos como si fuese necesario defenderse de algo que seguramente lo arrollaría—. Solo me interesa donde está nuestro desaparecido mariscal de campo.

— Bueno, ya lo sabes — y noto como la figura distraída de Bella entra por la puerta principal, embelesada leyendo un libro— ahora vete— ordeno.

El rubio me sonríe chasqueando los dedos y se retira despidiéndose con la mano con una señal insolente en sus labios de algo que llevaría a cabo. Seguramente algo pervertido por la fama que tiene. No pude evitar molestarme en cuanto fija la mirada en la espalda de Bella o mejor dicho, en su trasero. Casi escucho tronar las astillas de un lápiz que tengo entre las manos y estoy a punto de pararme para molerlo a golpes cuando su voz me distrae.

— Vaya. Llegaste temprano — comenta depositando sus cosas en la mesa y yo sigo con la mirada perdida, notando como la cabeza de Jasper Withlock sigue absorto mirando a través de la ventana el cuerpo de la chica.

Pongo mis manos sobre la mesa aferrándome fuertemente a ella para no salir en dirección del fastidio humano que forma parte de mi equipo y poder romper su maldito cuello. Me siento enfermamente molesto sin saber por qué. Bella pasa su mano frente a mi cara, trayéndome a la realidad y disipando levemente mi rabia.

— Lo siento — me disculpo tratando de sonar lo más calmado y amable posible—. Me pareció ver algo que hacían allá… — y muevo las manos sin ningún rumbo. Ella gira la cabeza y no ve nada interesante.

— Parece que no hay nada más llamativo en la escuela hasta ahora que el baile de graduación, si eso es lo que viste. Bueno, eso me han dicho que será genial — y ella sonríe sin ganas sacando un libro enorme de algebra. ¿Me está mandando un mensaje subliminal? La confusión de su comentario me hace centrarme en su rostro y me olvido de los demás. Ella se ve un poco triste con ese tema a flote y me pregunto por qué—. Bueno, comencemos — continua rompiendo su faceta _triste _— ¿Dónde nos quedamos?

Paso saliva en seco.

— La verdad es que hemos terminado la unidad — digo satisfecho — no hay nada más y el examen es este lunes. Lo que estábamos haciendo era ver temas nuevos — y me siento un sabiondo al decir aquello.

Bella es una chica increíblemente inteligente, tanto que me estaba enseñando temas que es imposible ver a nivel preparatoria. No entiendo cómo sabe tanto, pero supongo que todo se debe a ese afán de leer como si el mundo dependiese de ello. Pero luego de dos semanas junto a ella, me di cuenta de pequeños detalles que obviamente nunca antes había notado en una mujer y mucho menos en mi novia, porque aunque la ame tanto, a veces Tanya es una chica sin mucha complejidad. Pero Bella es totalmente diferente. No me había equivocado, es más o menos un año menor que yo — o de mi edad al menos—, e increíblemente aplicada en sus estudios.

Aunque su vida es un completo misterio, refiriendo a que no sé de donde viene, ni de su familia e incluso de sus apellidos, sé que ella misma quiere formar parte de la generalizada población estudiantil, es decir, quiere pasar por desapercibida. Demasiado culta y respetuosa y ningún novio o pretendiente a la vista aparte de los extraños y nerds amigos que usualmente hablan con ella y con _amigos _hago referencia a todo el clan _Pókemon cibernauta _que se desvivía hablando en la biblioteca, todo en torno a Bella.

Quizás debían ser que esas gafas feas eran una especie de escudo contra el mundo porque la chica es verdaderamente muy bonita si le pones atención, aunque fuese la más mínima y lo podía comprobar con la manera demandantemente asquerosa en que Jasper la veía y también los demás. Gruño de solo recordarlo. No había mucha información respecto a ella, así que me tenía que acostumbrar con el misterio del _ratoncillo de biblioteca._

— No hay demasiado qué hacer entonces, Edward — dice rompiendo mis cavilaciones y se muerde sutilmente la boca. Parpadeo un par de veces y carraspeo para centrarme. Otra vez.

— Ok. Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

Ella baja la mirada y la dirige a sus pies mientras un rosado pálido mancha sus mejillas. Me siento desconcertado.

— Creo que puedes tomarte la tarde libre. Solo estudia el fin de semana y estarás más que preparado para tu examen. Además, tu clase de biología está liberada.

Vaya. Me siento sorprendido, por fin tengo la tarde libre en dos semanas. Una parte de mí se alegra pero otra siente nostalgia de nuevo, me estaba acostumbrando a la usual rutina de pasar primero de una y luego de dos horas diarias, tres veces a la semana que, paulatinamente se fueron convirtiendo en tutorías diarias que no supe cómo, comencé a necesitar y no porque quisiera aprender necesariamente. La chica de los ojos marrones es una excelente compañía cuando llegabas a tratarla. Alguien al fondo pega un luminoso cartel de letras chillonas fluorescentes que dice:

**_Graduación generación 2006- 2009._**

**_Próximo viernes a las 8:00 pm en el auditorio del instituto. _**

**_Tema: una noche en la luna._**

Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas y noto como Bella se muerde el labio en cuanto sus ojos se desplazan sobre el anuncio, se ve ansiosa y aprieta la mano alrededor de la correa de su mochila. Yo vuelvo a mirarla y recuerdo lo que ha dicho.

— Eso sería genial — casi grito y obtengo su total atención —. Podré ver a Tanya — y miro a mi pequeña tutora con los ojos abiertos a la par.

— ¿Tanya? — Pregunta desconcertada y luego suspira colgándose la mochila en el brazo izquierdo —. Ah ya, tu novia — y sonríe sin ánimo — Bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien en la prueba, Edward — y su presencia se hace cortante —. Me tengo que ir, suerte — y me da la espalda.

No sé por qué, pero la despedida me es insuficiente. Aunque primeramente quiero pasar el resto de la tarde con mi rubia, la idea de no estar con Bella no me agrada.

— Oye, Bella. Espera — la llamo y ella se gira. Puedo ver como una chispa de esperanza brilla en sus ojos mientras noto como de nuevo ve el anuncio de la graduación de manera sutil.

— Dime — sonríe respondiéndome con ansias.

Yo me quedo aturdido por la profundidad de su mirada y muevo la cabeza dos veces para salir del trance.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Quizás donde vayas esté de camino a casa de mi novia — fue lo único que se me ocurre decir y me regaño internamente.

Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Ella me mira como si le hubiese dado una bofetada y baja la vista rompiendo nuestro contacto.

— Yo creí… No creo que… Es decir… — balbucea —. Estoy bien, gracias — y alza las manos como si quisiera evitar una cercanía inexistente y suspira de nuevo mostrando decepción en sus ojos—. Adiós.

Y sale tan rápidamente de la biblioteca, dejándome perplejo. Incluso es tan repentino para Carl y Joe quienes ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse o decir algo más. Decepcionados ambos, vuelven a sus lugares. Yo me quedo absorto y con los pies plantados en el suelo, como si me hubiese quedado estúpido y no supiese como caminar… O pensar.

— ¿Quería que la invitara al baile? — Reacciono después de casi treinta segundos. Y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano—. Soy un imbécil, ni siquiera le di las gracias por lo que hizo estás semanas. Ella esperaba eso, pero no puedo. Si Tanya sabe que invité a otra, me castra con el hacha de su padre— y paso un trago de saliva enorme posando mis manos por mi _muchacho_—. Dios, soy un imbécil, debí al menos invitarla a comer — y salgo corriendo a buscarla.

Camino por los pasillos y corro hacia el aparcamiento. Cuando encuentro su achocolatada melena entre la poca gente que queda en la escuela, ella sube a una viejo Mustang gris, quizás más viejo que su abuelo y sale hacia la carretera dejando un leve rastro de humo de un desahuciado motor de los años ochenta.

— Me siento un asno — digo para mí solo y una voz en mi cabeza, a la que creo que muchos llaman _conciencia_ me dice: Eres un imbécil.

Subo a mi _Volvo _negro y miro mi reloj de mano. Ha pasado apenas media hora desde que salí de _mis clases de tutoría, _por lo que supongo que mi novia se llevará una enorme sorpresa al verme llegando a su casa por primera vez en semanas, temprano.

Cuando llego a su casa, aparco el auto lo más silencioso que puedo para asombrarla, a sabiendas de que tenemos toda la disposición de la casa para nosotros dos — ya que sus padres están ausentes a esa hora de la tarde y vuelven más allá de las ocho de la noche —. Era una ventaja que ambos trabajaran en Port Angeles. Afortunadamente tengo una copia de la llave de la casa, que la misma Tanya me había dado. Entro en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios y me dirijo hacia su habitación. Tomo la perilla con cuidado y mi alegría se apaga en cuanto noto que extraños ruidos que se escuchan desde la pieza. En ese instante, me arrepiento hasta del momento en que había entrado a la carretera para ir a su casa.

Mi novia, la mujer que yo amo, está abierta, desnuda y sudada con el hijo de puta de Jasper Withlock entre las piernas. Mi cabeza me da vueltas, las manos me tiemblan y solo a mí alrededor puedo escuchar el chillido aterrorizado de Tanya en cuanto le parto la cara al rubio. Me siento enfermo, desquiciado y con el poder y todas las ganas de acabar con la vida del ser miserable que está sangrando por la nariz y los labios. No es más mi cuerpo ni mis pensamientos, ahora yo no pienso, solo siento y odio, hasta que su tacto me trae a la realidad.

— ¡Eddy! ¡Suéltalo, lo matarás! — llora y entonces, no sé por qué pero la obedezco. La miro a los ojos, mi rabia me sobrepasa y siento como ella tiembla de miedo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto solamente con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella comienza a llorar y se acerca hacia a mí pero yo se lo impido.

— Tú… — balbucea mientras veo de soslayo a Jasper inconsciente y molido por golpes. El enclenque hijo de puta no ha aguantado nada —. Te alejaste de mí… Solo estabas en esas estúpidas clases y yo estaba sola el resto de las tardes… Te olvidaste de…— llora.

Es increíble, que excusa más idiota.

— No te atrevas a decir eso — le recrimino — no te atrevas a decir que me olvidé de ti porque todo, desde el inicio has sido tú. ¿Y qué mierdas crees que hacía ahí, Tanya? ¿Eh? ¡Estaba intentando formar nuestro futuro! Un futuro de mierda que sin duda no valía la pena, como tú — y la miro a los ojos—. Mientras tú te follabas al más grande cretino hijo de puta del equipo, yo salía adelante con cada maldita clase que hacía peligrar nuestra vida, nuestros planes, porque quería ir a la estúpida Alaska contigo, solo para seguirte. Me enfrenté a mis padres, a mis maestros por ti. ¿Tan fácil fue para ti todo? ¡Mierda! ¡Teníamos planeado algo! — Y noto como baja la mirada — me dijiste que me amabas, Denali. Me lo dijiste. ¿Y qué encuentro? A mi novia abierta de piernas… ¡Carajo! — golpeo la pared con fuerza — ¿No pudiste aguantar unos días sin mí? ¿¡No pudiste?!

— Edward… Lo siento…— Solloza de nuevo y evito su contacto.

— Se acabó, Tanya. Yo no merezco estas mierdas y mucho menos después de lo que hice por ti— y salgo de su casa sin importar el dolor que me aturde por el fluido de sangre que salía de mis nudillos.

Viajo por el kilómetro 83 a toda velocidad no sin antes hacer una parada a una licorería a las afueras del pueblo. Estoy seguro que el señor Ashford no tendrá problemas en venderme una buena botella de whisky o cualquier cosa que me mande directamente a la inconsciencia, legalmente era capaz de comprar una. Me siento tembloroso en cuanto me coloco frente a la caja registradora, no quiero que me cuestione por el verdadero manojo de nervios que me he convertido y yo solo me limito a asentir en cuanto me dice el total y me entrega la botella en una bolsa de papel. Yo salgo sin tomar el cambio y de nuevo subo al auto a toda velocidad.

Son aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y como en Forks usualmente siempre está lloviendo, no me extraña que esté oscureciendo ya. Comienzo a beber de la botella y mi mente viaja al pasado, pero no precisamente con lo que tenía con Tanya, sino a los momentos verdaderamente felices: mi infancia. Subo una colina que da al lago donde iba a pescar con los Black, los Swan y mi padre. Ahí, hay una pequeña cabaña donde a veces dormíamos y hacíamos fogatas, hacía años que no volvía.

Me estaciono y azoto la puerta en el auto con tanta fuerza que me sorprende el sonido del mismo. Entro mediante tumbones y forcejeo la entrada para poder entrar. Todo está en su lugar, me sorprende ver todo increíblemente pulcro debido a los años, como si alguien hubiese pasado un tiempo ahí, antes y no hacía mucho. Me siento con la botella de vidrio en la mano derecha y comienzo a beber haciendo pequeños gestos en cuanto desciende por mi garganta. Quiero llorar, gritar y golpear todas las cosas a mí alrededor pero tampoco puedo permitirme destrozar el santuario de mi infancia.

Pero entonces puede más mi enojo y tomo una silla de madera — esperando no tuviese después un enorme valor sentimental para alguien especifico — y la reviento contra el suelo.

— ¡Mierda! — Gruño jalándome solo del cabello y comienzo a golpear la pared, lastimándome los nudillos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — Alguien llama a mi espalda y yo sigo sangrándome las manos — ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Edward! — Chilla tomándome de las esquinas de mis hombros y me dejo caer por aquel repentino movimiento. Estoy mareado. No, a decir verdad, estoy más borracho que un alcohólico en fiestas navideñas. La cabeza me da vueltas de manera horrible y como no he comido nada, el efecto del alcohol fue inmediato y fuerte—. Dios santo ¿qué estás haciendo? — pregunta aquella voz que no reconozco. Estoy en medio de sus piernas e instintivamente recargo mi nuca en su pecho, que sube y baja con irregularidad, quizás por el movimiento brusco. Me siento muy cómodo.

Entorna los brazos alrededor de mis hombros en un intento por tranquilizarme y yo me acurruco ahí, si un sujeto me está abrazando, sé que suena homosexual pero quiero que lo siga haciendo. Y sin más, me quedo dormido.

**Bueno chicas, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y para que vean que no soy mala onda, **

**¡SUBIRÉ EL TERCERO!**


	3. Casa del lago

**_Capítulo_**

**-3-**

**_Casa del lago_**

Despierto en una de las habitaciones que hay en la cabaña sin la chaqueta y con la mano vendada. La cabeza me da vueltas y enormes arcadas amenazan con hacerme vomitar los intestinos. Corro hacia el baño a toda velocidad — gracias a Dios, conozco perfectamente la casa — y devuelvo todo lo que he consumido en la tarde. Me recargo en el lavabo y mojo mi cara y los recuerdos me golpean la mente, ¿quién me había ayudado?, ¿quién había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancarme de la pared a la que golpeaba? Debía agradecerlo, definitivamente. Vuelvo a la habitación y busco en mis pantalones y noto que no tengo ni mi celular ni las llaves.

— Mierda… — murmuro a punto de ir a moler a golpes al jodido ladrón y en cuanto camino hacia la puerta, noto que mis pertenencias, excepto la botella que no quiero ver, están ahí, al lado de la cama. Me siento culpable. Reviso mi celular y son más de las ocho de la noche. Tengo seis llamadas perdidas de Tanya, las borro inmediatamente. También hay llamadas de mi madre y uno que otro mensaje de Jake.

_Hey amigo, ¿dónde estás? Han golpeado a Jasper hasta casi matarlo. ¿Lo sabías? Lo encontraron en casa de… Tu novia._

Y luego otro más:

_Edward, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué hiciste?_

Apago el móvil y lo meto a mi bolsillo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

— Deberías avisar dónde estás. Quizás estén preocupados por ti— dice alguien a mi espalda.

— No creo que a nadie le importe una mier… — y me giro sobresaltándome de todo. Bella está recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados aunque vestida un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado. Paso saliva sin pensarlo y me remuevo incómodo—. ¿Fuiste tú…? — Ella asiente sin decir nada—. Pero ¿cómo?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Yo… Este… — Balbucea nerviosa y yo sonrío, se ve adorable y su seguridad se viene abajo — hace tiempo encontré este lugar y sé que no es mío pero… Yo… Lo limpié y lo mantuve lo más vivo posible— responde. Eso explicaba el hecho de que estuviese casi pulcro, en realidad, se veía más bonito que como cuando seis hombres habitaban el lugar… Digamos que los papás y los hijos no éramos los más ordenados.

No tenía problema con que ella estuviese aquí.

— Está bien — digo tratando de calmar el evidente pánico que la ha poseído. Pienso que lo primero que se le ha venido a la mente es _allanamiento, llamar a la policía _o algo por el estilo—. No me molesta que hayas entrado a la _cabaña del lago_— le digo—. Los papás de mis amigos y el mío — y luego lo pienso bien ya que no _todos _eran mis amigos pero es algo que ella no sabe y no tiene por qué saber —, compraron esta propiedad entre los tres y por mí no hay problema.

Ella suspira, quizás agradecida.

— Gracias, pensé que tendría problemas — murmura.

— No podría molestarme con la chica que salvó mi trasero de la universidad y la que me mantuvo con vida cuando me ahogaba en alcohol.

Ella sonríe divertida y no puedo evitar reír con ella.

— Aún no has presentado el examen y lo del alcohol es casi cierto — comenta y se sienta en la cama, donde no me había cuenta que había puesto una bandeja de comida caliente y el estómago me gruñe.

— Bueno, la juventud me llama para hacer estupideces y no, no lo he presentado pero, prácticamente todo está en pie— respondo mirando el plato. Ella se da cuenta de que estoy hambriento y me ofrece de comer y Dios, que bueno está. Como como nunca y lleno, me siento somnoliento.

Bella me dice que hay agua para que me diese una ducha, evidentemente por mi asqueroso olor a vomito que tan amablemente, ella no comenta nada. Pienso en Tanya, qué habría hecho ella en esa situación y la imagino poniéndose un traje anti radioactivo y hablándome a quinientos metros de distancia. Me ducho y cuando me doy cuenta, comienza a llover.

Genial.

Salgo hacia la entrada— la sala como muchos mortales la llamaban — y la encuentro sentada en un sillón esponjoso. Ahora que la veo más detenidamente y no estoy tan intoxicado, noto que viste un pequeño _short_ y una blusa de manga larga que se ajusta a su estrecha cintura, las botas estaban al lado de su lugar y el estampado de sus calcetines parece infantil y floreado. Ella no tiene lentes aun cuando lee tan decididamente un libro. Sonrío, es tan típico en ella. Nunca me había dado la tarea de averiguar qué clase de cosas leía, pero me gustó aquel cuadro. Podía estar leyendo un libro de hechicería para hacerme algo y yo no me hubiese inmutado. Cuando nota que la observo, se remueve incómoda y me mira a través de sus ojos marrones asustados.

— Yo estaba… — murmuro. Hago un gesto despreocupado y noto que hay dos tazas de té en la mesa de centro. Ella me anima a tomar una después de sentarme frente a frente.

— Es para la resaca de la mañana siguiente, no la tendrás— asegura con una sonrisa.

Bella es una especie de enfermera y me cuida mejor que cuando alguna vez me enfermé y Tanya solo me llamaba para evitar contacto conmigo, según ella _"Debía mantenerse limpia de enfermedades y no faltar a los entrenamientos"_. Mentirosa, seguro que desde ese tiempo, se revolcaba con Withlock. Tiemblo de rabia y vuelvo mi cara hacia a mi acompañante, la paz que destila me hace volver en mí.

— Vaya, gracias — respondo y sorbo agradecido en cuanto mi estómago lo recibe tibio. Siento como la curiosidad hace que me coma lentamente y yo vuelvo a tomar la taza—. Te estás preguntando por qué estoy así ¿cierto? — y bebo.

Bella está seria y niega con la cabeza.

— Sí estás mal y me lo quieres contar o no, estás en todo tu derecho de decir que es lo que quieres — y yo la miro sorprendido. Es leal y nada impertinente. Punto bueno para ella—. Lo que estaba pensando — y me concentro en sus palabras — es ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Vaya, que inesperado.

— Me siento mejor, gracias. Honestamente, creo que habría vomitado mi propio estómago y después muerto sino me hubieses ayudado — y me río. Lo increíble de todo es que se une a mí y eso la hice ver muy bonita. Cuando estudiábamos juntos, usualmente estábamos serios pero cuando de vez en cuando sonreía— y muy raras veces por cierto —, era como el sol en medio de una tormenta.

— Es mi deber de futuro médico, atender a los desahuciados— y una risita traviesa vuelve a sonar en la habitación. Me quedo pasmado, con razón ella es tan generosa.

— Futuro médico — repito murmurando solo para mí — como yo alguna vez pensé serlo, teniendo de ejemplo a mi padre.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunta pensativa.

— Que es genial que interesen el área de humanidades — contesto —. No lo puedo evitar, estoy sorprendido — y su semblante se ve inquieto, alzo la vista sonriendo—. Yo también me interesé en esa área, hasta que decidí seguir a Ta… — y me detengo de golpe recordándolo todo—. A nadie especial.

Me mira confundida y entonces, creo que lo entiende todo, aunque no estoy seguro.

— Es la misma razón por la que llegaste así, ¿verdad?

Yo asiento solamente. Bella suspira y me acaricia la mano, una chispa se extiende de piel a piel, haciéndome girar el rostro, noto como hace el mismo gesto de sorpresa pero no dice nada ni mucho menos aparta la mano, la electricidad se intensifica y yo necesito que me toque más pero no pude decírselo. Ella carraspea y vuelve a subir los dedos y la sensación se intensifica y de la nada, se aparta de mí.

— Todo va a estar bien — murmura y una sonrisa amable surca su rostro — creo que llegarás a ser un excelente médico. No renuncies a tus sueños, por favor— y después gira la vista a mi reloj de mano y sus ojos se abren a la par—. ¡Madre mía! Es tarde — y toma sus zapatos corriendo a contra reloj.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto mirando como salta sobre un pie y mete su bota.

— Tengo que estar en media hora en casa.

— Por tu… ¿novio?... — Inquiero pensativo y ella me mira seriamente y niega levemente o eso creo, no estoy seguro.

— Es alguien demasiado posesivo — y se ríe — y no vendrá nadie, recibiré una llamada importante, sino contesto quizás me asesine — bromea. O eso espero.

Camina a la puerta y yo no quiero que se vaya.

— Si quieres puedo llevarte — le ofrezco de manera un poco desesperada.

— Traje mi auto, Edward — y me mira de manera amable —. Gracias.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver? — Pregunto cuando ella ha girado hacia la salida.

— Claro — responde y sube rápidamente al vehículo. Escucho como se alejaba en el camino. Pongo mis manos sobre mi cara y me despejo un poco. Enciendo el celular y recibo más de cinco mensajes de Tanya, otro par de mi padre y unos más de Jacob. Borro sin leer los primeros, leo los de mi papá e inclusive los de mi amigo. Llamo a mi madre, siento que ella debe estar menos cabreada que mi progenitor y ella responde en seguida.

— Mamá, no te alarmes estoy bien. Llego a casa en veinte minutos, te quiero— y cuelgo.

Salgo apagando la luz de la cabaña y me subo al auto para volver.

**¿QUÉ TAL? ¿EH?**

**EDWAR &amp; BELLA YA SON MÁS CERCANOS, AIÑÑ LOS AMO :***


	4. Invitación

**_Capítulo_**

**-4-**

**_Invitación_**

**…**

**_El día del examen, después de un fin de semana inusual._**

Me levanto temprano con toda la intención de acabar con la maldita ronda de los exámenes extraordinarios de matemáticas. Aunque siendo honesto conmigo mismo, me siento un poco molesto aún por las reprimendas que me dieron mis padres cuando llegué a casa el pasado viernes. La policía llegó a buscarme como si fuese un maldito asesino en serie. Me habían amenazado con detenerme no sé cuánto tiempo, pero a pesar de todo, yo seguía completamente tranquilo respecto al tema. No me arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

A los ojos de otros, soy un desvergonzado y posiblemente, mi oportunidad de seguir estudiando se perdería, pero no tenía sentido arrepentirme de algo que yo había hecho con tanto gusto, sabía que de no haberlo hecho, habría planeado perpetuar algo muchísimo peor en contra de Jasper. Así que por ese lado, Withlock tuvo suerte a pesar de su nariz, boca, pómulos reventados y costillas astilladas, la verdad no recuerdo haberlo pateado pero algo así me comentaron. Las cosas no pasaron a más, una noche en la cárcel y una multa pagada por mi padre el cual juró y cito: Edward Robert Cullen Masen, me pagarás esta fianza con tu primer sueldo, jovencito Me limité a sonreír y contesté: "Con intereses, papá".

Me siento en medio de las filas del salón y me concentro en la última vez que la he visto. No puedo creer cuanto extraño a Tanya a pesar de que me ha traicionado y que por otra parte, el fastidio inminente, me estuviese sofocando el fin de semana después de los ciento setenta y cinco mensajes y las cuarenta y cinco llamadas que me negué a contestar. Mi pantalón vibra desde el bolsillo. Lo miro. Corrección, ciento setenta y seis mensajes.

_Edward, no puedes hacernos esto. Llevamos planeando todo esto por más de dos años._

_ Te amo, por favor, perdóname por el amor que nos tenemos._

Exhalo fastidiado, apago el celular y noto como el salón se llena lentamente. El profesor obtiene mi atención, nos entrega los exámenes.

— Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos. Comiencen.

Si me preguntan cómo estaba aquel examen, solo puedo contestar algo: regalado. No podía creer que estuviese contestando los mismos problemas que Bella había puesto para mí. El entusiasmo inminente ante las cosas que gratamente me suceden es difícil de sofocar, así que no tengo ningún problema con esto. Lo sorprendente de todo es que, para tener _puntos extras_, el profesor a cargo, el señor Born — quien me mira de manera sospechosa cada vez que contesto el examen con un gesto de _¿Cómo es posible que lo resuelva tan rápido? _— nos ha puesto un ejercicio extra para no presentar el segundo parcial que debía. ¡Increíble! Es el tema _nuevo _que la pequeña tutora me ha enseñado y claro que soy totalmente capaz de resolverlo, me siento un sabiondo por segunda vez. Con diez minutos de sobra, entrego el papel con un gesto de victoria en el rostro. El profesor Born me mira escéptico y yo casi bailo el _Gamna Style _con todo y paso de _caballo._

— ¿Cómo le fue, señor Cullen?

— Muy bien — respondo a punto a de gritarle _¡En tu cara idiota! ¡Ja!_

— Vuelva en una hora, le tendré los resultados — Dice sonriendo como si fuera el verdugo a punto de afilar el hacha que cortará mi cabeza.

Sonrío y salgo prácticamente brincando sobre mis pies mientras canto _Happy _de _Pharell Williams. _Corro hacia el coche y de hecho, la reproduzco a todo volumen desde mi estéreo. Me coloco los lentes y ando hacia la carretera con el volumen al máximo. Estoy totalmente decidido a verla y tan rápido como la canción se repite por segunda vez, llego a la casa del lago. Sé que estoy aprobado, no tengo la necesidad de volver a la escuela por mi calificación.

Salgo prácticamente corriendo hacia la entrada cuando encuentro el Mustang aparcado y me meto. Ella está de espalda regando un pequeño rosal con un vaso de agua mediano y yo la tomo por la cintura. Chilla por la sorpresa hasta que comienzo a tararear la canción y reconoce mi voz.

— _Because I'm Happy at roof_ — sigo tarareando y le doy vueltas hasta que comienza a gritar, gracias a Dios, parece que no de miedo. Cuando la suelto ella se acomoda los mechones del cabello y suspira hondamente.

— Vaya, estás muy feliz— comenta.

— Oh, sí. Vaya que si — respondo.

— Y ¿A qué se debe? — Inquiere curiosa mientras camina hacia la sala y se acomoda en el sillón esponjoso que parece su favorito. No había notado que en mi infancia, ese era el mío pero ahora no puedo empujarla al suelo, sacarle la lengua y decirle que estaba en mi lugar, ya no era un niño. O… Quizás no era mala idea. _Humpf, ese era mi lugar_, pienso entrecerrando los ojos. Bella se queda pasmada y espera. Cuando lo noto, giro la cabeza y me siento frente a ella, dejando de lado la idea de tirarla al suelo.

— El examen ha estado genial — murmuro—, ha venido todo lo que hemos estudiado e inclusive las clases extras que tuvimos valieron la pena — digo colocando mis manos atrás de mi cabeza—. Pan comido.

La chica sonríe y muerde su labio. Me pierdo en ese gesto.

— Entonces... Ya todo está listo para la graduación— expresa con cierto toque de nostalgia.

No sé por qué pero tengo la necesidad inminente de preguntarle.

— ¿A dónde irás a estudiar? — y noto como me mira con sorpresa. Es la primera vez que yo la cuestiono acerca de su vida privada, puesto que todo lo que sabía solo lo había escuchado de los _Pókemon cibernautas._

Percibo la manera nerviosa en que pasa saliva y acomoda torpemente sus lentes.

— Parece que iré a Harvard pero aún no estoy segura. Mi carta de aceptación aún no ha llegado.

— Eso está genial — comento sorprendido por su capacidad aunque nunca dudé de ella y luego la miro serio —. ¿Es eso lo que te mantiene así? — inquiero demandante, presionándola para saber más acerca de su vida. Me siento demasiado interesado.

— Creo que sí — confiesa sin mirarme a los ojos—. Todo esto significa un gran cambio para mí y yo, siento que no estoy preparada. Es ir aún más lejos de casa. Aunque tenga una beca, será pesado todo.

Harvard es una de las universidades más antiguas, prestigiadas y costosas de Estados Unidos y estaba ubicada en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Obviamente mucho más cerca de la estupidez en la que me iba a meter yéndome a Alaska. Siento temblar en cuanto pienso el nombre. No sé realmente mucho de Bella, pero supongo que está preocupada por la posición económica en la que tal vez, se debe ver obligada a tener demasiados sacrificios. Fue entonces que me di cuenta del verdadero error que iba a cometer.

Mi padre — afortunadamente — gana alrededor de veinte mil dólares a la semana, lo que suponía que hablábamos de ochenta mil al mes y al año casi los cien mil, quitando impuestos y demás, aún tenía suficiente dinero como para pagar otra colegiatura, eso sin contar vacaciones, honorarios extras y turnos dobles, éramos muy afortunados. Puedo ver el sacrifico de Bella y la forma sencilla de vivir que tiene — siendo algo prejuicioso por la ropa y su manera de desenvolverse — pero si ella quiere ser médico, lo quiere porque le nace realmente, no para ganar dinero a manos llenas y tener lujos. Y de eso estoy seguro, el día que me cuidó y ni siquiera me exigió que le diera las gracias.

Cuando había tenido oportunidad de sacarle información _extra_ y del cual yo me sentí afortunado en escuchar, me dijo que su familia se encontraba en otra ciudad por cuestiones ajenas a su estudio. Tenía una posición media por lo que no le faltaba lo indispensable pero tampoco tenía demasiado.

Cuando le pregunté por qué jamás la había visto en la escuela, ella me respondió que cuando vivía en Jacksonville — nótese que no sabía por qué sí venía de Florida estaba tan blanca de la piel, otro enigma que me mantenía en suspenso y que definitivamente sabría—, había adelantado gran parte de sus estudios allá y decidió venir a Forks un año después para complementar su nivel preparatoria de manera más tranquila e independiente, citándola y de un modo que no comprendí ella dijo: "Para una chica, es difícil despegarse de casa y comenzar desde cero y más a mi edad". Yo no entendí demasiado las metáforas que hacía, pero no puedo negar que la complejidad de su persona me mantiene embelesado.

— Seguro podrás con ello — aseguro tratando de ser lo más positivo posible y no precisamente por amabilidad—. He oído que hay becas completas a los más aplicados— y le guiño un ojo.

Un hermoso rosa se extiende por sus mejillas y acomoda nerviosamente su cabello.

— Eso espero, sino tendré que vender gomas de mascar en la calle por el resto de mi vida— comenta en forma de broma y comienza a reír.

— Te llamaré cuando necesite una — le aseguro y entonces su expresión se vuelve seria como si la hubiese ofendido. Afortunadamente, tengo oportunidad de corregirme — e irme a venderlas contigo— aseguro riendo y ella ríe de nuevo.

— Bueno, no creo que tú tengas la necesidad de hacer eso.

— Y aunque no la tuviese, lo haría por ti, sólo por ti — digo tomándola de la mano y Bella abre los ojos de golpe como si aquel gesto jamás lo hubiese esperado. Honestamente ni yo sabía porque lo he hecho ni mucho menos porqué he dicho aquellas palabras.

La electricidad vuelve aparecer como aquel día, como la primera vez y no quiero despegarme de su lado. Siento la sensación traspasarse de piel a piel y como es evidente lo que provoca en Bella por la forma en que se muerde los labios. Ella parpadea un par de veces más en cuanto yo comienzo a apretar los dedos entorno a los suyos.

— ¿Quieres chocolate y panecillos? Acabo de preparar recién — y se levanta rumbo a la cocina dándome la espalda. Me siento vacío sin su contacto.

— Claro — respondo sonriendo y me quedo sentado pensando en lo que ha ocurrido hacia unos segundos. Lo siguiente que hacemos es comer — lo cual nos cae de maravilla por el clima húmedo y fresco del pueblo— bebemos en silencio y de vez en cuando nos sonreímos y hablamos sobre banalidades nada personales, intentando no caer en la incomodidad; hablando cosas como el clima, fechas de cumpleaños, comida favorita y los dichosos títulos de los libros: todos acerca de medicina y uno que otro de novela. Quiero preguntarle donde vive para poder ir a visitarla pero sé que como vive sola, esa información no la sabría por un buen rato. Me encargaría de averiguarlo de manera independiente y silenciosa, sí, yo parezco un pervertido, pero la curiosidad me gana.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya era miércoles. Había estado los últimos días con Bella evidentemente enfrascado en cada conversación suya. Lo más sorpresivo que pude ver es que cada día la notaba mucho más bonita e interesante. También fue sorpresivo que optáramos una pequeña costumbre entre los dos: dejarnos notas. Cuando llegaba antes o sin anunciar a la casa del lago, le dejaba una anunciándole que si no la llegaba encontrar, volvería en una hora para esperarla y ella se quedaba ahí para reunirse conmigo. A veces ocurría viceversa. Daba la ocasión en que yo la buscaba en toda la casa y encontraba notas en la entrada que decían:

**_Edward: Búscame en el lago (punto de encuentro), hice galletas y malteadas._**

Era nuestra inusual forma de comunicarnos porque de alguna manera, yo nunca me había atrevido a pedirle su número telefónico. ¡Me daba pánico! Y era increíblemente extraño que yo tuviese aquellas emociones.

Una tarde, mientras estábamos sentados cerca del lago y después de encontrar un notita de color rosa con su ya conocida caligrafía que decía **"****_Edward: Búscame en el punto de encuentro"_**_, _lo que me provocó reír, me reuní con Bella y comenzamos a conversar. Aquella mecánica de comunicarnos con notas me era algo nuevo y por supuesto, guardaba cada una de ellas.

Estando ahí, yo le comenté lo importante que era para mí el hecho de seguir mi carrera y que posiblemente si llegaría a estudiar medicina. Ella aplaudió mi esfuerzo y se lanzó a mis brazos. Fue inevitable aquel sentimiento que me embargó en cuanto mis manos se aferraron a su cintura, nos miramos a la cara y cuando pensé que podía darle un beso, ella se separó.

Esa noche no dormí en lo absoluto. Mientras miraba el techo de mi recamara sentí que las cosas nunca habían sido de tal manera con mi _ex, _la cual por cierto, seguía fastidiándome con el hecho de que debíamos reconciliarnos y que ya no existía nada entre ella y Jasper. Por supuesto que no lo creí.

Me vi desde otra perspectiva como el _pozo de lo deseos de Tanya_. Ella sabía que yo — cuando estuve perdidamente enamorado o _idiotizado _— habría de hacer en su momento cualquier cosa por ella, sobre todo económicamente. No era más que el banco personal del cual sacaba montones de dinero a base de caricias y besos, aunque pensándolo bien, eso sonaba más como prostitución, sin embargo, me consideraba un caballero a pesar de la lamentable situación.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto con determinación hacia el último día de la escuela. Me coloco ropa un poco más formal que de costumbre y me subo al Volvo. Cuando llego al instituto y como ya no había casi clases, a excepción de entrega de trabajos finales y todo eso, me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento para estar con mi equipo y dejar las cosas para _los sucesores_. Jacob, junto con los demás se sorprenden al verme llegar pero me reciben de buena gana.

— Vaya — me saluda con una sonrisa ladina y una palmada en la espalda — pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

— Bueno — contesto hablando solo con él — después de la paliza que le puse a Withlock era lógico que mi padre me impidiera venir, ¿no?

— Sí — contesta Black sin poder ocultar una sonrisa—. Se lo tenía merecido. Bueno, comencemos — continúa él—. No puedo creer que hoy sea la graduación.

Me detengo de golpe y Jake se desconcierta.

— ¿Es hoy? — inquiero como retardado.

— Sí, por eso mañana es el baile— dice de brazos cruzados.

— Oh, demonios — comento golpeándome la cabeza —. No puede ser — y camino hacia el lado contrario mientras mi amigo me sigue.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo que hacer algo urgente — grito corriendo con ganas hacia las instalaciones — ¿Te harías cargo tú de relevar? ¡Gracias Jake!

No puedo escucharlo pero leo sus labios mientras sonríe y se despide con la mano y murmuraba "_idiota". _Jacob es genial cuando me saca de apuros.

Echo a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten y comienzo a buscarla entre la multitud de la gente dentro de la biblioteca siendo lo más silencioso y cuidadoso posible para que no me observase. Por fin la encuentro hablando con los _nerds. _Se ve un poco incómoda mientras mueve los hombros en forma de disculpa y se acomoda el cabello. Ellos debían de estarle preguntando algo porque ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió con amabilidad. Noto que se acerca a la salida dejando con cara de _Póker _a los cibernautas. De mi mochila saco un pequeño cuadernillo de notas, de esos que tienen pegatina y los adhieres a las esquinas de los ordenadores a manera de recordatorios y que ya acostumbraba a traer conmigo, y escribo un mensaje sobre él. Corro hasta el casillero de Bella, donde sé que irá para vaciarlo y rápidamente lo pego… O ese intento.

El muy desgraciado ¡ya no se adhiere a nada! ¡Mierda! Si tardaba más, seguramente me descubriría. Gracias al Dios de las cintas adhesivas, tengo una conmigo, corto un pedazo y lo pego sobre la nota en el casillero. Me siento como niño de nuevo. Yo nunca tenía estos detalles con nadie porque asumía inmediatamente que todas caerían a mis pies en el primer instante. Bella se acerca y me voy directamente hacia el estacionamiento, no sin antes ver que ella ha tomado la nota.

_Touchdown._

Lo ha hecho, sin embargo, aquella extraña mujer lo dobla sin leerlo porque un profesor le ha comenzado a hablar entregándole un sobre amarillo. La chica de ojos cafés agradece, toma sus cosas y sale directamente hacia el aparcamiento. La observo desde arriba del Volvo, me siento como un enfermo maniático pero no me importa. Estoy tan nervioso cuando noto que abre la puerta del auto, mete las cosas en la parte trasera y se sienta sobre el cofre de su Mustang gris. Como lleva puestos shorts le es fácil sentarse y abre aquel pequeño papelito color naranja, le pongo especial atención primero a sus ojos en cuanto reconoce mi caligrafía y luego sus labios leyendo el mensaje:

**_Bella: ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?_**

Noto como se muerde la boca aguantando una sonrisa y yo caso brinco de la emoción en cuanto sé que ese era un _sí._

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_¿Me dejarán review?_**

**_¡Gracias!_**


	5. Graduación

**_Capítulo_**

**_-5-_**

**_Graduación_**

**…**

Esta tarde misma tarde — y gracias al cielo por mi hermosa madre — tenía todo listo para la graduación. Mi traje, mi birrete y la bata de sacerdote roja con negro que mi padre insistía que se llamaba _toga_, están listos. Me baño y me cambio rápidamente. Mis padres están preparados para llevarme al instituto y la emoción no cabe en mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos hay demasiados autos en el aparcamiento por lo que demoramos en entrar haciendo que yo me retrasara en el acomodo de los lugares. Les comento a mis papás que ellos deben acomodarse solos porque yo tengo el tiempo a contra reloj. Estamos sentados en orden alfabético haciendo que afortunadamente Jacob se siente conmigo. Pronto la gente comienza a llenar el lugar y me es imperceptible ubicar a mi familia y sobre todo a Bella. Alguien se me acerca por la espalda y toca el hombro desde mi asiento. Es Miller, un chico que se sentaba atrás de mí en biología y que raramente me hablaba.

— Oye Cullen. Me dijeron que le pateaste las bolas a Withlock — murmura con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Algo hay de eso — sonrío mientras Jake me codea.

— Bien hecho, amigo — y golpea amistosamente mi hombro — se lo tenía merecido. Cuando me case y tenga hijos, les hablaré de ti — asegura.

— Gracias — murmuro desconcertado y él vuelve a su asiento.

Vuelvo alzar la cabeza y segundos después, me arrepiento. Tanya me localiza fácilmente y comienza a mover la mano para que la mire, sé que el plan de escape _cuello de tortuga _no va a ser lo más apropiado pero es mi única opción. Me encorvo en mi asiento y rápidamente mi amigo entiende el por qué.

— Eddy, bebé — chilla —. Ahí estás — dice mirándome de arriba abajo — y muy guapo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto dándome cuenta de que ignorarla no importa, ella seguirá insistiendo.

— Nada, nada — sonríe sínicamente — ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

— Sí — responde alguien del público que nos observaba.

— No— digo yo. Pero en cuanto escucho la afirmativa, noto que uno de los _nerds _que usualmente estaban en la biblioteca, se queda embelesado viendo el cuerpo de Tanya como un pedazo de bistec enorme. _Si amigo, yo también babee un día como tú, _pienso—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no creo te sientes ahí — afirmo.

Jake carraspea dos veces y yo me acerco a él.

— Edward, si se sentará ahí. Se apellida _Denali_, va después de _C, _de _Cullen._

Mierda.

— Creo que estaremos aquí por un largo rato — asegura sentándose mientras el sonido de unos fierros se acercaban por el pasillo.

La silla de ruedas de Jasper es el centro de atención. Mi cara se llena de sorpresa porque — llámenme pervertido — no pude evitar mirar a su entrepierna. Tiene un enorme yeso justo en esa zona y es cuando mi mente vuelve al tiempo y no recuerdo haberlo pateado en las bolas. Sonrío. ¿Así que si era cierto? Gracias a Dios que había practicado mi fuerza pateando balones desde los cinco años, lo malo era que no recordaba haberlo hecho ese día.

Mierda, que malo que no tenía ese recuerdo.

Cuando nota que lo veo fijamente, es casi imposible aguantar la risa. Su rostro se torna blanco y en cuanto puede se esconde entre la multitud. Black y yo aguantamos las risotadas hasta que una profesora nos calla. La presencia de mi ex me tiene un poco nervioso pero también lo estoy porque no ubico a Bella.

Humpf.

Giro la cabeza hacia atrás y gracias a todo lo divino, la encuentro rápidamente. Está hasta las filas finales, su apellido debe comenzar con la 'O', la 'P' o la 'S'. No lo sé. Ella lleva el cabello suelto y en pequeñas ondas, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto tan arreglado, aunque eso no quería decir que no hubiese sido guapa antes. ¿Guapa antes…? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

Luego me distraigo cuando noto que muerde levemente su labio con fuerza. ¿Qué está pensando y por qué se ve tan nerviosa? Y entonces, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y cuando me sorprende mirándola fijamente, un sonrojo sube por sus mejillas. Aquello me hipnotiza.

— Señor Cullen… — llama la maestra Jane de cincuenta y tres años, cabello cano, con sobrepeso, faldas floreadas, zapatos bajos, que impartía física y siempre me miraba raro. Jake dice que me desea como su _hombre_. Yo siempre lo aporreaba por eso, y para mi mala suerte, estaba justo detrás de Bella —. Hola — murmura moviendo los dedos y guiñándome un ojo.

Eso es suficiente como para no volver a verla a los ojos o en su defecto, mirar en su dirección.

La ceremonia comienza y yo estoy un poco ocupado pensando en muchas cosas a la vez. La primera, evitando que Tanya me deje de tocar los músculos de los brazos, la segunda es la sensación de la maestra Jane mirándome fijamente desde bambalinas y guiñándome el ojo un par de veces. Black insiste en que, como yo ya no voy a estudiar aquí, podemos tener citas sin tocar la ilegalidad. Cretino, idiota y burlista. Y la tercera y más importante, no perder de vista a Bella. Tengo que preguntarle directamente lo del baile de graduación porque una cosa es que ella haya sonreído y yo he pensado que eso es un _sí. _Mi ego me exige la confirmación.

Es entonces el turno de la entrada de mí mejor amigo, como es el hijo del director, es obvio que se ve obligado a decir el discurso de graduación. Le doy mi apoyo y palmeo su hombro en cuanto dicen su nombre a través del micrófono. Se ve seguro de sí mismo y se para en el atril con toda aquella característica seguridad.

Estoy orgulloso de él, mi casi hermano se gradúa conmigo. Diablos, me odio cuando sale de mí lo nostálgico y creo que si él lo supiera, me habría llamado _mariquita _ o _pestañas largas Cullen. _No sé qué, pero de seguro él hallaría un adjetivo hiriente para mí. Burro.

— Mi nombre es Jacob Black y soy orgulloso parte de esta generación de triunfadores. Recuerdo el primer día de clases, muchos de nosotros estábamos temblorosos como hojas de otoño al precipicio de una caída y la expectativa de un año escolar incierto. Pasaron los meses y un año escolar concluyó tras otro hasta el día de hoy. Es entonces cuando los miro a la cara y veo en ustedes diferentes personas que serán factor importante para cambiar nuestro mundo. Abogados, ingenieros, profesores, contadores, escritores y poetas locos… Cada uno contribuyendo en cada paso dado de nuestra joven generación. Es aquí que celebro con ustedes nuestra despedida de la segunda casa, a la que muchos llaman escuela.

… En el mundo real, habrá lágrimas de dolor y alegría, gritos de celebración y angustia y una que otra grosería en cuanto queramos patearle el trasero al jefe que nos toque — y todos rien a su alrededor, él quiere aguantar una risa también —, pero tengan cuidado si ustedes son los jefes. Así que, compañeros, tomen sus propios caminos, viven cada día como último, enamórense y equivóquense cuantas veces puedan y piérdanse en el camino todas las veces posibles… — y su semblante se vuelve del serio al divertido — así cuando se equivoquen, se levanten, sonrían y vuelvan intentarlo diciendo "¿A quién diablos le importa? ¡Aun soy joven!"

Los aplausos rompen el silencio y Jake baja del estrado sonriendo. Su padre lo saluda con ganas, puedo ver al viejo Black intentando reprimir una lágrima. Me siento sentimental, como él. Tan rápido como baja se coloca a mi lado izquierdo y le palmeo la espalda.

— Felicidades, hermano.

— Felicidades, hermano — repite con una sonrisa en los labios y entonces, me abraza. Jacob Black es el mejor amigo que la vida me pudo haber dado y a pesar de que no había tenido más familia ni hermanos, él es el perfecto amigo-hermano que me pudo haber tocado. A pesar de que su madre había fallecido, siempre estuvo feliz y mi madre prácticamente lo crío como un hijo más. Por eso éramos tan unidos.

La ceremonia sigue en desarrollo. La rubia de mi derecha sigue fastidiándome la existencia y en un arrebato, halo de mi brazo bruscamente dejándola con cara de _póker. _Es entonces, que nos suben al estrado dando nuestros papeles de graduados. Cada uno por orden alfabético, primero Andrew Benson, Sonia Bickman, luego Jacob Black y mi nombre resuena en el estrado por la maestra de ceremonias.

— Edward Robert Cullen Masen.

Y me paro hacia el lugar sonriendo. Noto como mis padres se paran de su asiento para aplaudirme, los integrantes de mi equipo también, el director Black se une a la celebración y como es de esperarse Tanya. Pero lo que más llama mi atención es que al final de las filas, en un lugar en donde un pequeño birrete se mueve con timidez, Bella aplaude mi esfuerzo y todo aquello vals verdaderamente la pena.

Bajo rápido y al final muchos abrazos me sostienen, primero los de mi madre.

— Oh mi Dios, recién graduado— lloriquea de alegría —. Mi bebé será universitario.

— Mamá — digo con ternura —, tranquila.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo — dice mi padre dándome un fuerte abrazo. No puedo evitar sonreír—. Sigue triunfando, Edward…

— Lo haré — juro.

El director/ viejo Black se acerca a mí, felicitándome junto a Jake.

— Sabía que tenías potencial hijo, todo era cuestión de presionarte — se ríe junto con su hijo.

— Bueno, prácticamente se lo debo a mi tutora.

— ¿No es ella una genio? — Pregunta sonriente — y pensar que tiene diecisiete años por cumplir.

— ¿Qué? — inquiero sorprendido. Mis padres prestaron atención especial.

El hombre me mira perplejo.

— ¿No lo sabías, Edward? Tu tutora tiene dieciséis y ya se graduó de la preparatoria, ¡Madre mía! Ni yo lo creí tampoco hasta que lo vi personalmente desde su acta de nacimiento.

Mi garganta se queda seca, Bella es definitivamente un genio andando.


	6. Empire State

**_Capítulo_**

**-6-**

**_Empire State_**

Como es de esperarse, ni siquiera escucho su nombre cuando la nombran para recoger sus papeles. Yo estoy todavía estupefacto ante la idea de que una _niña _de dieciséis años sea complejamente una biblioteca andante. ¡Eso la convierte en un prospecto de medicina muy joven! Me siento estúpido por un momento.

Cuando por fin me despego del barullo entre mis padres, el director y Jake. Camino hacia el centro del salón para buscar a Bella hasta que una mano me detiene.

— ¿A dónde vas, terroncito de azúcar? — pregunta la voz mi espalda. Me es inevitable entornar los ojos y mirarla. Tanya se ha quitado la toga y muestra un tremendo escote de muerte, no lo niego, me hace pasar saliva de solo imaginar mi boca entre sus...

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto cortando de golpe mis fantasías.

— Uy, qué formal — dice golpeando levemente mi hombro—. Apuesto que te gusta el juego de roles, ¿eh? — y me mira de manera sensual.

— No, Tanya. Solo me limito a ser respetuoso.

Hace un puchero tonto y se cruza de brazos. En ese momento, ubico a Bella hablando con un profesor. Se ve concentrada por la manera en que se muerde firmemente los labios, ya no trae su birrete ni toga, en cambio viste unos pantalones ajustados — que muestran su generosa figura — y una blusa color azul a medida, que hacía ver cremosa su blanca piel, sin dejar de lado sus rulos pardos y aquel singular sonrojo y ojos chocolate. Me centro demasiado que no noto que Tanya me sigue hablando.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto desconcertado.

— Que si vas a pasar por mí para la graduación — repite.

Oh Dios, era la desfachatez encarnada.

— Y ¿por qué habría de llevarte? — Le pregunto cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja—. Ni siquiera te invité.

Su cara es un poema.

— Eddy… Bebé — hala de mi corbata suelta — sabes que todo quedó atrás.

La tomo de las manos y la aparto de mi lado.

— Para ti — respondo—. Pero para mí no. Yo te dije que no quería estar contigo más y me molesta que sigas insistiendo en algo que murió en el preciso instante en que te abriste de piernas — le replico y ella está a punto de hablar pero no se lo permito— así que te pido de la manera más amable que te olvides de todo lo que alguna vez hablamos. Dejemos solo los buenos momentos en recuerdos, no seas un fastidio.

Su labio inferior tiembla, sé que me esperaba circo, maroma y teatro.

— ¡Esto es una idiotez monumental! — Grita y se acerca a mí lo suficiente como para tocarme la nariz con su dedo escuálido y recién pintado — yo era medio virgen cuando me entregué a ti, ¿Y así me pagas? ¡Maldita sea Cullen!

La ignoro, me hace pasar vergüenza el solo hecho de hablar con ella. Después de lo de Jasper, su reputación se había ido en picada. Y entonces distraje mi mente en la ausente Bella que seguía absorta en la conversación con un asesor. Ella hace un gesto infantil y aquello me gusta, sonreír fue inevitable. La rubia _rompe bragas_ sigue parloteando hasta que siento más tranquilo el ambiente, ha dejado de hablar de golpe. Me giro y me siento acosado. Su mirada se sitúa de mi rostro hasta la posición de mi mirada y aquello la enfada hasta ponerla colorada.

— ¿Es a ella quien estás mirando? ¿Esa mosca muerta flacucha y plana? ¡Ja! No puede ser posible — se ríe.

Yo la miro como atolondrado.

— No te atrevas a ofender a Bella— casi le grito con los ojos oscurecidos por la rabia, eran las primeras veces que yo me molestaba de ese modo con ella.

— ¿Con que tiene nombre la resbalosa? ¡Ya sabía yo que me engañabas con la estúpida tutora inepta! — chilla golpeando su zapato alto y puntiagudo.

— Yo no te engañé con nadie — le contesto cruzándome de brazos.

— Entonces ¿qué carajos nos separó?

Yo no podía aguantar más, era el colmo su descaro.

— ¡El pene de Jasper Withlock nos separó! — grito llamando la atención de todos y especialmente la de Bella.

Tanya Dorothy Denali me miró de forma estupefacta y las lágrimas — falsas por cierto — comenzaron a salir.

— Eres un imbécil — llora una vez más con falsedad y me estampa una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla. Yo sonrío, no me siento con miedo a nada y el dolor no era nada en comparación de lo que ella me había causado.

— Soy el imbécil que tomó la mejor decisión de todas: dejarte — sentencie—. No sé qué habría pasado de mí, de haberme quedado contigo — y la tomo de los brazos mirándola directamente a los ojos— gracias por hacerme evitar hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

— Te odio, Cullen. Te odio— y sale corriendo del lugar.

Mi madre se acerca a mi lado con urgencia y acaricia mi rostro, ella sabía la verdad tras Tanya y obviamente solo se limitó a sonreírme.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a cenar a _Dinno's_? — me pregunta como si fuese aquel niño pequeño que se había raspado la rodilla al caer. Sonrío.

— Claro, ¿te importaría adelantarte con papá, el señor Black y Jake? Necesito hablar con alguien antes, sino te importa.

— Está bien, Edward— me besa la mejilla — te esperamos allá. No tardes demasiado — me pide.

— Iré en cuanto termine — aseguro y mi madre se marcha con los demás. Noto como Jake me miraba desconcertado y ve como mi madre le explicaba. Lo toma del brazo y sonríe de manera genuina. Jacob sabe que Esme es prácticamente su madre.

Me giro y busco a Bella. ¡Vaya lío! Se pierde fácilmente. Me alzo sobre la punta de mis pies y noto que sigue un poco distraída hablando con un sujeto de mi estatura y musculoso que está de espalda. Yo me quedo a la espera, quizás debe ser algo importante y yo puedo interrumpirla, pero mis ojos se abrieron en cuanto él comienza a tomarla entre sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho. Mis puños se aprietan, yo nunca antes he sentido algo igual. Cierro los ojos, respiro y cuento hasta diez, quiero arrancarlo de su lado y llevármela de ahí para que nadie la pudiese mirar. Oh Dios, me siento un animal rabioso protegiendo con garras y dientes su más preciado bien.

En cuanto abro los ojos, ella está sola y viene caminando en mi dirección con las manos posicionadas en los bolsillos traseros.

_Tranquilízate, Edward. Tranquilízate, _pienso una y otra vez.

— Vaya, aquí estás — sonríe amablemente tratando de borrar la horrible escena que la había dado con Tanya—. ¡Graduados! — festeja.

_¿Quién era el jodido idiota que te estaba abrazando? ¿Quién? ¡¿QUIÉN?!, _pienso con furia.

Yo ya me había olvidado del altercado que había tenido con la rubia y ahora toda mi furia se situaba en el sujeto que había tomado a Bella en brazos. Mierda.

— Sí — alzo los brazos débilmente — graduados, yeih.

Ella ríe. Mi intento de festejo había sido un fiasco. Dejo de lado la rabia que me retuerce el estómago como tornado en Kansas y me acerco a su oído lentamente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito preguntarte algo — le susurro. Siento su cuerpo tensarse y gracias a Dios asiente.

Caminamos en dirección a los jardines donde ya está vacío y la gente sale paulatinamente del instituto posiblemente para irse a festejar. Me siento nervioso, realmente muy nervioso. Las manos me sudan y siento una gota de sudor bajar por mi nuca. Nos sentamos en una banca blanca y gracias a todo lo divino, está venteando y eso me refresca. Bella sonríe nerviosa, parece más inquieta que cuando ve esas series criminólogas e interrogaban al sospechoso con una lámpara y en una silla de madera. Cuando nos sentamos, comienzo a mover mis piernas de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me pregunta también exacerbada.

— Bueno… Yo — murmuro — sabes… Me refiero a que… — mierda que difícil era hacerle una simple pregunta.

Noto como su ceja se alza con curiosidad y como todos sus gestos gritaban_: "¡Ayúdenme, un loco estaba balbuceando y escupe mientras habla!"_ Oh mierda, que vergüenza.

— Edward… — me llama — no tengo demasiado…

— Lo sé — respondo — lo que pasa es que es tan difícil hablar… No soy bueno en ese campo — me bufo por la pequeña broma personal a la que me veía obligado a recurrir. Para mi suerte, sonríe.

— Te escucho… — me anima.

Bien, este es mi momento. ¿Tenía que arrodillarme o algo por el estilo? Jamás había hecho esto con anterioridad. Siempre que había ido a un baile, daba por sentado que alguien me invitaba a mí y yo decidía si aceptar o no, en el caso de Tanya, concluíamos que íbamos a ir juntos. Nada de invitaciones, solo "_Hermosa, ¿paso por ti a las ocho treinta?" _En cuanto bajo mi rodilla al suelo, noto que sus ojos se abrían y aborto la misión. Pésima idea, parecía que le iba proponer matrimonio y su semblante se relaja en cuanto me vuelvo a acomodar en mi asiento.

— Diablos — maldije involuntariamente.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo? — Pregunta evidentemente confundida — porque no me parece gracioso — y se levanta del lugar.

— ¡No! Espera — la tomo de la mano y la sensación de su calor me inunda desde los pies hasta la cabeza — no estoy jugando contigo— y tengo la necesidad de ser completamente sincero—. A decir verdad, yo jamás había hecho esto y me siento muy nervioso— la miro a los ojos, los chocolates curiosos me estudian con detenimiento y sobrante expectativa— pero siendo un poco atrevido y dándome cuenta de que hice todo esto a última hora, quisiera pedirte algo.

— ¿De qué se trata? — pregunta levemente ruborizada.

_Creo que se ve hermosa con la luz del sol en su cabello y las mejillas rosas. Me gustaría decirle eso, ella debería saberlo, _pienso. _No, ¿qué pasa conmigo?_ Me centro en el presente.

— Espero no quedar como un idiota pero, Bella ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo de graduación? — suelto por fin quitándome diez toneladas de plomo de los hombros.

Creo que escucho al grupo de porristas de equipo de Boston aclamarme a mi espalda mientras hacen piruetas en el aire con faldas cortas y pequeñas camisetas. _¡Dame una 'R'! ¡Después una 'O'! ¡Dame un 'B'! ¿Cómo dice? ¡ROB! _Oh sí, las fanfarrias se escuchan geniales mientras me colocaba en la cima del monte Everest, con mis manos en la cintura y fuegos artificiales por todos lados.

— ¿Ir contigo? — pregunta escéptica y el tono de su voz me hace bajar a la realidad de golpe. ¿Estaba acaso decepcionada?

Mi cara debe ser la de un estúpido _bateado, _¿qué se suponía que le diría después de todo? _¡Ja! ¡Dulce o truco! ¡Caíste!, _después salir corriendo hacia el auto como si yo fuese una niña pequeña en pradera de flores y ver su cara perpleja a través del vidrio mientras me contestaba a lo lejos: _estamos en Julio, no en Octubre. _Maldición.

— ¿Qué pasa? — inquiero desconcertado y un poco nervioso a preguntarle si ya tenía con quien ir.

— No es nada — y se acomoda un mechón detrás del oído—. Es solo que me fue muy repentino.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella alza la vista sonrojada y sonríe tímidamente. Yo estoy desconcertado-encantado con aquella reacción.

— Nunca antes alguien me había invitado — responde.

Pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Y todos esos sujetos tras ella? ¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan linda nadie la haya invitado más que yo? O ¿acaso ella se había negado porque esperaba a que alguien más la invitase?

— Espera — comento tratando de procesar toda aquella información — ¿nadie más te pidió que lo acompañases al baile? — tenía que saberlo

Bella negó dos veces pero luego bajó la vista de nuevo, ahora se veía avergonzada.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, si— contesta al fin — pero lo rechacé.

— Vaya — fue lo único que pude decir. Ella ¿me estaba esperando a mí? Mis ojos debían haber brillado más fuertemente que un anuncio en _Las Vegas._

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa…? No comprendo.

— Pensé que… Me refiero a que, yo creí que tú no aceptarías ir conmigo porque alguien más ya te llevaría.

Se cruza de brazos y me mira.

— Yo no he aceptado.

Oh por todos los míos. Mi ego se ha quedado en el séptimo infierno.

— Pero yo… Ayer… — balbucee de nuevo — la nota… Y yo creí que tú me esperabas… Yo…

Sí, me veo como un perfecto imbécil. Pero todo aquello es más confuso cuando ella coloca un dedo sobre sus labios comenzando a sacudirse sutilmente. No comprendo hasta que la observo más detenidamente, se está riendo.

— Pero ¿qué demo…?

— Creo que una parte de mí si esperaba esto — y se avergüenza — me refiero a como agradecimiento por lo que hice por ti estas semanas — aclara con la mirada baja aunque yo no le creo del todo. Suspira y me mira sonriente —. Acepto ir contigo, Edward— dice al fin al notar que mi semblante se vuelve estupefacto por la confusión— quiero ir contigo al baile.

Las fanfarrias volvieron a sonar a mí alrededor mientras me colocaba en lo más alto que del _Empire State._


	7. La cita de Edward

**_Capítulo_**

**-7-**

**_La cita de Edward_**

Al fondo del lugar se escuchaba _Leave all the rest _de _Linkin Park _y yo comienzo a cantarla sin darme cuenta, es mi favorita y en ese momento, parece que estoy haciendo la más grandiosa de las actividades aunque realmente, no tiene nada de _especial _sentarme a cortar un pedazo de carne _Miñón. _Mi madre me ve de manera sospechosa mientras la más estúpida de las sonrisas, se instala en mi rostro mientras intento terminar mi cena.

— Edward, ¿ocurre algo?

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? — pregunto mordiendo un bocado.

Mi padre deja de cenar y me observa con mucha atención, me pone un poco incómodo. Jake y su padre me miran también. ¿Qué demonios? Palpo mi rostro intentando encontrar un tercer ojo o algo inusual por lo cual llamara su atención. No, nada.

— Te ves… Feliz — asume.

— Lo estoy — respondo.

— Ya — suelta mi padre mientras deja la servilleta al lado de sus cubiertos — ¿A qué se debe hijo?

Realmente ni yo lo sé, pero el hecho de saberme _aceptado _por Bella, me hace feliz, mucho en verdad. Aquello me parece un pedazo de gloria por probar, como un partido importante de futbol americano, bueno no exactamente porque hasta cierto punto, esto se sentía mucho mejor. Lo único que me mantiene un poco inquieto es el hecho de que ella quiera seguir manteniendo el misterio. Me ha dicho que no puedo pasar a recogerla a su casa porque estaría un poco _ocupada. _¿Ocupada con qué? No sé pero me siento más curioso. Cuando traté de sacarle más información, me había dicho: _"Alguien importante estará conmigo, por favor no me cuestiones más". _Humpf. No me sentí satisfecho pero accedí.

— Creo que terminar la preparatoria me debería hacer sentir feliz — respondo casual.

— Yo pienso que hay algo más — comenta Jake bebiendo de su soda con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Pequeño imbécil delatador, lo miro con reprimenda.

— También lo creo yo — se une el señor Black.

Siento las miradas de todos en mi cara.

— Es solo eso — respondo abruptamente mientras intento, ¿cortar puré de patatas? ¡Céntrate Cullen!

— Mírenlo, está completamente distraído, ausente, ruborizado y hasta cantando— murmura mi madre haciendo sus manos como plegaria cerca de sus mejillas rosas— oh mi bebé, está enamorado.

¿QUÉ?

— ¿Es cierto eso, hijo? — inquiere mi padre bebiendo del vino

— ¡No! Sólo estoy feliz de haber acabado el instituto — digo con las mejillas quemándome de vergüenza. Mierda, me siento de cuatro años de edad, de esos días cuando _odiaba _a las niñas pero secretamente me gustaba una y todo mundo lo sabía.

— Yo pienso que se debe a su cita de mañana — explica mi mamá aun con ese gesto cursi en la cara.

— ¿Cita? — inquiere Jacob desconcertado.

— Sí — responde Esme (si a veces la llamaba así, ella no parecía mi madre a veces ni en edad ni comportamiento pero qué grandiosa es) — lo noté en cuanto llegó al restaurant. Es muy bonita por cierto — y coloca su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios de forma pensativa — me parece haberla visto antes…

— ¡¿Me estabas espiando?! — inquiero con mi voz tres octavas arriba de lo normal.

— Calma hijo — intervino mi padre— tu madre solo está preocupada por tu vida personal. No sabes cuan molesta estaba cuando supo lo de la chica que… Ya sabes… — se limita a decir. Si ya sabía y no quería hablar más de ello.

— ¿Y quién es ella? — quiso saber el viejo Black mientras su hijo es el más atento de todos.

— No sé — murmura Esme— es delgada, cabello caoba, ojos marrones y piel blanca.

El viejo Black se queda pensativo mientras las pupilas de su hijo se ensanchan.

— No me viene a la mente quién pueda ser — refuta honesto el director— ¿cómo se llama?

— Eso no importa — comento sin más— no quiero que nadie intervenga en el baile de graduación al que la llevaré.

Todos — de nuevo — giraron su vista hacia mí como si de la nada me hubiese salido otra cabeza. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

— ¡Mi Rob tiene novia! — aplaude mi madre y los de la mesa contigua nos miran como raros fenómenos de circo. ¿Por qué no me traga la tierra? Me he puesto la soga al cuello yo solo, ella intervendrá en todo—. Debes llevarla en limosina, comprarle flores — y casi pude ver la lista de trescientas setenta y ocho millones de páginas para los preparativos —, oh debe ser perfecto.

— Mamá — la regaño — todo tiene que ser sencillo y nada llamativo — le aclaro, Bella quiere eso. _Nada de llamar la atención, _sentenció.

— Pensé que no irías — murmura Black después de notar como la mujer que tenía enfrente ponía una mueca de payaso triste y después, se entretiene con la charla de los demás _adultos._

— También yo — contesto— pero bueno, es nuestro último baile ¿por qué no ir?, ¿Tú tienes pareja?

Asiente una vez pero con poca energía.

— Su nombre es Lauren Wilson.

— ¿La chica del cabello rizado y castaño que se sentaba atrás de ti en Química?

— Sí, ¿no es guapa?

Hago un puchero de indiferencia, jamás le había puesto demasiada atención a la chica, aunque más de una vez la había pillado viéndome en secreto y me había dejado múltiples notas románticas _anónimas _en el locker, mismas que habían sido destruidas por en ese entonces, _mi novia._

— Y ¿quién es ella? — quiere saber codeándome de manera nerviosa.

Yo sonrío, parecíamos críos de nuevo.

— La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé.

**…**

— Madre, es la graduación no el día de mi boda — murmuro con los brazos abiertos en línea recta mientras un tipo me mide la entrepierna. Demonios, qué incómodo. Si se pasa de listo, soy capaz de romperle el brazo.

— Y será perfecta — aplaude dentro de la tienda de trajes _Hugo Boss _que está en Port Ángeles.

Me bajo y suspiro derrotado mientras el sastre se va.

— Sabía que no te rendirías fácilmente —digo besando su mejilla.

— Ed, raramente me dejas ayudarte en estas cosas. No tuve niñas, ¿cómo esperabas que sobreviviera a eso? Me encanta comprar ropa y contigo es muy difícil.

— Madre — murmuro ahora serio — no menciones eso ahora.

— Pero cariño, te veías encantador — suspira limpiándose la lágrima imaginaria de su ojo.

Me acerco lo suficiente como para que fuese la única que me oyera.

— Que me hayas vestido de niña hasta los tres años, no tenía que ser necesario si querías una. Aún tengo traumas— espeto con las manos apuñadas a los costados y un escalofrío en la espalda.

Ella sonríe.

— Hijo, tranquilo. Sé que ahora sería difícil ponerte un vestido con moños que combinaran con tus hermosos ojos pero, entiéndeme — dice sacando una foto de su bolso café — te veías divinamente tierno.

Mis ojos se abren a la par cuando ella pone la foto frente a mí. Soy yo, de tres años o dos quizás y estoy peinado con dos pequeñas coletas rosadas por mi mediano cabello cobrizo. Mis labios estaban graciosa y ridículamente parados como si lanzara un beso y ambos índices picaban mis mejillas, traía un vestido de color azul y zapatos de charol brillantes.

— ¡Mamá! — La regaño — ¿por qué traes eso ahí?

— Ya, ya — dice guardándola y evitando que yo se la quitara de las manos para romperla en miles de pedazos— la tengo aquí porque me gusta recordar esos tiempos — concluye atesorando aquel horrible pasado entre sus chucherías.

— ¡Jamás la muestres! — casi le grito.

— Entonces dame nietos ya. Niñas de preferencia — pide cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero gracioso de indiferencia dándome la espalda en su asiento acolchonado.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Pido saber acercándome a ella con los brazos extendidos al cielo— ¡Recién me gradué y ya quieres que me case!

— Edward… Estoy envejeciendo — dice como si la muerte le tocara el hombro de forma moribunda— quiero ser abuela joven— exige.

— Sólo escúchate — pido con mis dedos en el puente de la nariz — solo vinimos por un traje de graduación y ya terminamos hablando de hijos, ¿no quieres ponerle los nombres a mis nietos también? — me cruzo de brazos impactado.

— Me gusta el nombre de Anhika — murmura con ese singular gesto pensativo.

Me golpeo la frente con la palma. Debí haber venido con papá.

…

La noche de la graduación por fin llega y yo estoy siendo más fotografiado que Britney Spears después de haberse rapado el cráneo. Parece que el más excéntrico fenómeno de circo había llegado al pueblo y del cual todo el mundo debía obtener una foto para cerciorarse de mi existencia. Mi madre siempre se emociona con estos rollos de la graduación y cualquier otro evento que incluyera vestidos y trajes. Jake me mira de manera avergonzada cuando le pide que me abrace como si yo fuese su cita de esa noche.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? — pregunto algo abochornado mientras mi amigo se acomoda la pajarita del traje como si aquello le quitase el oxígeno.

— Edward, ¿Cuándo te volverás a graduar de la preparatoria? — Me regaña — Además, tienes tiempo de sobra porque no irás por la chica. Aunque me parece extraño — asume. A mí también me lo parecía.

— Deberíamos irnos ya — murmura Jake mientras mira su reloj de mano y me hace un gesto con la cara de _¡Corre por tu vida!_

— Claro — respondo — nos vemos luego, mamá.

— Oh, mis bebés — solloza — mis niños se ven tan guapos esta noche — y se limpia típicamente una lágrima inexistente del ojo derecho mientras mi padre la abraza del hombro y el señor Black sonríe. Sabía que irían a los bolos. _¡Noche de ancianos! Perdón, ¡noche de jovenzuelos!_

La besa de la mejilla y abrazo a mi padre, repito lo mismo con el padre de mi amigo. Mi amigo me secunda.

— Cuídense, muchachos — nos recomienda el padre de mi _hermano._

— Claro — responde Jacob —: Edward lleva condones…

Yo le doy un golpe fuerte en las costillas, idiota. Él se va bufando en todo momento. Agradezco que nadie lo haya escuchado porque de haberlo oído mi madre, nos hubiera dado _la charla _y habríamos perdido dos años ahí sentados, _aprendiendo _a cómo evitar _hacer bebés IRESPONSABLEMENTE_.

Como es de esperarse, mi padre nos presta el _Mercedes Benz color plateado_ y vamos a recoger a la cita de mi amigo. La chica está completamente deslumbrada en cuanto me ve recargado en el coche y me saluda tímidamente. Lo sé, me veo como el Dios del sexo. Ellos se pasan a la parte de atrás y claro después de aquello, yo parecía el chofer.

Llegamos al instituto y entramos al auditorio del lugar. He dejado aparcado el auto en el lugar del director — tiene sus ventajas ser conocido a veces—. El lugar está adornado por colores plateados, blancos y azules. De verdad parecemos que estamos en la luna. Jake se separa con su cita y juntos se pierden en el área de ponche y las fotos. Yo decido merodear un poco en lo que encuentro a Bella, no habíamos concordado un lugar exacto y eso no me ponía las cosas realmente fáciles. Entonces, para matar el tiempo, comienzo a husmear.

Todo está tan típico como pensé.

La cuadrilla de las porristas se une en grupo para fanfarronear acerca de quien tiene el pedazo de tela más pequeño a los cuales ellas llamaban _vestidos_. No me sorprende ver a Tanya entre la multitud y en cuanto me ve, se pavonea al completo moviendo su figura con exagerada actuación.

Mueve sus caderas al compás de alguna que otra nota rítmica y escandalosa y al verla detenidamente me puse a pensar, ¿qué demonios había visto en aquella chica? ¡Quémenme vivo! Era la indecencia pura y andante. Porta un vestido rojo con un muy pronunciado escote que le cubría muy poco el área de los senos, la tela se le adhiere como segunda piel y tiene una abertura que le llevaba como veinte centímetros del muslo. Madre santa.

Los demás se la comen con los ojos y puedo notar cómo aquello — ni antes ni ahora — me había causado el menor estrago de celos, ¿por qué? Un sujeto de enorme musculatura la empieza a tomar por la cintura y esta, coloca su mano alrededor detrás su cuello mientras me ve fijamente y resbala su trasero — obviamente — por encima de su polla. ¿Qué demonios pretendía provocar en mí? Porque sí me está provocando algo: nauseas.

Parpadeo frenéticamente y me giro dándole la espalda, sabía que pensaba que me dolía lo suficiente como para evitar seguir viéndola, pero lo único que quería era evitar que los ojos me sangrasen.

El _DJ_, puso una canción más lenta y las parejas dentro de la pista comenzaron a moverse despacio, un cambio bastante brusco.

— Esta canción, está dedicada para los enamorados de esta noche de sueños, estén juntos o no… — murmuró el_ DJ _a través del micrófono.

_Heaven _de _Bryam Adams _se escuchaba como música de fondo. Un clásico vals que había escuchado en ¿bodas? Quizás el animador está un poco confundido del evento social al cual había sido contratado pero era muy apropiado a la situación como la planteaba. Yo comienzo a mecerme sobre mis talones con nerviosismo y miro mi reloj. Habían pasado quince minutos después de las ocho y yo me siento como paranoico por su_ extremo_ retraso.

_Tranquilo, Cullen. Bella va a venir, _me digo a mi mismo mientras una bocanada de aire pesada sale de mi boca.

Entonces me giro de nuevo y la veo. Mi boca debe ser más grande que la entrada del estadio donde se había celebrado el _Super Bowl _porque no puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven. Ella trae un vestido largo y a _strapless _con escote _corazón _color _beige, _que se ajusta a su figura perfectamente, sin ajustar, ni holgar, solo perfecto. Su cabello se ve largo en realidad con muchas ondas adornándolo en toda su longitud. Un brillo labial que hace ver apetitosa su boca y dos joyas chocolate adornando su rostro. Dios santo, se ve preciosa…. Una muñeca. Todos ahí la miran mientras intenta tímidamente entrar al lugar.

Yo me acerco a ella como retardado, la verdad es que mi cuerpo no responde como debería. Una parte de mí no quiere que la sigan observando. Bastardos ¡ella viene conmigo! Cuando se encuentra con mis ojos, un delicioso rosa inunda sus mejillas.

— Hola — me saluda su dulce voz cantarina.

_Dios santo, la muñeca preciosa me está hablando, _pienso como baboso mientras me abofeteaba mentalmente para responderle y no quedar como el mayor imbécil.

— Hola, lo siento… Creo que estoy… En shock — me sincero.

Ella ríe y la música de su melodiosa risa me hace ¿babear?

— Disculpa el retardo — dice apenada — tuve unos contratiempos…

— Lo importante es que llegaste — agradezco entre palabras. Sí estoy feliz de que ella esté aquí, conmigo.

— Claro — dice sin más.

Yo estoy anonadado.

— Oh, lo olvidaba — murmuro dándole el pequeño arreglo de flores — esto es para ti— y lo saco de la pequeña caja blanca, colocándoselo en la muñeca. Son rosas color rosa pastel. Ella saca también un pequeño ramillete que hace juego con el suyo y me lo coloca como prendedor en el traje.

— Gracias.

— A ti — le contesto y entonces me doy cuenta de que no ha sido porque me ha puesto el ramillete, sino porque decidió acompañarme.

**Definitivamente, me encantó este capítulo, empezando con la cena en el restaurante con Esme jajaja.**

**Edward estaba tan distraído.**

**Bueno, espero que me sigan leyendo y sé que muchas se preguntan cuándo será que Ed y Bells vivirán juntos, pues les digo que de eso espero a que pase a partir del capítulo 10 apróx.**

**También les comento que estoy actualizando ahora de este modo porque tenía ya escrito los capítulos(hasta ahora llevo hasta el 15 jiji) y porque la escuela me mantendrá ocupada las próximas semanas.**

**Actualizo cada que tengo acceso a Internet, chicas.**

**Gracias por comprender :D**

**¡LAS AMO!**


	8. Una triste noche en la luna

**_Capítulo _**

**-8-**

**_Una triste noche en la luna_**

Caminamos entre la multitud y me doy cuenta de que todo mundo nos está mirando, a decir verdad, la están mirando a ella. Se ve radiante, bastante hermosa y yo me siento orgulloso de ser quien la escolte. Me giro y todos los varones del lugar no dejan de mirarla con asombro. Casi puedo adivinar sus pensamientos descarriados y justo en este momento, paso mi mano por su cintura de manera posesiva y siento esa corriente que fungen nuestras pieles al tocarse. Bella se tensa un poco pero no dice nada. Yo sonrío de manera triunfante y entonces nos miramos a la cara por un segundo. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa y quiero contestar todas las preguntas que asoma su mirada.

Sin más me separo prudencialmente de ella en lo que avanzamos y el silencio se vuelve incómodo. Miro a mí alrededor para buscar algo que me salve del hoyo en el que me he metido. A lo lejos, veo a un hombre tomando las fotos de parejas y entonces, carraspeo dos veces y me le acerco un poco para hablarle.

— ¿Quieres tomarte una foto conmigo?

Sus ojos chispean y se muerde los labios.

— ¿Una foto? — repite como si ni ella misma lo creyese.

— Sí— respondo—. Según el libro de "Las buenas e inolvidables graduaciones", — comento a manera de broma y ella ríe—, es recomendable tomar un recuerdo con tu cita de la noche— y le sonrío—. Además, si te vuelves una importante doctora y decides ignorarme porque la fama te lo impide, tendré con qué chantajearte.

— ¿Crees que dejaría de hablarte solo porque sería profesional?

— Nunca se sabe— respondo con un evasivo movimiento de hombros y ella hace un puchero.

— Jamás haría eso.

Lo sé, sé que jamás lo haría.

— De cualquier modo, necesito esa foto tuya y mía — y sus mejillas se sonrojan—. Estás tan hermosa con ese vestido que tenemos que tener un recuerdo de esta noche.

La tomo de la mano y la guío hasta donde un par de parejas sonríen de manera exagerada para la cámara fotográfica. La chica desea sobresalir más que su cita y eso torna incómodas las cosas.

— De acuerdo, chicos. Sonrían a la cámara — dice el fotógrafo y ellos posan. La luz del _flash _ilumina el fondo y ellos salen del estrado mientras que el muchacho es bombardeado de reproches como "debiste haber sonreído más", "¿Por qué diablos no me tomaste de la mano"? Y ambos se pierden en la multitud.

Bella y yo somos los siguientes, pero ambos estamos concentrados aún en la pareja que acaba de marcharse.

— Los siguientes — comenta el hombre de la cámara.

Nosotros parpadeamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

— Somos nosotros— le respondo y la tomo de la mano.

El hombre de la cámara nos mira escépticos y sonríe.

— ¿Quieren algún mensaje especial para los novios?

— ¡¿Novios?! — decimos al mismo tiempo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sonrojo. Las mejillas de Bella actúan como espejo con las mías.

— No… No… — comienzo a decir para salir de la incómoda situación—. Ella y yo…

— Entiendo, entiendo… — contesta el hombre y me guiñe un ojo—. Ese proceso no tardará mucho — y suelta una risotada.

Bella está muda y baja la mirada viendo sus manos entrelazadas por frente. Paso saliva en seco y entonces carraspeo.

— Queremos que solo diga algo lindo — le comento y entonces me acomodo frente a la cámara, tomando a Bella por la mano.

— Bien, aquí vamos — responde el hombre y yo me acomodo detrás de ella tomándola por la cintura y entrelazando los dedos alrededor suyo. Ella no dice nada por el atrevimiento y eso me gusta—. 1…— comienza a contar—, 2, ¡3!

Y oprime el botón de captura pero, sorpresa. La cámara solo se apaga instantáneamente y no toma la foto.

— ¡¿Pero qué cara…?! — Parlotea el hombre—. Debió ser la batería, vuelvo en un momento muchachos, no se muevan.

Bella se separa de mí y entonces veo que vuelve a agachar la mirada.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Ella niega con la cabeza dos veces y siento que no es verdad.

— Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes Bella.

— No quiero arruinar la noche — me responde—. Todo es tan… Perfecto…

— Pues no puedo permitir que tu cabeza esté en otro lado y no disfrutes tu graduación del instituto— me mira con atención y yo le sonrío—. Mi madre me dijo, "¿Cuándo volverás a graduarte de la preparatoria de nuevo?". Así que — la tome de la barbilla e hice que me viese a los ojos fijamente—, hoy es una noche en la luna, Bella. Disfrútala, por favor. No tengas pensamientos más que la alegría del comienzo de algo maravilloso… Además, no estés pensativa… No sabes cuan hermosa estás hoy…

Y en ese instante, en esa pose donde estábamos hablando, yo con una mano en su cintura y otra en su cara, ella con sus manos cerca de la mía, el flash congeló ese momento dejándonos aturdidos. Parpadeamos en un segundo y entonces giramos nuestros rostros al camarógrafo.

— ¡Listo! — Grita con alegría—. ¡Los siguientes!

Yo me quedo mudo y sin más, salgo del estrado con Bella de mi mano.

— ¿Nos tomó la foto así?

Yo asiento sin más. La miro a los ojos y sé que está sorprendida.

— Sólo es una foto, ¿qué podría pasar?

— Sí — responde sin mucho convencimiento.

— Ammm, ¿quieres una bebida? — le ofrezco con nerviosismo.

— Eso estaría maravilloso — contesta sin más porque ya no hay nada que hacer. La tomo de la mano para avanzar entre la gente.

Nos adentramos en la mesa de bebidas correspondientes mientras somos el blanco de las miradas de más de media preparatoria. Hasta a mí me pone incómodo y eso que estoy acostumbrado a que me vean el doble de gente de la que hay en el gimnasio. Bella se acerca a mí, como buscando protección, temo a que se sienta hostigada y le sonrío con amable paciencia. Le sirvo un vaso de una bebida suave y rosada y ella me corresponde la sonrisa.

— Así que ella es— alguien en el público habla con voz altanera y me mira con desdén. Tanya esta frente a nosotros de brazos cruzados y mantiene firme una ceja levantada.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunto con indiferencia.

— No, querido — y hace énfasis en la última palabra con demasiada ironía—. Hace tiempo que dejaste de servirme — me escupe—, pero estoy realmente interesada en saber quién es tu nuevo _juguetito._

Siento temblar a Bella tras mi espalda y yo sujeto su mano con más fuerza de la habitual.

— Retírate por favor— le pido caballeroso y entonces, una enorme cantidad de olor a alcohol se asoma por su boca. Está ebria hasta más no poder y puedo comprobarlo por la manera en que está parada y el tirante del vestido y el sostén se le asoman. El lipstick lo tiene corrido un poco, señal de que se estuvo manoseando con alguien. Siento lastima por ella.

— Vamos, zorrita — dice riendo como tonta—. ¿Le diste tu virginidad para que te notara? ¡Eres..!, ¡Eres un maldito fenómeno! ¿Crees que no te he notado? — y se carcajea de manera histérica—. ¡Tú! — La apunta con su dedo índice derecho—, ¿Qué le diste para quitármelo?

— Yo no hice nada — responde Bella por fin después de mucho silencio—, mejor pregúntate a ti misma, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que él se fuera?

— ¿Y eso a ti qué mierdas te importa, _rarita_?

No puedo aguantar más y entonces la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

— Acompáñame — le pido lo menos brusco que puedo y ella sonríe como toda borracha.

— A donde quieras… Bebé…

Entorno los ojos en blanco y miro a Bella.

— ¿Me esperarías aquí?

Ella asiente y baja la mirada, sé que está avergonzada.

Halo a Tanya del brazo para salvarla de su propia ridiculez y salimos al patio trasero. La empujo levemente, caminando entre los mirones que nos ven con morbo, que sé que mueren por saber qué es lo que sucede realmente.

— ¿Vamos a hacerlo…? — inquiere jugando con su escote demasiado pronunciado.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? — le hago saber con la mano en mi cabello, estirándolo de manera nerviosa, ansioso por saber la verdad.

— Eddy… Bebé— me habla como si fuese un crio—. Quiero que… Vuelvas, cariño… — y se abalanza sobre mí con demasiada confianza y propiedad sobre mi pecho.

— Tanya, basta — le digo.

— Anda, nene… Anda… Vamos a hacerlo entre las azaleas… ¿Sí? — y se muerde la boca de manera lujuriosa.

— Olvídate de mí, por el amor de Dios. Ya no quiero nada contigo. Lo nuestro se A-CA-BO. ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo?

Ella hace un puchero infantil y su oloroso aliento a alcohol me golpea la cara con fuerza. Siento asco de solo tenerla cerca.

— Edward… Tú dijiste que… Que… Estaríamos _jughsztoss_— me dice con las palabras arrastrándole la lengua.

— Ya no eres nada para mí — le refuto tomándola por las muñecas y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No me interesas más.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Quién ahora, _Eddy_? ¿Es la _zooorrrita_ virgen? ¡Pff!

— No le digas así… — y la empujo fuera de mi camino.

— ¡Eso es lo que es! — Me grita—. Aunque se haya vestido "linda" — señala las comillas con los dedos y luego se acomoda el tirante—, eso no le va a durar demasiado.

Parpadeo y río.

— Bella siempre estará hermosa.

— No, no… No comprendes lo que digo, mi vida — y ríe tontamente—. Su _vestidito_— chilla—, ¡Le va a durar muy poco!

Y entonces, las estruendosas carcajadas dentro del gimnasio se oyen. Las personas dentro no pueden evitar dejar de reír y de alguna manera sus risas son escalofriantes.

— ¡El show ya comenzó! — grito Tanya y se cayó en el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

Pero comienza a reír de manera burlesca, haciendo que su maquillaje parezca más bien la de un payaso tenebroso.

— Bella… — murmuro y entonces, comienzo a correr en dirección a las entradas del gimnasio. Corro lo más veloz que puedo y antes de llegar a la puerta, un cuerpo me golpea el pecho en sus intento de huida. Lo atrapo entre mis manos y siento la humedad pegajosa de su cabello escurrir entre mis dedos. Un quejido, más bien un sollozo lento y muy bajo se escucha y yo bajo la mirada con dolor, temiendo que mis pensamientos sean ciertos.

— Bella…

Ella no responde, sigue llorando con trémulo sentimiento mientras limpia su cara con el dorso de su brazo. Ella tiembla y se recarga en mi pecho, reconociendo mi voz.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — le pregunto apretándola contra mí.

Sigue sin responder y entonces, alza la mirada.

La veo fijamente y su lindo vestido está hecho un completo desastre. El color rosáceo del líquido se escurre entre su melena chocolate y sus largas pestañas gotean.

— Tengo que irme — dice al fin y avanza en su camino. No la detengo pero la sigo.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— No importa— responde.

— ¡Claro que importa! ¡¿Dime quién fue?! — le exijo saber con la rabia comiéndome por dentro.

Y sus ojos me miran de una manera tan triste que me parte el corazón en miles de pedazos.

— Me voy, ¿de acuerdo? — y comienza de nuevo a caminar.

— Yo te llevo — me ofrezco con toda la necesidad de cuidarla, de tenerla entre mis brazos.

— No es necesario, ya te lo dije.

— Entonces, dime que podré verte mañana. Por favor — le suplico.

Se detiene en su andar y entonces, veo sus puños oprimirse con fuerza sobre sus palmas, comienza a temblar de manera preocupante. Me siento impotente ante lo que está pasando.

— Edward — me dice sin girarse—, no puedo. Ya no puedo verte más.

— ¿Qué?

— Me voy— dice aun sin mirarme.

— Sí, a casa — le reafirmo.

— Sí, a casa — dice—. A casa con mis padres…

Me siento un poco aliviado y suspiro.

— ¿Tus padres están en Forks? — inquiero curioso.

— No. Mis padres están en Phoenix.

Y mis ojos se abren a la par, sorprendidos.

— ¿Phoenix?

— Este no es un lugar para mí, aquí no pertenezco. Hace tiempo vine buscando a alguien importante pero no lo encontré, bueno… Eso siento. Desobedecí a mi familia, por buscar a alguien que creí que me recordaba. Le ayudé — y creo que tras sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa brota—, fue lo mejor que hice por esa persona. Y esa persona me ayudó a mí también… A abrirme los ojos. Me empeñé en pertenecer a su mundo, pero jamás perteneceré a él. Volveré a casa, Edward. Extraño a mi familia.

Mi garganta siente bajar con dificultad un enorme nudo.

— Bella… No te puedes ir…

— Debo hacerlo— se gira y me sonríe de manera triste—. Adiós, mariscal Masen. Sí te querías divertir, debiste al menos haberme avisado— y entonces comenzó a caminar con prisa hacia la oscuridad, donde la perdí de vista.

No entiendo sus palabras del todo y mi corazón se siente vacío. Una enorme ira se apodera de mi cuerpo. Giro sobre mis talones y camino con ambos puños a mis costados. Avanzo con prisa hacia la entrada del gimnasio y pateo prácticamente la puerta del lugar. Algunos se sorprenden de mi repentina entrada. Y entre el gentío que aún sigue bufándose del espectáculo que hubo, puedo ver un enorme charco de ponche regado en el suelo, mientras algunos chicos se ríen.

— Hubieras visto su rostro — se carcajea uno, que está de espalda a mí—. Parecía un pavo mojado con su vestido. No fue difícil levantar el bowl de ponche sobre cabeza.

Mis manos tiemblan conteniendo la ira y siento mi cuerpo aumentar de golpe la temperatura cuando noto quién es el que está hablando: Jasper Whithlock.

Veo entre el público que un Jacob preocupado me observa y niega dos veces.

— _Edward, no_ — murmura entre sus labios sin proferir sonido alguno y yo niego, no puedo evitarlo.

— ¿Así que fuiste tú quien le hizo esto a la pobre chica?

Y para su error, gira el rostro y su cara se torna blanca.

— ¿Mase…? — pregunta sin terminar de decir mi apellido y yo le doy un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que cae de espalda sobre la mesa, trozándola en dos.

No puedo ni quiero detenerme. Lo golpeo con más fuerza que la primera ocasión. Ahora siento que tengo muchos más motivos de hacerlo y con mayor validez por haber lastimado los sentimientos de una buena chica, una de verdad. Mis puños se concentran en la mayor parte de su cara y comienzo a reventar las costuras de su anterior golpiza. La gente comienza a gritar de manera desesperada y me sorprende que ningún profesor haya intervenido aún. Mejor para mí.

Lo tomo de las solapas del saco y lo alzo. Está flácido del cuerpo y apenas puede mantener firme la cabeza y la mirada. Su ojo derecho está prácticamente cerrado y lo que queda es una piltrafa humana que quiero demoler a golpes.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA LO HICISTE?!

— ¡Edward!, ¡Suéltalo! — me ordena Jake tomándome por la espalda para apartarme de su lado.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Jake! — Le grito con furia—. Déjame darle una lección por hacer llorar a una chica buena y linda.

— ¡Lo vas a matar!

— ¡Santa madre! — grita una maestra —. ¡Señor Cullen, suelte inmediatamente al señor Withlock!

Y entonces entre dos maestros y Jake, me separan a la fuerza del cuerpo casi inerte de Jasper.

**….**

Mi padre camina por la sala con una mano en la barbilla y otra tras la espalda. Está realmente furioso, giro la cabeza y después la agacho, mientras mamá por fin deja de llorar.

— Dime Edward, ¿Qué hice mal en tu educación?

Bajo la mirada avergonzado, otra vez. Habíamos llegado de la comisaría ya. Había pasado 3 días en la cárcel hasta que arreglaran el derecho de fianza, aunque de hecho eso pudieron haberlo hecho ese mismo instante, pero mi padre dictaminó al jefe de la policía, que deseaba que su hijo aprendiese la lección. Por lo que ahí estaba, maloliente, sudado, hambriento y con mi traje de graduación manchado en sangre de Jasper.

— Dime— me pide saber mi padre con la decepción a flor de piel—. ¿Acaso tu madre y yo no te importamos?

— Era necesario— contesto como si eso la respuesta a todos mis problemas.

— ¡¿Necesario?! — Me grita—. Por el amor de Dios, Edward ¿sabes que pudiste perder la oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad por tus decisiones estúpidas? ¿Tienes al menos el sentido común de pensarlo? ¿De planteártelo?

— Padre…

— Debí haberte enviado a la escuela militar como el hijo de Charlie… James sabe lo que hace, no toma decisiones estúpidas. Él es un buen muchacho— comenta sin mirarme.

Siento el dolor de sus palabras. Paso saliva de manera dolorosa y veo que no está orgulloso de la única línea de sangre que ha dejado en este mundo. Por primera vez, en dieciocho años, tengo celos de James Swan.

— Estás castigado, Edward. Tendrás empleo conmigo en Florida…

— ¿Qué? No puedo irme aún de Forks…

— El asunto está dado, hijo. Hablé con tu madre y trabajarás de mensajero por todo el verano para que ganes lo suficiente como para pagar tu propio alquiler de la universidad.

Abro lo ojos, sorprendido, impactado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Te apoyaremos con tu escuela, Edward. Sin embargo, no permitiremos que tengas todo a la mano. Trabajarás para ganar lo suficiente como pagar el alquiler de al menos un año. Ese será tu castigo: pagarás el alquiler de tu departamento. Partimos hoy mismo.

No podía irme, tenía que buscar a Bella… Saber cómo estaba.

— No puedo… Tengo que…

— Nos vamos en tres horas, Edward — y sin más, sale de la sala a paso apresurado.

Mi madre me toca el hombro y me entrega un sobre.

— Llego esto para ti.

— ¿Qué es mamá?

— No lo abrí, hijo— me da un beso en la mejilla —. Ve a bañarte y a empacar cariño— y se retira también.

Miro el sobre color manila que está entre mis manos y lo abro. Mis ojos se abren cuando descubro que es la foto de Bella y yo en la graduación. Nos vemos… Muy bien. La imagen de nosotros dos se ve tan íntima… Como si estuviésemos… Enamorados… Abajo tiene una inscripción que dice a letras doradas: **_Nuestra primera noche en la luna._** Y entonces pienso en ella. No puedo permitir que se vaya.

Corro hacia mi habitación y me baño y cambio. Tomo mi auto y ando en la carretera en busca de ella. En menos de lo que pienso, estoy en la casa del lago y grito su nombre por todo el lugar.

— ¡Bella!, ¿Dónde estás?

Y entonces me detengo frente la pequeña planta que siempre regaba. Frente a ella, hay una pequeña nota recargada en el tallo de la planta.

**_Cuídala por mí, mariscal Masen. Lo necesita._**

**_Gracias por todo y no te preocupes por tu sillón favorito de la infancia, lo he dejado intacto. Sé lo mucho que te gusta descansar en él._**

**_Bella._**

Mis ojos pican de manera extraña y de la nada, mi mente es golpeada por dos preguntas. La primera era: ¿Cuándo se había ido? Y la segunda, ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo tenía un sillón favorito en ese lugar, si nunca se lo había contado a nadie?

Me quedo solo en la casa del lago, pensando en la enigmática chica de 16 años de ojos cafés que había cambiado mi vida y que quizá jamás vuelva a ver.


	9. Amarga noticia

**_Capítulo_**

**-9-**

**_Amarga noticia_**

Llamo a Jake antes de volver a casa y le cuento la situación. Como todo buen amigo, me dice que irá a verme antes de partir. Cuando llega, está acostado jugando con mi balón de futbol americano sobre mi cama mientras yo preparo mi equipaje para Florida.

— Vaya que sí te propasaste con la golpiza que le diste a Jasper — comenta pero yo estoy bastante enfrascado aún con la desaparición repentina de Bella.

— Aja.

— ¿Sabías que ahora si necesita una maldita silla de ruedas? ¡Diablos, amigo! Lo dejaste casi irreconocible.

Lo miro por primera vez desde que llegó y me detengo.

— El malnacido se lo merecía— le refuto.

— Bueno, no sé qué hizo en realidad, pero creo que…

— No, Jake. No exageré.

— Bueno, las estancia de tres días en la cárcel sí que te dejaron muy voluble, Edward. Tu padre estaba hecho un tornado cuando lo supo. ¡Lo hubieras visto! — Se para de la cama para sentarse—, llamó a medio mundo… — y alzo una ceja en su dirección—. Bueno— corrige—, nos llamó a papá y a mí.

— No me extraña. Cuando llegué estaba hecho una furia. Es raro que papá llegue a esos límites y ya ves el castigo que me pusieron.

— No es de extrañarse que hasta el jefe Swan se haya enterado — ríe.

Y entonces, me giro.

— ¿Crees que eso haya hecho? — le pregunto cuando recuerdo que mi padre había nombrado escuela militar, Jefe Swan y por supuesto, al hijo de puta de James.

— No estoy seguro, Edward… Pero sí te envían a la escuela militar, te enviaré revistas Playboy de vez en cuando, chico — y comienzo a carcajearse lazándome el balón.

— Idiota— y le contesto devolviéndoselo.

**…**

Estamos todos en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y esperamos en la sala para el llamado de nuestro vuelo. Mis padres y el papá de Jake están sentados hablando de manera muy sospechosa. No se han dignado a mirar en nuestra dirección pero parecen bastante concentrados. Mientras tanto, Jake y yo parecemos los típicos críos inseparables que odian estar cerca de los adultos, confabulando alguna maldad.

— Veamos— comenta Black rompiendo la tensión—, cosas positivas que pueden pasar en Florida— y yo alzo una ceja en forma de exasperación—: Numero uno: allá hay una bella playa, mejor dicho, muchas playas… Verás chicas en traje de baño por montones. Numero dos: te ayudará a broncearte un poco… Hermano — palmea mi espalda—, de veras que te hace falta— ríe de manera escandalosa.

— Cierra la boca, idiota.

— Vamos, Cullen. Sólo quería hacerte reír.

— No me siento de humor — le respondo y es verdad. No me alegra la idea de tener que irme de Forks sin tener la más mínima de idea de donde pudiese estar Bella y para ser honesto, no podría obtener respuestas con nadie en el pueblo y mucho menos con Jake, quien ni siquiera la había visto.

— Bueno, mejor te contaré algo importante— ríe—. ¿Qué crees?

Niego con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperar de su cabeza.

— Me iré a UCLA— y alza una ceja, muy orgulloso de lo que me acaba de decir.

— ¿California? — pregunto bastante sorprendido como para poder creerlo—. ¿Qué paso con Dartmauth y Syracuse?

Él niega con sus manos.

— Nada de eso, amigo. Prefiero el calor de California. Además, ahí está lo que quiero y para mí es más fácil sobrevivir allá. Creo que mi padre tiene familia en San Diego, aunque viviré en el campus.

— ¡Felicidades, hermano! — y le palmeo la espalda.

— Gracias, ¿y tú?, ¿Qué planes tienes?

— Aún no sé — le comento—, quiero ver mis posibilidades de irme a estudiar medicina.

— ¡Masen! Hermano, ¡eso es genial! — y me abraza—. Pensé que habías desistido de ello por lo de…

— Ni lo menciones — le corto—, no quiero saber de ella. Pero afortunadamente pude reivindicar mi camino, gracias a alguien especial…

Jake no entiende lo que le digo y no lo entenderá.

— Ooook— alarga demasiado la palabra y suspira—, espero que te acepten en la mejor, amigo.

— También yo — inquirí con nerviosismo. Hacía más de una semana que estaban dando los resultados y yo todavía no recibía los míos.

**Pasajeros con destino a Florida, favor de pasar por la 890.**

— Ese es el nuestro, Edward — anuncia mi padre mientras avanza mi madre.

Yo asiento sin más mientras tomo mi equipaje. Caminamos hasta la entrada, donde la azafata toma nuestros boletos y mi madre se niega a dejar de abrazarme.

— Estaré bien — le prometo.

— Oh, mi bebé — lloriquea—. Por favor, cuídate mucho.

— ¿Estarás bien? — le pregunto angustiado. La idea de dejarla sola no me agrada en lo absoluto.

— Estaré con los Black un tiempo — me responde como si fuese una niña pequeña y yo le sonrío.

— No te preocupes, hijo — dice mi padre, vendré a verla paulatinamente durante la semana.

— ¿Yo vendré también? — pregunto ilusionado como niño de cinco años.

— No, hijo. Tú estarás en tu trabajo — responde con total seriedad.

Bufo con desespero y no comento nada.

— Despreocúpate, Edward. Jake y yo cuidaremos de Esme — asegura el señor Black.

Jake me codea y me sonríe.

— Cuidaré de mamá Esme, hermano — y me golpea el brazo de manera amistosa.

— Gracias, Jake.

— Bueno, hijo. Tenemos que irnos — me llama mi padre y asiento.

Nos despedimos de todos en la puerta del abordaje y entonces se cierran para poder despegar hacia Florida por todo el verano.

**…**

Estoy en el asiento del copiloto del auto, mientras mi padre conduce por las acaloradas calles de Florida. Solo miro por la ventana, distante.

— La casa de aquí es bastante bonita. Le pedí a mamá que viniese con nosotros pero ella dijo que el calor la asfixia demasiado. No quiero presionarla tanto con otra mudanza. El clima de Forks de verdad le sienta bien — comenta mi padre a manera de conversación.

— Sí.

Él me mira, entendiendo que no diré algo más y entonces, el silencio reina en la cabina.

Llegamos cerca de media hora de viaje y me encuentro ante mis ojos con un enorme condominio. Mi padre había construido esa casa pensando en mi madre, pero hacía años que no volvíamos por su salud. El color de la entrada tenía delicados tonos pasteles y muchas plantas decorativas. Nos recibe un mozo muy amable que saluda a mi padre con mucha educación.

— Dr. Cullen, bienvenido.

— Gracias, Jonathan.

— Joven Edward — me saluda y yo asiento solamente, no lo conozco y él a mí sí. Que extraño.

Cuando entramos, parte de mis recuerdos vuelven. La casa está casi intacta y sigue estando esa enorme foto sobre la chimenea de nosotros tres: Mi padre, mi madre y yo de apenas diez años de edad. La última vez que había estado ahí, la foto apenas había sido colocada. Miro alrededor y siguen los mismos muebles que mi madre había elegido. Papá sí que respeta a mi madre incluso a distancia.

Río y apunto al cuadro.

— Esa foto necesita actualizarse — digo a modo de broma.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta mi padre.

— Hace ocho años de eso. Definitivamente cambié— comento riendo de brazos cruzados.

— Me gusta esa foto, Edward. Me recuerda a cuando te portabas bien —y una sonrisa burlesca surca su rostro cuando sube las escaleras—. Jonathan te dirá cuál es tu habitación, yo subiré a descansar un poco y llamaré a mamá. Nos vemos en la comida.

Me quedo estático en la sala y me siento en uno de los muebles hinchados que adornan el lugar. Mis pies descansan desparramados sobre el asiento, mientras pienso en lo que tendré que hacer para mantener contento a papá y ganar dinero para mi departamento.

**…**

**_7 semanas después._**

Llego cansado con los pies en rastras después de otro largo día. Las piernas me están matando, aunque siento mi cuerpo más ejercitado después de subir y bajar miles de escaleras con montones de paquetes para el departamento del hospital de papá. Me miro en el espejo y puedo notar la firme musculatura de mi abdomen y espalda, sintiéndome mal porque ninguna vez he podido ir a la maldita playa.

Cuando llego por lo general, solo ceno, me baño y caigo rendido sobre cualquier superficie plana que haya en casa. Mi padre a veces hace turnos dobles, por lo que me toca irme en la bicicleta que me ha dado el hospital para poder viajar alrededor de 25 kilómetros hasta casa.

Mi cuerpo a veces no puede más, pero me siento feliz de que al menos he juntado una buena suma de dinero para pagar el alquiler.

— _¿Cómo te trata Florida, Edward? _— me pregunta Jake por medio de una llamada telefónica mientras el televisor está de ruido de fondo.

— Algo… bien — respondo sin mucho ánimo y me giro sobre mi espalda.

— _¡Eit! ¡Controla la euforia! Mira el lado positivo, falta muy poco para entrar a la universidad y créeme que valdrá la pena_— me aconseja mi amigo—. _¿Ya supiste a que universidad te irás?_

— Me iré a Harvard — respondo sin mucho ánimo—, y estudiaré medicina.

— _¿¡MEDICINA!?_ — me grita por el auricular por el auricular casi reventando mis tímpanos.

Sé que debería estar alegre y emocionado porque cumpliré un sueño muy grato para mí y mi familia pero durante estas últimas semanas no he podido olvidar a Bella. No supe más de ella por más que me puse a investigar y para ser honesto conmigo mismo, siento que pude haber logrado más en cuanto su paradero pero mi trabajo de tiempo completo como mensajero en el hospital de mi padre, no me lo permitía.

La extraño mucho. Me siento diferente y vacío y puedo notar que el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ella me cambió solo para bien.

— Sí, Jake. Medicina. Mis padres empiezan a perdonarme apenas por lo del asunto de Forks.

— _Sigues siendo leyenda, amigo_— ríe—. _Bien, hablamos después, comenzaré a empacar mis cosas para irme a California. ¿Hablamos después?_

— Claro. No te pierdas, Black.

— _No lo haré, Cullen_.

Y la llamada se corta.

Me tiro sobre mi espalda con las manos sobre mi cabeza y pienso de nuevo en los ojos chocolates que me han seguido hasta en sueños. ¿Dónde estarás, Bella? Me quedo dormido sobre mis sabanas aun sin mover, con una pequeña caja a mi lado donde guardo las notas que me dejó Bella.

**…**

Bajo a la cocina un poco tarde. Hoy no me toca a trabajar porque es sábado y el área de paquetería está cerrada. Mi padre tampoco va temprano, ya que solo atiende los turnos nocturnos cuando es fin de semana y solo en área de urgencias. Además de todo esto, ayer fue el último día de mi trabajo y tengo que empacar mis cosas porque mañana partiré para Massachusetts para instalarme allá y buscar un departamento, tengo al menos una semana antes de que empiecen las clases de manera oficial, ya que, como tardé un poco en inscribirme, los lugares en el campus se agotaron. Me sirvo un poco de jugo fresco mientras encuentro a mi padre caminando de modo nervioso por la cocina mientras habla por teléfono.

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? — pregunta con voz preocupante mientras se toma el cabello de manera nerviosa. Uno de los hábitos que he tomado de él y me siento en una periquera — o sillas altas— que está cerca de la barra de la cocina.

Bebo un poco, aguardando en silencio.

— De acuerdo, Billy. Gracias por comunicarte. Sí, sí, yo le diré a Edward. Sí no te preocupes, dile a Reneé que me disculpe por favor, que iremos a verlos en cuanto podamos y que sabe que cualquier cosa que necesite podemos ayudarla.

Me siento nervioso, papá nunca se pone así.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto y él alza la mano en señal de que espere a que termine.

— Sí, gracias. Hasta pronto— termina mi padre y agacha la cabeza, derrotada.

Me siento nervioso, no parecen buenas noticias.

— ¿Padre?

— Hijo…

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? — me paro.

— Es Charlie, Edward — me responde—. Acaba de fallecer a causa de un infarto.

Y entonces me siento de golpe de nuevo sin poder creerlo. Charles Swan está muerto.


	10. Testamento

**_Capítulo_**

** -10-**

**_Testamento_**

— Tengo que acompañarte a Phoenix, papá. Reneé debe estar destrozada— le comento al par que él niega la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué hay de la universidad, Edward? No puedes darte el lujo de perder más tiempo, además… Tienes que buscar un departamento para poder vivir allá y a estas alturas, dudo mucho que quede una vacante — suspira y se sienta como recordando—. Recuerdo que yo tuve el mismo problema, inusualmente, con Charlie.

Extrañado y a la vez fascinado, como si fuese un niño pequeño, me quedo escuchándolo a que continúe la historia.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Charlie y yo estudiamos en Harvard también. No lo recuerdo bien— sonríe—, pero él siempre quiso ser detective o integrante de la agencia especial de la FBI, sus padres obviamente no lo aceptaron. Así que sin más remedio, el optó por "darles el gusto".

» Yo por mi parte estaba satisfecho con mi elección, además de que sabía que compartiríamos algunas clases. Él les mintió a sus padres diciéndoles que estudiaría medicina… Pero jamás les dijo que sería medicina forense. Fue entonces que decidimos vivir juntos. Charlie había trabajado mucho para poder pagar sus propios gastos, así como tú — me mira con orgullo—, pero yo era una persona un poco desobligada y peleonera, así que mis padres me habían dejado sin nada de plata. Fue entonces que, Charlie, compró un departamento para los dos, ¡él solo! Me sentí avergonzado porque aunque él tenía menos posibilidades económicas que yo, había salido adelante. Fue entonces que acordé pagarle la mitad de lo que él había dado en la compra del lugar y después de tanto insistirle, aceptó.

Estoy impactado por la historia que mi padre me cuenta, ¡Charlie Swan ayudó a papá en el alquiler de la universidad!

— ¿Qué pasó entonces?

— Charlie y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, ya que Billy se había decidido a irse a otra universidad en Pensilvania. Vivimos juntos todo ese tiempo, hasta que casi terminar nuestras carreras. Unas vacaciones de verano, conoció a su esposa y bueno… — ríe—, Charlie y ella tuvieron a James un poco después de la graduación. Se casaron y él decidió ir a Phoenix a trabajar con mujer y niño… Ya después raramente volvía a Forks, ¿Lo recuerdas?

— La casa del lago— comento.

— Exacto— responde—. Hasta parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿no es verdad? James, Jacob y tú, nacieron casi al mismo tiempo… Desafortunadamente, Marilyn, la esposa de Billy no soportó el parto y falleció.

Bajo la cabeza, asintiendo.

— Charles James Swan, fue un buen hombre— dice con melancolía —, un excelente padre y amigo.

— Lo sé, papá.

— Así que, mañana tu partes para Harvard y comienzas a buscar departamento, hijo.

Sin más que decir, asiento.

**_3 días después, ya en Massachusetts buscando un departamento._**

— ¡Me lleva! — grito enojado mientras me giro hacia la salida de los departamentos.

He estado en la ciudad por tres días, buscando un lugar en donde poder vivir y no he encontrado nada. Esto se ha llenado más rápido de lo que pensé. Camino sin mucho ánimo, pensando en qué debo hacer para no quedarme sin techo y entonces, me siento en una pequeña banca que da hacia un parque. Tomo el periódico que tengo entre mis manos y tacho otro anuncio de **SE RENTA DEPARTAMENTO PARA UNIVERSITARIOS. **

— Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí— me digo solo mientras recargo mi cabeza en la banca.

Entonces, mi celular comienza a vibrar.

— Edward Cullen — respondo.

— _Señor Cullen, buena tarde tenga. Habla el licenciado Jenks, necesito hablar con usted._

— Dígame — comento frustrado porque creo que ahora si Jasper me demandó por la golpiza que le di antes de marcharme, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, eso fue hace meses.

— _Se trata del señor Charles James Swan y su testamento, señor Cullen._

— ¿Charlie? — pregunto sorprendido—. ¿No me estará confundiendo, señor Jenks?

— _En lo absoluto. El señor Swan lo ha nombrado en su dote como parte de sus herederos. Si por favor pudiese presentarse en Phoenix mañana mismo para presentar la lectura del testamento, se le agradecería mucho._

¿Phoenix? ¡A duras penas podía quedarme en Massachusetts por conseguir un lugar! No podía permitírmelo.

— Disculpa la pregunta y no quiero ofenderlo pero… ¿Qué me dejó?

— _Eso no podrá saberlo hasta mañana, señor Cullen._

Genial.

— De acuerdo, estaré ahí mañana.

— _Hasta entonces, señor Cullen._

Y la llamada se corta.

Phoenix… ¿Quién lo diría? Me golpeó la cabeza al pensarlo dos veces: no quiero ver al idiota de James Swan.

**…**

— _Entonces _— comenta Jake del otro lado de la línea— _¿Estás en Phoenix a causa del testamento de Charlie?_

— Solo es lo único que me alienta a estar aquí, además de que le comenté a mi padre y me ha dicho que en ese caso si tengo permitido estar.

— _Yo definitivamente no puedo ir, también me mandaron a llamar… Estoy ocupado un poco con lo del papeleo del ingreso de la universidad. Como conseguí la beca del futbol americano, tengo que ponerme al corriente._

— Al menos tú seguirás jugando. Yo dudo mucho que pueda — bufo de manera fastidiosa.

— _Sí, lamento saber eso. Pero dime, ¿Cómo ha estado la familia de Charlie? ¿Reneé?_

— No ha sabido nada de ella y apenas voy llegando. Hace un poco de calor.

— _Entonces… ¿No has visto a la familia?_

— Jake, ¿qué insistencia? Te he dicho que no — respondo con exasperación.

— _Bueno, no te enojes. Estoy un poco contrariado con la noticia de Charlie. _

Me siento culpable y pongo mis dedos en el puente de mi nariz.

— Perdona, hermano. ¿Hablamos después?

— _Sí. No te preocupes. Suerte, hermano y saluda a Reneé de mi parte._

— Claro. Cuídate, adiós.

Cuelgo mientras el taxi me deja en la dirección que me ha dado el licenciado Jenks después de darme las instrucciones de donde se encuentra su oficina y salgo a paso decidido dentro de lo que parece un buffet de abogados. Me siento un poco extraño porque sin ser familia cercana de Charlie, aquí me encuentro, esperando a saber qué me dejó aquel hombre.

Entro a recepción y una señorita me recibe con una sonrisa.

— Buena tarde, busco al licenciado Thomas Jenks.

— Claro, ¿tiene cita con él?

— Me comentó que iba ser partícipe de la lectura de un testamento del señor Charles James Swan.

— Ah, sí. Suba por el elevador y en el cuarto piso, vaya a la oficina que está a mano derecha. La puerta del licenciado Jenks tiene su nombre.

— Muy amable.

Me despido y entro al elevador. Tomo las indicaciones que me ha dado la señorita de recepción y camino con lentitud. Miro mi reloj y estoy a tiempo, 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando salgo del elevador, tomo paso hacia mi derecha y en cuanto me voy acercando escucho murmullos en el pasillo. Doblo la esquina y los reconozco. Es Reneé y James Swan, sentados en la sala de espera.

Carraspeo un poco y ambos alzan la mirada. Los ojos de James son de sorpresa y por supuesto, los míos también. Hacía años quizá desde la última vez que lo había visto y por supuesto, no es la sombra del chico enclenque que alguna vez conocí. James, viste un traje militar que se le ajusta al cuerpo, mostrando — o presumiendo — que se había ejercitado demasiado como cadete en la escuela militar. Trae el cabello a raya militar y está demasiado erecto, como si de eso dependiese su vida. Quizá al lado suyo me veo algo delgado pero no lo suficiente como para decir que soy un debilucho. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y solo asiento a su dirección en forma de saludo.

No actuaré de mal modo y mucho menos pese a la situación. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, las palabras están de más.

Me dirijo a Reneé que se ha parado desde que me ve entrar y se estrecha entre mis brazos con mucha ternura.

— Edward, hijo. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Estás muy grande de lo que recordaba.

Le devuelvo el abrazo y la miro a la cara. Estoy más alto que ella por supuesto y le sonrío con ternura.

— Así, es… Hacía años que nos perdimos la pista. ¿Cómo estás tú…?

Pero entonces, comienza a llorar.

— Madre— la sostiene James y ella comienza a sollozar bajando la cabeza.

— Ay, Edward… Pues… — solloza —. Desde que Charlie se fue…

— Madre — vuelve a decir James—, calma por favor.

Ella asiente y suspira mientras aprieta un pañuelo desechable desgastado. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados por lo que me es inevitable sentir palpable su dolor.

— Mi familia, la del señor Black y yo, estamos con usted.

— Gracias, querido Edward. Por no dejarnos solos. Ha… Sido un golpe muy duro.

Miro a James a la cara y por primera vez, trato de darle consuelo. El pobre sujeto se ve derrotado pero sé que trata de guardar apariencias por su madre. Sí él se quebranta, nadie podrá animarla a ella.

— Familia del señor Charles James Swan — sale una señorita que supongo es la secretaria.

Todos giramos el rostro y Reneé asiente.

— Somos nosotros — dice ella.

La señorita asiente.

— Pasen, el licenciado Jenks los está esperando.

Caminamos todos en silencio y entramos a la oficina de Thomas Jenks. El lugar está decorado mayormente de colores cálidos. Jenks en un hombre afroamericano de complexión amplia y gafas que parece que siempre está de buen humor, aunque su sonrisa parece más bien de nerviosismo.

— Señora Swan — la suda con respeto. Ella asiente y trata de sonreírle—. Tomen asiento por favor.

Solamente hay dos sillas por la que le primera la toma Reneé y la segunda se queda vacía. El hombre se ve apenado, pero no hace ningún comentario.

— ¿Están todos presentes?

James mira a su madre mientras le acaricia el hombro.

— Falta un integrante de mi familia— comenta él de manera formal—. No ha podido venir por asuntos de su universidad.

¿Otro hermano? ¿James Christopher Swan tiene más familia? Sé que el momento no está para bromas pero no puedo evitar pensar que ha de ser más fastidioso que el mismo James pero más joven.

— Ya veo, pero supongo que alguno de ustedes viene en su representación— pregunta Thomas.

— Yo — vuelve a responder el hombre— yo represento a mi familia en completo.

— Bien — y entonces me mira a mí— y debo suponer que usted es el señor Cullen.

— Así es, licenciado Jenks— respondo.

— El señor Black tampoco pudo acompañarnos pero después me pondré en contacto con él. Sin más, comencemos con la lectura del testamento.

Thomas saca un folder grande que parece más viejo que un modelo de carro T-Ford y lo abre con una navaja para romper el sello.

— Señora Swan — se dirige a Reneé —, sabe usted que el testamento fue hecho cuando…

— Sí— responde con lágrimas en los ojos—. Charlie hizo el testamento desde el inicio de mi segundo embarazo.

— Así es— afirma—, por lo que su esposo no actualizó sus bienes materiales.

— Él habló con mi hijo mayor antes — respondió—. La familia está enterada de esto.

— Bien, comenzaré entonces.

Yo me acomodo con ambas manos frente a mí y trato de estar lo más erecto posible, como James.

Pasa los siguientes minutos dando fechas conmemorativas y hablando de protocolos hasta que llega a la parte de la repartición de bienes.

—… Al joven Jacob Black, le dejo mis artículos deportivos personales además de la cantidad de $10 000 dólares que serán destinados para su universidad. A mi esposa Reneé Swan queda con las propiedades de Phoenix, Florida, además de ser la titular de mi cuenta de banco, mi seguro de vida de pago de mi trabajo y el seguro de vida que he estado pagando al banco, a mi hijo mayor, James Christopher Swan, se queda con la propiedad de Kansas y una cantidad de $15 000 dólares que serán destinados para sus estudios de igual modo. Y para el pequeño bebé (mi hijo menor) no nacido, dejo la cantidad de $20 000 dólares que, junto con el joven Edward Robert Cullen Masen, quedan a la disposición de la mitad del departamento que he pagado junto con su padre, el señor Carlisle Ernest Cullen en la ciudad de Massachusetts, además de $10 000 dólares para sus gastos universitarios.

Mi cara debía ser de sorpresa y alegría a la vez. James estaba anonadado de lo que escuchaba pero se limita a quedarse en silencio. Reneé se veía tranquila, a mi parecer, ella ya sabía de todo esto. Los siguientes minutos, Jenks se la pasa hablando de manera pausada y formal y nos da indicaciones para poder tomar poder de nuestras posesiones.

¿Charlie me había heredado un departamento en Massachusetts? Bendito era, me había salvado de un enorme aprieto, ¿pero eso significaba que lo tenía que compartir?

Cuando salimos, puedo escuchar el murmullo audible de James hablando con su madre.

— No puede ser posible, no pueden vivir juntos, madre.

— Hijo, lo dices como si estuviese aquí. Sabes que estará estudiando lejos y como tal, Edward tiene todo el derecho. Además, no puede tomar posesión aún, es menor de edad. Faltan dos años para eso, hijo.

— Tienes razón, discúlpame madre.

¿Lejos? ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Y cómo que faltan dos años para que el "pequeño Swan" tomara posesión de la mitad del departamento? Eso me da un enorme alivio a mí porque podré ir y adueñarme un poco antes de que alguien más reclame "su mitad". Sin más no le doy más importancia y espero pacientemente al elevador para volver a Massachusetts, en donde me espera un departamento para habitar y así salvar el semestre.

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO **

**¡COMIENZA LO BUENO!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y DE ANTEMANO LES COMUNICO QUE ESTA VEZ, TARDARÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR (POR ESO SUBÍ LOS CAPÍTULOS DE GOLPE (DE TRES))**

**LA ESCUELA ME ASFIXIARÁ POCO A POCO :C**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**:***


	11. La llegada del heredero Swan

**_Capítulo_**

**-11-**

**La llegada del heredero Swan.**

**_..._**

**_7 años después_**

Habito ya formalmente el departamento que me había heredado el generoso Charlie Swan. Es más grande de lo que pudiese imaginar y nadie se había presentado a compartirlo como lo había indicado Jenks. El lugar tiene dos recamaras, una amplia cocina, un baño, terraza, sala e inclusive tenía un lugar para un coche. Casi pudiese funcionar para un matrimonio joven.

En él, yo organizo fiestas de vez en cuando, así que me la paso de lo mejor. Es de mañana ya y me he despertado un poco cegado por la luz del sol que se cuela por mi ventana. Al lado está una chica en ropa interior que está boca abajo y me doy cuenta de que he pasado una noche entretenida.

Miro el reloj y apenas darán las 6:00 am, por lo que es genial ya que entro todos los días a las 7 al hospital a trabajar. El lugar está a 10 minutos de mi posición y por supuesto, tardo menos ya que tengo acceso a un coche que me he comprado.

— Nena, levántate. Tengo trabajo en una hora.

— Mmm — murmura y se gira.

— De acuerdo, puedes quedarte pero cuando regrese, te vas— beso su frente y me meto al baño para asearme y comenzar mi día.

Las cosas en el hospital van de los mejor. Actualmente, trabajo en el Hospital general de Massachusetts, ya que en Harvard y después de mis residencias profesionales, me fue muy fácil conseguir trabajo en la ciudad. El lugar está ubicado en Boston y el campus principal del Hospital General se extiende por cerca de 30 edificios e incluye el hospital principal, el edificio Lunder, el centro Yawkey y el centro de atención ambulatoria Wang. Voy a visitar a mis padres de vez en cuando y la vida no me trata mal. Yo estudié la especialidad de cardiología y honestamente, me va excelente. Mi padre me dijo que podía comenzar a trabajar en St. Mónica, pero le comenté que me gustaría comenzar por mi propio pie, sin que nadie más fuese mi apoyo.

— Dígame, doctor Cullen ¿Ha hablado con el doctor McKenzie?

— Lo hice y me comentó que los pacientes que tengo a mi cargo, pasarán a hacerse estudios previos. La mayoría los necesita. Sí me sigo quedando en guardias, podré entrar de manera permanente en el hospital.

— Suena prometedor, doctor Cullen — me comenta el mi mentor—. Siga como va, es un buen prospecto de medicina, señor.

— Gracias — le respondo dándole la mano y sacudiéndola con confianza.

Mientras salgo del hospital después de mi turno, voy a la cafetería para comer algo. Son pasadas de las 3:00 pm y mi cuerpo necesita alimentarse. Mientras degusto un sándwich de pavo con queso, me quedo viendo hacia las demás mesas que tiene la cafetería. Muchas personas están sentadas mientras estudian con dedicación, puedo denotar que más de una casi se golpea el cráneo contra su puño porque deben aprender algo muy urgentemente, yo mientras tanto, al ver a todos ellos, pienso en Bella.

No la he olvidado. Hace más de siete años que la dejé de ver y su recuerdo sigue intacto en mí. La última vez que cruzamos miradas, fue cuando ella estaba empapada de un líquido viscoso y rosado que arruinaba su lindo vestido. Pero con el paso del tiempo, creo que ella se olvidó de mí. Como jamás le pedí su número, nunca nos pusimos en contacto y cuando quise buscarla, nadie supo de ella. Tal pareciese que se trataba de una chica fantasma.

Recuerdo con claridad sus ojos marrones y asustadizos, su linda manera de sonreír y esa manera elegante de hablar a pesar de que era una niña de 16 años. Hago cuentas mentalmente y sonrío al pensar que ahora es mayor de edad. Me pregunto también si ha estudiado medicina como lo quiso y un sentimiento extraño me embarga otra vez al pensar que quizá… Ella… ¡Mierda! No me gusta pensarlo siquiera… Pero por supuesto que Bella ya tiene novio. Siendo tan guapa, ¿quién no la querría para novia?

Eso me hace querer vomitar y ¡no entiendo por qué!

— ¡Hola grandulón! — me saluda Alice boicoteando con la punta de sus pies. Su largo y ondulado cabello se mueve sobre su espalda de manera graciosa.

Alice Cullen, es mi prima hermana y estudió también en Harvard, solo que ella estudió leyes. Alice por supuesto que no vive conmigo ¡ni Dios lo mande! Cuando llegué a la universidad, ni siquiera la reconocía, fue entonces que coincidimos buscando y confundieron algunas materias con nuestros horarios — sabrá por qué ya que ni siquiera era la misma rama de estudio—, y comenzamos a hablar y ahí nos dimos cuenta de que éramos familia. La enana — a quien yo a veces molestaba de niño—, era parte de mi familia.

¿Y a qué se refería ella con _grandulón_? Bueno, eso se debía a que yo me había "acomplejado" un poco con mi complexión debido a la última vez que había visto a James Swan, había pagado una membresía de gimnasio cerca del departamento y ahí estaba, hecho todo un tanque de guerra.

— Hola, enana. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz! — casi grita y me abraza—. ¿Qué crees?

— No lo sé, Alice — sonrió mientras muerdo mi sándwich—. ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

— ¿Cómo que qué hice, Edward? ¡Yo nunca hago nada malo! — casi me grita ofendida—. Más bien, deberías sentirte orgulloso de mí.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Sí, grandulón! ¡Me aceptaron en una firma de abogados en Inglaterra! ¿¡PUEDES CREERLO!? — Y se abalanza sobre mí.

— Wow, ¡Felicidades!

— Nada de "Felicidades", grandulón. Quiero fiesta de despedida en tu departamento. ¡Siempre que organizas una es la mejor!

Río y niego.

— Acabo de tener una el domingo, Alice. No puedo rebasar los límites…

— ¡Pero me largo por un año a Inglaterra, Edward! Por favor — suplica de manera infantil.

Sé que me pongo la soga al cuello con esto pero, qué más da.

— Está bien.

— ¡Yeih! ¡Sabía que aceptarías! — Y me besa la mejilla derecha—. Nos vemos más tarde en tu departamento, Ed. ¡Te quiero, grandulón!

La veo atravesar los pasillos de la cafetería con ese aire alegre y me preguntó cómo supo que yo estaba ahí.

**…**

Es tarde y acabo de volver al departamento. He tenido un día bastante cansado y la idea de dormir me parece bastante tentadora. Me recuesto no sin antes cenar, ducharme y enciendo antes un poco el televisor vistiendo de un modo muy cómodo. Como un baguete con guiso de carnes cuando de la nada, la puerta se escucha.

Creo que es Alice y la idea me da flojera. Me levanto de manera perezosa vistiendo solamente una toalla enredada a mis caderas, no le tengo vergüenza, al fin y al cabo es mi prima.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta vuelve a insistir mientras yo acomodo mi plato apenas y me limpio los labios.

— ¡Ya voy! — grito de manera agria mientras camino a la puerta y bufo—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para venir tan tarde porque…

Y al abrir la puerta me quedo mudo, totalmente enmudecido. Frente a mí, no es Alice la que insiste en pedir entrar, sino una despampanante morena que me mira con ojos sorpresivos al darse cuenta de que… ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MI-ER-DA! ¡LA TOALLA SE DESENREDÓ DE MIS CADERAS! Mis ojos se centran en los suyos de manera fortuita y entonces, cayendo a la realidad, comienzo a gritar.

— ¡SANTO DIOS!

Ella se gira mucho antes de lo previsto y me da la espala de manera rápida.

— ¿Podrías cubrirte? — me pregunta de manera abochornada.

— ¡Ay santo, Dios! — Y tomo un cojín de la sala para cubrir mi desnudez—. Discúlpame, esta estúpida toalla…

— No… No te preocupes — balbucea.

Corro en dirección al baño más rápido de lo que puedo y tomo una bata y me la enredo, no sin antes buscar ropa interior para evitar otro altercado. Salgo hacia la puerta y ella aún está de espalda.

— Ya puede girarse, señorita — le respondo y ella está insegura.

— ¿De verdad?

¿Qué no confiaba en mí?

— Sí, de verdad.

Ella se acomoda su larga cabellera y entonces, se gira. Ahí está de nuevo, tan guapa, tan sofisticada, tan hermosa. Su cabello pardo se ve hermoso contra la luz y tiene un color de piel cremoso y claro. Sus ojos son avellanas, escondidos tras una hilera de infinitas pestañas libres de maquillaje, su boca es rosa y también parece dulce, como un durazno. Me bajo hasta su cuello y desciendo hasta sus pechos, no son grandes pero tienen un buen tamaño, el perfecto para mis manos. Posee una cintura delgada y un abdomen plano. Mi mente divaga en cómo se vería en traje de baño, y sus piernas… largas y torneadas, ocultas tras un pantalón deslavado de mezclilla y unas zapatillas de color oscuro.

Algo se me hace conocido en ella, cuando vuelvo la vista hacia su rostro y se sonríe de manera burlesca.

— Hola, Mariscal Masen ¿Ya no me recuerdas?

Abro los ojos de golpe y me hago hacia atrás de manera instintiva.

— ¿Eres…?

— Bella— responde—: Isabella Swan, tu compañera de departamento.

Me quedo aturdido sin poder saber lo que pasa y entonces hago remembranza de los años que han pasado y de los cambios notorios en ella. Se ve tan hermosa y está muy guapa.

— ¿Swan? ¿Eres Swan?

— Lo soy— contesta con altanería—. Hija de nacimiento de Charles y Reneé Swan. ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?

— Yo no… No lo sabía.

Ella se acomoda sobre una pierna y entonces, entorna los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? — pregunta de manera fastidiada. Su actitud me sorprende mucho, Bella ha cambiado mucho en verdad. Ya no es la dulce niña de 16 años que se sentaba conmigo a conversar.

Sin más le abro la puerta y ella pasa viendo todo a su alrededor. Las maletas se quedan afuera por lo que supongo que ella quiere que yo sea su "botón" y le ayude con el equipaje. Sin más accedo y cierro la puerta, dejando las valijas cerca de ahí. Se sienta mientras acaricia sus piernas, aún distraída en las paredes del departamento. Ese movimiento de sus manos, me hace querer acercarme a ella y seducirla.

Me acerco un poco pero antes de que me dé la oportunidad de decirle algo, me interrumpe.

— El departamento es grande— sonríe—, podré acomodarme perfectamente aquí.

— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Mudarte?

Ella bufa de nuevo con ese aire de fastidio que supongo que es cotidiano. ¿Dónde quedó la Bella servicial y amable? Saca de su bolso de mano, un sobre de manila con un cordel rojo y de él, sustrae un papel de tamaño carta, me lo extiende y se cruza de brazos cuando comienzo a leerlo.

Leo detenidamente cada línea donde se me es informado del poder total para la adquisición de la mitad del departamento, por ser Bella ahora mayor de edad. En el documento, están adjuntos dos copias de certificado de nacimiento — reconociéndola como hija—, una identificación oficial de los E.U.A que la acreditan como mayor de edad y un adjunto de testamento de Charles Swan donde están las reparticiones de bienes que me leyeron hace siete años.

— Soy mitad propietaria de este lugar, Edward. Lo sabes…

— Bueno, esto lo prueba — le aseguro aun sorprendido — pero, ¿Cómo es eso que eres hija de Charlie? No sabía…

— Sí sabías — me interrumpe con un leve toque de furia que logra disipar muy lentamente conforme habla—. Lo que pasa es que no me recuerdas. No me recordaste en el instituto, no entiendo por qué.

— ¿Por eso…? ¿Por eso te acercaste a mí?

Bella niega y siento que no le creo pero desvía de manera nerviosa su mirada.

— Estoy sorprendido— respondo—, pero ¿qué haces aquí? Supuse que estabas trabajando.

— Y lo estoy, estudié medicina — y me sorprendo un poco más.

Vaya, hoy es el día de las 'nuevas' con Edward.

— ¿Dónde? — quiero saber. Estoy tan ansioso por saber de su vida.

— Estuve en Oxford por siete años en Inglaterra y comencé a trabajar un tiempo allá, pero decidí hacer una transferencia ya que extrañaba Estados Unidos y sobre todo a mi familia.

— ¿Sólo a tu familia? — mis ojos chispean con un toque de esperanza.

Ella se gira con aire agrio y me mira con desdén. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué le hice?

— Sí — responde fríamente—. Y el único lugar donde recordaba que tenía donde quedarme, era Boston. Así que, aquí estoy. Ocupando lo que me pertenece.

— Entonces seremos… ¿Compañeros de departamento? ¿Chico y chica?

— Así es, Edward Cullen — se levanta con aire pretencioso y se acerca a mí, demasiado. Tengo la necesidad de arquear la espalda hacia atrás—. Haremos de nuestra convivencia muy interesante. Y cuando digo interesante, es que las cosas aquí van a cambiar.

**¡no me maten! :D**


	12. Sueños

**_Capítulo _**

**_-12-_**

**_Sueños_**

Bella mira el lugar de arriba abajo con brazos cruzados, mientras yo la miro recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

— Esto es demasiado masculino — responde apuntando hacia la colección de camisas de jugadores de la NBA pegadas en las paredes de la sala—. No me gusta.

— ¿Qué? ¡Son mis favoritas!

— Lo sé, pero este también es mi departamento.

Santo Dios, ya lo veía venir. Cuando pensé que el segundo heredero Swan vendría, me imaginaba que tal vez era un chico y que la posibilidad de ganármelo haciendo "cosas de chicos" sería sencillo, pero jamás me plantee la necesidad de que _el segundo heredero, _¡FUESE UNA CHICA! ¡Y MUCHO MENOS QUE FUESE BELLA!

— También hay que pintar las paredes de un color más vivo— y me mira con gesto serio—, no le has dado mantenimiento desde que llegaste, ¿cierto?

— Soy un hombre, Bella ¿Qué esperabas?

— Isabella…— me corrige.

— Bella — le refuto— así te conocí, así te llamaré— y le saco la lengua de manera infantil y me río. Ella entrecierra los ojos y gira la cara. No puedo evitar sentirme bien ¡Encontré su debilidad! Y se ve hermosa hasta cuando se enoja, me siento niño de nuevo.

— No sé cómo has podido vivir así por tantos años — me regaña y entonces, camina por el pasillo y abre la puerta del segundo dormitorio, que por supuesto, está ocupado—. ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta asombrada.

— El santuario del Mariscal Masen— la miro y le guiño un ojo. Ella se pone roja como tomate ante ese gesto y mi ego se eleva una raya.

Carraspea y se cruza más firme de brazos, tratando de reponer su postura.

— Me refiero a que por qué tienes esto aquí…— y apunta con su dedo todo lo que la habitación contiene.

Dentro, hay un montón de aparatos de gimnasio, artículos deportivos, un pequeño bar que instalé, una consola de videojuegos con una pantalla de 50" pulgadas de LED y un enorme sillón-cama que a veces ocupaba para "divertirme" con alguna chica.

— ¿Y dónde diablos se supone que voy a dormir? — pregunta molesta con las manos en la cintura.

— Puedes dormir conmigo — le propongo de manera "inocente", sonriendo de manera ladina.

— Estás loco, Edward.

— Míralo de este modo, optimizamos las cosas y los espacios. Podemos recuperar todos esos años que no nos vimos— ronroneo y ella se ve intimidada, por primera vez desde que entró.

— Vine a hospedarme, Edward… No ha ser el "compadre" de nadie — y sus ojos se entrecierran.

— Ok — respondo riendo por su propio término—. ¿Entonces?

— Muéstrame tu habitación.

— Está al lado — contesto apuntando con el dedo pulgar hacia su izquierda.

Bella camina, abre la puerta y se sorprende al verla. Mi habitación es la más grande de todas y tiene balcón incluido. La segunda también, pero no es tan grande como la mía — solo por unos cuantos metros—, está todo perfectamente arreglado y por supuesto, es mi lugar favorito en el departamento.

— Quiero esta habitación para mí.

— No, no puedes. Es mía — peleo como niño pequeño.

— Tú tienes la habitación de aquel lado repleta de cosas de "hombres" — hace las comillas con los dedos—. Es justo que tú duermas en el colchón del sexo.

Yo me quedo sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

— ¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? — se bufa de mi expresión y por primera vez ríe, como aquella adolescente que alguna vez conocí.

— No puedes quitarme mi habitación.

— ¡Sí puedo! — Se ríe ahora con más ganas y eso me gusta-irrita a la vez.

— ¿¡Por qué!?

— Porque si no me la das, mañana mismo mando a tirar todas las cosas del santuario del "Mariscal Masen".

— ¡De acuerdo! — bufo y me voy a la cocina de manera irritada cuando veo de reojo que ella está festejando su cometido. Sonrío, me gusta verla feliz.

**…**

Se supone que desde principio de cuentas, yo ya me iba a dormir pero no he podido dejar de ver a Bella entrar y salir de "su nueva habitación" una y otra vez, arreglándola. Ha cambiado las sábanas, barrido y aseado un poco, a pesar de que son más de la medianoche. Yo estoy tumbado en el sillón de la sala de manera perezosa mientras figuro estar viendo la televisión, cuando en realidad la estoy observando a ella.

Bella viste un pequeño short que más bien parece un bóxer y una blusa desgastada que se le escurre por el cuerpo, se ha recogido el cabello y anda por el departamento descalza usando la aspiradora.

Media hora después, veo que termina y se pone la mano en la cintura, satisfecha por su trabajo.

— Mucho mejor.

— Vaya, pensé que cenicienta se había mudado conmigo — me río con ambos brazos tras la nuca.

Ella se gira y niega.

— Debería darte vergüenza. ¿Hace cuánto que no haces limpieza?

— No tengo la más mínima idea— respondo.

— Bueno, no importa. ¡Ah! Desde ahora te lo explico, yo lavo y aseo mis cosas… No todas — me expone—. Cada quien tiene sus deberes y obligaciones. ¿Quedo claro?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

— A la orden, general — y hago la seña militar.

— Ok— suspira—. Me voy a bañar.

Yo asiento, ahora mirando la televisión pero recuerdo que hay un espejo en el pasillo que da directamente hacia el final, donde está el baño. Mi cabeza parece el exorcista en cuanto veo las ventajas de tener una hermosa compañera de departamento y veo como ella, estando de espalda, comienza a bajar los shorts y a quitarse la blusa, quedando en sostén y bikini.

¡Madre mía! Ella está para matar. Me quedo embelesado en cuanto ella tiene problemas para quitarse el sostén y el sillón reclinable hace un esfuerzo exorbitante para poder darme acceso a la vista mediante al espejo, cuando no mido mi fuerza y el sillón se voltea conmigo encima.

— ¡Carajo!

Bella sale presurosa enredada en mi bata de baño — que por cierto le queda enorme — y me mira tirado desde el suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasó?

¿Qué le voy a decir?

"_No, nada. Sólo me caí porque estaba tratando de verte desnuda por el reflejo del espejo y me fui de espalda. Nada importante. Ahora, ¿podrías volver a donde estabas y abrir un poco más la puerta? Gracias"_

— Esta porquería… Creo que… Se rompió— balbuceo.

Ella revisa y se queda pensativa.

— No parece demasiado viejo el mueble — y se cruza de brazos—. ¿No estarás ebrio?

Abro los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu falta de equilibrio me sorprende. En fin, ten cuidado — me sugiere y se va por el pasillo y noto como ella, cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza y el 'clic' del seguro se escucha.

Me quedo estático y suspiro. Calma, Cullen. Calma. No puedes espiar a Bella como si ella fuese una de tus conquistas. Ella es hermana del hijo de puta que más detestas en todo Estados Unidos e hija de uno de los hombres más respetables que has conocido. No la puedes tratar así. Mi celular comienza a sonar y contesto con lentitud, después de darme cuenta de que es Alice a la línea.

— Hola, enana.

— _Hola, grandulón ¿Ya estabas dormido?_

— No. Sucedió algo que no me esperaba — sonrío escuchando el leve ruido de la regadera del baño.

— _¡Oh, primo! ¿Es que acaso tienes una conquista?_

— ¿Qué? No, Alice. No es ninguna conquista— bufo—, después te explico. Miro el reloj de la pared y exhalo—. ¿Qué sucede?

— _Solo para informarte que mañana iré a tu casa._

— Vaya, que inesperada noticia — comento sarcástico.

— _De nada, grandulón. Entonces mañana iré a verte_— dice tan rápido que no me da tiempo de contestar algo más—_, hasta pronto. Adiós._

Y cuelga.

— Alice, no puedo…— miro la pantalla y suspiro—. Esa chica sí que está loca.

— ¿Quién? — pregunta una voz frente a mí y yo me sobresalto.

Es Bella en una minúscula y ridícula cantidad de ropa. Viste unos shorts tan pequeños que bien podría ser ropa interior y una blusa tirantes donde casi puedo adivinar que no usa sostén. Paso un trago enorme de saliva con mucha dificultad mientras ella se seca su largo cabello castaño con una pequeña toalla.

Santa madre, nunca había visto una chica tan atractiva.

— No nadie — carraspeo—. Oye… — comienzo a balbucear de manera nerviosa—. Maña... Mañana yo… Si quieres podemos hacer algo… Es mí día libre…

— Oh, eso es grandioso. Tengo planeada algunas cosas por hacer — sonríe y eso comienza a provocarme de un modo muy extraño—. El _jet lag _me ha dejado rendida— y comienza a frotarse el cuello mientras se muerde los labios.

¡A Cullen le está saliendo una ENORME tercera pierna! ¡Cuidado!

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunta preocupada y se acerca a mí. Contengo la respiración de manera fuerte mientras su perfume me inunda los sentidos y una gota fría de sudor me moja la cara—. Estás sudando un poco. ¿Te sientes mal?

Asiento en silencio, muy nervioso.

— Creo… que… Que… voy a contraer… Un resfriado…

Y en ese instante, me toca la mano. Un corrientazo de electricidad me toma por sorpresa y cuando sucede, ella alza la vista y su mirada se cruza con la mía.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunta angustiada.

— ¿También lo sentiste?

Asiente y suspira.

— No es la primera vez — murmura pero creo que ha sido para sí sola, aunque he alcanzado a escucharla. Yo también recuerdo la primera vez, Bella. Yo también lo recuerdo—. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Siento venir ese lado noble y afectivo en ella y de la nada me sonríe.

— ¿Quieres algo para cenar? Quizá te falta comer algo de verdad y no esa chatarra que estás acostumbrado a comer— me pregunta y me despeina de manera dulce.

— Eso estaría bien— le contesto y ella se para hacia la cocina. Mientras la miro irse, me pregunto por qué ella está tan cambiada. Cuando llegó, me habló de una manera tan fría y déspota y ahora, se porta amable.

¿Será siempre así?

…

Después de algunos minutos, llega con una bandeja de sándwiches como aperitivos y tostados y té helado. El snack me cae de maravilla y el tiempo que se ha tomado en prepararlos, me ha servido para poder ir al baño, mojarme la cara y disipar esos pensamientos lujuriosos acerca de su inexistente sostén.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí. Gracias, Bella.

— Isabella — me corrige ahora de forma molesta.

— BELLA — le recalco—, ¿Qué problema tienes con que te llame así?

— No me gusta.

— Antes querías que solo te llamara así, ¿Qué cambió ahora?

Ella baja la mirada. Se ve triste y de la nada una lágrima comienza a descender por su mejilla. ¡No quiero que esté triste! ¡No, nena! No llores. Quiero estar cerca y consolarla pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Es por papá — responde después de un rato de silencio—, él me comenzó a llamar así desde que tengo memoria.

— Lo siento… Pero, ¿Eso qué…?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver? — Pregunta—. De solo recordar eso, me hace pensar en que no pude estar cuando él murió. Papá no pudo despedirse de mí— y un leve gemido de tristeza sale de su pecho mientras coloca su frente sobre sus rodillas, acunando su delgado cuerpo entre sus propios brazos, como una niña pequeña.

Se abraza a sí misma como si tuviese miedo de romperse y yo quiero protegerla. Me nace ese instinto porque es Bella, la chica frágil que alguna vez me cuidó a mí cuando me rompieron el corazón.

Aunque esto no se compara en nada de lo que ella vivió.

En contra de todo lo que pienso y que siento que podría molestarla, la abrazo. Ella se queda rígida, sintiendo toda la poderosa energía que desprendemos el uno con el otro, pero no dice nada.

— ¿Se lo habías contado a alguien más? — le murmuro mientras acaricio su cabello.

Ella niega en silencio.

— No te preocupes, pequeña… No estás sola — le digo y en ese momento, se acurruca contra mi pecho, mojándolo con sus lágrimas y su llanto silencioso.

La consuelo por un buen rato, hasta que la siento suspirar rendida. Yo también dormito porque es demasiado tarde y entonces, me recargó totalmente sobre el mueble de manera horizontal y ella se queda encima de mi cuerpo. No siento su peso incómodo, a decir verdad me acurruca y la abrazo fuerte para no dejarla caer. Bella se acomoda sobre mi regazo y la observo durante un rato más.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido, muñeca? — y acaricio su cabello de manera lenta.

Ella sonríe en ese roce y suspira.

— Edward… — dice entre sueños y yo me quedo estático. ¿Está realmente dormida?

La veo detenidamente y sí eso parece. ¿Está soñando conmigo? Niego sonriendo. No, Bella no soñaría conmigo, ni siquiera creo agradarle ahora, no al menos como antes. Solo está así porque está triste por la muerte de Charlie. Bella jamás será la misma, no al menos mientras mantenga la guardia.

Y entonces, lo dejo de lado y me acurruco con ella entre brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío mientras me voy a dormir.


	13. ¿Novio celoso?

**_Capítulo_**

**-13-**

**_¿Novio celoso?_**

La luz de la mañana me molesta en los ojos y entonces me quiero girar para acomodar mi espalda cuando siento el peso de un cuerpo encima del mío. Giro mi rostro y lo recuerdo todo. Ella está durmiendo plácidamente sobre mí y siento como mi cuerpo, por primera vez en muchos años, ha descansado a la perfección.

— Se ve tan linda cuando duerme — murmuro o eso creo pero sin pensarlo, la despierto de su plácido sueño.

Levanta la cabeza y pestañea un par de veces hasta que su mirada se enfoca.

— ¡MADRE SANTA! — grita parándose rápidamente de mi lado y tomando un cojín para cubrirse, ¿Cubrirse qué? ¡Está completamente vestida!—. ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿QUÉ HICIMOS?

— Pues lo que la gente normal hace de noche — respondo despabilándome.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— Tranquila — murmuro levantando las palmas para que no me mate con lo que encuentre a la mano—, solo dormimos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

— Bella, no te emborrachaste… Solo comiste sándwiches y té helado, ¿recuerdas?

— Isabella — me corrige de nuevo y frunce el ceño—. Sí, supongo que debí quedarme dormida entre… Es decir… Yo…

— Entre mis brazos — completo.

— Sí, eso.

Camina confundida y entonces, la puerta suena. Ambos giramos el rostro y ella como yo está liada pero no demasiado.

— Iré a ducharme — responde y desaparece de mi vista.

Yo me pongo algo decente y abro la puerta pero en cuanto lo hago, Alice salta a mis brazos.

— ¡Hola, grandulón! — chilla y me toma por sorpresa colgándose de mi cuello y besándome la mejilla.

— Alice, que sorpresa.

— Oye— pregunta Bella caminando con un envase entre las manos—, ¿tienes de casualidad…?

Pero detiene su andar cuando vea a la pequeña enana colgada de mí.

— ¡Hola! — Saluda Alice y boicotea sonriendo—, ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Alice…

— Isabella — responde ella confundida y alza una ceja en mi dirección—. ¿Edward?

Y entonces, creo que ha pensado lo peor de mí.

— No es lo que crees, de verdad.

— ¡Oww! Ya entendí— chilla mi prima apretujándose sola la cara con un puchero infantil—. ¡Son novios!

— ¿Novios? — preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

— Sí, inclusive dicen todo al mismo tiempo— y suspira teatralmente.

Bella camina en su dirección y niega.

— No es lo que estás pensando, Alice.

— Y no es lo que estás pensando tú, Isabella — ríe picándole el hombro de manera amistosa—. Edward no es mi amante — y yo me golpeo la cara por las delicadas palabras que ha usado—, este grandulón es mi primo.

Mi cara está a punto de estallar de la vergüenza, cuando veo que Bella comienza a reír.

— ¿Prima…? — suspira.

— Prima — reafirma Alice—, y yo debo suponer que como novia estás feliz de saberlo. Pero ¿Cuándo llegaste y por qué nunca había escuchado de ti?

— Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas — trata de aclarar pero la enana no deja de parlotear.

— No hay nada que aclarar — sonríe—, aquí todos somos mayores y por supuesto no iré con el chisme a tía Esme — y se acerca a Bella para murmurarle—. Aunque acá entre nosotros, ella está ansiosa por nietos.

— ¡ALICE! — le grito en reprimenda—, Bella no es mi novia.

La miro y baja la cabeza de manera avergonzada.

— ¡No mientas, Edward! — me refuta la enana.

— ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que te estoy mintiendo?

— Simple, muchachote. En primera, porque hay restos de refrigerios fríos en la mesa, por lo que me hace pensar que estuvieron platicando hasta tarde y cuando te llamé, me dijiste que algo había sucedido. En segunda — se aclara la voz—, los refrigerios casi están terminados. Eso quiere decir que no hubo sexo y a veces eso pasa en los noviazgos.

— ¡Alice!

Bella está tan roja y yo quiero matar a mi prima.

— Déjame terminar— bufa—. Y por último, ella durmió aquí.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — pregunta curiosa mi nueva compañera de departamento y ello también estoy intrigado.

Alice se gira hacia ella y sonríe.

— Fácil, si Edward solo conversó, comió bocadillos, quizás hasta vio la televisión ¡Y! — Exclama — Dejó que te quedases a dormir, eso significa que te ama y que eres su novia— y se sienta en el mueble haciéndose la interesante mientras se mira las uñas y cruza una pierna—: Son novios.

Yo estoy a punto de golpearla con mi zapato, cuando Bella interviene.

— Las cosas no son así. Edward y yo compartimos este departamento porque la mitad es mío. Cuando mi padre falleció, nos dejó a los dos como herederos, por un acuerdo que tuvo con el padre de Edward —y me señala respetuosamente con la mano—. No somos novios, Alice. Y todo esto que ves, son restos de unos aperitivos que preparé para Edward ya que anoche se sintió mal.

La cara de mi prima parece que no ha creído ni una sola palabra y hace un gesto con los labios que parece algo infantil.

— Pues, soy muy perceptiva. No lo sé, me huele a romance.

Bufo y niego.

— Mejor dime, ¿qué se te ofrece?

— Vengo a ver lo de la fiesta de despedida.

Bella se comienza a retirar pero se detiene en cuanto oye la palabra 'fiesta'.

— Ah sí, lo había olvidado — respondo cruzado de brazos—, ¿Cuándo te marchas?

— Pues yo pienso que este viernes…

— ¿Fiesta?, ¿De qué fiesta hablan? — pregunta mi _dulce_ compañera de departamento.

— Mi fiesta de despedida — pestañea mi prima—. Edward me dijo que organizaría una antes de que me fuese a Inglaterra a trabajar.

— Bueno, pues… Felicidades por tu transferencia de trabajo, pero Edward no me ha comentado nada a mí y no puede armar una fiesta sin mi consentimiento. Él no es el único dueño de este lugar.

Alice y yo nos quedamos helados antes su ceño fruncido, su pose erecta y esa manera firma de hablar.

— Pero… — solloza la enana.

— ¿Edward? — me mira Bella alzando una ceja y a modo de reprimenda.

Levanto las manos en forma de rendición en dirección a Alice.

— Enana, ¿qué deseas que haga? Bella…

— Isabella — me corrige una vez más.

—… Isabella— vuelvo a decir—, es dueña también de este lugar. No puedo violentar sus derechos como propietaria.

Creo que mi pequeña prima está a punto de llorar porque su mirada y su boca parecen las de un payaso triste. Mira hacia ambos lados, como si mi compañera y yo fuésemos los padres malvados que le niegan a la niña todos sus berrinches. Y de la nada, Alice se lanza hacia Bella enroscándola por los brazos y haciendo miles de pucheros.

— ¡Anda, prima! ¡Anda! ¡Por favor! Me iré por un año a Inglaterra y no los volveré a molestar.

Bella se queda estática e inhala aire abruptamente.

— ¿Prima?

— ¿Prima? — repito de nuevo con aire asesino hacia donde está la enana. ¡AHG! Esa pequeña mujer…

— Sí — responde ella—: PRIMA. Solo una última fiesta y ya. POOOOOR FAAAAVOOOOOOOR.

Bella parece poco acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones y suspira.

— Está bien, está bien. Pero con una condición — y yo me golpeó la cabeza con la palma de mi mano derecha.

— La que sea — boicotea mi prima—, será lo que tú pidas.

Santo Dios.

— Que Edward me ayude a hacer el aseo total de departamento, lo redecoremos y se comprometa en ayudarme de ahora en adelante mientras nuestra convivencia dure.

Abro los ojos de golpe. ¿QUÉ?

— ¡Él acepta! — chilla Alice aplaudiendo.

— ¡No! No, no, no y no — dictamino—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, enana? ¿Quieres que sea una especie de _amo de casa_? ¡Estás loca!

— Hazlo por mí, primo y te prometo que cuando tengas hijos, los cuidaré por ti algunos fines de semana. ¿No es así, Isabella?

Ella y yo nos miramos y negamos.

— Bueno — interrumpe rompiendo el aire incómodo que nos rodea—, esa es la condición. Edward — me mira—, ¿La aceptas o no?

Alice me mira con ojos de cachorro y frunce los labios. Suspiro, sabía que desde el inicio, me había puesto la soga al cuello.

— De acuerdo, acepto.

— ¡Yeih!

— Me parece sabía tu decisión, Edward — sonríe mi compañera—. Bien, me iré a bañar y a prepararme para ir al súper mercado por los neceseres de limpieza.

Se va por fin y yo quiero matar a Alice.

— En lo que me has metido, enana del demonio.

Ella sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

— No te fue difícil aceptar, primito. Lo sabes. Es la primera vez que accedes a las peticiones de una mujer y sabes qué significa eso.

— No sé de qué hablas— me cruzo de brazos.

— Ella de verdad te gusta — y me guiñe un ojo.

— Estás loca— la regaño.

— ¡Ay, Edward! De acuerdo, solo te darás cuenta— sonríe—. Bien, me marcho señor amo de casa — se burla—. Te marco y después de dices qué necesitas para la fiesta.

Me besa la mejilla y se despide mientras yo cierro la puerta y me tiro en el mueble.

¿Qué he hecho?

…

Llegamos al súper mercado en mi auto y yo hago todo lo posible porque nadie me reconozca. Llevo una sudadera fresca y unos lentes de sol para cubrir mi identidad. Bella sale despreocupadamente del auto en short y playera de tirantes — bastante pegada para mi gusto porque todo el mundo le clava la mirada— y sandalias.

— ¿Listo? — pregunta sonriente.

— Cuanto antes mejor — bufo metiendo mis hombros.

Ella ríe y avanzamos entre los pasillos. Llegamos primero con los paños para limpiar ventanas, después a los jabones líquidos para pisos, bolsas para basura, plumeros, jabón para trastes, recogedores, papel y todo ese tipo de neceseres que según ella, son básicos para una casa. Yo voy distante del carrito del súper. Mi única función es escoltarla o hacer simplemente, acto de presencia.

— Yo los pagaré, no te preocupes — murmura en cuanto se cansa de mi silencio y yo niego.

— Lo haré yo — respondo al fin.

Cuando llegamos a la caja, pago con mi tarjeta de crédito. Pero en cuanto me distraigo para recibir mi recibo de compra, uno de los empleados se acerca a Bella para coquetearle.

— Hola— le murmura sonriente—, ¿encontró todo lo que buscaba?

Bella sonríe de manera amable y asiente.

— Sí, gracias.

— Firme aquí— dice la cajera de manera coqueta y se muerde los labios pero yo estoy distraído observando como flirtean con mi compañera de departamento.

— Claro— respondo pero ni siquiera miro el papel—. Tome.

Entrego la pluma y la mujer al parecer se muestra decepcionada de mi poca atención, la miro, le sonrío y de nuevo fijo mi vista en Bella.

— Si gusta la puedo acompañar a su auto con sus bolsas, señorita.

— ¡Oh! Qué amable… — comenta ella pero yo tomo los paquetes y lo interrumpo.

— Sí— contesto—, qué amable es usted. Pero estamos bien, gracias— y me quito los lentes para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

El hombre se ve intimidado por mi tamaño que fácilmente lo sobrepasa por unos 15 o 20 centímetros.

Bella sonríe de nuevo de manera desconcertada y me mira.

— ¿Nos vamos, nena? — le pregunto al par que tomo todas las bolsas, la sujeto de la cintura y caminamos entre la gente sin que le dé tiempo de decir algo.

La cajera nos mira y se muestra decepcionada de nuevo junto con el empleado que trató pasarse de listo. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Bella se suelta y yo abro la cajuela de mi auto.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? — pregunta moviendo su pie derecho y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunto a la par que cierro la puerta e intento subir al auto. Ella me imita y se coloca el cinturón.

— A la escena que hiciste frente al empleado.

— No sé de qué hablas — y enciendo el motor, para luego ir de reversa.

— Lo sabes. Ese papel de chico protector… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Se quería pasar de listo. Lo sabes— respondo ahora conduciendo.

— ¿De listo? ¡Solo se ofreció ayudarme con las bolsas! — me contesta irritada y eso me hace irritar a mí también.

— Deberías estar feliz. Te salvé quizás de un loco acosador.

— Puedo defenderme sola — espeta cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de ser tu compañero de departamento si no nos cuidamos el uno al otro? — le pregunto y ella se queda pensativa. Me aferro a eso y continuo—. Es una fórmula sencilla de sobrevivir en esta ciudad que apenas conoces, ¿no crees?

Sé que es la excusa más estúpida que pude haber inventado pero ella suspira.

— Creo que tienes razón— murmura—, aunque siento que no estaba en verdadero peligro. Pero gracias. De ahora en adelante— me pide—, no actúes así de impertinente.

— ¿Impertinente?

— Sí— me mira—, como si fueses un novio celoso.

Río tratando de guardar mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Celoso yo? — Bufo—, ¡Por favor!

Siento su mirada y suspira. No dice más y comienza a leer de manera distraída un folleto de la tienda a la que hemos ido. Los siguientes minutos restantes que nos quedan de viaje, nos la pasamos en silencio. Yo conduzco, absorto en los pensamientos y las palabras que me ha dicho Bella.

¿De verdad actué como un novio celoso? Debía estar jugando, yo no puedo celarla. Ella no es mía, además, sigo pensando que ni siquiera le agrado. Suspiro y estaciono el auto en la cochera. Bella baja en silencio y yo abro la puerta de la cajuela. Saca unas cuantas bolsas y entra al departamento. Mientras la veo marcharse, un chico que siempre pasa por las mañanas a correr por el vecindario, se detiene distraído a mirarle las piernas.

— Santa Dios — murmura—, que _mami_ está esa chica.

Azoto la puerta de la cajuela con fuerza y gruño. El sujeto me mira asustado y parpadea.

— ¡ANDANDO! —Le grito—, ¡Si quieres buscar algo con qué mirar y distraerte ve a un jodido zoológico!

El chico sale despavorido en cuanto yo comienzo a caminar en su dirección de manera amenazante y cuando él se marcha, me detengo y pienso en lo que quería hacerle y la manera tan fácil en que me enojé.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS ME PASA?

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO :D**


	14. Las notas vuelven

**_Capítulo_**

**-14-**

**_Las notas vuelven_**

Entro al departamento aun con los nervios de punta y deposito las cosas en la barra de la cocina. No sé qué me ha acabado de pasar y siento apenas la adrenalina bajar por mi sistema.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Bella haciéndose un moño en el cabello.

Asiento y suspiro.

— Entonces, a trabajar.

Pasamos las siguientes seis horas desempolvando, lavando, sacudiendo, pintando, reacomodando y quitando cualquier objeto del departamento. He logrado persuadir a Bella de que me deje quedarme con algunas cosas que antiguamente ya estaban y me sorprende mucho la manera eficiente en que hemos terminado todo. El lugar se ve mucho mejor que antes, hasta puedo decir que parece que está completamente nuevo. Ordeno una pizza y la comemos desde el balcón del último lugar del departamento: mi habitación.

— Esto se ve sensacional— murmuro pero ella alcanza a escucharme.

— Solo necesitaba un poco de cariño— comenta mordiendo un pedazo de pizza italiana.

— Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar el "Santuario Masen" — sonrío—, parece más decente. Me gusta.

Ella se carcajea y me mira.

— No lo arruines, quedó perfecto. Aunque lamento que no tengas cama.

Miro el mueble desde donde estamos sentados y hago un gesto de indiferencia.

— Este mueble servirá en lo que consigo una base y un colchón.

— No va a ser necesario — espeta y yo la miro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno — suspira—, no me quedaré aquí para siempre, ¿Cierto? Así que podrás quedarte con la cama. Aunque si estás incómodo, no sé si sea una problema para ti.

Bebo de mi soda y lo pienso.

— No te preocupes.

Miro a Bella detenidamente a los ojos y casi puedo volver a ver en ella la chica que alguna vez conocí. No entiendo qué ha cambiado entre los dos. En siete años, ¿qué pudo haber cambiado? Aunque razonándolo bien, es algo de tiempo. Ella es diferente en muchos aspectos y aunque confieso que está mucho más bonita, lo que más me sorprendió es que ella cambiase en su forma de ser.

Me agradaba antes, me sigue agradando pero no como la primera vez. Siento que solo es amable conmigo porque comparte un inmueble que ella no decidió nunca compartir y que todo esto lo hace porque de verdad desea que su estancia sea lo menos molesta conmigo.

— Me voy a dormir— y se levanta tomando la basura.

— Claro— respondo.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, he mandado a colocar e instalar el servicio de teléfono e Internet. Mañana lo vendrán, ¿te molesta?

— Para nada — respondo—, no lo instalé antes porque no le creí necesario pero el Internet me ahorrará tiempo en quedarme hasta tarde en el campus o el hospital.

— Nos iremos por mitades en gastos — susurra—, lo prometo.

— Descuida.

— Descansa, Edward.

— Descansa también — le digo muy despacio y ella se marcha cerrando la puerta.

Recojo mi basura y me meto a bañar. Mientras lo hago, creo que las cosas no serán tan malas como lo pensé alguna vez y sin previo aviso al salir — después de toda la incansable actividad que he realizado aseando la casa—, me quedo dormido.

**…**

Despierto cerca de las 6 de la mañana y camino de manera perezosa a la cocina, rascándome la cabeza. En el frigorífico, encuentro una nota con una letra que hacía años no veía.

**_Te he dejado un poco de jugo fresco en la nevara y avena caliente en el horno. No sé si te gusten, en fin, saldré toda la mañana a trotar, recorrer la ciudad e ir a arreglar unos asuntos. No te olvides que hoy vendrá el técnico del teléfono._**

**_Bella._**

Sonrió de manera estúpida mientras tomo la pequeña nota de color rosa y degusto lo que me han dejado. Comienzo mis actividades cotidianas, hago ejercicio en el apartado de mi departamento donde aún mantengo mis aparatos, riego _la planta_ que hace tiempo me encargaron y que está en una ventana, floreciendo con el sol y comienzo mi rutina laboral yendo hacia el hospital.

El lugar está un poco atareado de trabajo y afortunadamente, llega mi hora de comer.

Sentado solo en la típica mesa de la cafetería, me quedo viendo por la ventana hasta que escucho el murmullo de unos compañeros en una mesa contigua.

— ¿Y es linda? Nunca la había visto por aquí— comenta un colega llamado Michael Newton. El rubio ojo azul, está en el área de medicina general y es bueno es su trabajo, nunca lo he tratado y parece buen sujeto.

— Sí — responde otro llamado Ben Johnson—. No sé su área con seguridad, pero escuché que su nombre es Isabella Swan.

Alzo la mirada de golpe y escucho con atención. No puede ser.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — pregunta Newton prestando atención a su acompañante—, ¿sabes si tiene novio?

¡Ok! Esto ya se está tornando raro. Newton parecía ser un buen prospecto de colega pero ahora, no me lo parece bien. El enclenque está demasiado delgado y bajo para los gustos de Bella, además de que dicen que es muy lento en su área de trabajo, tal vez sea un asno. Sí, el hombre no me convence. Me siento un poco irritado pero quiero seguir escuchando.

— La verdad no lo sé — responde Johnson—, pero ¿crees que no tenga un montón de pretendientes? ¡Sólo deberías de verla! Es tan guapa… Nunca había visto una doctora tan atractiva y joven…

— Quizás debería invitarla a comer aquí.

Y de la nada golpeo fuertemente mi mesa por la rabia que me consume. Todos en el lugar me miran con miedo, ya que la cafetería usualmente es un lugar silencioso. El lugar se detiene y soy el centro de las miradas mientras Newton gira el cuello y trata de sonreír nerviosamente. Alzo mi jugo en su dirección con una sonrisa sardónica y asiento.

_Hijo de puta._

¿Qué? ¿De dónde ha salido ese pensamiento?

Niego dos veces y comienzo a comer con _enojo_ mi ensalada. Pareciera que odio la lechuga porque mi cara no deja de tener ese gesto de amargura en mi rostro en cuanto muerdo cada hoja mientras me concentro en no mirar a Mike Newton y poder romperle el cuello.

Pero me distraigo por la voz de los dos insolentes que tengo enfrente de mí con la llegada de alguien que ahora es el centro de la atención de todos: Bella. Entra a la cafetería con aire distraído mientras se dirige a la barra de desayunos y una mujer la atienda muy amablemente. Yo estoy en guardia — sin saber por qué— a la espera de una señal que me indique que debo entrar a participar a cualquier situación que se presente. Me siento adolescente de nuevo, como esas riñas locas que tuve en los pubs, por defender a alguien.

Pero Bella evidentemente no está en peligro, ¿por qué estoy tan sobre protector con ella?

Se entretiene eligiendo un emparedado y unos aderezos cuando de la nada, un hombre de bata blanca se le acerca por la espalda y la sujeta del brazo. Lo miro tan detenidamente y me doy cuenta de quién es.

Se trata de Steve Norlans, es médico— la mayoría de los que estamos aquí, lo somos—, es del área de traumatología y algunas enfermeras lo consideran atractivo. Eso no me gusta ya que sé qué es lo que trata de hacer: llamar la atención de Bella.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? — le pregunta dándole una sonrisa demasiado íntima y ella retrocede un poco.

Esa es la señal que necesito y camino hacia su dirección sin importar qué.

— Yo… — contesta nerviosamente.

— Dra. Swan — saludo primero—, Dr. Norlans.

— Cullen — saluda Steve con gesto asesino al ver que he interrumpido su estrategia _de ligue_—, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada— sonrío con una mano atrás y otra delante—, solo observaba a la Dra. Swan y quería indicarle donde estaba la mesa en la que habíamos acordado almorzar.

Bella me mira socarrona y sonríe.

— Claro — y mira a Norlans—, ya había quedado almorzar con el doctor Cullen, gracias por la invitación.

— Ahhmm— se queda mudo Steve y yo sonrío triunfante—, de acuerdo.

¡Chúpate esta Norlans!

— Gracias — comenta Bella y asiente—, hasta pronto.

Steve me mira de forma asesina mientras yo escolto a Bella hasta la mesa y los hombres de la mesa contigua nos miran como idiotas. Sin darme cuenta, toda la cafetería lo hace. Ella se sienta y yo le acomodo su silla y comienza a abrir el paquete de su sándwich.

— Sé lo que hiciste, Cullen — dice sin mirarme.

Yo aún no he dejado de sonreír, me siento triunfante.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No te hagas— responde—, ambos sabemos que me armaste una escena casi como la del súper mercado — y mi semblante se tensa—. Pero gracias, ese hombre estaba siendo un poco pesado. Pensé que no faltaba mucho para el concurso de orina, para saber quién apuntaba más lejos— ríe.

— ¿Qué crees que hice?

Bella me mira y sonríe.

— Estabas celoso— comenta.

— No, no es verdad. Solo lo hice porque Norlans es un pesado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces así será siempre?

Levanto la vista y ella me mira a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Evitarás mi contacto con cada varón de este hospital?

La miro perplejo sin entender y ella suspira.

— Voy a trabajar aquí, Edward.

Y entonces, siento la mirada de todos los hombres de bata blanca de la cafetería, como si fuesen animales hambrientos que acaban de escoger una excelente presa: Bella. Han escuchado esa última frase de sus labios y los solteros del lugar comienzas a sacar "sus habilidades" para poder conquistarla, lo sé, lo presiento. O tal vez es la paranoia que me he creado solo, ¡tampoco lo sé!

La idea de que Bella esté rodeada por tantos hombres que pretendan estar cerca, no me agrada. Un sentimiento extraño se apodera fuertemente de mi subconsciente.

_Esto no puede ser, ¡no puedo soportarlo!_

Pero, ¿soportar qué? ¿Qué ella sea la soltera más codiciada de todo el hospital? Hasta donde sé, ella no me dijo que tenía novio o no… Eso tampoco me deja ni un poco tranquilo. ¿Lo tenía? ¿Y si no? ¿Estará ella dispuesta a salir con alguno de los idiotas que la cortejen? La idea me revuelve el estómago de rabia, suspiro.

No puedo sentir esto, se siente mal pero a la vez lo siento "natural y correcto". Creo que tengo el deber de cuidarla, hasta de ella misma, como cuando lloró por Charlie la primera noche en el departamento.

Sí, debe ser eso. Debo asegurarme de que elija un buen hombre para sí. Alguien que la cuide y respete… Pero ¡me llena de rabia imaginar que alguien pudiese tocarla!

Ok, tranquilo Cullen. Es Bella, no es tuya, no es tuya.

Solo la cuidarás y no dejarás que nadie se le acerqué.

¿QUÉ? ¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SALIÓ ESE PENSAMIENTO EGOÍSTA?! Esto no es normal en mí.

Ay, no… ¿Qué carajo te pasa Edward Cullen?


	15. ¿Bella tiene una cita?

**_Capítulo_**

**-15-**

**_¿Bella tiene una cita?_**

Vuelvo a mi área de trabajo después de haber tenido aquel ataque paranoico en la cafetería del hospital. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, así que estoy distraído.

— Doctor, Cullen— me llama el señor Jackson, un hombre de edad avanzada, muy amble y muy obediente en mis indicaciones.

— Dígame.

— Mi brazo está morado — sonríe—, sé que debe sacar mi presión sanguínea pero, ¿podría soltar el aire de ese aparato?

Abro los ojos de golpe, y saco dejo de ejercer presión.

— ¡Discúlpeme, por favor! — y le retiro la banda que hace minutos le ahorcaba el brazo. El señor Jackson lo mueve y me sonríe.

— No se preocupe, doctor. Parece que está un poco distante esta mañana.

Apunto en mi bitácora y suspiro.

— Algo así— suspiro.

— No me malinterprete — comenta—, pero si es una mujer la que le provoca eso, creo que debería hablar con ella.

Lo veo detenidamente y le indico que puede ponerse la camisa.

— ¿Debería?

El hombre ríe y asiente.

— Lo sabía — murmura—, con todo el respeto del mundo si me permite, doctor.

— Adelante— lo animo a continuar con sus palabras.

— Yo tenía la misma mirada cuando me enamoré de mi esposa.

Abro los ojos de golpe.

— No creo que sea el mismo caso, pero sopesaré su consejo. Gracias— y entrego la receta —. Aquí está sus preinscripción médica y nos vemos en un mes.

— Hasta pronto, doctor.

Lo despido con el pensamiento de sus palabras en mi cabeza y mando a llamar al siguiente paciente.

**…**

El turno que me ha tocado, termina. Afortunadamente, puedo llegar a descansar a casa. Ahí está Bella, vistiendo sus acostumbrados y diminutos shorts. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Por qué hace eso?

— Hola— me saluda—, ha venido el técnico.

— Lo siento— y me recuesto en el mueble—, no llegué más temprano.

— No te preocupes— responde—, te ves cansado.

— Umjumm— contesto sin abrir los ojos.

— Yo comienzo a trabajar hasta mañana— me comenta de modo distraído mientras escucho su voz alejarse.

— Bella…

— Isabella — me corrige, cuando abre el frigorífico.

—… Isabella— bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, ¿qué especialidad estudiaste?

Se para frente a mí y me da una botella de té helado. Yo lo acepto agradecido y sonrío. Se sienta frente a mí y suspira.

— Cardiología.

— ¿También tú? — le inquiero sorprendido.

— ¿Eres cardiólogo, Edward?

Asiento y creo tener una vaga idea del por qué ha decidido estudiar eso.

— Lo soy — y sonrío—, ya sabes lo que dicen de los cardiólogos. "Sí tienes mal de amores y te rompen el corazón…"

— "… Yo puedo ayudarte." — completa sonriendo y niega lentamente—. Ese chiste es tan viejo.

Ambos nos miramos a la cara y rompemos en risa. Ella niega y se acomoda en el sofá. Se le ve cansada y entonces decido distraerla.

— Alice llamó esta tarde y me dijo que si podíamos hacer una lista de cosas necesarias para el viernes.

— Eso suena genial — responde con la cabeza recargada en el mueble y veo que comienza a dormitar.

— Puedes invitar a quien quieras — le comento y solo hay silencio. La miro y se acomoda mejor en el sofá — ¿Estás bien?

Bella no me responde y caigo en cuanta de que se ha quedado profundamente dormida. La idea me da ternura y me levanto para observarla mejor. Tiene los labios ligeramente separados y ni siquiera alcanzó a quitarse los zapatos. La descalzo lentamente y subo sus piernas arriba del mueble pero la idea de dejarla durmiendo en el sofá no me gusta, así que decido llevarla en brazos y ella se acurruca sobre mi pecho. Abro la puerta de mi habitación… Es decir, su habitación y la deposito en la cama con delicadeza. Temo despertarla pero tiene el cuerpo tan rendido que ni siquiera se inmuta en cuanto le quito el saco.

Deseo ponerla más cómoda — con menos ropa—, pero considero que puede ser mala idea. No deseo que desconfíe de mí, así que decido no tocarla más. Creo incluso, que he excedido los límites.

Me siento al borde de la cama y acaricio su cabello de manera delicada.

— Bella, estás tan rendida que ni siquiera haz cenado. ¿Cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo sola? — ella suspira hondamente y no puedo sentir más que ternura.

Me quedo un rato viéndola hasta que por fin siento que de verdad me estoy excediendo en los límites de su integridad y me retiro cerrando la puerta, para dejarla descansar.

**...**

Me levanto temprano, más de lo normal. He recibido una alerta en mi localizador a causa de una emergencia, así que salgo corriendo hacia el hospital no sin antes dejar una nota pegada al frigorífico.

**_Bella, te veo en el trabajo. Emergencias me llama, cuídate._**

**_Edward._**

En el hospital, una mujer que sufría de un mal congénito de corazón, se ha agravado y hemos tenido que operarla de emergencia, afortunadamente, todo ha salido muy bien.

Salgo después de casi siete horas de intervención y todos nos retiramos a descansar un momento. Yo me dirijo a la cafetería, mientras reposo mi cuerpo cansado. Estoy con la cabeza recargada en la pared, dormitando.

— Despierta, héroe.

Abro los ojos y es Bella sentada junto a mí, ofreciéndome un vaso humeante de café con leche. Le sonrío.

— Gracias, aunque debió ser negro.

— ¿Quieres tener una ulcera al paso que vas? Soy tu compañera y soy médico, tengo que cuidarte también.

— Pues, gracias — respondo— aunque ambos sabíamos en qué nos metíamos al ser médicos.

— Sí — contesta y suspira.

La veo pensativa y bebo de mi café. Es dulce y delicioso, me reconforta ¿Dónde lo habrá comprado?

— ¿Sucede algo?

Bella niega y juguetea con su propio café de manera ausente.

No quiero sentir más el silencio incómodo por lo que decido cambiar de tema.

— Mañana es la fiesta, ¿ya invitaste a alguien?

— Ah, sí. Mañana— mueve los hombros con aire distraído—. Iré con un chico que vi en la cafetería. Esta mañana se acercó a mí en el almuerzo después de hablarle a su grupo.

Vuelvo a beber de mi café y me preguntó de quién diablos está hablando y hago remembranza de por qué no vi la escena. ¡Ah sí! Estaba en cirugía.

— ¿Haciendo amigos? — inquiero con un ligero toque de sarcasmo e irritación en las palabras. Ella no lo nota. Creo.

— Sí— ríe—, me siento como en la escuela de nuevo. De esos días en que eres la novedad en un lugar— suspira.

— Quizá lo conozca, ¿Quién es?

— Déjame pensar… Es Michael Newton.

Siento la rabia elevarse en cuanto menciona su nombre. Tiro el café de manera brusca cuando el pequeño vaso acartonado se retuerce entre mis manos.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien?

No me doy cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras y de su pregunta hasta que siento el escozor del líquido hirviente quemándome la piel. Ella rápidamente me coloca un paño limpio y retira el café con unas servilletas.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!? — Me pregunta de manera histérica mientras unos cuantos chismosos nos observan—, vamos a curarte.

— Estoy bien. No es nada.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Mira tu mano! Vamos a emergencias. Santo Dios, Edward Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

En emergencias ella misma se encarga de mis curaciones. Apenas he tenido unas cuantas ámpulas debido al calor y Bella me ha curado. Siento que aún estoy lo suficientemente enojado como para prestar atención a este tipo de heridas y en efecto a su dolor, quizá sea porque la rabia sigue palpable. La idea de que Michael Newton haya estado cerca de Bella me hace rabiar de una manera muy intensa y más porque conozco sus intenciones por el cual quiere estar cerca. ¡No me gusta! Además, ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Lo invitó a la fiesta?

Bella está muy concentrada vendando mi mano y tiene una pequeña 'v' en la frente, signo de que de verdad está preocupada.

Tengo que relajarme. Mi comportamiento no es normal. No lo es.

Distraído como estoy, una enfermera de cabello rubio, de veintitantos me observa con aire preocupado. Amy Connor entra hasta donde estoy sentado y me mira fijamente la mano con mucha atención y ansiedad.

— ¡Doctor Cullen! ¿Está bien?

— Sí, Amy. Estoy bien.

Bella está demasiado callada y me mira fugazmente. Sus ojos desconcertados se hacen más grandes en cuanto la mujer la aparta de mi lado con su cuerpo y toma mi mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió?

La mirada de mi compañera es de furia contenida.

— Me quemé, pero la doctora Swan ya me está atendiendo.

Amy se gira y mira con aire déspota a Bella, ignora su presencia y luego se centra en mí.

— ¿Necesita que haga algo por usted, doctor? — y bate sus pestañas con aire coqueto.

Me siento incómodo y paso saliva de manera seca.

— Yo…

— Puede retirarse — le dice Bella—, yo estoy atendiendo al doctor Cullen.

Amy se queda estupefacta y sonríe de manera sardónica.

— Insisto…

— Pues no insista más — le refuta mi compañera—, gracias. Puede retirarse.

La rubia se la traga con la mirada pero la aludida muestra total indiferencia, hasta que desaparece de la estancia.

— ¿Todo bien? — inquiero un poco desconcertado.

— Por supuesto— responde terminando mi vendaje. Su tono de voz es frío y cortante, como la primera vez que llegó al departamento.

— Gracias.

— De nada— y se gira hacia la puerta—. Tengo que irme, hay trabajo.

— Pensé que era tu hora del almuerzo— comento acariciándome la mano.

— No te preocupes— me mira de manera seria—, perdí el apetito.

Y sin más, sala del lugar dejándome perplejo.

Me quedo desconcertado y solo en el lugar, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

…

El tiempo corre demasiado rápido y el día de la fiesta por fin llega. El lugar está adornado bastante estilo _coctel_ y le da un aire sofisticado. Bella se ha comportado un poco distante desde la ocasión en que Amy se acercó a mí, pero debo suponer que es porque Alice la ha acaparado totalmente con sus millones de ocupaciones. Entre las dos han hecho un excelente trabajo. La verdad, estoy sorprendido.

La gente comienza a llegar de manera paulatina y en punto de la diez de la noche, el lugar está casi lleno. La música está lo suficientemente movida como para bailar pero lo indicada como para mantener una conversación amena. Saludo algunos conocidos de la universidad y brindo con ellos cerca de la barra de bebidas.

— ¡Edward! — Chilla Alice boicoteando hasta mi lugar y abrazándome—, está fiesta es la mejor de todas, ¡Gracias!

— De nada, enana— le sonrío y entonces, carraspeo y le hablo cerca—. ¿Sabes dónde está Bella? Hace un buen rato que no la veo.

Alice mira hacia los lados y suspira.

— Creo que se está cambiando— me grita casi por lo alto de la música, alguien ha exagerado con el sonido.

Asiento y le sonrío.

— Debe estar poniéndose guapa.

— ¡Sí! — celebra y después me mira con un puchero—, aunque eso me decepciona un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

Niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabías que tiene una cita esta noche?

Su pregunta me toma por desprevenido, lo había olvidado.

— Sí… Algo escuché— respondo ahora mirando hacia los lados.

— Pensé que vendría contigo, es decir, que estaría toda la noche contigo. Ahora si te creo un poco de que no sean novios, primo. Digo— murmura de forma reflexiva—, si yo fuese hombre y novio de Bella, me pondría como loco de pensar que alguien habría de estar con ella toda la noche y muy cerca.

Mis ojos se posan directamente sobre Alice y ella me sonríe tímidamente.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No— contesto secamente y bebo de mi trago de un solo golpe.

Mi prima me mira con la boca abierta.

— Pensé que solo tomabas para convivir, no para emborracharte.

— Estoy conviviendo — la miro ceñudo.

— Como digas— se cruza de brazos y entonces, abre los ojos de más mirando hacia mi espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Giro mi cuerpo y me sorprendo ante lo que veo. Es Bella, y está completamente hermosa, más incluso. Varios de los presentes no se pueden negar a verla porque deslumbra ante todos y eso me hace querer acercarme, pero ante mis propios deseos, me quedo estático en mi lugar. Ella porta un hermoso vestido de color rojo que le llega unos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas, tacones plateados que realzan sus hermosas piernas y el cabello ondulado, muy largo rozándole casi la cintura. Y su boca ¡Dios! ¡Su boca! Está roja, parece una jugosa manzana que quisiera morder.

Bella se acerca a nosotros entre la multitud y sus ojos se posan en los míos. Creo que la idea de que todo el mundo la admire, no le parece indiferente y eso, me hace sentir deseoso una vez más de estar con ella toda la noche.

— ¡Isabella! — festeja mi prima tomándola de las manos—, ¡Estás preciosa!

Ella le sonríe y baja ligeramente la mirada pero de golpe la alza en mi dirección, muy fugazmente.

— Gracias, Alice.

— De nada, estás simplemente hermosa. ¿No es así, Edward?

Yo me quedo estático ante sus palabras y la honestidad, las circunstancias y el deseo por seducirla, ganan la batalla.

— Pareces una Diosa esta noche— digo sin más y sus ojos se clavan a los míos.

Los chocolates profundos de su mirada me miran con curiosidad. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no me cree en lo absoluto y yo quiero demostrarle que todos sus pensamientos hacia mí, están mal. Que deseo recuperar su atención, así como hace siete años, que quiero que me mire de esa manera dulce y tímida que cuando teníamos 16 y 18 años respectivamente y que me encantaría bailar con ella, como aquella vez en la graduación.

Me siento… Cohibido.

Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella, como esta Isabella. Mis manos están sudorosas y quiero tocarla, tocar su piel, abrazarla, oler su perfume directamente desde su cabello o su cuello, probar su piel desde su boca…

¡EDWARD, NO! ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? ¡No puedes sentir…!

— ¡Isabella! — festeja ahora una nueva voz que me saca de mis ensoñaciones y todos se giran hacia el emisor.

Es Michael Newton, parado cerca de ella y acercando peligrosamente su mano a la pequeña cintura de Bella. Mis puños arden de una manera bastante extraña, como si la idea de golpear a Newton en el rostro fuese el _hielo_ que disiparía la quemazón de la rabia que me consume.

— ¡Mike! — lo saluda ella con entusiasmo y en ese movimiento, él la toma entre sus brazos y la apoya contra su pecho. Bella se queda estática, porque no se esperaba ese movimiento, así que no le corresponde.

Instintivamente, arremolino mis puños al lado de mis costados y gruño.

— ¡Hola! — Los interrumpe mi prima—, tú debes ser la cita de Isabella.

Mike se ruboriza y agacha la mirada, como un crío en la secundaria a quien le hacen conversación de su primera novia. Bella se ve un poco incomoda, pero rápidamente, se separa a modo prudencial y desvía la mirada.

— Así, es— responde con orgullo—. Al final cuando Isabella me invitó…

— Invité a todos— lo interrumpe aclarando y yo lo miro extrañado. Me siento ligeramente aliviado el saber que no solo lo invitó a él por algún motivo en específico.

— Bueno — Mike se toca la nuca de manera nerviosa y ríe—, sí. Nos invitó a todos, pero yo fui quien la invitó a salir.

Mi prima solo se queda estática. Creo que su mente comienza a maquinar una serie de preguntas incómodas.

— Entonces— me mira fugazmente a mí—, ¿no están saliendo?

Yo la miro a la cara y ella me guiñe un ojo, de manera cómplice. ¡Vaya! Está haciendo las preguntas que a mí se me ocurrirían hacer.

Bella se tensa y golpea su tacón izquierdo nerviosamente contra el piso.

— Emmm— balbucea Mike—, no…

— Solo venimos como amigos — completa la aludida.

Yo no puedo evitar sonreír y un mesero pasa con una bandeja de bebidas, mientras yo tomo una de un solo movimiento. Bella me mira con aire perspicaz y sonríe ligeramente, hago un brindis en silencio y la enana continua con sus preguntas inquisidoras.

— Entonces, no están saliendo— y hace un puchero claramente fingido—. Es una lástima, Bella. ¿No te gustaría tener un novio?

Escupo escandalosamente la bebida encima de una chica que inocentemente va pasando frente a mí.

— ¡Ay, no! — grita limpiándose con sus propias manos. Todos me miran como si fuese el idiota más grande sobre la tierra.

— ¡Discúlpame! — le pido de corazón y tomo una servilleta para limpiarla.

— Pero qué…— comenta y en cuanto me mira a la cara, su gesto de ira es cambiado por el de la sorpresa—. Edward… Eres tú… Es decir, eres el doctor Cullen.

Yo asiento, intentando ayudarla nerviosamente.

— No, no te preocupes — me pide—. Está bien, yo… Me limpiaré sola…

— ¿Estás segura? Puedo comprarte otro vestido, si quieres— le pido para enmendar la grosería.

— No, no te preocupes — ríe nerviosamente—, hasta luego— y besa fugazmente mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios.

Me quedo estúpido, ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?

— ¡Vaya! — Chilla Mike — parece que las mujeres te perdonan todo solo por ser tú. ¡Qué suerte tienes! Y además de todo ¡te besan!

Yo sonríe ligeramente mientras siento la mirada de Bella sobre mí.

— Pobre chica — dice Alice —, aunque no sé siquiera quien es.

— Ni yo— respondo.

— En fin. Volviendo a nuestra conversación — y toma de las manos a Bella quien la mira distraídamente—, ¿No te gustaría?

La aludida parpadea mientras Mike, yo y el resto de los chismosos — probablemente solteros que están en la fiesta —, aguardamos pacientemente su respuesta.

Bella me mira fugazmente a la cara y responde con una sonrisa.

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Sí! — festeja mi prima y yo tiro el vaso de vidrio a mis pies. El ruido es sordo porque la música ha amortiguado su caída.

Mike tiene cara de Póker, pero puedo presentir que sus intenciones irán más allá de esta noche. Quizás el imbécil ahora siente esperanzas…

— ¿Y qué propones, Alice? — le pregunta ella y le sonríe ampliamente.

— Pues lamentablemente, me voy en dos días, así que hablaremos de esto después, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora, ¡A bailar!

Mike sonríe pródigamente y toma de la mano a Bella para alejarse de nosotros, en menos de lo que lo creo, Alice consigue pareja después de que yo la he rechazado y me quedo en una esquina, observando directamente a la pareja de Mike Newton.

Ella baila esplendorosamente bien y Newton es el hijo de puta más envidiado de la noche. Las chicas se pasean frente a mí para que las invite a bailar pero yo no les hago caso. No me interesa bailar hoy, por primera vez en una fiesta, no me interesa.

Me quedo bebiendo de nuevo, no sé cuánto alcohol he ingerido pero tampoco me importa. ¿A qué se refería con que quería tener novio? ¡Ok! Sí sé a qué se refería, pero el tono de su voz me hace creer que hay una segunda intención tras sus palabras. ¿Acaso ella estaba directamente interesada en alguien? ¿O quiere conocer _pastos más verdes_?

Calma, Cullen. Calma. Isabella es una mujer adulta, independiente, segura de sí misma y con excelente sentido común. Sabrá escoger lo que mejor le convenga, lo sé. Pero ¿Y si no?

La idea me hace rabiar.

Parpadeo hacia la dirección de la pareja y veo claramente la intención de Newton al querer posar sus manos en su cintura… Y lo logra.

¡MIERDA! ¡NO!

Comienzo a caminar casi tumbos sobre su dirección porque la pista está algo atiborrada de gente y una mano me detiene.

— Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? — le pregunto sin mirarla.

— Gracias por la mejor fiesta de todas — y me abraza por la cintura.

Yo bajo la mirada y ella me sonríe. La enana es como una hermana para mí y yo la sujeto firmemente, direccionando toda mi atención hacia ella.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado pero debes agradecerle más a Bella— y apunto hacia su dirección, mientras veo a la aludida caminar hacia la barra de las bebidas y se queda sola.

Los hombres la miran mientras ella se recoge el cabello y alza los brazos coquetamente hasta que Mike se le acerca —demasiado para mi gusto— y le habla. Ella asiente y él le besa la mejilla y se va. Bella se queda sola y giro mi cara hasta que siento que la mirada de Alice me taladra.

— Ella te gusta.

Parpadeo y sonrío nerviosamente.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— ¡Te vi! La forma en que la observas no puede ser más que la de un hombre interesado, ¡no mientas!

— Estás loca— le refuto.

— Entonces, ¿No te importa que Isabella tenga citas y novios?

La idea me desagrada, incluso me dan ganas de vomitar. Culpo al alcohol de todos mis males. Sí, eso debe de ser.

— No me importan sus citas, no me importa qué haga. Ella es mi compañera de departamento, no mi novia ni nada de eso.

Mi prima me mira con una ceja alzada y sonríe.

— Pues espero que sea cierto porque ayudaré a Bella a que no esté sola.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Cuando la conocí, pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo. Ya sabes — me explica—, de esas veces que crees que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo todo apunta a que la cosa va en serio. Y pensé que te pondrías celoso con la idea de que ella tuviese pretendientes, no lo niego es muy guapa.

Yo bufo ante su certeza.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

— Que me di cuenta de que en realidad no están juntos. Ya sabes, juntos, juntos.

— Te lo dijimos, Alice.

— Sí, Edward pero yo me refería a que al menos sentían algo entre los dos, ya sabes "la química". Pero veo tu absoluta indiferencia al ver que no haces ni sientes nada cuando Bella trajo a un chico guapo y que a pesar de no ser nada, quisiera conocer a otros más.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe, ¿QUÉ LE HACE PENSAR QUE NO SIENTO NADA? Calma, Cullen… Respira.

— Me es indiferente— corroboro.

— Pues bien — sonríe—, no te sorprenda luego que los chicos la busquen demasiado aquí. Acaba de iniciar el plan: Una cita para Bella. Y no cualquier cita, ¡chicos guapos por montones! El sitio es seguro y la foto que le tomé para su perfil esta noche, reventará su correo electrónico— y se cruza de brazos satisfecha.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste, Alice?! — le pregunto casi gritándole.

Mi prima me sonríe y me besa la mejilla.

— Ayudar a mi amiga Isabella a encontrar la felicidad. ¡La inscribí en un sitio de citas!

— Tienes que estar haciendo una jodida broma— le digo nervioso.

— ¡Ninguna broma! — Y me abraza mirando a Isabella bebiendo un agua mineral y nos mira sonriendo—, ¿No es guapa? ¡Miles de chicos esperarán por tener citas con ella! ¡Aww! Será maravilloso.

— Ella se negará— le tajo.

— No lo hizo, ella está de acuerdo.

¿QUÉ MIERDA?

— No puede ser.

— Oh sí, primo. Hazte la idea de que este lugar será frecuentemente visitado o llamado. Las citas de Bella estarán muy seguido por este vecindario.

Creo que quiero asesinar a mi pequeña prima.

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, ME DI UN TIEMPO PARA TERMINARLO Y SUBIRLO.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO MÁS LARGO Y REALMENTE ME ENTRETUVO MUCHO...**

**¡OPINIONES!**

**BELLS&amp;EDD ESTÁN COMENZANDO ESA HISTORIA DE AMIGOS-NOVIOS Y CELOSOS, ¡AMBOS!**

**¿ME SEGUIRÁS LEYENDO? ¡GRACIAS!**

**:D**


	16. Citas en Internet

**_Capítulo_**

**_-16-_**

**_Citas en Internet._**

La fiesta de la noche anterior me ha dejado rendido. Tengo una resaca que me taladra la cabeza de manera escandalosa y estoy sentado en la cocina intentando desayunar. Anoche me emborraché tanto que no me di cuenta de que terminé en mi cama sin los zapatos y con la camisa media salida del torso.

— Buen día, bailarín — me saluda Bella entrando a la cocina con aire burlesco—, ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor de lo que merezco — respondo—, ¿Cómo terminé en mi cuarto?

Ella me mira y sirve café para mí y otro para ella. El mío está demasiado cargado pero se lo agradezco mucho.

— Entre varios chicos y yo te llevamos a la habitación, ¿No lo recuerdas? Estabas vociferando que la _"enana"_ — hizo la seña de las comillas en el aire—, era un pequeño ser fastidioso que sólo venía a molestar tu ya difícil convivencia con tu _nena_. ¿De qué diablos hablabas, Edward?

Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos a la par.

— ¿Yo dije eso?

— Sí. Nadie entendía a lo que te referías pero no permitías que Alice se me acercara. Tampoco quisiste que me fuera de tu lado cuando te llevaron a la habitación y me fui tan pronto como pude, lo cual fue rápido porque caíste rendido.

— No lo recuerdo bien.

Era mentira, lo recordaba vagamente, pero al fin y al cabo lo recordaba. Estaba molesto con Alice por su estúpida idea de las citas en Internet, con Bella por haber aceptado tal locura, ¡con todo el mundo! No podía reclamarle a mi prima porque yo le había asegurado que la vida personal de Bella me era indiferente, no podía reclamarle a Bella porque ella no era nada mío y mucho menos ¡podía contárselo a alguien! Nunca había estado en esta situación, no sé cómo comportarme.

— ¿Quién es tu _nena_, Edward? — me pregunta ausente mientras mueve de modo ausente el contenido de su taza.

Sus ojos chocolates se levanta y me estudian con cuidado.

— Nadie…

Hace un puchero con los labios. Ella no me cree pero no insiste.

— Bueno… Ten más cuidado con el alcohol, ¿de acuerdo? — y se para de la barra y trae consigo su laptop.

— ¿Trabajo? — pregunto bebiendo de mi taza y tratando de cambiar de tema.

Niega con la cabeza y se ve demasiado concentrada en su tarea tecleando.

— Estoy entrando en la página de citas que me inscribió Alice. Anoche me la mostró y cuando se quedó a dormir aquí, me habló sobre ella. Esta mañana se fue temprano, dijo que quería hacer algunos encargos.

Paso saliva, nerviosamente.

— ¿Y…? ¿Y...? ¿Qué tal? — Inquiero de modo alarmante. ¿Tan pronto está buscando citas?

— Esta cosa es maravillosa— sonríe—, es muy seguro y aunque todavía no me he dado de alta al 100% mi información, ya hay varias visitas a mi perfil.

— ¿3? — balbuceo nervioso.

— 168— responde.

Me dan ganas de escupir el café pero me aguanto.

— Espera, deja actualizo la página— y se queda en silencio—. Nop, no son 168.

— Menos mal— sonrío.

— Son 195 ahora. Vaya, nunca había recibido tanta atención.

Y entonces me mira, creo que estoy verde.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— Creo que me voy a enfermar — le digo apoyando mi frente en la barra de la cocina.

Rápidamente se para cerca de mí y toca mi piel. De verdad me siento enfermo, no sé si es por la insalubre cantidad de alcohol que ingerí o la noticia que me ha dado Bella acerca de sus pretendientes, ¿Cómo rayos voy a poder cuidarla de 195 hombres? ¿¡Cómo!? Tiene que ser una maldita broma y claro está que el número irá aumentado conforme los segundos pasen, cada vez que actualice la página, decenas de idiotas estarán al acecho de poder tener una cita con ella. ¡MIERDA!

— Creo que deberías quedarte en casa. De verdad estás mal…

Asiento sin más. No quiero siquiera levantar la cabeza.

— Ve a la cama y duerme. Te dejaré de comer y me iré a trabajar.

La obedezco ciegamente y me meto a mi habitación. Está agradablemente fría y oscura, lo que agradezco silenciosamente ya que el dolor de cabeza no disminuye ni un poco y sin pensarlo, me quedo dormido.

…

Miro el reloj y son cerca de las cinco de la tarde. El estómago me gruñe escandalosamente y me paro con toda la disposición de darme un baño. Cuando salgo camino hacia la cocina y encuentro una nota cerca del frigorífico.

**_La comida está en el horno, espero sea de tu agrado. Deje sodas y cervezas. Llegaré alrededor de las 5:30 de hoy, que te mejores._**

**_Isabella._**

Busco desesperadamente la comida y mi nariz percibe rápidamente el olor a lasaña aún caliente. Me sirvo una enorme porción mientras bebo una _coca - cola_ helada. ¡Dios! Que delicioso. Cuando comienzo a llenarme, como más despacio y miro de manera distraída que Bella ha dejado la computadora aun en la barra. Todo lo ético en mí dice que debería mantener mis manos alejadas de ese aparato, que no está bien meterme en su vida.

— ¡OH QUÉ MIERDA! — refuto y entonces, la enciendo.

La página de la cita es de color rojo con blanco, es llamativo y tiene un toque bastante elegante, no parece una página cualquiera. Tiene muchos menús y módulos, todos dependiendo de qué tipo de persona deseas conocer y para mi sorpresa, el usuario de Bella está activo e iniciado.

Pienso firmemente en la posibilidad de borrar su cuenta pero eso sería demasiado ya que sospecharía inmediatamente de mí y me mataría con un estetoscopio o qué sé yo. Comienzo a husmear en el tipo de hombre que busca y muestra una forma detallada de las principales cualidades que desea conocer en uno y una breve descripción del mismo hecho por ella:

· Respetuoso, un hombre que mantenga los pies sobre la tierra y entienda la diferencia entre una cita y noviazgo.

· Detallista, los detalles son importantes. No algo exagerado, algo sutil que muestre compromiso.

· Monogamia.

· Ser sociable, le guste divertirse de forma sana.

· Deportista y sano, no busco alguien metrosexual que esté todo el tiempo en el gimnasio preocupado por su apariencia si no que guste de…

Me salto algunos aspectos ya que la idea de releer eso me hace sentir incómodo. Las perspectivas de Bella me parecen totalmente aceptables, así que confío plenamente en su juicio.

Rápidamente accedo a su perfil personal, en sí su información.

— ¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA! — Grito ante lo que veo.

¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Su foto de perfil es totalmente cautivadora, ¡Alice no me había mentido! Está vestida como anoche en la fiesta y se ve hermosamente distraída, con aire natural. En su boca hay una coqueta sonrisa y sutilmente se acomoda el cabello. Parece muy feliz y eso aunque no lo quiera aceptar, atrae a los hombres.

Leo sus datos personales de forma demasiado concentrada, casi queriendo meterme a la pantalla de la laptop.

**Nombre: Isabella Marie Swan.**

**Edad: 23 años.**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de septiembre.**

**Lugar de nacimiento: Phoenix, Az.**

**Lugar de residencia: Massachusetts, Boston.**

**Interesada en: Hombres de entre 23- 26 años.**

**Música preferida: Rock clásico en inglés (o sus variantes), pop, instrumental (etc.)**

**Comida favorita: italiana, china y mexicana.**

**Comentarios: Soy una chica que gusta del arte, el baile y la música. Me gustan los libros, especialmente los británicos románticos y el aire libre. Me apasiona mi trabajo y me considero relativamente sociable.**

Leo su información detenidamente y suspiro. Bella ha puesto cosas que le interesarían a cualquier hombre que busque una excelente chica. Estoy a punto de cerrar la laptop cuando el icono de mensajería se muestra en rojo.

Cliqueo y hay por lo menos 45 mensaje a la espera de ser leídos pero solo uno me llama la atención, el único que ha sido abierto y contestado hacia menos de dos horas.

El nombre del usuario responde a Ronald O'Brian, en su foto de perfil tiene un traje bastante elegante, parece un abogado o algo por el estilo y tiene 24 años. Para mi mala suerte reconozco que el tipo es atractivo. Tiene los ojos verdes pero en un tono más ocre que el mío. Sé que he rebasado los límites de la ética así que sin más, entro a la conversación privada, una que ya ha sido comenzada y me salto los mensajes tontos.

**Ronald: **… Tú también me agradas mucho y me pareces una chica bastante interesante, ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos?

**Isabella: **¡Vaya! Me parece bien, ¿Dónde nos conoceríamos?

¿QUÉ CARAJO? ¿UNA CITA A CIEGAS? Sigo leyendo mientras la ira aumenta.

**Ronald: **Te dejo a que escojas el lugar, donde te sientas lo más cómoda posible, ¿me darías tu número?

**Isabella: **555 782 3521, llámame cerca de las 5:30, ¿de acuerdo?

Y por último, el mensaje de él en contestación.

**Ronald (hace 27 minutos)**: Lo haré, preciosa.

Miro la hora y faltan diez minutos para que la llamada entre y por ende para que Bella llegue. Me cruzo de brazos, ¿de verdad ella iba aceptar salir con otro hombre? Es decir, con un hombre… No me gusta la idea pero ante eso no puedo hacer nada. Pero de la nada, el teléfono comienza a sonar.

Me quedo estático, debatiéndome entre contestar o no. Realmente ya ni siquiera sé que rayos pasa por mi cabeza.

— ¿Hola?

— _Edward_— responde una voz aliviada, es Bella.

— Hola, ¿qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?

— _Sí, lo estoy. Lo que ocurre es que llegará después de las siete y tenía el pendiente ya que recibiré una llamada telefónica… Es… Importante._

Gruño.

— ¿Importante?

— _Sí, ¿Podrías tomar el mensaje?_ — me pide y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Yo no creo que sea…

— _Por favor, Edward… Me dijiste que harías más amena nuestra convivencia, no me hagas esto._

— ¿Qué recibiré yo de esto?

— _¡Ingrato! _— Me acusa aguantando la risa—, _te he salvado de morir ahogado en alcohol. No sé qué te gustaría de mí…_

Ni yo mismo lo sé, el silencio tras la línea de vuelve incómodo. Y lo pienso y lo sé.

— Sé qué quiero.

— _¿Qué…?_— balbucea.

— Qué me dejes decirte Bella.

Suspira tras la línea.

— _De acuerdo pero sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, sobre todo las personas nuevas. Me pone muy incómoda. Contigo aceptaré, pero con una condición._

— ¿Cuál?

— _Que tomes mis mensajes de ahora en adelante._

— ¿Ser tu secretario?

— _Mi asistente _— se burla.

Visualizo todas las tangentes posibles del por qué sería bueno aceptar. En primera, la idea de estar al pendiente de qué tipo de hombre saldrá Bella me hará sentir más seguro. Tengo que cuidarla, el viejo Charlie lo hubiese querido, ¿no? Sí, cuidar a Bella por su propio bien. No me queda más y entonces, acepto. Como si tuviera otra opción, claro.

— De acuerdo.

— _Gracias_— responde—, _me tengo que ir. Hasta más tarde. Adiós y gracias otra vez._

— De nada.

Me quedo sentado cerca de la barra de la cocina, con una mano en la barbilla y mirando fijamente el teléfono. ¿Qué contestaré cuando _él _la llame? Visualizo varias tácticas en cuanto a ese punto, de seguro él se sorprendería al escuchar la voz de un hombre en lugar que la de una dulce mujer y cancelará sus planes.

JE, JE, JE.

¡Ring!

El teléfono comienza a sonar y yo muestro una sardónica sonrisa en los labios. Me aclaro la garganta y contesto.

— Aquí Cullen.

— _¡Ah! Disculpe, ¿se encuentra la señorita Swan?_

— No, ella no está, ¿quién habla?

— _Ronald O´Brian. Quería dejarle un mensaje a la señorita…_

— Lo puede dejar conmigo, si gusta — y me siento malicioso por lo que estoy pensando.

— _¿Es usted algo de ella?_

— Soy… un amigo.

— _¡Oh! Bien, que bien… ¿Podría decirle que la llamaré en un par de horas? Lo que tengo que decirle es privado._

¿Qué?

— ¿Desconfía de mí?

— _En lo absoluto, señor… Pero me encantaría hablarle a ella._

Mierda, esto no está saliendo como lo planee.

— Como guste — comento enfurruñado.

— _Gracias_, _hasta luego._

Ni siquiera me despido y cuelgo. Me cruzo de brazos sobre mi pecho. La idea de que Bella tenga secretitos con un hombre no me parece, ¿qué haría Charlie en estos casos? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Indagar! Tomo la laptop de Bella y entro a la página de Google y tecleo el nombre de Ronald O'Brian, su número telefónico y la búsqueda comienza a darse.

Un listado de artículos importantes se desenvuelve por toda la pantalla del aparato en el que estoy como un loco buscando y comienzo a husmear. Me voy al apartado de imágenes y un sinfín de él aparece. La mayoría está en traje, y el hijo de puta se ve muy bien. Pongo los ojos en blanco, debe ser solo un niño _carilindo_ hijo de papi. Y efectivamente, no sé si es para mí mala o buena suerte, el malnacido resulto ser abogado en derecho, ha encabezado importantes caso de inmigración injustificada, casos violentos donde las victimas salen ganadoras y me sorprendo mucho de su enorme reputación. Parece que no es tan cabeza hueca como supuse.

No tiene ningún caso perdido, un profesional.

Frunzo el ceño. Parece una pareja viable para Bella. No, no… No me debo rendir tan rápido, algo tiene que tener, algo malo.

Sigo buscando incansablemente hasta que oigo la puerta forjarse. ¡Mierda!, ¡Bella llegó! ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado frente al ordenador?

Cierro la laptop y me echo al mueble más cercano que tengo cayéndome estrepitosamente boca abajo.

Bella entra y me mira con una ceja levantada.

— ¡100! — grito en tono de victoria.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Lagartijas, ya sabes… Ejercitándome— y me levanto teatralmente quitándome polvo de las manos.

— Aja— comenta quitándose el saco—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? — le pregunto a la par que ella camina hacia la cocina y se sirve un poco de agua.

— Bien, todo bien.

— Me alegra.

— Ammm, cambiando de tema, ¿Recibiste la llamada?

¡Jodida llamada!

— Emm, algo así…— comento ausente caminando hacia el frigorífico y sacando una botella de té helado—, pero _Rony _— me burlo— no me quiso dejar el mensaje.

Bella se muerde los labios y se pone colorada.

— ¡Oh!

— Dijo que te llamaría en un par de horas.

Acto seguido, el teléfono comienza a sonar. Creo que ese "par de horas" al fin llegó sin darme cuenta. Nos quedamos estáticos mirándonos a los ojos y ella avanza hacia el teléfono con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te importaría? — me pregunta y yo alzo las manos entendiendo el mensaje: tengo que irme para no escuchar.

¡Puff!

— Estaré en el balcón — le respondo y ella asiente.

¡Está mal si cree que me quedaré fuera de esto!

Corro rápidamente hasta mi habitación y levanto mi teléfono silenciosamente. El técnico instaló tres teléfonos en el departamento, uno en la habitación de Bella, otro en el mío, y uno en la cocina, muy cerca de la sala. Me siento un patán maldito, pero no puedo hacer más que escuchar. Me repito a mí mismo como mantra: es por el bien de Bella. Tienes que cuidar a Bella.

Escucho la risa de Bella en tono nervioso y el de un hombre que responde de igual modo.

— _Me alegra que hayas llegado y me hayas contestado tú. Tu amigo me puso nervioso_— responde el idiota.

¡Debería sentir miedo, no incomodidad!

— _Sí _— contesta Bella—, _él es Edward._

— _¿Es tu pretendiente?_

— _No, él es…_

Me quedo quieto, ¿qué soy Bella? Dime, quiero saber qué soy...

—_… Es solo un amigo _— completa el idiota tras la línea. Suspiro, Bella no respondió nada y eso me deja ansioso—,_ como sea, me gustaría invitarte a salir, ¿Qué te parece?_

— _Eso sería grandioso. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a un restaurant que está por el centro. Se llama "Latte", ¿Te suena?_

— _Sí, es bueno. ¿Te parece a las 8 de la noche?_

Mis manos se aferran con fuerza a la base del teléfono y respiro muy quedamente.

— _Eso suena bien._

— _¿Es una cita para mañana?_ — pregunta Ronald y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Sí, grandísimo imbécil! ¡Ella aceptó!

— _De acuerdo, hasta mañana._

— _Hasta entonces, Isabella._

— _Hasta entonces, Ronald._

Y la llamada se acaba. Cuelgo lentamente y me tiro de boca sobre mi cama. No puedo dejarla sola, no puedo. ¿Qué tal sí _Ronny el imbécil_ trata de propasarse? ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! Comienzo a bosquejar el itinerario de lo que haré el día de mañana después del trabajo. ¡Me importa poco que Bella piense que estoy loco! Comienza táctica uno: Vigilar la cita de Bella.

Que el juego comience.


	17. Esto se pone interesante

**_Capítulo _**

**_-17-_**

**_Esto se pone interesante._**

El trabajo se ha ido demasiado rápido y salgo a la par de Bella mientras conduzco hacia el departamento. En todo el camino no me ha hablado demasiado, parece nerviosa.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto mientras aparco el auto en la cochera.

— Sí — responde ausente.

No insisto y entramos.

— Iré a bañarme, tengo un asunto importante qué hacer en unas horas.

— Claro — le respondo.

Ella sonríe y se mete a su habitación para después entrar a ducharse en el baño. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, yo tomo ese tiempo para husmear en su laptop y con descaro veo que la conversación de ayer siguió.

**Ronald: **Estoy ansioso porque sea mañana.

Bella no ha contestado y eso supone un enorme alivio para mí. No me queda más que ponerme cómodo sobre la sala con un bote de pollo frito en la mano y esperar a que el maldito llegase por ella, por lo que entendía, él la recogería desde la casa.

Y resulta que el desgraciado es puntual. El timbre suena una sola vez y pongo los ojos en blanco. Bella asoma su cuerpo por la puerta de su habitación acomodándose un zarcillo con ambas manos y me chistea.

— ¿Te importaría pasarlo? Aún no termino.

— Claro — respondo sin prestarle mucha atención y me levanto perezosamente.

Camino hacia la puerta y encuentro a un hombre de traje en lino bastante sofisticado frente a mi puerta. Tiene el cabello corto y bien peinado, su piel es blanca pero parece bronceado— ¿Qué carajo? ¿Es hijo de los guardianes de la bahía o qué mierdas?—, parece que se ejercita y me muestra pavoneándose una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. ¿De dónde salen estos sujetos? ¿Un jodido catalogo? Siento un golpe fuerte en mi estómago, nada me ha tocado pero ahí está, palpable. Parece la clara evidencia de la rabia personificada en mis tripas. Lleva consigo un ramo de margaritas — ¡al menos no es trillado! ¡No son rosas! — y se tambalea sobre sus talones en cuanto termino de mirarlo de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Está Isabella? — me pregunta.

Yo me quedo como un idiota y tras el espejo que está en el pasillo no me queda más que verme. Estoy tan informal y probablemente me veo como un diligente en traje blanco. Mi cabello esta alborotado y probablemente esté ojeroso. Mi ropa tiene manchitas minúsculas de sangre, comida y tinta de pluma — ¡hoy fue un día laborioso! ¡No me juzguen! — y quizás tenga restos de pollo en el rostro.

— Si— respondo ausente—. Ella no tardará. Pasa.

El tipo me sigue hasta la sala y se acomoda junto a mí. El televisor está encendido en el canal de ESPN donde los Lakers juegan otra vez y el silencio y la incomodidad comienza acrecentar conforme pasan los segundos.

— ¿Qué tal el partido? — inquiere tratando de hacerme conversación.

— Nada mal— respondo.

Ronald se queda en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que Bella salga y entonces, recuerdo la táctica que me he preparado.

— Dime... ¿Trabajas?

— Así es— responde sorpresivamente aliviado por mi pregunta—, en uno de los bufetes más prestigiados de Nueva York, pero estoy aquí por asuntos personales.

— O sea que no vives aquí… — y me acomodo prestándole total atención ahora.

— No.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a Bella? ¿Por qué si sabías que ama que le digan así, sobre todo la gente nueva?

Ronald me mira sorprendido. Lo sé, está impresionado de que un extraño lo esté "ayudando" pero sé perfectamente que ella odia que la llamen así. Lo sé por el estado en el que se había puesto el día en que había llegado la primera vez en el departamento y porque me lo dijo. Ayudaré al pequeño _Ronny _a meter las cuatro patas, pero bien adentro.

— No sabía eso — responde entusiasmado— la conocí en una página de citas, ¿Me dirías algo que me sea útil? Ya sabes, es guapa y me encantaría llegar a algo con ella. Muy pocas veces te encuentras con chicas así y que sean reales… No sé si me entiendes — me codea.

Me sonrío sardónico.

— Claro que entiendo — y me le acerco sutilmente—, ¿Quieres saber un consejo para llegar a su corazón?

— Claro— murmura.

Mi subconsciente sonríe burlona.

— Primero que nada, no le gustan los hombres caballerosos. Ya sabes… "¿Me permite señorita?", "Pase usted…". Esas babosadas le parecen innecesarias. Bella— le recalco otra vez—, odia eso. Ella es más moderna, ¿no sé si me entiendes? Y con eso me refiero a que ODIA a que le paguen sus cuentas, le abran la puerta, le cedan el paso… Sí lo haces la verás malhumorada toda la noche y no se te ocurra ¡Por nada en el mundo! No hacerle halagos a cada instante. Bella siempre piensa que se viste guapa para sí misma y para los demás y si no se lo recuerdas ¡Uff! ¡PANDEMONIUM!

Ronald me mira muy concentrado y está abstraído con mi conversación.

— Pensé que era una chica más sencilla de tratar.

— Lo es, lo es… — respondo —. Pero ella tiene una "prueba de fuego".

— ¿Qué es eso?

Me acomodo como si fuese la filosofía más importante de todas.

— "Quien me aguanta en mis peores momentos, me merece en los mejores"

— Es una filosofía bastante extraña, pero me parece razonable— comenta anta la sarta de inventos que le acabo de decir.

Me aguanto la risa, mordiéndome las mejillas.

— Sí, es una mujer complicada. ¿Por qué crees que decidió conocer hombres por Internet?

— Vaya — se queda sorprendido mi receptor—, pues muchas gracias. ¡Me has salvado la vida! — y me tiende la mano.

— De nada— le correspondo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? — pregunta de la nada.

Yo parpadeo y miro al televisor.

— Mi amiga… Emm pues… Ha estado sola por un bueeen tiempo y me gustaría que conociese alguien respetable. Ya sabes… Distraerse… Tanto trabajo le hace mal.

— Vaya — parece convencido—, que buen amigo eres. Pues gracias otra vez, por ella y por mí.

Asiento secamente y entonces, Bella sale de la habitación. Porta un vestido color hueso con la falda suelta y atado por el cuello con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras en el torso, sus zapatillas están a juego y tiene el cabello en una coleta ondulada que le cae por el hombro izquierdo. Está preciosa.

— Wow — murmuro cautivado—, estás…

— Preciosa— completa el muy imbécil hijo de puta de Ronald.

Lo miro ceñudo y mi gesto no se dulcifica ni un segundo.

— Gracias— responde ella bajando lentamente la mirada.

— Eres la más exquisita joya de todos los tiempos, tu delicada belleza no se compara ni con la más brillante de las perlas y mucho menos con el más pesado de los rubíes. Debo decir que tu candor no se acerca al menos al equivalente de tu peso en diamantes, oro o cualquier metal precioso que pueda haber en este universo. ¡Una Diosa! ¡Sí! ¡Una Diosa! Eso es lo que eres…

Estoy aguantando fuertemente las carcajadas por dos únicas razones: la primera, Ronald está quedando como un idiota desesperado y la segunda, la cara de Bella no tiene comparación. Me giro sutilmente en cuanto él termina de parlotear y ella deja de mover las manos nerviosamente.

— Eh, muchas gracias.

— De nada— responde galante—. Te he traído este ramo de flores para ofrendar tu belleza pero me he dado cuenta de que no alcanzan para su cometido.

Bella las toma entre sus manos y me mira. Yo hago un gesto de indiferencia y ella me sonríe de modo nervioso.

— Las pondré en agua, gracias.

Y se dirige a la cocina para ocupar un florero. Ronald se gira hasta a mí y me habla muy cerca.

— La he dejado sin palabras, ¿cierto?

— Absolutamente. Sigue así y la tendrás en tus manos— le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella vuelve con aire distraído y toma su bolso.

— Creo que deberíamos de irnos o perderemos la reservación.

— ¿Hiciste reservación? — pregunta Ronald como retrasado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¡Claro que hizo una reservación grandísimo imbécil! Tú mismo le pediste hacerla en el lugar en donde se sintiese más cómoda. Me cruzo de brazos y el sujeto me voltea a ver.

Murmuro entre mis labios.

— _Te lo dije _— sin proferir sonido alguno y él asiente, "comprendiendo".

— Entonces, nos vamos.

— Sí — le responde ella—. Vuelvo más tarde, Edward.

— Diviértanse— les digo cuando salen de la puerta y se encaminan al auto.

Bella se despide, pero al llegar al automóvil, Ronald se va directamente al asiento del conductor sin abrirle la puerta a ella. Su rostro se muestra contrariado pero no dice nada y ella sola se abre paso.

Mi cara se pone roja de la risa pero me meto antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Me recargo en la puerta intentando sofocar mis emociones y seguirme burlando del idiota de Ronald O'Brian. Imbécil, con esto ni siquiera podrá llegar a _primera base_. Muevo mis manos en forma maquiavélica frente a mí y sonrío con entusiasmo.

— Por nada en el mundo me perderé esto.

Corro rápidamente a la ducha a bañarme y después a cambiarme. Me paso las manos por mi cabello húmedo y alborotado frente al espejo y salgo corriendo hacia el automóvil, no sin antes haber checado en Google Maps dónde diablos era el dichoso restaurant _latte._

Acelero por la carretera mientras pongo _Aeroplane _de _Red Hot Chili Pepers _y canto a voz alta. Me siento increíblemente emocionado y sé que soy un bastardo egoísta porque no me basta con el hecho de saber que Bella y su cita fracasarán estrepitosamente. Tengo que verlo.

— _I like Pleasure spike with pain, music is my aeroplane, it's my aeroplane_— canturreo en cuanto llego al estacionamiento del lugar y me estaciono cerca de la salida.

Apago el motor y ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de entrar hasta el restaurant. ¡Diablos! Bella, podría verme y lo menos que quiero es que se dé cuenta de que la estoy siguiendo… ¡No! Es decir, la estoy cuidando, la estoy cuidando… CUIDANDO.

Me golpeo la frente.

— Tengo que ver que todo esté perfectamente— me digo como mantra—. El imbécil de Ronald hará todo el trabajo. Con suerte no tendré la necesidad de entrar.

Me salgo del auto y camino frente a un enorme ventanal de vidrio pintado a flores que tiene en medio el nombre de _Latte_. Mis manos están en mis bolsillos cuando camino lentamente de un lado a otro para poder ubicarlos y como señal divina, ¡_voíla_! Están sentados a una mesa frente al vidrio. Ya les han servido la cena y Ronald está como imbécil parloteando, lo sé porque ella está demasiado abstraída picoteando su cena. Se ve incómoda, por un momento pasa por mi mente entrar, llevarla lejos y llevarla a cenar una hamburguesa, ¿le gustarán las hamburguesas? ¡O mejor pizza italiana! Eso sería fantástico.

Me cruzo de brazos y comienzo a sentir ese característico disgusto que siento hacia lo que sucede entorno a Bella y que nunca me incluye. Creo que ha sido un desperdicio que haya usado un vestido tan bonito para esta ocasión. Es decir, el imbécil solo la fastidiará y con suerte solo llegará a sujetarle la mano, pero ¡Por favor! No tiene ningún chance…

¿O sí?

Acomodo las mangas de mi camisa y suspiro con indiferencia.

— Ella verá claramente las señales. Ella las verá. Lo sé, estoy seguro— me convenzo a mí mismo mientras que me recargo en el auto.

Y entonces, mi teléfono celular comienza a sonar. Lo veo con detenimiento y observo que tras el vidrio ya no está Bella sentada, sino que Ronald está solo, mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados y de vez en cuando mirando su comida. ¿Qué pasa? Vuelvo mi vista hacia la pantalla y muestra número desconocido pero sin más, respondo.

— ¿Diga?

— _Edward, soy yo, Bella…_

Mi corazón se acelera dando un vuelco enorme, ¿Bella? Pero, ¿Qué diablos?...

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— _No, no es nada malo… Bueno es relativamente malo para mí._

— ¡¿Te hizo algo malo ese imbécil?! — le grito a través de la línea telefónica. Mi voz es casi de furia contenida pero no logro mitigar completamente la rabia ante la idea que me he formulado. Siento la mano izquierda temblar a mi costado y mi pecho inflarse demasiado en cada respiración. Estoy a menos de 100 metros del malnacido hijo de puta y podría molerla la cara a golpes.

— _No, Edward. Cálmate, estoy bien. Es solo que es una mala cita, ¿entiendes? _

Suspiro quedamente pero inconsciente una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara.

— ¿Una mala cita, eh?

— _La peor que he tenido en años_— se ríe—. _¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

— ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? — le pregunto ansioso a que me dé una afirmativa.

— _Yo solo te iba a pedir que hicieras una llamada de emergencia y yo saldría para allá, pero ¿harías eso por mí?_

— Claro… yo… — giro mi cabeza hacia los lados—. Estoy cerca del centro, ¿dónde queda el lugar dónde están?

— _¡Eso suena maravilloso! Estoy en la 5th de Wall St. Colindando con la Kennedy. ¿Te suena?_

Justamente donde estoy.

— No te preocupes, buscaré en Google— sonrío—. Estaré ahí en 10 minutos, ¿serás capaz de aguantar?

— _¡Mil gracias! Nos vemos en 10._

— Hasta pronto.

Guardo mi móvil en mi bolsillo y entro al auto para controlar mis emociones. De acuerdo, tengo que centrarme. Bella no puede verme tan… como estoy. Tengo que darle la impresión de la más certera de las seguridades y comienzo a pensar en lo que tendré que inventar. 9 minutos después, sonrío y salgo del auto rumbo a la entrada del restaurant a paso firme.

— La verdad es que desde que vi tu foto en tu perfil supe que eras una mujer exquisita y adorable…

Bella mantiene una sonrisa forzada en la boca.

— Gracias, por… Quincuagésima vez…

— Es que ¡es la verdad!

Me paro frente a ellos y carraspeo.

— Isabella — saludo y su rostro se ilumina casi como árbol de navidad—, Ronald. Buena noche.

— Edward— me saluda ella.

Ronald tiene cara de pocos amigos ante mi llegada.

— Señor.

— Disculpe la intromisión pero vine por la señorita, hay un asunto urgente en casa.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunta ella con fingida preocupación.

— Es… el tío John… Fue… hospitalizado esta tarde por… Asfixia.

— ¡Pobre tío!

Ronald nos mira el uno al otro y parece confundido.

— Será mejor que me acompañes, Isabella. La familia está ahí reunida.

Ella asiente y se levanta de la mesa. O'Brian la imita con nerviosismo.

— Yo puedo llevarla.

— ¡No! — Grita Bella casi—, es decir… Edward ya vino por mí y… No es necesario…

— Insisto.

— No es necesario— le replico—, la señorita Swan y yo nos vamos.

Y sin que le dé tiempo de decir algo más, nos retiramos y caminamos hacia la salida. Ronald se queda estático en la mesa mientras nosotros avanzamos.

— ¿No vas a pagar tu parte de la cena? — nos grita apenas saliendo del lugar y yo río al ver la expresión de mi compañera de departamento.

Caminamos al auto y le abro la puerta, acto seguido subo y enciendo el motor. Ella se pone el cinturón y se ve molesta.

— Grandísimo imbécil — murmura y yo sonrío ampliamente con un gesto de victoria, poniendo de nuevo la canción de_ Aeroplane _y acelerando en la carretera.

Edward Cullen 1, Ronald O'Brian - 2, 000, 000, 000.

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, ¡ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE! :D**


	18. El recuento de los daños

**_Capítulo_**

**_-18-_**

**_El recuento de los daños._**

Conduzco a velocidad media con una sola mano y miro de reojo a una Bella distraída que mira por la ventana.

— ¿Y qué tal tu cita?

Me mira con ojos de furia y entonces suspira.

— ¿No es evidente que todo fue un enorme desastre?

— Sí— me río y no puedo ocultarlo—, incluso casi mataste al pobre tío John.

— Cierra el pico, todo fue tan… ¡Puaj!

Giro hacia la izquierda y me topo con un semáforo.

— Pensé que _Ronny _te agradaba.

— Me agradaba — recalca y yo siento la victoria inundarme lentamente—, pero es un grandísimo imbécil pretencioso. ¿Qué crees que hizo? — y me mira directamente.

— Vamos, dilo — la animo.

— En primera, era cero caballeroso. No me abrió la puerta ni una sola vez y bueno, pensé que eso no era tan malo con lo del asunto de la puerta— se cruza de brazos—, pero todo se mostró más claro cuando pasamos a una tienda de chocolates antes de cenar, ¿no sé si me explico? Pensé que habría de ser un gesto dulce y lindo pero ¡qué mierda! Al finalizar me hizo pagar a mí, otra vez no me abrió la puerta ¡ni la del auto! Y por el amor de Dios: NO SE CALLABA NI UN SEGUNDO.

Acelero lentamente y avanzo entre los demás autos.

— Suena espantoso — le comento con una seriedad totalmente fingida.

— Oh, sí — se toca las sienes como soportando una terrible jaqueca—. La peor cita de todas. Hasta parece que al muy desgraciado lo aconsejaron para hacerme la noche horrible.

JA, JA, JA.

— Debe ser porque es abogado— me burlo.

— ¿Tú crees que sea eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto ahora desconcertado.

— Que tal vez deba salir con gente distinta, ya sabes… De otra especialidad… No tan… Burócratas…

— No es lo que dije — le tajo—. Es decir… Deberías olvidarte de esas citas…

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya sabes… Podrías… Toparte con un loco.

— Edward, el sitio es muy seguro y créeme que no podría llegar a inscribirse un loco— me sonríe.

¡Tengo que hacerla desistir!

— Tú no sabes que gente hay tras sus computadoras, probablemente haya uno que otro pedófilo por ahí— comento con nerviosismo.

— Soy mayor de edad y según sé, los pedófilos solo buscan niños.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Inquiero con preocupación al ver que no desistirá tan fácilmente—. Ya te diste cuenta de que conocer a tipos así por Internet no es buena idea.

Y me estacionó frente a un _Pizza Hut. _Bella se queda sorprendida y apunta hacia el letrero con el pulgar.

— Pensé que íbamos al departamento.

— Bueno— me bajo del auto en cuanto me estaciono y abro su puerta para tomar su mano—, pensé que no habías cenado bien por haber salido a visitar al moribundo Tío John— y ella se ríe tomando mi mano—. Así que, ¿qué dices?

— De acuerdo — responde—, pero pediremos la orilla rellena de queso.

— ¡La que quieras!

Cuando entramos al local casi ya no hay gente. Pedimos una mesa y aunque no es la cena más elegante de todas, la ayudo acomodando su silla. Ordenamos y en el espacio de silencio que nos queda, quiero seguirla interrogando.

— Aun no entiendo por qué te empeñas en conocer chicos por Internet. Creo que solo lograste que Alice te lavara el cerebro— comento a la par que bebo de mi _Pepsi._

— ¿Me estás diciendo que soy voluble, influenciable, inocente y crédula?

— Wow, ¿yo dije todo eso? — me burlo.

— Prácticamente — sonríe en cuanto nos traen nuestra pizza y yo le entrego su plato, no sin antes servirle la más grande de las rebanadas.

Ella aplaude como niña pequeña y puedo verla tan relajada y fresca conmigo, la antítesis de la cita que había tenido hacia algunos momentos. Y los recuerdos vuelven a mí, Bella de niña, intentado jugar conmigo y yo impidiéndoselo porque solo quería jugar con Jake.

— ¿Me vas a contestar?

— ¿Qué cosa? — dice chupándose el pulgar.

— Lo de los chicos… ¿Cuántos han sido?

— Tú no me preguntaste eso— me dice con una mirada socarrona.

— Pues, podrías empezar por eso— le comento mordiendo mi rebanada—, y luego me dices por qué rayos aceptaste seguirle la corriente a Alice.

Bella asiente y sonríe.

— Es algo difícil de explicar.

— Podré seguirte — le murmuro.

Ella se acomoda en su silla y suspira.

— Bien pues… En el instituto no tuve ningún novio— y me mira fugazmente a los ojos.

— Es… ¿Estuviste interesada en alguien?

Veo un pequeño sonrojo asomarse por sus mejillas.

— Eso creo— comenta—, pero tal cosa no dio resultado alguno. Así que desistí, fue algo… Ya sabes… algo fugaz. Pero ese chico de verdad me interesó— sonríe—, podría decirse que fue mi primer amor.

Asiento sin más y me dedico a escucharla.

— ¿Luego qué pasó?

— No funcionó, supongo. Al final creo que fue lo mejor, que él ni siquiera lo supo.

Vaya.

— ¿Y no pensaste más en él?

— Pues, realmente siempre lo hice— responde—, pero entrar a la universidad en Inglaterra cambió mi modo de pensar, ya sabes… Me dispuse a… Estudiar. Y como era la misma chica flacucha sin encantos que en el instituto, nadie se fijó en mí en casi todo el primer año.

¡Eso no es cierto! Siempre has sido hermosa, Bella.

—… Hasta que conocí a Rosalie Hale. Una rubiecita muy preciosa que estudiaba francés conmigo y me ayudó a vestirme así— y sonríe moviendo las manos como mostrando su vestido—. Me enseñó a tener clase y un poco de coquetería— se burla—. Y luego de eso, todo el mundo me notó. Los muchachos me invitaban a salir por montones y era claro que yo estaba asustada, ¿sabías que incluso recibí propuestas de matrimonio?

Me atraganto con mi pedazo de pizza y logro controlar mi tos con un trago de refresco.

— ¿Estás bien? — y me da un golpecito en la espalda.

— Sí, disculpa. ¿Recibiste propuestas?

— Sí. Eran chicos que apenas conocía y ni siquiera había tenido un novio oficial, ya sabes… Un novio… de verdad.

Me quedo sorprendido, wow.

— ¿Y luego qué paso?

— Pues, eso ocurrió después de la muerte de Charlie — y hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros—. Me sentí muy mal porque no pude estar con él y ahí fue cuando conocí a Jimmy.

¿Jimmy? ¿Estará hablando de un perro?

— ¿Tu amigo?

— Mi primer novio— sonríe.

Ok, de acuerdo. Ya empezó lo incómodo. Tampoco espero a que ella esté tan inocente en todos los sentidos y mucho menos tengo el derecho de juzgarla. Bella supo de mis amoríos en el instituto y a pesar de habernos perdido la pista hace años, no creo que ella dude que yo haya sido célibe todo este tiempo, así que, me reservo los comentarios.

— Vaya.

— Todo fue lindo con él — suspira — pero luego no funcionó. Yo creí que lo mejor era olvidarme de todo lo que había vivido en América… — y alza la vista y se calla de golpe.

Jugueteo con mi sorbete y lo miro.

— Lo dices como si te hubiese ocurrido algo realmente muy malo.

— Bueno, son cosas que deseo olvidar— sonríe con tristeza—, además… Todo mejoró con el paso de los años. Mi vida se fue desenvolviendo, conocí a chicos. Ya sabes, lo habitual— comenta.

¿Qué es lo habitual es una chica como Bella? Siempre creí — en el tiempo en que estuve a su lado—, que ella sería la princesa del vestido rosa a quien nadie tocaría ni lastimaría. ¿Qué pasó a lo largo de la historia que la hizo cambiar? ¿Estuve yo ahí cuando más me necesitó? Niego mentalmente. Por supuesto que no. Tiempo después de la muerte de Charlie, yo dejé atrás su recuerdo por algún tiempo. Aunque a veces me perdía en mis propios pensamientos en ella, más de una vez lo reconozco, la olvidé. Pero siempre regresó a mí.

Fue imposible olvidarme de sus ojos chocolates. Su imagen jugueteando por el prado de la casa del lago y su cabello travieso acariciando su cara cuando se echaba en el pasto fresco después de reír mucho. No puedo evitar sonreír de solo pensarlo. Y luego a mi imagen viene aquella niña castaña que muchas veces intentó tomar mi mano y jamás se lo permití. Y ¡Lo que yo le dije a Jake en ese entonces!

— _Bells me gusta pero si su papá se entera me regañará, Jake. Además… James es un odioso, no me deja acercarme a ella. Dice que si me le acerco a su hermanita me romperá la cara. Tengo que fingir que me desagrada._

¡Santo Dios! ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! ¿Por qué le dije eso a Jake? ¡Ah, sí! Porque James Swan era más alto y más fuerte que yo en ese entonces y me intimidaba. Tenía casi 10 años y Bella 8. Por supuesto, y evitaba a toda costa que se me acercara por temor a su hermano. ¡Boberías! Ahora tenía 23 años y es toda una mujer. Puede hacer lo que le plazca y estar con quien ella quiera, ¿No?

Ladeo la cabeza observándola detenidamente. Bella es realmente muy hermosa, solo que no sabe en qué potencial. Durante los últimos días, todo lo que alguna vez llamé vida, se fue por la borda desde su llegada y no sé si ha sido para bien o para mal. Casi no duermo pensando en que alguien algún día la descubrirá en medio de tanta mujer hueca y vacía y le pedirá que le diga que sí.

¿Sí a qué? Una cita, una cena, un noviazgo… O tal vez una vida juntos. Las tripas se me retuercen con violencia. Sospecho que no es de hambre. No me gusta de idea. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?

Ella me sonríe y se queda en silencio. El suficiente tiempo como para pensar que de verdad está cavilando algo. ¿Qué la hace quedarse tan callada? Muevo mis manos y tomo otra rebanada de modo ausente y le sonrío.

— Sé que quieres saber por qué le hice caso a tu prima— me murmura, rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Lo había olvidado, pero es bueno que de ella salga la respuesta.

— Pues, deberías comentármela.

— Bueno, la verdad es que… He estado sola estos últimos meses… Y me gustaría divertirme. No de una manera insana — niega dos veces—. Creo que sería divertido. Además, tu prima me insistió un poco porque, cuando ella me lo dijo en la fiesta, luego yo le comenté que ya no quería. Así que ella me convenció.

¡Esa enana!

— ¿Qué hay de malo con conocer hombre _a la vieja escuela_? Ya sabes, de la manera clásica.

— No tiene nada de malo— responde—, pero me parece interesante el hecho de conocer hombres por un catálogo. Sabiendo de antemano como son.

— ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

Hace un puchero con los labios, colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

— He conocido muchos hombres, Edward y la mayoría son unos idiotas. ¿Sabes la clase de persona que puedes encontrar allá afuera? — Señala con el pulgar hacia la calle—. ¡Miles! Siento que es más sencillo conocer chicos así. Ya sabes como son, o al menos tienes una idea. Y nadie te engaña… O eso espero… Porque sabes en lo que te metes… Si él dice que es un loco meloso y romántico, puede que diga la verdad. Además, hay gente en su perfil que lo respalda con esa información… ¿Me comprendes?

— Estás equivocada.

— ¿En qué?

— El punto de la vida es descubrir a las personas, no leer su perfil y ver su foto para pensar en que él o ella es la indicada para salir. Cuando te enamoras de alguien— la miro a los ojos y su mirada se clava en la mía —, lo amas porque lo vives y porque es una sorpresa todo lo que es esa persona en realidad. Lo descubres día a día ¿Me entiendes? ¡Te enamoras con la convivencia! No por lo que alguien escribe en una página de citas.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? — me pregunta ligeramente irritada—. Siento que te molesta lo que hago.

— Pues puede que así sea— contesto de igual modo—. Quizás la idea no me parezca del todo, Bella.

— Pues no importa, porque, ¿Qué pasa si yo estoy cansada de vivir así? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero descubrir a alguien al paso del tiempo y quiero leer solo su perfil de Internet? ¿Y sí yo lo escojo?

— ¡Está mal! — le grito exasperado y mi tono de voz suena 5 octavas más arriba de lo que debería ir una conversación normal y serena.

Sus ojos me miran asustadizos y después el chocolate de su mirada se endurece. Apuña sus manos en la mesa y se para con ella bien firme a los costados.

— ¡Pues no es tu problema!

— ¡Claro que es mi problema! — la imito y puedo sentir su respiración agitada golpeando mi rostro—, ¡También es mi casa a la que van a ir esos extraños! ¡NO LOS QUIERO!

— ¡Pues me importa POCO— recalca rodeando la mesa y tocándome con la punta de su dedo índice derecho— lo que pienses! No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida privada.

— ¡Claro que tienes que hacerlo! — le grito pero antes de razonarlo, ya ni siquiera yo mismo sé por qué.

— Dime una sola razón para que ese comentario tenga un buen fundamento… Ahora.

Estoy en blanco. Siento ahora una gota de sudor fría recorrerme la frente y la espalda. Mis manos están húmedas. Mierda. No sabía que debía tener una razón lo suficientemente justificada para poder decirle a Bella que su vida personal me importa lo suficiente como para poder pedirle explicaciones. ¿Qué diablos le voy a decir? Ella alza una ceja en la espera y suspira hondamente.

— Yo…

Y mi celular comienza a sonar. Miro de reojo la pantalla y el número de Alice es que se anuncia en el móvil.

— Es Alice — le explico.

Bella hace un puchero de indiferencia y gira la cara. Esa es la señal suficiente como para salvarme a mí mismo de mis propias estupideces.

— ¿Qué hay, prima?

— _¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás?_

— Quisiera decir que bien — respondo y Bella sonríe de modo sarcástico.

— _Pues deja esas boberías, grandulón. Quiero que pases una buena noche. _

— No estoy de humor para ir a un pub, Alice.

— _Nada de eso. Quiero invitarlos a Bella y a ti a una noche de copas. Solo serán unos cuantos amigos de la universidad. Se enteraron y a última hora me organizaron una noche de bebidas en mi casa. Justo ahora…_

— No creo que….

— _¡Vamos! ¡Pon el maldito altavoz! No puede ser posible de que tú hables por los dos. Isabella quizá si quiera venir…_

Ni siquiera lo pienso, solo lo hago.

— Ya estás.

— _¡Isabella! _

Mi acompañante se sobresalta y se acomoda un mechón tras la oreja, como si la misma Alice la estuviese viendo.

— ¿Qué hay, Alice?

— _Ya le dije a Edward que quería invitarlos a mi casa a una noche de copas…_

— Sí — responde en seguida. Yo la miro perplejo, ¿Dijo que sí tan rápido? —. Me encantaría.

— _Wow, no pensé que responderías tan rápido._

— Necesito un trago — comenta Bella mirándome a los ojos—, estoy demasiado tensa.

— _Pues no se diga más, dile a mi adorado primito que te lleve a mi dirección, ¿Vale?_

— Ahí estaré— le asegura.

— ¿Nadie me va a pedir mi opinión? — inquiero sintiéndome usado.

— Bueno — murmura Swan—, pues si tú no me llevas, le diré a Alice que me envíe su dirección. Pagaré un taxi y lo demás se lo llevará la noche. ¡Hoy quiero embriagarme!

— _¡Así se habla, Bella! ¿Puedo llamarte así?_

— ¡Por supuesto! — Responde ella tomando el celular entre sus manos—, nos vemos en media hora— y cuelga.

Me cruzo de brazos porque siento que he entrado en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

— Ya la oíste — me dice de modo mandón—. A casa de Alice— toma su bolso y se acomoda el vestido.

Me muerdo los labios. Sé qué es lo que planea y está más que claro que solo quiere sacarme de quicio. Le demostraré que puede más mi terquedad que la suya.

— Muy bien. Vamos.

Y me encamino con toda disposición.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que vamos a ir, ¿no es lo que querías? — respondo andando hacia la caja y la mesera toma mi tarjeta de crédito sin que me haya dicho la cuenta.

— ¿Así de fácil?, ¿Sólo irás?

— Son… — murmura la mujer que nos atiende.

— Cóbrelo solamente, señorita— le contesto y ella asiente.

Bella me ve como un estúpido arrogante, lo sé.

— Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Sí. Así de fácil iré.

Firmo el recibo y caminamos al estacionamiento en silencio. Me quedo pensativo, ¿Cómo es que llegamos con un buen ambiente entre los dos y todo terminó tan mal? Niego con la cabeza porque sé que en parte toda esta situación es bastante graciosa e irónica: Bella tuvo dos malas citas en una sola noche. Porque, lo que tuvo conmigo fue una cita también, ¿no?

Camino hasta la puerta del auto y la abro para ella. Creo que está fastidiada. Una parte de mí me dice que solo quiere llevarme la contraria y que le molesta que en cierto modo, yo no esté sacando humo de mis oídos ni que la cara la tenga lo suficientemente roja como para decir que soy el próximo y perfecto injerto de tomate humano.

Miro su rostro, ligeramente sonrosado. ¡Oh, sí! Está bastante irritada. A sus veintitrés años no es más que una chiquilla de cinco, molesta porque no ha obtenido lo que quiere lo suficientemente rápido.

Entra al auto y cierro la puerta. Acto seguido entro al puesto de conductor y me acomodo el cinturón. Ella me imita y suelta un largo suspiro.

— Hoy eres el conductor designado, Edward. Me voy a embriagar.

— ¿Estás de broma?

Pero no me responde. No hago más que molestarme más y enciendo el motor. Decido guardar silencio como ella y me detengo ante el mismo semáforo que cruzamos antes de llegar a la pizzería y en ese momento, hago el recuento de los daños de lo que llevaba en toda la noche.

1.- Arruinar con éxito la cita de Bella. Nunca me había causado tanta alegría el fracaso de alguien más. Es como, si alguien hubiese cambiado toda la madurez que adquirí en todos estos años por la actitud de un chiquillo celoso que no hizo más que celebrar la caída del _enemigo_.

2.- Había tenido una cita con Bella, una cita bastante extraña y que terminó un poco mal. La primera cita que tengo con esta guapísima chica y terminamos peleando peor que matrimonio de viejitos de sesenta años. ¿¡Cómo llegamos hasta aquí!? Me siento un poco irritado ante el hecho de que ella se ponga en esa actitud. ¡Claro que me importa su vida y lo que hace! Ok. No lo sabe, pero debería de darse una idea, ¿no?

Es decir, odio que se moleste pero debo admitir que se ve bastante hermosa así… Aunque entregaría todo por una sonrisa suya…. Un momento, ¿de dónde ha salido eso? Bueno, últimamente no sé ni lo que digo.

Y por último…

3.- Bella irá a embriagarse a la casa de mi adorada prima por consejo suyo y porque está más que molesta conmigo. Y recalco: Molesta en letras mayúsculas, Arial 550, negritas, subrayado y en estilo marquesina de color verde fluorescente. Si, A.

Nunca la había visto de ese modo, pero ¿Qué diablos voy a saber de ella? Hace años que no sé nada de su paradero y tiene apenas un mes viviendo conmigo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y avanzo en la carretera. Esta noche estoy solamente seguro de tres cosas: uno: tengo que cuidar a Bella de todos, inclusive de ella misma. Dos: no me importa qué tan molesta le sea mi presencia. Estaré con ella le guste o no y tres: por más molesto que estoy con Bella, espero mantenerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para no emborracharme, seguirla por todo el lugar ¡Y querer besar esa condenada boca dulce!

Volteo hacia ella y noto que se muerde los labios de manera sexi. Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, LAS AMO :***


	19. Dile lo que sientes

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ES PARA VOLVER A USTEDES, CHICAS. **

**MILES DE DISCULPAS, DEJÉ DE ACTUALIZAR PORQUE LA ESCUELA SE ME CARGÓ DEMASIADO CON TRABAJOS,**

**AFORTUNADAMENTE, PASÉ EL SEMESTRE LIMPIA DE RESPONSABILIDADES Y AQUÍ HE VUELTO **

**Y PARA COMPENSAR EL ABANDONO QUE LES DÍ, HOY HABRÁ 4 CAPÍTULOS.**

**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA.**

**P.D. COMENZARÉ TAMBIÉN A ACTUALIZAR "CALIFORNICATION" PERO PACIENCIA, CHICAS. QUE APENAS ME VOY HABITUANDO A LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO.**

**BESOS :*!**

**_Capítulo_**

**_-19-_**

**_Dile lo que sientes…_**

Conduzco durante por lo menos media hora de absoluto e incómodo silencio. La idea de siquiera poner música de fondo en cualquier estación de radio, no me parece lo más viable en esta situación, pero por lo menos, Bella no me ha querido aventar por la ventana o tratar de matarme con su puntiagudo tacón.

Cuando menos me lo espero entramos a un pintoresco fraccionamiento llamados _Los lirios_. _Los lirios_, es un buen lugar para vivir y tiene un pinta de _Las Calabazas _en Los Ángeles. Desde pequeña, Alice siempre había querido ser una famosa diseñadora, quizás hasta actriz de cine o una súper modelo, pero ganó más su amor por las leyes, como su padre. Nunca entendí como una chica como ella — que más bien parecía bastante distraída, alocada y muy, muy fiestera— terminaría estudiando leyes en Harvard y sería una de las mejores en la clase.

Pero así era la familia Masen, siempre sorprendiendo a los demás.

Me estaciono cerca de la casa de mi prima, la cual está ligeramente atestada de demás autos. Su casa es bastante bonita, con colores pasteles, dos pisos y un amplio jardín. Parece la casa de una niñita rica y que solo es utilizada para tener muchas fiestas, ¡En serio! Bajo y le abro la puerta a Bella, la cual se queda hipnotizada ante tal descubrimiento del hogar de Alice.

— Hermosa — suspiro al verla a ella, parada y con la mirada distraída, mordiéndose los labios.

Ella gira y alza una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Hablo de la casa — miento.

— Ah, sí. Hermosa. Alice tiene un excelente gusto con la decoración y eso que aún no he entrado— sonríe.

— Bueno, pasemos.

Caminamos en dirección a la puerta y toco el timbre. Un leve murmullo, conjugado con el sonido de una música de fondo, se escucha a través de la puerta. Bella se sostiene en sus talones y después en la punta de sus pies con ambas manos al frente, mientras yo mantengo una distancia prudente de ella.

Y entonces, la puerta se abre.

— ¡Chicos!, ¡Al fin llegaron!

Nos saluda a ambos con los brazos, apretando nuestros cuellos y después toma a Bella con ambas manos por los hombros y le planta un beso en ambas mejillas.

— ¡Estás guapísima, Bella!

— Gracias, Alice— le sonríe.

Y luego me mira a mí. Oh, no. Claro que no estoy ni siquiera cerca de lo que esperaba ver mi prima. Como salí lo más informal posible del departamento luego de querer seguir a Bella de su cita desastrosa, no me di el tiempo de ponerme algo más _favorecedor._ Me veo contra el vidrio de la puerta y alcanzo a ver que algunos portan vestuarios muy exclusivos, casi como el de Bella o el vestido de _coctel_ que lleva mi prima. Mierda, parezco el chofer. Pero no me voy a doblegar. Soy Edward Robert Cullen Masen y soy encantador, atractivo y… Y… Bueno… Yo, soy… ¡El primo de la festejada! _¡JA!_

— Oh, Edward… Emmm… Te ves fantástico.

— No mientas — le recrimino dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Sé que estoy lo más fuera de contexto posible, pero está bien. Además cuando nos llamaste ni siquiera estábamos en casa.

Alice sonríe ampliamente.

— ¿¡Estaban en una cita!?

— No, no, no — decimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. No puedo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de dolor ante su negativa, inclusive aunque yo se lo haya dicho también.

Carraspeo y suspiro.

— Fui a recoger a Bella de una cita.

— ¿Cita de Internet? — sonríe la muy coscolina.

Bella asiente y hace una mueca con los labios.

— ¡Oh! Tienes que contarme, Bella. Pero pasen por favor, pasen.

La obedecemos y entramos a la casa. El lugar es amplio, muy amplio para una persona tan pequeña como Alice. Tiene colores claros y un gusto bastante exquisito por la moda victoriana — sin exagerar demasiado—. Hay cuadros de flores en las paredes y una hermosa lámpara de araña en el centro con muchos cristales que le dan un toque cálido a la sala de estar.

Ya había estado antes ahí, pero Bella se sigue sorprendiendo.

— Vaya.

— Sí— respondo—, vaya.

— Pasen, chicos. Les quiero presentar a algunos amigos. Algunos de los que organizaron esta velada.

Me quedo estático a mitad del salón, sin despegarme de Bella. Creo que me he quedado idiota o algo por estilo porque tal parece que la suerte quiere darme una buena patada en el trasero y se digna a ponerme cada obstáculo en cuanto cuidar a Bella se refiere. Frente a nosotros, hay un pequeño grupo de personas, la mayoría varones de los cuales — tengo que reconocer— son bastante atractivos.

— Edward, Bella — sonríe mi prima—. Les presento a Christopher Fitzertwillian, mi entrañable buen amigo y organizador de esta maravillosa velada.

Christopher Fitzer-cara bonita nos mira con aire sofisticado a ambos de reojo y de la nada, su sucia mirada inglesa se centra en el rostro de Bella y le regala una muy íntima sonrisa.

MALDITA SEA.

¿Tan rápido se fijó ella?

Calma, Culllen. Calma. Eso no significa nada.

Christopher, se acerca a nosotros rompiendo el círculo en donde tomaba una copa de brandy y toma a Alice por los hombros.

— Mi querida, no tienes que adularme tanto.

— Te lo mereces, Chris— le sonríe la aludida—. Y te comentó… El grandulón — ríe—, es mi queridísimo primo casi hermano Edward Cullen Masen. Es médico cardiólogo y trabaja en el hospital general de Harvard, ¿No es todo un genio?

Christopher me tiende la mano y yo quedo como un imbécil, sin prestarle atención y me pierdo observándolo. El tipo es rubio y alto. Todo el tiempo muestra una postura erecta, como si fuese alguien de la familia real o mismo pariente del príncipe de Gales. Tiene los ojos azules, en un tono acuoso y su traje muestra una insinuante musculatura bien trabajada. No puede ser. Giro mi rostro y veo a Bella embelesada mirándolo coquetamente. ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Edward, despierta — ríe nerviosa mi prima—. Chris te está tendiendo la mano.

Niego dos veces y suspiro.

— Disculpa, me he ido— y le contesto el saludo con la mano firme, poniendo un poco más de fuerza de lo esperada. Christopher me contesta sin ninguna turbación en su semblante.

— Lo he notado — se sonríe y dos hoyuelos se asoman en su cara.

— ¡Oh, Chris! Cuando sonríes es tan… Lindo. ¿No es así, Bella? — suspira Alice y eso me hace irritar.

Espero la respuesta de la aludida y mis ojos se clavan en ella, pero solo se queda en silencio, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Basta, Alice…— dice el mencionado en tono de modestia.

— Está bien, está bien… Pero déjame presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí— sonríe la enana—. Chris, ella es Isabella Swan. Trabaja como médico cardiólogo al igual que Edward en el mismo hospital.

— Mismo hospital — le recalco y todos me miran como si fuese un idiota. Como si mi comentario no tuviese sentido. Al ver eso, me cruzo de brazos y como espero, me ignoran.

Christopher toma a Bella de la mano y con descaro se la besa y hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan.

— El gusto es mío — sonríe Bella con mucha coquetería y eso me hace hervir la sangre.

— ¿Le molestaría que la acompañara en esta velada?

— En lo absoluto. Me encantaría.

Yo me quedo como estúpido presenciando todo lo que sucede y al igual que Alice, me quedo pasmado. Ellos caminan hacia donde se encuentra un mesero y Christopher le ofrece una helada copa de champán. Alice me toma de los hombros y me saca de mi propio trance.

— ¡Ay, Dios! No lo puedo creer — chilla emocionada.

— ¿Qué carajos no puedes creer? ¿Qué ese tipo la está desnudando con los ojos o que Bella le sigue perfectamente la corriente a sabiendas que la quiere solo para una noche?

Mi prima me mira de forma estupefaciente. Yo me cruzo de brazos y mi ceño se marca más en mi cara. ¡El puto colmo!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Estás aún más peor, si es posible, que en mi fiesta de despedida en tu departamento. Y debo empezar a creer que hasta estás paranoico.

— No sé de qué rayos hablas.

— ¡Estás celoso! — me grita.

— Cierra el pico, ¿Qué sucede contigo, Alice? No estoy celoso.

— ¡Y yo sigo siendo virgen!

— ¡Alice! — le respondo indignado.

— Por el amor de Dios, ve y dile lo que sientes.

Volteo hacia donde está Bella y suspiro, ¿Qué diablos quiere que le diga? ¿Qué me está consumiendo la idea de que el inglés pretencioso seudo-caballero intente tocarla? Ni siquiera tengo un nombre para este tipo de emoción.

Miro a mi prima, que se muerde los labios tratando de reprimir una estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que le diga que tengo ganas de romperle la cara al estúpido _güerito_?

— ¡En la cara no! — Gime la enana con voz teatral—, ¡Está tan guapísimo!

— Alice — le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco—, si tanto te gusta, ¡Vamos! Conquístalo tú.

— Mi querido y adorado primo, eso es imposible. La amistad que tengo entre Chris y yo es más importante que un buen polvo. Además, aunque admito que me encantaría tenerlo entre mis piernas— y hago un gesto de repulsión ante sus nada finas palabras—, no es lo que busco.

— No te entiendo.

— Quiero un hombre rudo, Edward. No alguien dulce como él— señala discretamente con la mirada al aludido.

— Ya, ya. No necesito que seas tan explícita. Pero si tú no lo quieres, no tienes por qué enviarle a Bella para que ella se quede a hacer _el trabajo sucio._

Mi prima ríe.

— Ella merece ser feliz y bueno, si esto no llega a algo solo _casual_ puede que hasta Bella llegue a ser de la realeza.

No puedo evitar burlarme y me río.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

— Edward… Christopher Fitzertwillian es nieto sobrino de la reina Isabel.

Me quedo estático.

— Me estás diciendo que…

— Bella está hablando con un duque, Edward.

Me golpeo la cabeza mentalmente. Duque, lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué siempre pasaban este tipo de cosas? ¡Habiendo tanto hombre idiota que pudiese eliminar fácilmente de la jugada y aparece este señorito a interponerse!

— No inventes…

— Ay, Edward… No estoy para engañarte y al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué lo haría? No ganaría nada con mentirte acerca dela vida personal de los pretendientes de Bella. Es decir, mírala — apunta tomando mis hombros y yo me quedo quieto—, ella es hermosa y podría ser la más feliz del mundo si alguien correspondiese su amor.

Suspiro. Ante las palabras de mi prima, no tengo ningún argumento.

— No confío en él…

— Vamos, Ed. No seas tan pesado. Sé que quieres defender a tu amiga Bella, pero no la puedes proteger siempre. No está en tus manos.

¿No está en mis manos? ¡Ja!

— No me importa lo que haga— miento.

— No seas tan drástico… — dice cruzándose de brazos y poniendo en blanco los ojos—. Pero bueno, mejor relájate un poco. Mañana a las 10 am sale mi vuelo y necesito que estés ahí, ¿podrás mantenerte sobrio?

— Lo intentaré.

— ¡Gracias! — me besa ambas mejillas y sale corriendo para ir a bailar.

El resto de la noche es un martirio. Solo me logro a tomar un Martini para mantener agudizados mis sentidos porque sigo vigilando al _Duque de los idiotas_ y que no se pase de listo. Hasta el momento, ha respetado los límites y la idea me mantiene más sereno de lo normal o algo así. Más de 5 chicas me invitaron a _un lugar más cómodo_. Las rechacé a todas. No podía darme el lujo de perder de vista a Bella solo por pasar un _rato_. Al finalizar la velada, yo sigo en el mismo lugar, recargado en la pared con mi brazo izquierdo y con la misma copa casi intacta de Martini.

Miro el reloj y pasan de las 12 de la madrugada, un horario que no nos permitimos los doctores llegar al desvelo. Camino hacia Bella, quien sigue bastante despreocupada y sonriente con _cari-lindo inglés._

— Tenemos que irnos— le murmuro cerca y ella se sobresalta.

— Edward…— se sonrosa.

Bueno, al menos no está ebria y sus casi 5 sentidos están intactos.

— Sí, soy Edward. Debemos irnos, son más de media noche.

— Rayos, es cierto.

— Yo puedo llevarla — se ofrece el imbécil frente a ella y yo no puedo evitar gruñir.

— Yo la llevaré— le respondo de manera ruda.

— Edward, ¿qué haces? — pregunta ella.

— Yo te traje, yo te llevo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Christopher sonríe.

— Señor Cullen, no pretendía que se pusiera celoso. Pero Isabella me mencionó que usted y ella no son más que compañeros…

Siento la rabia elevarse.

— Compañeros de departamento y de trabajo.

— Pero compañeros al fin y al cabo — responde.

— Basta ya— interfiere Bella—, no nos vamos a poner a discutir quien me llevará o quién no.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo a la cara con cierto gesto de orgullo en el rostro.

— Me parece excelente, Isabella— responde Christopher—. Siempre confiaré en tus decisiones inteligentes y no las cuestionaré.

La aludida sonríe y lo mira directamente a la cara.

— Gracias.

Yo me cruzo de brazos y bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Díganle al pobre idiota que deje de hacer tanta estupidez!

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto.

— Yo creo que lo mejor es irme con Edward, Christopher — y yo casi brinco en el aire haciendo piruetas y lanzando fuegos artificiales. La cara del idiota frente a nosotros se relajó hasta tener una ligera marca de decepción en las facciones.

— Por supuesto— responde—, una buena elección — y la toma de ambas manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Yo estoy como imbécil viéndolo todo, casi con los labios abiertos.

— Por supuesto.

— Muuuy bien. Hora de dormir para los humanos — contesto tomando a Bella de la mano—. Nos tenemos que despedir — y halo de ella por toda la habitación sin que logre despedirse adecuadamente y poniendo resistencia en cada paso o arrastre de pies que da.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? — pregunta cuando cruzamos la sala de Alice.

— Llevándote a casa — respondo.

— Pero ni siquiera me alcancé a despedir… Y menos de Alice.

— Mañana la verás aun, cuando la despidamos en el aeropuerto — contesto abriéndole la puerta de auto y esperando a que entre.

Ella me mira como si fuese un idiota y yo le clavo la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, solo me preguntaba sí sabías que últimamente te estás comportando como un odioso.

— ¿Te lo parezco? — sonrío.

Bella no contesta y sube de mala gana al copiloto, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Yo giro el auto y entro. Me acomodo en mi lugar y enciendo el motor.

— A casa, Cenicienta— y me mira con un extraño gesto—, no querrás que el príncipe _bolas azules_ nos siga en su Ferrari.

— Edward…— me regaña.

No puedo evitar reír y conduzco a casa.

**_Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto._**

Las despedidas jamás me han gustado y debo decir que siempre son más incomodas cuando sabes que no verás a esa persona en un largo tiempo. Llegamos al aeropuerto con Alice y todo su equipaje, que probablemente, debió ocupar alrededor de 15 taxis desde su casa hasta ahí. Todo prometía ser bueno hasta que el _duque ricitos de oro_ llegó con dos enormes ramos de rosas. Rojas.

— Madre mía — chilló Alice emocionada.

— Esto es para despedirte a ti, mi querida. Sabes que eres una adorable amiga, Alice.

— Muchísimas gracias— y lo abrazó como solo ella sabe.

— De nada. Y por supuesto— dice separándose dulcemente de ella—, no me olvidé de la otra hermosa dama— y se dirigió a Bella dándole el otro ramo—: Esto para ti.

Yo me siento increíblemente enojado, pero sé que debo guardar la compostura.

— Christopher— ella se sonrosa y eso me hace rabiar—, son hermosas.

— No tanto como tú…

Suspiro y ya no lo aguanto.

— ¡Bien! No nos olvidemos de mi prima— y me pongo en medio de los dos, tomando a Alice de las manos—, todos venimos a despedirla y a desearle un excelente viaje. ¿No es así?

— Edward…— se avergüenza la enana.

— Nada, nada. Todos queremos verte triunfar.

Christopher carraspea y se acomoda la camisa de manera formal.

— Pues ella no es la única que parte. Yo también me voy. Tengo que volver a Londres y de ahí, tomar un vuelo hacía Abu Dabi.

Mi sonrisa no puede ser más grande y más genuina.

— Te vamos a extrañar— gime mi prima con un puchero y se lanza a sus brazos—, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Fue de improviso— responde.

— Lamento que te vayas tan pronto de Estados Unidos, Chris— se lamenta Bella y yo entorno los ojos en blanco.

— También lamento eso, Isabella. De verdad que sí.

Me separo del grupo, porque no quiero armar una especie de rabieta de tamaño continental. Sé que tengo 25 años, ¡Santos Dios! Debo de aprender a comportarme, ¿por qué diablos me siento así? Camino de un lado a otro, sin permitirme escuchar el resto de las conversaciones porque más incómodo no puedo estar. Cerca de un cuarto de hora después, mi prima se levanta de su silla y se siente a mi lado.

— Hola, grandulón. ¿Por qué tan solitario?

— Es mi estilo de vida, Alice. Soy un lobo solo— me río.

A lo lejos, Bella y _su amiguito_, están tan risueños y _acaramelados _que siento nauseas de solo girar el rostro en su dirección.

Mi prima ve mi punto de enfoque — o más bien lo que estoy tratando de evitar ver— y niega lentamente, acomodando perezosamente su cabellera larga y castaña tras su oído derecho.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

— ¿De qué hablas? Creo el ruido de los aviones te ha afectado demasiado, primita.

Ella me da un golpecito en la nuca.

— No te hagas, primo. No juegues con los sentimientos de ésta mujercita que tanto te adora. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida? — y se acomoda la falda, de ese modo tan elegante que la caracteriza.

— Mi vida es perfecta y sencilla— le presumo con ambas manos tras mi nuca.

— Mentiroso.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?, ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que mi vida no es como lo digo?

— Mira— me explica con detenimiento y mira a Bella y _ricitos de oro_, quienes están riendo casi a voz alta y no pueden simular ni un poco. Me siento irritado y es inevitable hacer un gesto de molestia ante eso—, no me quieras engañar. Te conozco desde hace tiempo. Estás que enloqueces de los celos.

— No sé a lo que…

**_Vuelo con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Abordando por la puerta 674._**

— Es mi vuelo— me interrumpe—, debo irme.

Todos nos paramos y caminamos a la puerta. Se abrazan de nuevo y Alice se despide al último de mí, hablándome muy cerca del oído.

— Dile lo que sientes — susurra y de la nada, la mirada de Bella se clava en la mía, con mucha curiosidad.

Yo la correspondo, pero desvío la mirada y vuelvo abrazar a mi prima.

— No hay nada que decir— contesto.

— Mentiroso— y es lo último que me dice en voz alta, antes de desaparecer con Christopher Fitzertwillian a su lado, el cual no deja de ver a Bella tras el vidrio de la puerta de abordaje.

Las puertas se cierran y me quedo ahí junto con ella. Suspira hondamente y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Qué te dijo Alice? — me pregunta con curiosidad mientras el avión comienza avanzar.

Me muerdo los labios y coloco mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón.

— Un consejo— le contesto y la miro fijamente a la cara—. Un consejo que tal vez debería tomar… ¿Nos vamos?

Ella no está convencida y avanza en silencio hacia la salida. Rayos, sigue molesta conmigo. Mujeres, ¿Quién las entiende? Tal vez se le pase pronto… Espero.


	20. La nuera de Esme Masen

**_Capítulo_**

**_-20-_**

**_La "nuera" de Esme Masen._**

Los días consecutivos con Bella habían pasado casi tan normales como cualquier otro día en el que no nos hubiésemos conocido o tratado. Salíamos de casa o al trabajo casi siempre separados y la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando quería dirigirse a mí, era por medio de las dichosas _notas._

**_Edward, el plomero vendrá está tarde. Sí sales temprano, ¿Podrías recibirlo?_**

**_Bella…_**

**_Edward, te toca hacer las compras. Mi parte del dinero está en la alacena._**

**_B._**

**_Los recibos del teléfono y los servicios están en la sala, cerca del teléfono. Te toca ir a pagarlos._**

**_Bella._**

**_Hoy llego tarde, no me esperes despierto. Turno doble._**

Mensajes informales que a veces me sonaban más secos y escritos de mala gana, que tenía que leer cada tercer o segundo día y que era la casi única señal de vida de que ella habitaba el departamento conmigo. Ya no coincidíamos siquiera en la hora de levantarnos, por lo que me comencé a preocupar. Está bien, está molesta conmigo pero, ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Ya siento incluso que la extraño, a pesar de que su habitación está al lado de la mía.

Tengo que armar un plan para resolver todo esto. Son casi de la media noche y ella llega de su turno, yo estoy en la sala desde hace dos horas, viendo una película de gladiadores y ya está a punto de terminar. Los créditos aparecen en seguida. Ella pasa por mi lado sin saludarme, sorprendida de verme despierto a tales horas de la noche o mejor dicho, madrugada.

— Hola— la saludo con aire informal.

Ella alza una ceja en mi dirección y saca el pan blanco integral de la alacena y ensalada del refrigerador, haciéndose un emparedado.

— Hola — responde y sé que es por mera cortesía.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

Se sirve una porción en la rebanada de pan integral y suspira sin verme.

— Bien.

Esto no está funcionando y debo de admitir que eso de _darle vueltas al asunto_, no surte ningún efecto. Debo ser directo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — le pregunto siguiéndola con la mirada mientras se sirve un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja.

— Sé que esto sonará raro— responde—, ¿Pero de qué quieres hablar?

De muchas cosas, quiero decirle pero en realidad ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. Me acomodo en mi lugar con gesto pensativo y suspiro, diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Michael Newton?

— Michael Newton— repite pensativa.

Ese pequeño pelele que se había tratado de pasar de listo, estoy seguro de que quedó en el pasado. Estuvo buscando a Bella por dos largas semanas, cada día de ellas, hasta que me fastidió al completo. ¿No entendía acaso que ella no quería nada con él? ¡Santo Dios! Era peor que una patada en _los bajos_. Fastidioso, irritante. Un ser tan molesto que podía sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera.

No pude soportarlo más. Tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Una tarde — como usualmente acostumbraba—, bajó a la cafetería por su comida. Estaba solo, sin su amigo, el Dr. Johnson. Me paré tras él con toda la intención de reventarle la charola de comida en la nuca, para ver sí así, sus ideas se acomodaban. Pero me pude controlar.

— _Hola, Dr. Newton_— _lo saludé con una falsa sonrisa._

— _Dr. Cullen_— _me correspondió sin girarse demasiado, porque por supuesto, no dejaba de verle el trasero a Bella quien también estaba en la fila, por dos personas delante de nosotros y eso ya de por sí, me tenía más que irritado._

— _¿Ocupado?_

_Michael, negó, una vez más sin quitar su vista del cuerpo de Bella, quien inocentemente, se alzaba de puntas e inclinaba un poco para poder alcanzar un tazón de verduras de uno de los estantes. La fila avanzó lentamente y nosotros con ellos._

— _¿Qué hay con la doctora Swan?_

_Newton se giró de nuevo y esta vez, atraje su atención al completo. Sus ojos brillaron, como si le hubiese dicho: "¡Tengo la llave de su departamento! ¿Te gustaría entrar a su habitación y verla en ropa interior por las noches?"_

— _No sé a qué se refiere, doctor._

— _Te gusta, ¿Verdad?_

_El pobre rubio se sonrojo más que un tomate y asintió sin mirarme a la cara, como niño de tres años, pillado ante una verdad que todo mundo ya sabe._

— _¿A quién no le gustaría? ¡Está tan buena!_

_Suspiré._

— _Pues será mejor que dejes de verla de ese modo, Mike. Es un consejo de amigos…_

— _¿Por qué?_ — _Inquirió preocupado._

— _Tiene un novio bastante celoso. Sabe de ti y me pidió que te dijera que si seguías viéndola de ese modo, te partiría las manos y las piernas._

_El pobre chico tembló, me sentí un poco culpable _— _debo admitirlo_—, _pero ¡Qué mierdas!_

— _Pero, ¿Cómo él sabrá que yo la veo?_

— _Tiene ojos en todos lados. Es un millonario que tiene espías hasta en los floreros, ¿me entiendes? Yo decidí llevar la fiesta en paz con él, por seguridad. Le agrado al tipo _— _y me regocijo en su propio sufrimiento y su semblante tembloroso_.

— _No lo sabía._

— _Bella, desea protegerte, por eso también te ignora un poco. No la culpo. Yo creo que harías bien en alejarte y solo intentar ser su amigo… O no…_

_La fila avanzó y pude notar el semblante de Michael Newton ponerse pálido, mirando a todos lados, como si alguien lo fuese atacar de la nada o un piano estuviese destinado para su hueca cabeza._

— _Gracias por el consejo, doctor Cullen._

— _De nada_— _me sonrío naturalmente y la fila comenzó avanzar._

Esa fue la última vez, que atrapé a Michael Newton mirando a Bella. No puedo evitar reír cada vez que recuerdo la expresión de su rostro.

— Ya no se ha acercado a mí— responde ella, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— No sé por qué será— respondo con fingida preocupación.

Ella se cruza de brazos y me mira expectante.

— ¿Esto es de lo que quieres hablar?

— No realmente, pero por algo tengo que comenzar— me defiendo.

— Te escucho…— y se queda parada a unos dos metros de distancia de mí.

— ¿Te importaría sentarte? — la invito.

Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira, se siente al frente de mí y se cruza de piernas, esperando. Esta mujer es bastante difícil de tratar.

— Bueno, yo…

Ring, ring…

El teléfono comienza a sonar con desesperación. Miro la hora, pasan de la media noche y me es increíble pensar que alguien esté tan desesperado por comunicarse a estas horas de la madrugada. El sentimiento de enojo me invade, ¿Será acaso que es una de las citas de Bella?

— ¿Hola? — Cuando reacciono, Bella ha contestado y yo me he quedado en ceros desde mi lugar—. Sí, aquí vive él. No, habla Bella… Sí, yo vivo con él…— Sus ojos se centran en los míos y parpadea fugazmente—. De acuerdo, se lo paso…

Y me tiende el teléfono.

— ¿Quién es?

— Tu madre…

Santo Dios… Tomo el teléfono con nervios y aclaro mi voz.

— ¿Mamá?

— _¿Edward? ¡Cariño! _— me saluda tan eufóricamente, como siempre. Comienzo a sentirme un poco abochornado. Siempre hace eso, lo que me sorprende es que el límite de su amor, sobrepase la media noche.

— ¿Cómo estás, mamá?

Bella se pasea por la cocina y comienza hacer la limpieza un poco, después de un rato, dejo de seguirla con la mirada y después la vuelvo a localizar. No se queda quieta ni un segundo y momentos después entra a su habitación, para después entrar al baño para ducharse. Creo.

— _Olvidada por ti. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me siento triste porque mi único hijo no me llama siquiera? ¡O me visite!_

Lo sé, de eso sí que soy muy culpable. No he visto a mis padres en bastante tiempo y debo de admitir que de verdad ha sido porque he tenido muchísimo trabajo. Cuando podía comunicarme con ellos más o menos frecuentemente, siempre me insistían en que debía mudarme a Florida para poder ejercer con mi papá, pero siempre sacaba la excusa de toda la vida: superarme por mí mismo, es lo mejor.

Ahora que mamá me llamaba desesperadamente — porque según ella, era la única hora en que estaba desocupado y ciertamente tenía bastante razón—, me comenzaba a sentir bastante culpable.

— Lo siento, má. Sabes la respuesta.

— _Te extrañamos, hijo. Ser doctor es una hermosa profesión, pero eso no impide que visites a tu familia de vez en cuando. Tu padre y yo queremos verte algunos días._

— Yo también los extraño.

— _Aunque _— suspira—, _ahora que lo pienso bien, no me siento tan angustiada._

¡Qué milagro!

— ¿Por qué, má?

— _¿Quién es esa jovencita que me contestó?_

OH, NO.

— Ammm… Es Bella... — respondo con nerviosismo, acomodándome en mi lugar y removiéndome de manera incomoda sobre el sofá. Veo hacia los lados, esperando a que ella no me escuche o me tome desprevenido hablando de ella. Pongo atención y la ducha aún se escucha.

— _Bella… Bonito nombre, ¿Es un diminutivo de algún nombre?_

— Isabella, má.

— _E Isabella, ¿Es tu novia?_

— ¿Qué?

— _¡Vamos, hijo! No tienes por qué ocultarme algo así. Sé que en la actualidad, los jóvenes tienen ideas muy liberales acerca de vivir juntos antes del matrimonio y por lo que sé, tú nunca has tenido una relación tan seria como para pedirle que viva contigo._

— Ella no es…

— _No te atrevas a decirme que no es tu novia, Robert. Me enfadaría mucho el saber que no lo es._

— Mamá, ¿qué estás diciendo? — pregunto con exasperación.

— _Tienes 25 años, jovencito. Buena edad para tener una relación seria y formal y no me agrada que andes solo por la vida, tropezando sin llegar a algo. Los años pasan sobre mí, las canas tupen mi cabello y yo no tengo nietos._

— Má, tú eres joven y sabes que aún no tienes canas— la regaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

— _¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera me has visitado? Me pareció un milagro que al menos me dieras tu número fijo. Quiero conocer a la chica _— sentencia.

— Mamá, entiende… Bella es mí…

Y ella aclara su garganta, interrumpiéndome de golpe.

— _¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?_

Me sorprende que lo sepa, ¿es que acaso me tiene vigilado?

— En tres días, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— _Es un don de madre y de mujer. Una sabe que…_

— Má…— la regaño poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

— _Está bien. Le pedí a tu padre que hablase con tu jefe y él le dio esa información. Por supuesto que él no tuvo ningún problema en darle esa información al dueño del hospital más grande de Florida._

Jalo de mi cabello con nerviosismo y suspiro.

— Me estás vigilando, mamá.

— _Es el llamado de una madre que anhela ver a su único hijo y a su linda novia, Bella. Bueno cariño_— comienza a despedirse—, _te dejo dormir. Debes estar cansado._

— Mamá, no hemos terminado.

— _Claro que sí, mi amor. Te veo en tres días, Edward y sabes que si no vienes, enviaré a todos tus compañeros esas fotos tan lindas que tienes de niño. Te amo, cariño. Hasta pronto._

— Pero… Mamá…

Y la llamada finalizó.

Me quedo con el teléfono entre las manos y suspiro. ¿Me ha chantajeado para que vaya hasta ella? Este es el lado malévolo de la dulce Esme. Chantajear con el hecho de que mostrará esas horribles fotos si no le llevo a mi _novia _ y no voy a Forks en tres días.

Mierda.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Bella y yo alzo la mirada.

Ahí están de nuevo, esos diminutos shorts del infierno. Me siento terriblemente obligado a pasar un enorme trago de saliva, demasiado grueso. Incluso siento que me ahogo. Tiene unas piernas sensacionales y debo de admitir que las caderas se le entallan muy bien en ese ridículo y minúsculo pedazo de tela. Y qué decir de sus pechos, cubiertos por un minúsculos top y un poco húmedo por el agua que aún le escurre por el cabello.

¡Desvía la mirada!

— Sí — respondo y desvío la mirada. Con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hago.

— Tu madre parecía desconcertada con que una mujer respondiese el teléfono.

— No tuve la oportunidad de comentarle acerca de ti.

Ella suspira y se echa en un mueble, de modo perezoso.

— No pensara ella que estamos saliendo, ¿cierto? — y se ríe de manera un poco nerviosa.

Yo me quedo mudo y la miro directamente a la cara. Se levanta de golpe y se acerca a mí de manera muy rápida.

— Dime que estás jugando…

— Tienes que ayudarme — le suplico.

— ¿Le mentiste a tu mamá sobre nosotros?

— ¡NO! Es decir— trato de explicar mientras comienza a caminar de manera nerviosa por la habitación—, ella no me dejó explicar la situación por la que pasamos.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Nada — contesto, cuidándome de que no me mate con su zapato.

— Bueno, está bien… No es un gran lío. No se tiene que enterar de que no es cierto, es decir, ella no nos verá.

Yo sonrío nerviosamente.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Ella quiere que vayamos a Forks en tres días a visitarla por las vacaciones y que yo le presente a mi novia.

— ¿¡QUÉ!?

— Necesito tu ayuda — casi le suplico.

— ¿Estás loco?, ¿Por qué tu madre te pide eso?

Y se acerca a mí, con toda la intención de darme un zape en la nuca pero se contiene.

— No he tenido un noviazgo hace años y ella insiste que debo formalizar y darle nietos.

Y sus ojos se abren de golpe.

— ¡Wow! Espera, ¿qué? ¡Nietos! Hace un segundo solo quería una novia para ti y ¿ahora quiere herederos?

Comienza avanzar por el lugar con una mano en la frente y otra en la cintura. Luce bastante molesta.

— Lo siento, ella es así de impulsiva.

— ¿Acaso teme de que seas gay?

¿QUÉ?

— ¡No soy gay! — y me dan ganas de demostrarle que soy tan heterosexual que en este mismo instante, podría darle el gusto a Esme con ese asunto de los nietos.

— No dije que lo fueras, dije que si ella pensaba.

— Mi madre tiene una mente muy amplia, piensa lo que sea. Así que no es algo difícil de descartar— respondo un poco irritado con su comentario y por eso malditos shorts que no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Bella suspira y de nuevo se sienta en el sofá.

— Me niego a hacer esto— y se cruza de brazos, con la espalda completamente erecta y casi dándome literalmente la espalda.

— Por favor. Necesito tu ayuda, yo correré con todos los gastos.

— El problema no es el dinero, Edward.

Entorno los ojos y le tomo de las manos. Bella se sobresalta por el sorpresivo contacto entre nuestras pieles y de su boca sale un jadeo de manera que no puede evitarlo. Yo tampoco puedo, pero hasta cierto punto, puedo controlarlo. La mayoría de las veces así pasa: ella me toma por sorpresa, yo debo mitigar las consecuencias de sus actos.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — le pregunto aun sin soltarla.

Sus ojos chocolates parecen avergonzados y su pecho se agita suavemente al sentir mi aliento peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Nos perdemos en nuestras miradas y me acerco despacio. Dios, es tan bellísima que duele no tocarla. Quiero tomarla del rostro y darle un delicado beso en sus labios y luego intensificar el roce hasta sentarla en mis piernas y que enrede sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Lo que daría por eso.

Pero en cuanto me doy cuenta de que me sigo acercando a cada segundo que pasa, ella se separa repentinamente, rompiendo la atmosfera a la que nos habíamos sometido.

— Aún estoy enojada contigo.

— No entiendo…

— Lo entiendes perfectamente, Edward. Lo que me dijiste hace varias noches. Técnicamente me dijiste que querías controlar mi vida a tu antojo, prohibiéndome ver a otros chicos porque solamente no te parecía la idea de que personas vinieran a este departamento, que por cierto, yo también habito.

Bueno, ella tiene 98% de razón, debo admitir.

— Sé que eres una mujer increíblemente inteligente y lo suficientemente adulta como para tomar tus propias decisiones pero a veces, tengo la necesidad de comportarme así… Contigo…

Bella alza una ceja bastante sorprendida por mi respuesta.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que es la primera vez que te comportas así?

Asiento sin decir más.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé— contesto siendo completamente honesto conmigo mismo.

— Pensé que tu prima había sufrido lo mismo. De verdad estaba a punto de preguntárselo.

— Alice, siempre hizo lo que le vino en gana. Solo cuidaba de ella cuando de verdad sentía que lo necesitaba y viceversa y eso ocurría cada mil años — digo metafóricamente y me río.

En verdad, Alice nunca había necesitado mucho de mí ni yo de ella a pesar de que éramos completamente unidos desde el día en que nos conocimos y nos contábamos todo. A excepción de las últimas semanas, en las que mi querida enana, trataba de convencerme de unos sentimientos _evidentes _de los cuales yo, no tenía ni idea.

— No sé cómo podría ayudarte, Edward.

— Solo finge salir conmigo cuando vayamos con mi madre. Hablaré con el doctor Sullivan y le diré que te dé el permiso junto conmigo. Tendré que usar algunas artimañas, debo admitir pero es necesario que vayas conmigo.

Ella me mira con los brazos cruzados y hace un gesto con la boca.

— ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

¿Qué gana ella con esto? Buena pregunta, pero no sé la respuesta.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que te diera?

Se queda pensativa y eso gesto me pone nervioso.

— Quiero total libertad.

Eso no sonaba tan malo.

— La tienes, no sé a qué te refieres realmente cuando me dices eso.

— Cuando digo que quiero total libertad, me refiero a que dejarás de interferir en mi estilo de vida _amoroso_. No reproches, no _escenitas _que me dejen en evidencia frente a mis citas y nada de amenazas a mis pretendientes.

Yo me quedo con los ojos abiertos, cual platos.

— ¿Amenazas?

— No te hagas el tonto, Edward Cullen. Sé lo que le dijiste a Newton. ¿Novio millonario matón? — se ríe casi a carcajadas.

Siento mi sangre enfriarse.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Creíste que no me lo diría? Michael Newton llegó apenado y asustado hasta mi locker para hablarme en privado. ¡Rayos! Pensé que insistiría con que saliéramos de nuevo, pero en realidad fue a disculparse de mí, me explico el "buen consejo" que le habías dado y a desearme suerte con mi novio millonario _nada celoso y psicópata. _Hubieses visto la expresión de su rostro. Tuve que seguirte la corriente como el loco que eres para que no quedases mal frente a él, ni nadie más si es que alguien ya se había enterado de que la doctora Swan estaba más cuidada que la pintura de la _Gioconda. _

Mierda.

— Fue por tu propio bien, no dejaba de atosigarte.

— No te voy a negar que estoy casi agradecida por eso, pero no dejo de sentirme ligeramente mal por él.

— Lo pasado, pasado— trato de persuadir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Lo pasado, pasado? No para él, evidentemente. Unos afirman que lo vieron llorar en los vestidores y tirar todas las fotos mías que tenía pegadas en su locker personal. Aunque suene medio enfermo, el tipo tenía problemas. ¡Estaba obsesionado!

— Esa es la manera más extraña de decirme gracias — le digo con una sonrisa.

Ella entorna los ojos en blanco y suspira.

— Gracias, Edward.

— De nada, Bella. Entonces, ¿Me vas ayudar?

— Sí aceptas esa condición.

No meterme en la vida de Bella, suponía un enorme esfuerzo por cumplir cuando lo pensaba demasiado, pero tenía que satisfacer los caprichos de mi madre si quería evitar que esparciera esas fotos vergonzosas de mi infancia.

— Hecho.

Ella tiende su mano y sonríe.

— Hecho.

Le correspondo y sonrío a medias.

— A complacer a _mami suegra_ convirtiéndome en la novia de Edward Cullen.

Aquellas palabras, causaron algo más dentro de mí, que no pude entender.

**¡SIGAN LEYENDO CHICAS Y NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS! :D 3**


	21. Bella: La novia perfecta de Edward

**_Capítulo_**

**_-21-_**

**_Bella: la novia perfecta de Edward._**

**Lista de pendientes para el viaje a casa de mis padres:**

*Maletas con ropa para clima lluvioso y frío [LISTO]

*Permiso del trabajo por una semana y media [LISTO]

*Tarjetas de crédito y efectivo [LISTO]

*Novia linda y dispuesta a sorprender a mi madre [CASI LISTO]

— ¡Oye! — Grita Bella en cuanto ve mi lista de pendientes—, ¿Qué significa ese **CASI LISTO**? Soy la nuera más dulce y perfecta que tu madre podrá llegar a conocer.

— ¿Dulce? Me has venido regañando desde hace tres días y no has parado, sabiendo que salimos en quince minutos hacia Seattle y pasaremos cuatro horas en este avión, sentados el uno al lado del otro. A mamá le placería mucho una chica dulce, cariñosa y nada enojona con su niño— y hago un puchero.

Bella alza una ceja en mi dirección.

— Tu madre se merece todo el respeto del mundo y no entiendo como tuvo un hijo tan malvado como tú.

— ¿Malvado yo? No sé a lo que te refieres.

— Engañarla con que tienes una novia formal. Y pensándolo bien, no sé qué le voy a decir de nosotros. Supongo que tu mamá nos va a bombardear de preguntas. Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo con cosas de pareja.

La azafata da las indicaciones correspondientes y nos dice que es hora de abrochar nuestros cinturones. Todos obedecemos y el avión comienza a despegar. Cuando nos da las indicaciones de que ya podemos tener la libertad de movernos por los pasillos, vuelvo a la charla en la que nos habíamos quedado.

— Tienes razón. Debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

— Sí, no querremos que nos atrape. Tú que la conoces, ¿Qué crees que nos preguntaría?

Me detengo y pienso.

— Mamá es muy romántica. Seguramente preguntará donde nos conocimos.

— ¿Y dónde según los hicimos? — inquiere de brazos cruzados.

— En eso podemos decirle la verdad, que nos conocimos en el instituto porque te enamoraste perdidamente de mí en un partido de futbol americano.

Ella alza una ceja a la espera.

— Dijimos que diríamos la verdad y eso no lo es. Tú y yo nos conocimos porque te di tutorías y estabas a punto de no ir a la universidad.

— Pero si te enamoraste de mí— me burlé y entonces, ella se queda en silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo siguiente que diremos? — pregunta tornándose seria.

Ay no, cuando se pone así, no es buena señal.

— Yo… Yo… Pienso que deberíamos decirle que… Fuimos juntos al baile de graduación. Eso fue cierto.

— Sí, lo fue.

Nos quedamos en silencio, absorbiendo en su máxima potencia, la palpable incomodidad.

— Deberíamos… Ponernos de acuerdo el día en que nos hicimos novios…— comenta ella.

— Cierto. Pero no podemos decirle que nos hicimos novios y al poco tiempo nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Es decir, tuvimos que tener algo serio y real antes de.

Bella se queda pensativa y chasquea los dedos.

— Podemos decir que nos reunimos en las vacaciones antes de iniciar la universidad, un poco antes de irnos, decidimos iniciar una relación casual que paulatinamente se hizo seria y cada vez que yo volvía a Estados Unidos, solo era para vernos.

— Romántico y convincente. Me agrada. Un amor de preparatoria. Eres buena en eso.

— Gracias — sonríe.

— Pero eso me deja como un patán a mí, ¿Jamás te fui a ver a Cambridge?

— Sí lo hiciste, y de hecho lo hiciste de sorpresa y solo por unos días. Fue un escape de fin de semana que te diste.

— Vaya, soy muy espontaneo— me río—, ¿Qué más hice por ti? ¿Cómo te pedí ser mi novia?

Suspira.

— Fue también en vacaciones antes de ir a la universidad, nos salimos a caminar, a tomar aire fresco mientras recordábamos cosas graciosas y aquel baile de graduación— explicó, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos—. Ese día te dije que yo me iría en dos días a Londres y yo me puse sentimental porque no quería irme a una universidad tan lejos, tenía diecisiete apenas. Me abrazaste y dijiste que todo estaría bien. Yo no dejaba de sollozar porque te dije que te extrañaría y tú dijiste que me extrañarías también y nos vimos a los ojos y me dijiste que pasara lo que pasara, nunca estaría sola. Y me pediste ser tu novia, porque el cariño que nos teníamos, me iba a dar la seguridad de estar y salir adelante.

— Eso… Suena muy lindo, Bella…

— Sí, lo es…

— Pero espera, eso quiere decir que según nuestras cuentas, llevamos más de 7 años saliendo. Eso es mucho como para no haberle dicho a mi madre de nosotros, ¿no crees?

Hace un gesto con los labios y sonríe.

— Como cualquier pareja, tuvimos momentos malos. Nos separamos cuando teníamos tres años saliendo y decidimos enfocarnos un poco en el estudio pero no nos perdimos el rastro. Nos volvimos a reunir en una fiesta de despedida de Alice, charlamos un poco, salimos a cenar Pizza, espantaste algunos de mis pretendientes— se ríe— y henos aquí. Juntos de nuevo.

— ¡Wow! Tienes esa facilidad… — le digo sorprendido.

— Gracias — dice haciendo caravana.

Yo le aplaudo.

Después de un rato de ponernos de acuerdo, por fin, en más de dos meses, Bella y yo teníamos una conversación completamente normal y muy agradable, sin peleas, caras de desesperación o gestos antipáticos, o en su defecto, intentos de homicidios. De hecho, era la primera conversación agradable que teníamos en más de siete años. Al final, terminamos hablando de anécdotas graciosas de la universidad o del trabajo. No hubo discusiones ni nada por el estilo, solo la dulce Bella y yo. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Casi dos horas después, arribamos a Seattle. Hacía tanto que no viajaba por lo que el viaje me tenía tremendamente fatigado. Paramos a comer en un restaurant bastante pequeño y cómodo, con todas las cosas que traíamos, parecíamos verdaderos clones de Alice, pero solo era el lugar.

— Yo deseo un emparedado de pavo con zumo naranja — ordena ella y yo sigo mirando el menú.

— A mí me gustaría una hamburguesa doble con queso y una soda grande, por favor.

— En seguida — me dice la mesera y se acomoda el cabello suspirando cuando se marcha.

Yo sigo mirando hacia la calle cuando siento la mirada de Bella sobre mí.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, nada. Solo me preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que eres capaz de llamar la atención de todas las mujeres en una sola habitación y no turbarte de eso?

Alzo una ceja y sonrío.

— ¿Hablas de absolutamente todas?

Ella parpadea y carraspea, esquivando la mirada.

— Es decir, casi todas…. Yo… Pienso que debe que pareces inglés.

— ¿Inglés? ¡Ja! Debes estar confundiéndome con el _Duque bolas azules_— le recrimino un poco irritado.

— ¿De quién estás hablando?

— Sabes de quién hablo… Christopher bla bla blahhhh…. Duque de los _güeritos._

Bella se tira una estruendosa carcajada y no para. Ni un segundo. Se pone a golpear la mesa al son de su risa y de repente comienza a cubrir sus labios con sus manos. Estoy desconcertado, parece que le acabo de contar el más grande de los chistes y solo ella lo escuchó y entendió. En el restaurant es la única que hace ruido y hasta el final, cuando comienza a ponerse colorada, bebe de su agua y respira, secándose la frente.

— Ay, me has hecho reír demasiado. Gracias.

Yo niego, desconcertado.

— No sé de qué hablas… Sí ese tipo es tu pretendiente, hasta cierto punto debería ofenderte eso…

— ¿Ofenderme? ¡Por supuesto que no! Chris es un chico con el que cualquiera desearía salir, pero no estamos quedando en nada. Él es un hombre de palabra porque, aunque me hubiese encantado tener algo con él, no se puede.

Una genuina sonrisa — bueno, está bien. Una mediana sonrisa—se asoma entre mis labios de manera casi imperceptible. ¡No están viéndose, ni coqueteando, ni quedaron en nada!

— Me mata la curiosidad — le digo a la par que la mesera nos trae nuestros almuerzos.

— Provecho— y me guiñe un ojo la mujer. Yo no le doy atención y ella se molesta.

— Dime, pregunta — comenta Bella mientras mueve el contenido de su vaso con un sorbete blanco, quitando la mirada de mí y nuestra acompañante momentánea que pronto se marcha.

— ¿Por qué no decidió continuar?

Ella suspira y coloca las manos sobre la mesa.

— Christopher, no puede salir con otras chicas porque él ya está comprometido.

— Qué ridículo sujeto, ¡te estaba claramente coqueteando!

Bella pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

— ¿Por qué ves cosas donde no las hay? Claramente no era así. Christopher es todo un caballero y se comporta así con todas sus amigas. Sí no estuviese equivocada, apostaría a que estás celoso.

Entrecierro mis ojos y bajo la mirada para tomar mi hamburguesa.

— Bobadas…

— Ay, Edward Cullen… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — dice negando y comienza a comer.

Una hora después, comenzamos nuestro viaje a Port Ángeles. Evidentemente, tengo la necesidad de cubrir el gasto de un auto rentado y eso no es problema absoluto. Paramos en una tienda a comprar golosinas para el viaje y descubro a Bella husmeando en los aparadores, afuera de las tiendas.

Entro a un local y compro galletas, jugos, una bolsa de _Kisses_ congelados y algunos dulces ácidos.

— Son $9.60— me dice el hombre que nos atiende y yo le entrego un billete. Me devuelve el cambio y yo tomo mis paquetes para entrar al auto, pero me sorprendo de que Bella no esté dentro.

Nervioso y debo de admitir: muy asustado, comienzo a buscar a los lados creyendo lo peor, pensando en que tal vez se perdió o que alguien la ha tratado de asaltar y salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida. Miro la hora y veo que está a punto de oscurecer en esta época del año y en esta zona horaria.

— Bella… ¿Dónde estás? — comienzo a murmurar con la intención de caminar por las calles y buscarla.

Hasta que la encuentro sonriente con otro paquete entre las manos, caminando hacia el auto y subiendo al copiloto.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — le exijo saber.

— Fui de compras— responde sonriente.

— Me diste un susto de muerte— le confieso.

— Tranquilo, solo fui a la tienda que está al lado del local al que entraste. Estoy sana y salva— responde alzando las manos.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer.

— ¿Hacer qué? — pregunta confundida mientras enciendo el auto y ella se pone el cinturón.

— A desaparecer así.

Y arranco en la carretera rumbo a Forks.

Cuando entramos, todo parece bañarnos en espesura verde y fría, debo admitir que de solo entrar en el pueblo, me hace castañear los dientes, afortunadamente tengo puesta una cazadora pero Bella viene temblando en todo el camino. Abstraído en la carretera, no me había dado cuenta.

Me detengo aparcándome en una orilla de la carretera y me quito mi abrigo.

— Toma— se lo doy.

— ¿Qué haces? Está demasiado frío…

Pongo los ojos en blanco y se lo ofrezco de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy ofreciendo? No quiero que te conviertas en una paleta antes de que lleguemos al hotel.

Ella parpadea y lo toma, pero parece apenada.

— Me cuidas mucho— murmura.

Sonrío porque no es normal que ella me obedezca a mí. Es una situación interesante.

— Se supone que somos novios, se supone también que estamos enamorados — y ella me mira de reojo, parece avergonzada—: se supone que debo cuidarte.

— G-gracias.

Sonrío con suficiencia.

— De nada— digo mirando hacia el frente y tomando el volante.

— Creo que deberíamos hacer algo— comenta ella.

Me detengo, dejando pasar un enorme tráiler que transporta madera y suspiro.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— ¡Sonríe! — me ordena y se coloca delante de mí, con una pequeña cámara instantánea que lanza un flash.

El sonido de un pequeño motor se escucha y yo parpadeo un poco. Ella agita el pedazo de papel que acaba de salir y yo sigo parpadeando, ahora avanzando en la carretera.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nos tomé una foto.

— ¿Una foto para qué?

— Me gusta tomar fotos en los viajes, además… Ésta es la primera vez en años que vuelvo a Forks y bueno, hasta ahora te has vuelto una buena compañía.

— ¿Hasta ahora?

— Sí, hasta ahora — sonríe.

Yo no puedo evitar imitarla y suspiro.

— ¿Te apetece música?

— Música… Mmm, suena bien. ¿Qué tienes en tu Iphone?

— De todo un poco — respondo—. A veces estoy de humor para escuchar a Sinatra, otras veces quiero escuchar un poco de Nirvana, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Rolling Stones o incluso…

— ¿Lana Del Rey? — me mira sorprendida.

— Esas en un principio eran de Alice, pero debo admitir que tiene una voz sexy.

— Sí… Bien, ya que la trajimos a la conversación deberíamos ponerla.

Y acto seguido, ella reproduce _Born To Die_. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella comienza a cantar. Con demasiada pasión.

— _Let me Kiss you hard in puring rain. You like girls insane. Choose your last words, this is the last time. 'Cause You and I, We are born to Die._

No puedo evitar disfrutar de modo que comienzo a tamborilear los dedos el volante y la escucho cantar. Cantar de verdad y no murmurar. Ésta es la primera vez que escucho a Bella cantar con alegría y me siento increíblemente fascinado por ello. La miro a la cara y alza los brazos mirando por el vidrio de la ventana, está tan abstraída que no se da cuenta de que a veces la veo con detenimiento, pero no tanto porque no debo olvidar que sigo conduciendo en la carretera.

Cuando menos me lo espero, ya estamos en la parte central de Forks… En de las avenidas principales. Mis ojos se abren de golpe en cuanto veo a una mujer con cartelón color fluorescente con letras muy remarcadas, **EDWARD Y SU NOVIA**, haciendo una señal con la mano para que orille en la banqueta.

— No puede ser…— murmuro.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta Bella preocupada.

— Es mi madre.

Y al par de mis palabras, ella hace una señal con la mano para que la localicemos y me estaciono cerca. Cuando el motor se apaga, la veo saltar como niña pequeña y yo suspiro.

— Se ve muy enérgica — sonríe mi acompañante.

— Está muy emocionada por conocerte.

— Wow.

— Sí, wow — respondo—, ¿Estás lista? — le pregunto viéndola fijamente a la cara.

Suspira y cierra los ojos.

— Sí, lo estoy.

— Bien. Empezando el plan "Madre feliz", ahora— y salgo del auto para abrirle la puerta.

La tomo de la mano y ella me sonríe.

— Lo que tengo que hacer por ti, Edward Cullen.

Y entonces, la tomo de la mano y cerramos la puerta. Me siento extraño, ésta es la primera vez que tomo a Bella de la mano y se siente sorpresivamente muy bien. Siento la necesidad de reforzar el agarre y ella me mira a la cara. Un sonrojo asoma sus mejillas de manera enternecedora.

Mi madre camina hasta nuestra dirección y se queda varada en su lugar, donde nos mira avanzar.

— ¡Ay, santa madre!

Cuando estamos cerca, lo suficientemente cerca, ella se tira hacia mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y llenándome de besos el rostro de forma muy, muy maternal.

— ¡Mi Edward! — casi llora y sigue brindándome ese característico amor suyo. Yo la abrazo, con un ojo cerrado porque pienso que picara mis ojos con tanto cariño que me demuestra.

— Hola, mamá. A mí también me da mucho gusto verte…

Bella por su parte, trata de ahogar una risita y mira todo el espectáculo que mi dulce madre me ha armado en plena avenida principal.

— Te extrañé tanto, cariño. No sabes cuánto.

— Me lo imagino. Pero má. Quiero presentarte a una persona muy importante para mí— y tomo a Bella de la mano y la coloco a mi lado.

Los ojos de mi madre brillan cual focos de árbol de navidad. Está bastante feliz y emocionada.

— Hola, señorita— la saluda dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas.

— Madre, ella es Isabella Swan. Isabella, ella es mi madre, Esme Masen.

— Un placer— le dice mi acompañante.

— El gusto es mío. No sabes qué feliz estoy de saber que tú y Edward estén juntos. Estaba emocionada por conocerte.

Ella baja la mirada y se sonrosa.

— Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe, má. — le respondo al par que tomo de la mano a Bella y miro hacia los lados—, tanto como para habernos esperado cerca de donde nos vamos a hospedar

Mi madre ríe como colegiala. ¡Vaya! Está verdaderamente extasiada.

— ¿Qué creías, hijo? La familia se queda con nosotros y está más que claro que no iba a dejar que ustedes se quedaran en un hotel, teniendo tu casa en el mismo lugar, Edward. Cancelé tus reservaciones, querido.

Abro los ojos como plato.

— Bueno, má… Es que… No queremos ser una carga para ti…

— Nada de eso. Mejor, vayamos a casa… Les he preparado una deliciosa comida. Deben estar hambrientos.

— Un poco — responde Bella nerviosa y yo sonrío.

— Pues andando, jovencitos. No queremos que nos tome la lluvia por desprevenidos.

Subimos a nuestros autos, mi madre se va en el suyo y nosotros en el que hemos rentado. La travesía nos lleva alrededor de 10 minutos y veo a Bella pensativa mirando por la ventana.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No es nada— responde ausente.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

Me mira y asiente en silencio.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— Es complicado… — contesta pasando sus delgados dedos por la ventana que comienzan a sudar debido al calor dentro del auto.

— Inténtalo.

Comienza a sonreír.

— Es raro para mí, conocer a la mamá de _alguien_. ¿Sabes? Yo no… Es decir… Ésta es la primera vez que yo conozco a la madre de un novio…

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Lo es… Bueno, aunque seas un novio de mentiras…— se ríe—. Yo nunca llegué a algo serio con alguien como para que me presentara a su familia.

— Pues, para que no te sientas tan nerviosa — le confieso—, ésta también es la primera vez que yo le presento una mujer a mi madre.

— Entonces, ambos somos primerizos.

— Lo somos.

Sonrío por su respuesta.

— Lo somos— repite.

Y entonces a lo lejos, vemos la casa de mis padres. Me siento nervioso porque no sé qué tipo de vacaciones nos espera, tratando de simular ser una pareja de novios que lleva más de 7 años enamorados y que viven juntos.


	22. Como recién casados

**_Capítulo_**

**_-22-_**

**_Como recién casados._**

Llegamos a la residencia de mis padres. Debo admitir que es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Al ver mi mirada perdida, mi madre sonríe y acaricia mi hombro.

— Si, Edward. Está más grande. Tu padre la remodeló.

Bella tiene la misma mirada atónita que la mía. Las paredes fueron reemplazadas por cristales enormes que dejan entrar el paso vivo de la luz. Enormes cimientos de mármol y concreto se asoman y las paredes son tan blancas que dan la sensación de que estamos en una casa en el bosque, aunque literalmente lo es. ¿Por qué lo había olvidado?

El garaje tiene suficiente espacio como para estacionar 8 automóviles, pero afortunadamente, solo hay 3. Me sorprende que aún esté el que usaba en la preparatoria.

— Vaya… Tu casa es enorme…

— No es mi casa, Bella. Es la de mis padres…

— No recuerdo que me hubieses dicho que tus padres son muy ricos.

Yo hago un gesto evasivo y cargo las maletas.

— Su personalidad vale más que sus riquezas— le aseguro y ella sonríe.

Mi madre entra casi corriendo hasta la casa y mi padre sale enseguida de su brazo.

— ¡Mira, querido! Edward y su novia están aquí… — festeja.

Mi padre se acerca a nosotros y yo dejo las maletas en el suelo. Me toma en sus brazos y me da un fuerte abrazo, uno que sabe a _"Te extrañé mucho, hijo."_

— Edward— me saluda mi padre—, ¿Cómo has estado?

— Muy bien, papá. ¿Y tú?

— ¡Oh! Excelente, ahora que los veo — y mira a Bella quien está completamente seria. Parece bastante nerviosa—. ¿Y quién es la señorita que te acompaña, hijo?

Mi madre aplaude como niña pequeña.

Tomo a Bella de la mano y la acerco a mí, refuerzo el agarre y le sonrío.

— Papá, te quiero presentar a Isabella. Isabella, él es mi padre, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

— Mucho gusto, doctor Cullen— saluda ella de mano y mi padre le corresponde.

— Somos Carlisle y Esme, querida Isabella.

— Bella — insiste ella y yo sonrío.

Mi madre sigue extasiada.

— Pasen por favor— nos pide Esme al par que entra corriendo a la casa. Mi padre sonríe y hace un movimiento con la mano, donde claramente nos invita a pasar.

Bella camina y yo llevo nuestro equipaje, cuando por fin entramos, la calidez de la casa de mis padres, me llena lentamente. Estoy en casa, de nuevo. Los muebles de color beige aún están, los detalles de las paredes color carmín y el enorme cuadro de la familia Cullen arriba de la chimenea. Me agrada.

— Edward, deja las maletas en la entrada— me pide mi madre— y ven. Vamos a celebrar su llegada.

La obedezco y siento la inmediata necesidad de Bella por tomar mi mano. La urgencia se apaga en cuanto toma mis dedos. Wow, de verdad está nerviosa. Debe ser porque sabe que no muy lejos, vienen las preguntas inquisidoras de mi madre.

Pasamos al comedor, el cual está ordenado y puesto de una manera bastante elegante, pero informal. Bien hecho, má. Hay un enorme plato de lasaña, pechugas rellenas, pasta, puré, estofado de carnes y otros platillos más, aguardando por nosotros.

— Vaya.

Mi madre sonríe con suficiencia mientras mi padre acaricia su hombro.

— Tu madre se esmeró mucho para ustedes.

— Todo se ve delicioso— confiesa Bella.

— Gracias— contesta Esme—, como no sabía que es lo que te gustaba más, decidí preparar de todo un poco. Pero, adelante… Empecemos a comer.

La mesa en la que nos disponemos a cenar, es amplia, pero mi padre están a la cabecera y mi mamá a su derecha Yo estoy sentado a la izquierda de mi padre y Bella a mi derecha. Me sirvo en rebosante plato de comida casera y mi madre se ve muy satisfecha con mi reacción. Mi padre sirve champán y comenzamos a degustar.

— Dime, Bella…— habla mi mamá.

La aludida alza la vista y yo abro los ojos de golpe… Ay, no… Aquí vamos. Tomo la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa y ella me mira a los ojos. Yo le sonrío y maravillosamente, ella me corresponde.

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

Ella y yo nos miramos y nos sorprendemos. Una pregunta inesperada.

— Bueno, mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre se llamaba Charles James Swan.

Los ojos de Carlisle se abren de golpe.

— ¿Swan?

— Sí, señor… — y ella ríe—. Perdón. Así es, Carlisle.

— ¿Swan? ¿Eres hija de Charlie y Renée Swan? — pregunta mi padre atónito.

— Sí— responde Bella nerviosa.

— Edward, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras novio de la hija de mi casi hermano?

Mi acompañante abre los ojos y parpadea confundida.

— Yo… Lo olvidé… — me excuso.

— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? — me reprocha casi—. Bueno, no importa… Vaya… Hija de Charlie Swan, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Dime, Bella… ¿Cómo está tu madre y hermano?

Ella sonríe.

— Mamá vive en Phoenix y está bastante bien, aunque no la he visto en un tiempo a causa del trabajo y Jimmy está desempeñando como General en un reclutamiento militar en Houston, Texas.

— Vaya…— murmura mamá.

— Sí, Charlie Swan tiene una familia exitosa.

— Gracias.

Yo estoy callado, muy callado porque los nervios me están matando.

— ¿Y desde cuando se conocen? — pregunta mi madre.

Y entonces, al menos nos ha preguntado algo que si esperábamos.

Pasamos casi media hora explicando cómo nos conocimos y desde cuándo. Por supuesto que mi madre me ha reprochado que por qué no le había hablado de nosotros. Hace conjeturas y resuelve la complicada explicación entre tiempos de solteros y novios y al final de todo, le decimos la verdad al mismo tiempo.

— Vivimos juntos.

— ¿Juntos? — pregunta mi padre.

— ¡Juntos! — celebra Esme.

Carlisle niega lentamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… — respondo—. La verdad es que, un día… Después de que… Me reencontré con Bella gracias a Alice, pues… Hablamos y ella me dijo lo de su herencia y henos aquí.

— Ah, sí… La herencia. Lo había olvidado. Eres mitad propietaria. Pero, ¿Qué piensa tu hermano de esto, Bella?

Rayos, preguntas inquisidoras de mi padre. No me lo esperaba.

— Está de acuerdo.

¿En serio?

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto…—responde ella.

Mi padre sonríe junto con mi madre.

— Pues siendo así la situación… Eres bienvenida a la familia, Bella. Y sobre todo por ser hija de un buen amigo como Charlie Swan… Brindemos por él, ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud!

Celebro más que nada, porque hemos salido ilesos de este ataque de preguntas y respuestas.

La cena ha pasado como si nada, estoy más que nada sorprendido con la actitud de Bella ante mis padres. Parece ahora más segura de sí misma y contesta con elocuencia y congruencia. Excepto en una ocasión, en la que mi madre indiscretamente le preguntó dónde había sido nuestro primer beso y solo se quedó callada. Afortunadamente mi padre, le pidió que no hiciera preguntas de ese tipo y mi madre como niña pequeña, tuvo que obedecer.

Nuestro primer beso… Nunca nos hemos besado, y eso me deja demasiado pensativo.

— Bueno, chicos. Es tarde… Les mostraré su habitación.

Caminamos por el pasillo y nos detenemos de golpe cuando mamá abre la puerta de mi recámara, ya que es una de las más grandes de toda la casa.

— Disculpe — y Bella se aclara la garganta—, ¿Acaba de decir "su habitación? Nuestra… Nuestra habitación… Suya y mía…— y se toca el pecho con el dedo índice y luego me apunta a mí con el pulgar.

Mi madre sonríe y ve a mi padre de reojo.

— Por supuesto, Bella. La habitación es de los dos… No nos hacíamos a la idea de que durmiesen separados, sabiendo que ya viven juntos. Además, Forks en un lugar demasiado frío como para dormir solos — y le guiñe un ojo.

Yo me quedo en blanco.

— Qué considerada eres, mamá — digo con sutil sarcasmo. Ella tan dulce, no lo entiende.

— Se hace lo que se puede, hijo. Tienes 25 años, Edward. No soy tan anticuada como crees, cariño.

Mi padre deposita las últimas maletas en la entrada y abraza a mi mamá.

— Creo que es hora de dejarlos descansar— susurra.

— Oh, sí. Hasta mañana, niños… Que descansen… Ah, Bella… No olvides lo que te dije… — y se sonroja con una risita traviesa, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Y ahí nos quedamos en total y absoluto silencio, esperando que mi respiración no moleste a Bella. Quiero girar mi rostro pero temo a lo que pueda encontrarme. No seas cobarde, Cullen. Gira la maldita cabeza. Y lo hago.

Bella está mirando por la ventana y parece distraída. Más bien, abstraída.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto preocupado.

— Tu madre es muy linda — responde—: me recuerda a la mía.

Estoy desconcertado. Pensé que maldeciría y habría pandemónium en la habitación.

— Sí, ella es bastante dulce.

— Edward…

— Dime — respondo caminando hacia la cama y echándome. De reojo puedo ver que ella sigue viendo por la ventana.

— Tu madre me dijo algo cuando veníamos subiendo hacia la habitación.

— Aja— digo a la par que coloco mi brazo sobre mis ojos y comienzo a dormitar—, ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que pusiera todo mi empeño para darle nietos, antes de que me fuera de Forks.

Yo me paro de la cama de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

Ella sigue viendo por el cristal.

— Tu madre… ¿Quiere que conciba un bebé en está habitación?

Los colores suben y bajan por mi rostro. ¡Esme Masen!

— Bella… Lo siento… Es que ella… Está obsesionada con los niños y cree que debe ser abuela pronto…

— No vamos a dormir juntos, ¿Verdad? Ella quiere que comportamos TODO— recalca— y cito: "Como recién casados" — y me mira seriamente a la cara.

Es algo curioso. Ella tiene toda la razón en sentirse amenazada por las dos contrapartes de la familia: satisfacer en los caprichos de mi madre al querer que nos comportemos como _recién casados y enamorados a punto de coma diabético de tanta miel,_ y por otro lado: ayudarme a mí.

Veo el punto al que quiere llegar: no dormirá literal ni figuradamente conmigo. No sexo, fantasías, caricias o acercamiento de ningún tipo en la habitación, entre los dos. Eso lo entiendo perfectamente, por el amor de Dios, sé que no desea procrear —o intentar procrear— conmigo, pero no puedo ayudarla en todo lo que quiere.

— Es algo curioso que diga eso y entiendo que temas que por las mañanas te encuentres con un nuevo amigo entre las sabanas, firme como soldado— y ella abre los ojos de golpe—, pero en eso no te puedo ayudar por dos razones.

— No hay nada hasta ahora, que te impida dormir en el piso, Edward.

— Sí, las hay.

— Te escucho y más vale que sean convincentes.

— Bueno, la primera… ¡Estamos como a 6° C dentro de la habitación! No puedes condenar a un ser humano a dormir en lamentables condiciones.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

Lo siento, nena. Tengo que ser directo.

— Que yo tenga erecciones matutinas… Es algo físico que no puedo controlar, Bella... Lo sabes…

Y menos recordando esos diminutos conjuntos que usas para dormir.

— ¡Edward!

— Por el amor de Dios, somos doctores… ¿No es así como se les llama?

Ella frunce el ceño y bufa.

— Está bien… Igual, siento que no es completamente válido.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Mentir? ¡Pues que así sea!

— También te quería decir que… — piensa, Cullen… Piensa…—. Que…

— ¿Hay algo más?

— Sí… Tengo un pequeño problema lumbar. Me lesioné jugando futbol americano en el instituto y necesito dormir en el colchón. Sí no lo hago, la espalda me matará por la mañana.

Bella no parece convencida.

— ¿Problema lumbar?

Asiento.

— Y si mañana despierto dolorido, mamá se dará cuenta de que dormí en el piso y nos descubrirá… y no queremos eso.

Parpadea pensativa. ¡Diablos! ¿Funcionó de verdad mi mentira?

— De acuerdo.

¿Qué?

— ¿Dormiremos juntos? — pregunto casi como idiota.

— Sí, ¿No es lo que querías?

Mierda… No estoy preparado para esto. Una cosa es pensar que lo haré… Otra muy diferente es que de verdad lo haré… Dormir con Bella… ¿Voy a dormir con Bella? ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a dormir con Bella!

— Bueno yo… — balbuceo.

— Solo hay unas reglas que debes acatar.

Ya me lo esperaba.

— Te escucho.

Ella camina por la habitación y me mira seriamente.

— Número uno: Mi lado es el derecho.

— No tengo problema con eso— respondo.

— Número dos: dormirás con ropa. Sé que tienes esa jodida costumbre de dormir desnudo pero aquí no lo harás a menos que quieras que tu _amiguito _se congele.

_Mi amiguito_ siempre tiene la temperatura adecuada. ¡Ja! Espera, espera…

— ¿Cómo sabes que duermo desnudo?

Se pone colorada y carraspea.

— ¿Importa?

— ¡Importa! No vaya a ser que quieras abusar de mí— y me indigno con fatal falsedad. Ella pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

— No abusaré de ti, Edward. Tenlo por seguro…

— Eso no responde mi pregunta…— contesto con los brazos cruzados y hago un lado la cara—. ¿Me viste desnudo?

Escucho un largo suspiro tendido y cansado.

— Una vez, solo una vez… Y solo fue tu trasero…

Abro los ojos de golpe.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Estabas dormido y entré a la habitación antes de irme al trabajo. Ese día estabas enfermo y te iba a decir que había dejado comida en el horno, cuando entré, pateaste las sabanas y el trasero se te vio.

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaa! — comienzo a reír.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta abochornada.

— Esa fue la segunda vez, entonces…

— ¿La segunda?

— La primera vez fue cuando nos conocimos…— respondo—. O mejor dicho, cuando llegaste al departamento…

— La toalla se cayó al suelo cuando abriste la puerta— murmura pensativa y luego sacude la cabeza.

Yo le guiño un ojo y Bella frunce el ceño.

— Vaya modo de reencontrarnos.

— No mientas… Te gustó — bromeo.

Y ella me tira una almohada a la cabeza.

— Cierra el pico— y camina hacia su maleta sacando ropa—. Me meteré a bañar y más te vale que no intentes nada… Pervertido.

— ¿Pervertido? — me burlo.

— Sí— dice sin más y cierra la puerta del baño y escucho claramente el sonoro _clic _del seguro de la puerta al cerrarse.

Si fuese un pervertido, ese pequeño segurito no sería impedimento para mí. Ay, Bella… ¿Qué seré de nosotros en esta semana?


	23. Una noche de desvelo Contigo

Capítulo

-23-

Una noche de desvelo… Contigo.

Estando por fin, terminando de desempacar mis cosas, escucho la regadera cerrarse y tomo un pantalón de algodón con una camisa de manga corta para meterme a bañar.

— Bien, mi turno.

Y la puerta se abre, pero siento que debe ser una jodida broma, ¿Verdad? Es Bella, caminando hacia su maleta, enredada en una toalla. En verdad… ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! La boca se me seca y parece realmente irónico y completamente increíble pero, comienzo a sentir calor… A pesar de que podría estar siguiendo a 6° C dentro de la habitación o menos tal vez.

Ella me mira con total naturalidad y comienza rebuscar entre sus pertenencias.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber… — respondo.

— Olvidé mi ropa interior. Es solo eso…

¿Solo eso? Está… Ella está… Dijo que… No trae…

Ante mi mirada de idiota confundido, chasquea los dedos frente a mí con exasperación y suspira.

— ¿Causa algún problema que esté parada frente a ti con solo una inofensiva toalla?

Niego. Solo eso puedo, mover la cabeza.

— Entonces, anda. Ve a bañarte, Edward… Estoy rendida y quiero apagar la luz… Si no te importa.

— Claro— respondo al fin y camino hacia el baño, tropezándome con cualquier cosa que encuentre en mi camino.

Nunca he sido tan torpe. Realmente no. Entro y recargo la cabeza en la pared y suspiro.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto una proeza convivir con una chica? Antes, sí sabía que estaban desnudas, lo tomaba tranquilamente como si nada y daba por sentado que ellas estaban así por mero gusto y porque deseaban complacerme. Pero con Bella es tan diferente. Ella no está así porque quiere llamar mi atención, está porque tiene que convivir conmigo y olvidó su ropa. ¿Realmente lo hizo? Me desnudo y miro hacia abajo y no sé por qué hago remembranza de las últimas semanas.

¿Hace cuánto que no tengo sexo?

Hago un retroceso mental y suspiro cerrando mis ojos.

— Desde que Bella llegó — me respondo.

¿Por qué rayos? Definitivamente, el sexo ya no forma parte de alguna de mis prioridades fundamentales. ¿O sí? ¿Qué es lo que últimamente pasa conmigo? Ya no pienso en ninguna chica de ese modo y bien sé que el hecho de tener una compañera de departamento, no me impide en lo absoluto salir con chicas de manera casual. Y vaya que he tenido propuestas, sobre todo en la fiesta de Alice… Bella no me lo ha prohibido pero ¿Por qué no quiero?

ERES DOCTOR, EDWARD CULLEN… NO UN MONJE.

Está bien… Está bien… Pensemos. Me meto al agua que cae de manera agradable sobre mis hombros. Me siento tenso, quiero liberar la tensión de manera inmediata y dándome una mano, no ayudará mucho. Bueno, tal vez un poco pero no en la intensidad en la que necesito.

— Me siento un adolescente— niego lentamente.

Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Mirar una película porno? ¿Leer? Miro hacia abajo y suspiro.

— Lo sé, amigo… Tenemos a la chica perfecta, pero la chica perfecta, me detesta… Y sí yo no le agrado— apunto hacia abajo con el dedo—, mucho menos tú. Ni modo, a dormir sin cariño esta noche.

¿Pero qué diablos digo? Bella es la única hija de Charlie Swan. No puedo pensar en ella de ese modo. Bella accedió ayudarme con mi madre para que me deje de atosigar con sus berrinches y solo accedió a eso, no a más. Si tiene que fingir un poco, no llegará a comprometerse tanto con la relación.

Tranquilo, Cullen. Esta noche estaremos firmes como soldados, pero solo en guardia… Solo en guardia.

Me enfundo los pants para salir de la habitación y me pongo una camisa de algodón de manga corta. Sí que hace frío. Salgo secándome el cabello con la toalla y mis ojos, mis manos, mis pies… Se quedan estáticos en donde están.

Bella está apoyada en cuatro puntos sobre la cama —sobre sus manos y sus rodillas—, desacomodando las sabanas para entrar en ella. Su trasero está justo en dirección a mi cara pero en cierto modo, el problema no es la posición provocadora en la que está, sino que, justamente, aquí en Forks, donde está haciendo un frío del demonio, ella trae un conjunto minúsculo, muy poco apropiado para el clima al que nos estamos enfrentando. Es un camisón color negro de encaje, en algunos lados bastante transparente, que dejan a la imaginación el contorno de su sostén y su ropa interior.

Madre mía.

Paso un trago enorme de saliva y suspiro. Demasiado alto, realmente.

Ella gira su cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo, Cullen? — pregunta alzando una ceja y yo carraspeo.

— No… Nada — trato de no balbucear y realmente lo logro.

— Entonces — y se mete bajo las suaves capas de edredón y suspira—, hora de dormir.

Ella se acomoda en su lugar y yo que me quedo estático sobre mi zona. Ni siquiera sé qué haré. Miro hacia abajo y noto la pequeña erección que se asoma entre mis pantalones.

Tranquilo, tigre. Tranquilo. Podemos superar esta prueba, me digo a mí mismo como mantra.

Rodeo la cama y la única lámpara sobre la mesa que está a mi lado, me permite levantar las colchas y entro de manera lenta. La cama es de tamaño matrimonial y pensándolo bien, esta noche será demasiado pequeña para los dos. Soy un hombre corpulento y de amplios miembros y como la mayoría de tiempo me he acostumbrado a dormir solo, me gusta explayarme en cuanto a mis anchas se refiere… Y cuando hablo de eso, es que dormido, puedo incluso llegar abrazar almohadas o en este caso, cualquier objeto o persona que esté durmiendo al lado mío.

Cuando llegué a dormir con Jake en casa de suya y cursábamos el instituto, nunca le gustaba dormir conmigo. A la mañana siguiente, siempre tenía una historia que contarme acerca de las maneras extrañas que tenía de dormir. Sí no lo pateaba, lo abrazaba… O en el peor de los casos… Despertaba con mi amiguito tan firme que tenía que poner hasta 5 almohadas entre nosotros para que esos sucesos no fueran más extraños de lo que ya eran.

Eso terminó hasta que por fin pudimos comprar dos camas y yo pude dormir felizmente sin que mi mejor amigo quisiera matarme a la mañana siguiente.

¿Qué me deparaba con Bella? Dios, esto sí que se va a poner difícil. Mi corazón comienza a latir con desespero sin entender por qué. Me cubro hasta los hombros con el edredón calientito y saco solamente la mano para poder apagar la luz.

El clic de la lámpara se escucha solamente y después de eso, un largo y tendido suspiro de Bella.

— Buena noche, Edward.

— Descansa, Bella — respondo, haciéndome un ovillo en la cama intentando por todos los medios poder tener mi propio espacio y no hacer algo que sentencie mi muerte.

Apuño mis parpados, esperando que con ese movimiento quede en la inconsciencia rápidamente pero es inútil.

Trato de cerrar los ojos y dormir en más de una ocasión, pero no puedo. Aunque no siento su presencia — porque ella está alejada de mí—, sé que está junto conmigo. Miro el reloj digital de números rojos y son las 11:23 pm. Ya debo estar dormido pero simplemente no puedo. Su olor a fresas me mantiene en alerta.

Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes y, ¿A qué me refiero con diferentes? Sí Bella y yo fuésemos… Ammm… Pareja… Aunque sé que solo en un universo retorcido y paralelo solo eso sucedería, podría dormir plácidamente después de haber girado mi cuerpo, besarla y hacerla mía.

Sí: HACERLA MÍA.

Tengo necesidades físicas que debo atender pero las circunstancias me impiden llevar mi cometido. Además, bien sé que Bella no es una chica de una sola noche. Puede que estemos en un punto que solo seamos amigos, pero solo eso: AMIGOS.

Vamos, Edward… Somos amigos… ¿O no?

Siento el colchón hundirse ligeramente a mi espalda y me tenso. Pero las cosas no terminan ahí, cuando creo que solo ha sido un movimiento de su cuerpo al acomodarse, siento una mano enredarse a mi cintura de manera suave y después reforzando el agarre.

Madre mía.

— Edward… — suspira con la cara pegada a mi espalda y siento su respiración caliente traspasar mi camisa, enviando miles pero potenciales escalofríos placenteros en todo mi ser, que van solo y directamente a una parte muy, muy sensible de mi cuerpo en esta noche determinadamente especial en la que estoy necesitado de calor.

Me trato de remover, porque sé que si sigue haciendo eso, con seguridad me saldrá una tercera pierna.

Tomo su mano con delicadeza y trato de apartarla mientras la arrullo para no despertarla.

— Nena… — susurro—. Estás dormida…

Me giro un poco y me doy cuenta de que estoy acostado sobre mi brazo izquierdo solamente, a menos de 3 pulgadas al borde la cama y a punto de caerme al piso. Bella ha acaparado todo el espacio. Ay no, esto es justo como Jake me contó que yo era. Es como yo, pero en versión pequeña.

Esta vez, hago un esfuerzo y la empujo con mi dorsal logrando que me dé al menos más espacio y poder recostar mi espalda completamente sobre el colchón. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Estiro mis brazos y ella mantiene una firme sonrisa en los labios que se ensancha más cuando pasa una mano sobre mi abdomen y una pierna encima de mi amigo.

Madre santa.

Me pongo nervioso y trato de no moverme. Tengo los brazos aprisionados en su pequeño cuerpo y me siento exacerbado, pensando en que si ella sigue moviendo sus piernas, solo logrará rozar esa parte de mí que es mi favorita y la de las mujeres.

Ella se remueve y siento una enorme descarga de placer. Me muerdo los labios, intentando mitigar un gemido y cierro los ojos. ¡Oh! Qué bien, se sintió eso. Me siento malicioso e inclusive, la idea de apagar mis propios de deseos con sus caricias no intencionadas, me pasa por la cabeza. Literal.

¡NO, CULLEN! Apaga tus calenturas de otro modo…

Me doy una cachetada. ¡TRANQUILO!

— Esta. Debe. Ser. Una. Jodida. Broma.

Me trato de mover y ella suspira de una manera que me deja frío.

— Mmmm… Edward…

No respiro. La verdad no puedo. ¿Ella está soñando conmigo? ¡Y que no me jodan! Sí ese suspiro no fue porque está soñando conmigo de una manera muy… Acalorada… No puede ser de otra manera.

— Debo salir de aquí— me digo con toda la intención.

Cuando estoy a punto de sacar una pierna fuera de la cama, ella se hace a un lado, dándome el espacio suficiente como para acomodarme en mi lugar correspondiente. Yo suspiro. Me quedo sentado, con la espalda completamente recargada en la base de la cama. Miro hacia mis pies y el edredón está completamente pateado, las piernas las tiene descubiertas y su trasero está al aire, respingón y dándome la espalda.

No inventes.

— Bella… Eres toda una cajita de sorpresas — me cruzo de brazos y ella suspira hondamente.

— Abrázame… — murmura.

Yo me tenso, despegando la espalda y viendo a su dirección. ¿Está despierta?

— ¿Bella?

— Mmm… Edward… Eres un… Tonto…— y me giro para verla mejor.

Tengo la impresión de que está jugando conmigo y alzo las cejas de manera instantánea en cuanto ella se gira, colocando perezosamente los brazos sobre su cara con algunos mechones cubriéndole el rostro y separando ligeramente los labios.

Está completamente dormida y lo increíble de todo es que habla mientras lo hace.

— ¿Crees que soy un tonto? — me cruzo de brazos sonriendo. No puedo evitar hacerlo.

— Te portas raro… Conmigo… — Suspira y entonces se acomoda en forma fetal y a tientas busca con sus manos en el colchón.

Trato de quedarme quieto y ella da con mi cintura. Cuando ella lo hace, sonríe. Me quedo pasmado. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto sonreír tanto en tan poco tiempo?

La mente de Bella funciona de una manera bastante distinta a la mía. Mientras yo estoy completamente consciente, cerca de la media noche con una erección a la espera, ella quizás está soñando conmigo… ¡Y yo pensando en querer ver porn…!

Soy un… No. Soy el hombre más calenturiento de la madre tierra.

¿Qué puedo hacer en estos casos? Siento la presión aumentar contra la tela de mis pants. Estoy verdaderamente excitado y sigo pensando en que darme una mano no saciará mis ganas. Pronto tendré que llegar a las duchas nocturnas y en este lugar, solo lograré que me dé una pulmonía de los mil demonios. No puedo llegar a la segunda adolescencia gracias a Bella.

¿Dónde habré dejado las cajas donde están mis revistas Play Boy?

Miro el reloj y son casi las 2 am. Ya comienzo a dormitar y la espalda comienza a dolerme ligeramente. Quiero recargar mi cuerpo completamente en el colchón pero si me quedo dormido, no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que voy amanecer con Bella.

— Comienzo a creer que ésta semana será completamente difícil, así que tampoco puedo darme el lujo de idear un plan desvelándome, cada vez que vayamos a dormir.

Suspiro. Yo también tengo que dormir.

Los parpados me comienzan a pesar una tonelada. Siento mi cuerpo tan cansado que el hecho de dormir en el suelo o atravesado en la cama, no me parece una locura.

— A la mierda, que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Yo debo dormir — digo casi en la inconsciencia y casi dormido — o quizás soñando—, siento el cuerpo de Bella acercándose a mi costado, enredando sus piernas con las mías, colocando su brazo sobre mi estómago y la cabeza en mi pecho, dándome el más hondo de los suspiros.

Instintivamente enredo su cintura con mis brazos y siento el calor de su cuerpo inundarme lentamente. Se siente tan bien. Recargo mi mejilla en su cabeza y su perfume me arrulla. No abro los ojos en ningún momento… Estoy demasiado cansado, necio de saber si lo que hago está bien o mal. Sonrío y me dejo caer.

— Te quiero — oigo murmurar y abro los ojos de golpe.

Miro hacia abajo y Bella sonríe ampliamente, tallando su mejilla contra mi pecho y suspirando hondamente, reforzando el agarre de su brazo entorno a mi cintura.

¿Ella dijo eso? Niego medio somnoliento, incapaz de durar un segundo más despierto. Debo haberlo soñado de tan cansado que estoy y me quedo profundamente dormido.

**Chicas, éste cap es de regalito.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a las que les quedaba duda, sí Edward sabe que Bella es la misma nena de su infancia :3**


	24. ¿¡MI MADRE HIZO QUE?

**_TENGO UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE AL FINALIZAR ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y DE REGALO, DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN._**

**_¡GRACIAS!_**

**_Capítulo_**

**_-24-_**

**_¿¡MI MADRE HIZO QUÉ…!?_**

Una línea de luz entra traviesamente por la ventana y yo apenas me doy cuenta de ello. Apuño los ojos y trato de moverme pero no puedo. Estoy casi consciente también de que tampoco deseo moverme, estoy una posición bastante cómoda y debo admitir que bastante agradable. Mi cuerpo está tibio por mi costado derecho y aprisionado por unos delgados brazos que se niegan a dejarme libre. Pero, ¿qué más da? He dormido de maravilla…

Comienzo a parpadear y entonces, veo la hora. Son las 10 de la mañana y cabeceo una vez más, hasta que la puerta suena.

— _Cariño, soy yo. Tu mamá, ¿puedo entrar?_

Abro los ojos de golpe y veo la cabeza de Bella moverse lentamente y se para, con un tirante colgándole por el hombro, se talla los ojos con las manos y entonces me mira directamente a la cara.

— ¡AHHH!

Yo me quedo en mi lugar estático, sin moverme ni un milímetro y ella comienza cubrirse el cuerpo con el edredón.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le pregunto sorprendido por su propia reacción.

— Es que tú y yo…

— _Edward… Bella _— llama mi madre afuera de la habitación—, _¿Está todo bien?_

— ¡Un momento, má! — le grito y miro a Bella.

— ¿Qué hicimos, Edward?

— Todo está bien— le prometo—, solo… Nos abrazamos mientras nos dormimos… Pero no pasó nada más.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

— No te creo… ¿Por qué el edredón está así?

— Te explicaré todo en cuanto recibamos a mi madre, ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Podrías actuar cinco minutos enfrente de ella?

Suspira y entorna los ojos.

— Bien.

— Gracias.

Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo y camino hacia la puerta, tallándome los ojos y verificando que _mi amigo_ no está saludando ésta mañana.

Abro la puerta y ahí está mi madre, esperándonos con una bandeja rebosante de comida y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— Mamá, qué sorpresa más grata.

— Hola, mi amor — me saluda entrando sin que le dé permiso al menos y veo a Bella esconderse el torso bajo las sábanas—. Como no bajaron a desayunar, les traje el almuerzo.

— Lamentamos no haber bajado, Esme — se disculpa Bella—. Fue una noche cansada…

Los ojos de mi madre brillan de modo radiante, sabiendo bien que está mal interpretando todo.

— Oh, querida — camina hasta mi acompañante y se siente en la cama, tomándola de los hombros y suspirando—. ¿Tomaste mi consejo?

— ¡Mamá! — la regaño con la vista y ella sonríe como colegiala.

La cara de Bella se sube y baja de colores. Parece la paleta RGB de un monitor y baja la mirada avergonzada.

— Está bien, está bien— dice colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas y suspirando—. Los dejo que se preparen y para que coman. Hoy quiero que vayamos al pueblo por algunas cosas y me encantaría que Bella me acompañara. ¿Te apetece, cariño? El día parece que será favorecedor y no lloverá tanto.

Miro a la aludida y ella se queda muda.

— Claro que le gustaría, má— respondo y ella asiente con una sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Muy bien! — aplaude—. No se diga más. Te espero abajo, Bella.

— Ok, Esme— responde ella.

Mi madre camina fuera de la habitación y yo cierro la puerta de manera lenta. Cuando me giro, lo único que recibo es un fuerte almohadazo en el rostro.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Nada de "oye"! Me vas a explicar exactamente qué pasó anoche…— me exige saber.

Yo camino hasta la cama y me siento mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— No pasó nada.

Creo.

— Mientes.

— No miento, Bella. No hicimos nada — respondo con sinceridad. Al menos no recuerdo nada y si pasó algo y no lo recuerdo, que mala suerte tengo.

La mirada de Bella me reprueba y suspira.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué amanecimos abrazados?

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

— De eso sí no soy el único culpable— le admito—. Tú me abrazaste primero.

— ¡Mientes! — dice abochornada con las mejillas encendidas.

— No lo hago y no tienes de qué avergonzarte… Es algo totalmente natural… Incluso yo también lo hago — admito—. Por eso te digo que no tienes totalmente la culpa de lo que pasó.

— ¿También tú?

Asiento.

Bella suspira y coloca la cabeza entre sus piernas. Sin levantar la frente ella alza un brazo, apuntándome con el dedo.

— Dime que no dije nada mientras dormía.

Me quedé en silencio y Bella por fin me mira.

— Edward…

— Dijiste que no te dijera…

— ¡Mierda! — Maldice—, ¿Qué rayos dije?

Pienso lo que estoy a punto de decirle y la verdad me carcome lentamente. ¿Estoy dispuesto a decirle la verdad? No creo que sea buena idea. Conociendo de antemano que me llamará mentiroso una vez más y me hará una contusión grave de un almohadazo. Mentir a veces no es tan malo, si de salvar tu cráneo de eso depende.

Suspiro, tomando la bandeja de mi madre y sirvo café en unas tazas. Hasta ahora veo que nos ha traído un verdadero almuerzo americano constituido por huevos, pan, hot cakes, leche, café y tocino.

— Solo hablabas de tu trabajo, Bella…

— ¿En serio? — pregunta con las mejillas tan encendidas que me parece que en lugar de haber recién despertado, corrió un maratón de 5 km.

— Sí.

Juega con sus dedos de manera nerviosa. No me cree y sabe que no digo la verdad… Porque una parte de ella, una minúscula pero muy consciente, sabe lo que dijo porque recuerda perfectamente lo que soñó: conmigo.

La cuestión es ¿Qué es lo que soñó? Mi curiosidad está al borde de hacerme querer bombardearla de preguntas pero después de haberme golpeado, no quiero más ataques inesperados y luego explicarle a mi madre por qué al final de día, terminé con la huella de la bota de Bella, marcando mi trasero.

Qué. Complicada. Situación.

Pero, viene a mí el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que escuché de sus labios, la noche anterior.

_Te quiero._

¿Fue real? Niego mentalmente. No pudo haber sido.

— Disculpa si no te dejé dormir.

— No te preocupes— le sonrío—, fue una odisea pero no fue una mala experiencia…

Ella sonríe de lado y suspira.

— De hecho…

— ¿Qué?

— No, nada — dice tomando un pedazo de pan y desmigajándolo, apartado su mirada de la mía.

— Vamos, dime— la animo.

— No quiero que se te suba lo fanfarrón… Por eso no te lo diré.

Yo entorno los ojos en blanco.

— Vamos, ¿Es algo malo?

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos y suspira.

— No lo sé…

Vaya, eso sonaba serio.

— Tu cara parece la preocupación encarnada— me comenta a la par que alza una ceja.

— Siento que hice algo verdaderamente malo— respondo mirando por la ventana.

El hecho de no saber qué pasa, me hace sentir verdaderamente incómodo.

— Odio verte así y es la primera vez que te veo— suspira—. De acuerdo, te diré.

Yo parpadeo y asiento.

— Me gustó dormir así— confiesa y yo abro los ojos de golpe—. La verdad, es una de las primeras veces que puedo decir con seguridad que he dormido completamente tranquila y sin pesadi…— y se detiene en su comentario en cuanto mis ojos se encuentran con los míos.

— ¿Es en serio? — pregunto, incapaz de poder creerle.

No responde, solo asiente.

Hago remembranza de lo que ha dicho y lo proceso lentamente. Es increíble que yo sienta lo mismo que ella. Hacía años que no descansaba así y de eso tenían consciencia mis padres, que no dormía lo suficiente y todo comenzó después de lo que había pasado con _Tanya_, el hecho de haberla encontrado en tan lamentable situación con _Jasper_, me había dejado ciertamente traumatizado y no por el engaño en sí —porque yo no sentía absolutamente nada por ella—, sino por haber liberado una enorme cantidad de odio y adrenalina, que se fue haciendo más grande cuando Bella fue humillada en el baile de graduación. Todo eso me afectó tanto, porque sentí que no pude hacer nada para ayudarla y eso me dolió. Me dolió tanto que no podía dormir pensando en los sentimientos lastimados de Bella, que aunque inconscientemente, me olvidé un tiempo de ella, mi cabeza nunca lo olvidó.

Cuando entré a la universidad, lo mismo era, sin importar que hubiese tenido un día lo suficientemente pesado como para dormir 36 horas seguidas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que yo había dormido con alguien y que no se quejara de mi modo de dormir? Quizás porque yo estaba tan perturbado, era la consecuencia de tanto odio acumulado.

En primer lugar: yo no dormía con nadie. Después del sexo, cada chica se iba a casa y si es que se quedaba "a dormir" es que lo habíamos hecho de madrugada y en cuanto me permitía dormir por lo menos cinco horas, me paraba para despertarla, irme al trabajo y que ella se fuese. Y en segundo: nunca pasaba una noche entera con una mujer y mucho menos sin hacer nada, como con Bella.

Así que, ésta era una de las cosas que yo realizaba como _primera vez._

— Yo también dormí muy bien — le confieso.

Ella agacha la mirada. No puedo evitar sentir ternura en cuanto veo su rostro directamente y entonces, su mirada se clava en la mía. Ella está completamente despierta. Ésta vez, lo está. Su tirante sigue bajando coquetamente por su brazo y se acomoda un mechón detrás de su oreja, mientras sin pensarlo, se muerde los labios. Yo… No sé qué pensar o decir siquiera. Me tiene hipnotizado, ¿Ella es tan hermosa por las mañanas? Quiero decírselo, pero no me atrevo.

— Creo… Que deberíamos almorzar o… Tu madre vendrá a buscarnos de nuevo y no quiero tener que darle más explicaciones — se ríe.

Yo parpadeo, perdiendo el contacto de su dulce mirada y asiento. Comenzamos a almorzar, sin que ningún tipo de evento logre perturbar nuestra iniciada mañana.

A la hora de meterme a bañar, no hago ningún comentario de índole acosador que pueda intimidarla, así que me meto como niño regañado a la regadera y salgo completamente vestido. Cuando salgo, ella está lista, portando unos jeans deslavados y entubados, una cazadora color café de piel, que hacen juego son sus botas. El cabello le va muy bien suelto, por lo que creo que ésta mañana, se ha decidido por lucirlo.

Yo visto también unos jeans, camisa de manga larga, chamarra de piel negra y unos botines. Cuando me ve salir, sus labios se entreabren ligeramente.

— Te ves bien — me dice y se gira rápidamente hacia la cama, en donde tiene su bolso.

— Tú también estás muy guapa — le digo con una sonrisa y por vez primera, ella se sonrosa con mi comentario.

Carraspea y suspiro.

— Bien. Estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?

— Claro — y le ofrezco mi brazo para poder escoltarla al bajar las escaleras y ella acepta.

Bajamos de manera lenta y en cuanto va descendiendo cada escalón, la noto respirando y exhalando con lentitud. No sé por qué está realmente tan nerviosa, si lo peor ocurrió ayer. Refuerzo el agarre de su brazo y le sonrío. Ella me corresponde a medias. Cuando bajamos las escaleras, mi madre cuelga el teléfono y se ve muy contenta de vernos juntos.

— Qué adorable mañana es cuando los veo a los dos— casi llora de la felicidad—, me hace sentir tan feliz.

Bella me mira directamente a los ojos y me sonríe pero una parte de mí me dice que ella se siente culpable por escuchar a mi madre hablar de ese modo, cuando ambos sabemos que nada de lo que hay entre los dos es real y que, todo se terminará en cuanto dejemos Forks. ¿Qué le tendremos que decir a la pobre Esme? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se va a tomar la noticia de que al final Bella y yo "rompimos"?

Niego mentalmente, aún no debo pensar en eso.

— Buen día, mamá — la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella me abraza enternecedoramente.

— Ay, cariño… ¿Podrá ser posible ser la madre más feliz de éste mundo?

Bella sonríe y también la saluda de beso.

— Posiblemente— le responde ella.

— ¡Qué emoción!

Yo trato de mitigar una risa ante tanta muestra suya de alegría, pero no puedo.

— Y ¿Dónde está papá?

— Salió al pueblo a atender algunos pacientes. Creo que hay una fuerte gripe que pescaron varias personas. No quiere que se salga de control.

— Siempre en el trabajo— respondo.

— Sí — comenta mi madre —, pero nosotros iremos al pueblo. Eso te incluye a ti, Edward.

Bella y yo nos miramos y ella parece satisfecha con sus palabras. Sé que no quiere quedarse sola con mi mamá porque no sabría qué hacer.

— ¿Para qué quieres que yo vaya, má?

— Para que nos ayudes, por supuesto— responde—. Y obviamente para conducir.

Genial, ahora soy el chofer.

Salimos en el auto que renté y por supuesto que sí parezco el chofer. Mi madre y Bella van en la parte de atrás, conversando de cosas banales, cuando sé que va a comenzar a preguntar de cosas demasiado personales, le ayudo a Bella a cambiar de conversación de manera bastante sutil. Cuando tenemos solamente 10 minutos dentro del auto, ya le ha comenzado a preguntar a Bella si ella quiere que su primer bebé sea niña o varón.

A causa de esa pregunta, casi me estampo contra un roble.

— Cariño, ten más cuidado — me regaña mi madre—. Aquí es Forks y usualmente las carreteras son muy húmedas. No es el soleado Boston.

— Lo siento.

Pude ver por el retrovisor que Bella estaba tan abochornada que creo que solo decidió darle frente a las preguntas de mi hermosa y dulce mamá.

— Aún no lo sé — responde mi compañera.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunta mi madre sorprendida—, ¿Nunca se han puesto a platicar de eso?

— Mamá…— la regaño.

— No — responde Bella.

Mi madre se pone seria y suspira.

— Ustedes dicen que llevan un poco más de 7 años de conocerse, ¿cierto?

— Sí — respondemos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo.

— Y dicen que ustedes jamás se han puesto a hablar sobre su futuro…

Yo no puedo evitar negar.

— Lo que pasa… — comienzo a decir pero Bella me interrumpe.

— Es que, queremos formalizar nuestra relación antes de poder hacer un plan de tan grande magnitud. No queremos que ninguno de los dos quede afectado si es que esto al final no funciona.

— ¿Sí no funciona? ¡Pero eso es imposible! — responde Esme.

Yo miro por el retrovisor y veo la mirada de Bella confundida ante las expresiones de mi madre.

— ¿Por qué es imposible? — no puedo evitar preguntar.

— A mí no me engañan. Sé que ustedes se aman locamente, lo puedo notar — suspira satisfecha con su propia interpretación y mira a Bella tomándola de las manos—. Veo la manera tierna en que Edward te mira y la manera en que tú te sonrojas cuando te toma la mano. No puedes negar lo que tanto se nota, por el amor de Dios… Parece que se están volviendo a enamorar y se están gustando por vez primera y ¿me dicen que tienen que formalizar? ¡Tonterías! El amor que se tienen puede durar hasta el final si ustedes se lo proponen y sé de paso, que no les será difícil después de 7 años de vivir tan enamorados…

Yo estoy sorprendido y puedo notar por la cara de Bella que ella también lo está. ¿Cómo puede decir mi madre todo eso?, ¿Qué fundamentos tiene para decirlos? La mirada de Bella se pierde en la ventana y suspira hondamente. No dice nada, absolutamente nada.

El resto de viaje la pasamos en silencio, estoy gratamente agradecido en que hayamos llegado rápido y me estaciono en un súper mercado.

Salgo a paso apresurado para abrirle la puerta a mi madre y ella me sonríe cuando le doy la mano para salir y luego a Bella.

— Oh, no cabe duda de que críe a todo un caballero. ¿No crees, Bella?

— Sí — responde ella y yo le guiño un ojo—, y también engreído— completa pero solo la escucho yo y me sonrisa se borra.

Ella me saca la lengua y yo niego divertido.

— Bueno, niños… Son libres de husmear en el lugar… Yo me voy a entretener bastante comprando los neceseres para la casa y los comestibles.

— Entonces, ¿Para qué vinimos? — me atrevo a preguntar con cierta curiosidad.

Esme se acerca a nosotros y comienza a murmurar.

— La verdad es que quiero darles ésta lista de cosas y los compren juntos.

— ¿Cómo para qué, má? — Pregunto a la par que Bella toma la lista que mi madre le tiende y suspira doblándolo—, ¿No dijiste que tú harías las compras?

— ¡Qué desesperado eres, Edward! — Me regaña mi dulce mamá—. ¿Podrías por favor hacer las compras sin rechistar tanto? — Y entonces mira a Bella y la toma de la mano—, ¿Cuento contigo, Bella?

— Por supuesto, Esme— comenta con una sonrisa—. No sé qué es lo que se necesita pero traeremos cada cosa de la lista.

— Promete que traerán todo.

— Lo prometemos, má— le digo con los ojos en blanco. Me siento ligeramente irritado porque nos regaña como niños pequeños.

— Lindo, niño — y pellizca mi mejilla de manera maternal, haciendo un puchero con los labios—. Los veo en una hora en el estacionamiento. Pórtense bien.

Y tras sus palabras, entra al súper mercado perdiéndose entre la gente. Yo me quedo con Bella y comenzamos a avanzar entre la muchedumbre de _Luke´s_, que es el súper mercado más grande del pueblo y es propiedad de la familia Harrington. Tomo un carrito de la entrada y lo empujo mientras avanzo con Bella por los pasillos.

La gente nos mira de manera extraña porque todos en el pueblo se conocen. Quizás están un poco inquietos porque no nos reconocen y andando por la tienda nos miran como si fuésemos marcianos. Suspiro, esto no es tan diferente a la primera vez que fui con Bella al súper mercado en Boston. Solo que aquí, no me siento como cuando el sujeto de la caja quería ponerse a _ligar _con ella.

— La gente nos mira raro— suspira Bella, pegándose instintivamente al carrito de ruedas.

— Sí, ¿Tienes una idea de por qué?

Ella niega.

— Parecemos turistas, tal vez…

¿Turistas?

La verdad es que, creo que yo que no he cambiado mucho desde que me fui así que no tendrían que verme como un…

— Oh…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Niego lentamente, bajando la cabeza.

— Esme Masen…— murmuro entrecerrando los ojos, entendiéndolo todo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu madre, Edward?

Antes de que pueda responder, una señora de alrededor 50 años, se acerca a nosotros acomodándose los lentes y apuñando los ojos para poder vernos.

— Disculpe, jovencito.

— Dígame— respondo y a la par la reconozco.

Es la señora Sullivan, amiga de mi madre y trabajó algún tiempo en casa cuando yo comencé el instituto. Hacía años que no la veía, pero ella parecía no reconocerme y también dudaba que ella se acordara de mí, ya que sufría de principios de Alzheimer cuando dejó de trabajar.

— Usted se me hace conocido— murmura.

Bella sonríe y se muerde los labios mirándome.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunto amablemente.

— Sí, ¿Eres hijo de la señora Cullen?

Vaya, no estaba tan perdida.

— Lo soy— respondo orgulloso.

La señora Sullivan sonríe y se vuelve acomodar los lentes y mira a Bella con detenimiento.

— Y ella es…

— Soy Isabella, señora.

— ¿Isabella? — pregunta confundida y entonces, chasquea los dedos de manera rápida—. ¡Claro! Eres Bella…

Nos miramos a los ojos y realmente parecemos confundidos.

— ¿Usted me conoce? — pregunta mi acompañante sorprendida.

— Oh, no querida. No te conozco, pero he oído hablar de ti, gracias a la señora Cullen. Ella estuvo hablando de ti estos últimos días, diciéndoles a todas las señoras que se encontraba por el pueblo, que la novia de su único hijo la vendría a visitar para darle muchos nietos.

Los labios de Bella se abren totalmente, está completamente sorprendida como yo y la verdad, solo puedo pensar en lo que la señora Sullivan acaba de decir del rumor que corrió en el pueblo.

— Edward, tu madre le dijo a todos que estamos saliendo y que me vas embarazar— murmura Bella para mí y yo caigo en la realidad.

¿¡MI MADRE HIZO QUÉ…!?

**Hola, chicas guapas. Un cordial saludo desde México. Se preguntarán porqué estoy actualizando tan pronto (bueno, yo siento que he estado actualizando rápido ._. no sé ustedes e.e) pero es que la verdad ya me estoy emocionando mucho con la historia.**

**También quiero hacerles una pregunta referente al título de la historia... ¿Qué les parecería que lo cambiara?**

**Lo que pasa es que, ya no creo irme enfocando mucho a los recados que pensaba escribir de Edward para Bells porque realmente, se me ocurrieron cosas más interesante jejeje.**

**Mi propuesta es:**

**VIVIENDO CON BELLA...**

**Yo solo les pregunto porque sus opiniones son muy importante para mí y gracias por leer pacientemente cada una de las cosas (burradas, estupideces, entre otras cosas) que se me ocurren con este par de tórtolos.**

**Un especial agradecimiento a mis amigas lejos del mundo (sin decir nombres, ustedes saben quienes son), a las lectoras fantasmas, que aunque no me dejan review, siguen fieles al fic... Y a cada una de las desesperadas que me presionan por actualizar pronto O.o jajajaja**

**Miles y miles de gracias...**

**ÉSTE FIC SEGUIRÁ ACTUALIZÁNDOSE**


	25. La lista de compras

**_SI NO AMAS A ESME EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO (O DESDE EL ANTERIOR) NO SÉ QUÉ PODRÍA HACER QUE LA AMES e.e_**

**_Capítulo _**

**_-25-_**

**_La lista de compras._**

Estoy verde, quizás pálido. La verdad, no lo sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no tengo mi tono saludable de piel. Bella me mira a la par y creo que está temerosa de que me desmaye.

—Edward, ¿Estás bien? — pregunta y yo sacudo la cabeza.

— Sí.

La señora Sullivan parece divertida con mi expresión y me sonríe, palmeándome el hombro.

—Parece que la paternidad te llegó de sorpresa.

—¿Paternidad? — preguntamos en unísono Bella y yo porque no sabemos cómo rayos llegó a esa conclusión.

—Sí, es como ella me dijo— suspira—, ambos son tan lindos juntos— sonríe—. Bueno, seguiré con mis compras. Nos vemos luego, muchachos y felicidades.

—¡Espere! — grita Bella—. Nosotros no…

Pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase, la señora Sullivan se ha ido.

Todavía estoy en shock y mi acompañante se recarga de manera perezosa sobre el carrito.

—Lo que me faltaba— murmura Bella—, que se corra un rumor de que el hijo de Esme Cullen va a ser papá— y me mira con enojo—. ¿Ves lo que me gano por ayudarte?

— ¡Perdón! — Le pido a la par que avanza molesta por los pasillos y yo reacciono—. No sabía que mi madre se fuera a tomar tan en serio esto.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Edward? — Pregunta un poco desesperada—. No llevamos ni dos días aquí y tu madre ha corrido un rumor de que vamos a ser papás. No me hubiese sorprendido que haya dicho que estábamos saliendo— se cruza de brazos—, pero ¿ser papás? ¡Es demasiado!

— Lo sé, Bella. Lo siento.

— Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es… Negar las especulaciones y seguir adelante— suspira tomando la lista y leyendo.

— Me parece buena idea — respondo a la par que ella abre los ojos de golpe y se queda más blanca de lo que ya es—, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado y ante su silencio, ella solamente me entrega la lista que le dio mi madre.

**_Lista de compras._**

· _Dos paquetes de pañales de cuarenta piezas para recién nacido._

· _Cuatro biberones de envase de vidrio y chupeta de plástico anti-gases._

· _Mordedera._

· _Medicina para cólicos._

· _Dos botes de fórmula láctea para recién nacido._

· _Dos paquetes de toallas húmedas con extracto de sábila._

· _Un frasco de champú suave para bebé._

· _Esponjas suaves._

· _Una cuna con colchas a los lados._

· _Una bañera con sillita reclinable._

· _Una toalla suave para baño._

· _Cinco pares de calcetines y guantes para recién nacido._

· _Cinco pañaleros (mamelucos para dormir)._

· _Dos chupones sin miel (también anti-gases)_

· _Cuatro pares de zapatitos bordados._

· _Cinco boinitas._

· _Una frazada con estampado infantil._

· _Una pañalera._

· _Un equipo de sensor de ruido._

· _Una lámpara musical de araña de cuna._

· _Pomada para las rozaduras y talco._

· _Una carriola con asiento para auto desmontable._

Suspiro, sacando el aire pesado una y otra vez y cierro los ojos.

— Parece que tu madre se ha tomado en serio eso de los nietos — murmura Bella.

— Perdón.

Ella hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros y siento que hasta cierto punto todo le parece gracioso.

— No te preocupes, lo único que no me explico es por qué está tan decidida a tener nietos.

— Mi madre está llegando a la edad de la incomprensión.

— ¡Edward! Es tu madre— me regaña.

No puedo evitar reír.

— ¿Ahora la defiendes?

Bella hace un puchero.

— Ella es linda— confiesa—, pero perturbadora. Es un poco extraño que haga esto, pero sus razones ha de tener. Lo único que me pone nerviosa es…

— ¿Qué?

— Bueno… Ella le dijo a todos que tú y yo salíamos, y la noticia se supo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No me extrañaría que pensaran que me embarazaste hace una noche y confirmen sus sospechas cuando nos vean en el departamento de bebés.

Me siento extrañamente irritado con mi madre. Se supone que debería cuidarme, recibirme con los brazos abiertos ahora que he vuelto después de tanto tiempo, pero ella se impone en hacerme pasar momentos así. Lo que menos quiero es que Bella se harte de ésta situación y mande todo por la borda. Estaremos aproximadamente doce días en Forks, de los cuales quiero mantener todos y cada uno de ellos intactos, para que el trato entre los dos permanezca en tiempo y forma. No quiero ver las ridículas fotos de mi infancia esparcidas por el hospital.

— No sé qué decirte, Bella. Realmente estoy muy avergonzado.

— No te preocupes— me acaricia el dorso de la mano y suspira—, lo menos que debemos hacer es que tu madre comience a presionarnos para que de un momento a otro, formalicemos realmente. Creo que ese es su plan.

— ¿Crees que la dulce Esme sea capaz de hacer un plan para mantenernos unidos?

— Es probable, sino, ¿Cuál sería el punto de hacernos pasar por todo esto?

Lo que Bella dice, tiene bastante sentido. Pero hasta donde yo sé, lo que trata de hacer mi madre es casi llegar a la imprudencia. Sé de antemano que su espíritu es muy alegre y libre y llego a entender por qué mi padre se enamoró de ella. No me cabe duda.

— Si no hay más remedio, es mejor que comencemos a hacer las benditas compras.

— De acuerdo— responde Bella—, pero déjame decirte que no sé nada acerca de bebés y las mejores cosas para ellos.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo soy un niñero profesional? — le pregunto sarcástico y Bella ríe—. Viste el estado en el que estaba el departamento cuando llegaste y ¿piensas que soy el más apto para éste trabajo?

— Probablemente porque sé que eres doctor…— responde mordiéndose los labios y guiñando un ojo.

— ¡Soy cardiólogo, no enfermero! — expreso alzando los brazos, cuando ella avanza con el carrito y me deja atrás.

Luke´s es un súper mercado pero tiene tantos almacenes que bien podría pasar por un pequeño centro comercial. Llegamos nerviosos al departamento de bebés, el cual se deja anunciar por un enorme letrero donde dice **_MATERNIDAD Y BEBÉS_** en color rosa, azul, blanco y amarillo, con el dibujo de una mujer embarazada, un bebé saludando de manera graciosa, cargado por una cigüeña**_._** Me siento abochornado y puedo ver el rostro de Bella completamente enrojecido. Caminamos en silencio, por una larga fila de productos para maternidad donde los primeros estantes, constan de succionadores de leche materna de múltiples marcas.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — pregunta Bella espantada.

— Es para... Sacar la… Leche de… Los… — y pongo mis manos sobre mi pecho, abriendo y cerrando las palmas enfrente.

Bella se cubre los senos y hace un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Cómo vacas?

— Casi — respondo a punto de reír, pero me aguanto.

— El proceso de ser madre parece difícil.

— Tal parece que así es— corroboro y seguimos avanzando.

A nuestros costados, seguimos viendo filas y filas de productos maternos. Hallamos pantalones con elástico extra para las panzas maternales y sostenes de copas extra, extra, extra grande para cuando los senos crecen. Bella toma unos pantalones y un sostén y se los coloca por encima de la ropa.

— ¿Me quedan lindos?

Yo no puedo evitar carcajearme mientras ella los modela. Se ve tan pequeña en una ropa tan enorme.

— Esa ropa para ti, no parece de maternidad.

— ¿Por qué?

Le quito el pantalón y el sostén y me los coloco yo solo enfrente de mí.

— Porque es para cuando vayas al cine o al buffet. El elástico es bueno para una barriga llena de comida y el sostén es para ocultar golosinas cuando vayas a entrar a la sala de la película.

Mi compañera estalla en carcajadas que por un momento creo que se tirará al piso para seguir riendo.

— ¡Edward! — comienza a reír tan alto, que siento que se podrá ahogar porque no la veo respirar. En su lugar, comienzo acompañarla hasta que comienza a llorar de la risa.

— Estamos locos — comento a la par que veo la hora en mi reloj—, pero debemos apurarnos. Faltan 45 minutos para encontrarnos con mi madre.

— De acuerdo — suspira recuperándose de su ataque de risa—, veamos los primero de la lista. Son… Dos paquetes de pañales de 40 piezas para recién nacido.

Miro hacia los lados y veo que después de todo, solo encontraremos más cosas maternales. Lo que necesitamos, definitivamente no está en ésta sección.

— Avancemos, aquí no hay nada que podremos necesitar— comento.

— A menos que te guste éste sostén— ríe Bella, enseñándome la pieza y moviéndola de manera graciosa frente.

— Oh, sí. Pero no quiero verme demasiado sexy en el hospital. Así que la dejaremos para después— le respondo y ella comienza a reír con ganas mientras comenzamos avanzar.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de bebés, nuestras miradas se encuentran por un segundo y pasamos un enorme trago de saliva. En el mismo lugar, hay una pareja, escogiendo ropa de bebé de color azul. El hombre parece muy emocionado y se agacha para besar la barriga abultada de su joven esposa, que bien podría tener la edad de Bella. Lo veo haciéndole cariños y eso me pone a pensar, ¿Yo llegaré a ser como ese hombre? Niego dos veces, ¿Por qué mierdas pienso en eso?

Pasa a su lado y mis ojos se abren como platos… No. Puede. Ser.

Es Joe, Joe Rodríguez. El pequeño afro-dorado que jugaba con el otro chico nerd en el instituto, Carl cuando tomaba tutorías con Bella. ¡Joe va a ser papá! Y cuánto ha cambiado. Ahora está más alto y parece musculoso, su cabello dejo de ser una mota de pelo rizada y dorada para alaciarla y acomodarla a un corte sofisticado y de estilo. Viste un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa de manga larga que parece muy cara, ya no usa lentes, no tiene imperfecciones y definitivamente ya no usa ortodoncia.

Cuando se gira hacia nosotros, nos sonríe ampliamente y se acerca.

— ¿Mariscal Masen? ¿Bella?

La aludida parpadea frenéticamente y yo me siento nervioso.

— Joe— respondo.

— ¿Joe? — Inquiere Bella y abre los ojos de golpe—. ¿Eres Joe Rodríguez?

Él asiente y sonríe.

— No parezco, ¿Verdad?

— En lo absoluto— respondemos al mismo tiempo.

— Bueno — responde sonriente—, tenía que crecer y sobre todo, no quedarme solo— y a la par toma a su esposa, la cual debo admitir es bastante guapa. Ella tiene el cabello lacio, demasiado lacio y le llega a la altura de los hombros, podría decir que tiene 5 meses de gestación, es alta y tiene rasgos orientales—. Ella es Lyn— la presenta—, mi hermosa esposa.

— Mucho gusto— sonríe Lyn y nos saluda cálidamente a Bella y a mí con un beso en la mejilla.

Bella está tan sorprendida como yo y parpadea. En ningún retorcido mundo nos imaginamos que Joe Rodríguez, el chico nerd de la clase, pudiese cambiar a tal punto que fuese irreconocible y con esposa.

Joe parece muy feliz y no pierde ningún momento en abrazar a Lyn.

— No sabía que estarían por aquí— comenta sacándome de mi ensoñación—. Bueno, a decir verdad como vine a visitar a mis padres, la mamá de Edward le comentó a mi mamá, que su hijo vendría con su novia pero no sabía que serías tú, Bella— señala sorprendido.

— Vaya, las noticias vuelan— comenta ella abochornada.

— Siempre supe que había entre ustedes dos, pero no sabía que hubiese durado tanto tiempo. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿6, 7 años?

— 7 — Contestamos en unísono y cuando nos damos cuenta, nos miramos abochornados.

Lyn sonríe y aplaude como niña pequeña.

— Incluso lo dicen todo, juntos. Ésta sí que es una pareja excepcional…

Y los esposos ríen juntos. Nosotros los imitamos de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? — pregunta Joe confundido.

— Vinimos de compras — respondo.

— Sí, la mamá de Edward nos pidió de favor que compráramos algunas cosas.

— ¿En el departamento de bebés? — Inquiere Rodríguez con los ojos a la par y después chasquea los dedos—: ¡OH!

Bella se pone colorada, hoy es el día en que más avergonzada la he visto.

— No estamos embarazados— decimos al mismo tiempo y Bella me mira frunciendo el ceño.

— Deja de hacer eso — murmura.

Yo alzo los hombros en modo de evasiva y me cruzo de brazos, recargando mi peso en mi pierna derecha y empujando lentamente el carrito del súper.

— Bueno…— comenta el rubio— Era de esperarse que fueran apenas a ser papás y por los rumores que se están corriendo. Pero si no es así, ya vendrán pronto— y palmea mi hombro con camaradería y me guiñe un ojo—. Lyn y yo no tardamos mucho— presume—, no tenemos ni un año de casados.

— Vaya — digo con un tono de incomodidad y trato de no mirar a Bella, que quizás está a punto de meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra.

— En fin, no los molesto más — dice el rubio—, espero verlos pronto en la comida de reunión del instituto.

— ¿Cuál reunión? — pregunta Bella sorprendida y a la vez extrañada.

Yo estoy a la espera de la respuesta.

— ¿No les llegó la invitación? — inquiere sorprendido—. Debe ser porque les llegó cuando ustedes apenas venían para Forks, pero es ésta semana. El sábado en el gimnasio del instituto, a las 7 pm y de ahí, iremos a una recepción. Tengo entendido que se puede llevar a la esposa— me codea y de nuevo me guiñe el ojo—, pero obviamente con ustedes no hay problema porque son de la misma generación.

Reunión de veteranos, me burlo. Genial, sería interesante verlos.

— ¿Te gustaría ir? — le pregunto a Bella.

— Sería bueno— contesta entusiasmada.

— Entonces, nos estaremos viendo pronto. Hasta luego, mariscal Masen, Bella— y acto seguida, se marcha con su esposa.

Bella y yo nos quedamos quietos y entonces escucho el suspirar pesado que sale entre sus labios.

— Será mejor que nos apuremos en buscar las cosas— responde y comienza a caminar en dirección donde está una enorme pila de pañales.

Treinta y cinco minutos después—con el carrito lleno de los productos de la lista—, estamos frente a un estante enorme de pomadas para rozaduras, mirando de arriba abajo y hacia los lados, tratando de decidir cuál es la mejor para elegir.

— Son tantas marcas y tantos nombres— murmura Bella—, ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál elegir? ¡Oh! Tu madre nos la ha puesto demasiado difícil.

Yo tomo dos cajitas con estampados coloridos y los leo detenidamente. La primera dice:

**_Para pompis felices y suavecitas._**

La segunda:

**_Para pompis tiernas y radiantes._**

¿Qué carajos?

Bella lee tras mi hombro y ríe. Yo la miro y alzo una ceja.

— Esto es difícil— le comento, ella se recarga en el carrito de manera perezosa.

— Ya lo sé— responde.

— Es decir, si yo tuviera un bebé… ¿Por qué querría que su trasero estuviese feliz o radiante? ¿Quién le va a ver el trasero a mi hijo?

Bella comienza a reír y niega.

— Creo que se refiere a que el bebé esté feliz, Edward.

Yo alzo una ceja confundido.

— No tiene sentido para mí— y tiro ambas pomadas dentro del carrito.

— Bueno, la pomada para las rozaduras y el talco ya están tachados de la lista. Solo nos queda una cosa más que comprar.

— ¿¡Más!? Santo cielo, parece que llevamos todo para poner nuestra propia guardería.

— Ya no te quejes, que solo falta la carriola con el asiento para auto desmontable. Mira, allá parece que están.

Seguimos avanzando por el interminable pasillo de productos para bebés, mientras yo empujo el carrito que prácticamente viene vomitando todas las cosas que compramos en la tienda. Son tantas cosas que comienzo a sentir que no tiene sentido hacer éstas compras. Ni siquiera sé para qué las quiere mi mamá. Pero una parte de mí, me dice que sí lo sé. Oh, Esme.

Cuando avanzamos, encontramos una enorme hilera de carriolas de todo tipo: cuatro ruedas, tres ruedas, todo terreno, tipo cuna, triciclo incluido, periquera para comer, entre otras cosas.

— Creo que estamos en aprietos— murmuro y Bella asiente.

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? — pregunta una señora que trabaja en la tienda y trae un gafete con el nombre de _Lucy. _Nosotros la miramos, bastante avergonzados.

— Sí, señora— responde Bella—. Nos gustaría comprar una carriola con un asiento para auto desmontable. La verdad es que no sabemos nada del tema y necesitamos ayuda.

— ¡Ah! Papás primerizos — nos guiñe un ojo y sonríe.

Entorno los ojos y Bella me codea.

— No sirve de nada que le digamos a todo el mundo que no seremos papás cuando no nos harán caso— murmura—, tú sígueme la corriente.

La señora nos sigue mirando de forma sonriente y yo carraspeo.

— Sí— digo en voz alta—, somos papás primerizos.

Bella frunce el ceño y se muerde los labios.

¿Qué? Ella dijo que me seguiría la corriente.

— Bueno. Síganme, señores. Tengo lo que necesitan.

Acto seguido, comenzamos a andar tras la mujer que nos comienza a hablar de todas y cada una de las marcas de carriolas y sus asientos, desde colores hasta su certificado de seguridad. Al final del recorrido, creo que estoy medio consciente de la historia de la invención de las carriolas y sus antecedentes científicos.

Llegamos a la fila de la caja, yo con el carrito, Bella con la carriola cuando recibo una llamada de mi madre al celular.

— Hola, má. ¿Ya estás en el estacionamiento?

— _Oh no, hijo. Ya estoy en casa_— responde con cierto toque de felicidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

— _En los absoluto_— responde—,_ pero como terminé mis compras mucho antes que ustedes me vine a hacer la comida antes, espero no les importe._

— Para nada, mamá— comento a la par que Bella hace un gesto de cuestionamiento y le digo que todo está bien con un movimiento de cabeza—. Sólo quería preguntarte por la lista que nos diste…

— _¿Encontraron todo?_ — me interrumpe.

— Sí, pero por qué…

— _Ah, mira la hora que es. ¡Es tardísimo! Los espero en casa para cenar. ¡Diviértanse!_

Y ella finaliza la llamada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta Bella con cierto tono de preocupación.

— No es nada — respondo con un hondo suspiro—, mi madre se ha regresado a casa por cuenta propia y bueno… Todo está bien.

— Ok, bueno debemos pagar todas estas cosas.

Avanzamos lentamente en la fila de la caja registradora número 5. La señorita que nos atiende, está bastante sorprendida por la cantidad absurda e incalculable de productos para bebé que traemos y puedo notar que mira fijamente la barriga de Bella para verificar tal vez si ella está tan embaraza, para que la ocasión amerite comprar tantas cosas.

Yo sonrío nervioso y Bella me acompaña. La mujer alza una ceja y tras de nosotros, se cierra la fila de compras.

— ¿Podría pasarse a la siguiente caja, señora? — le pide la cajera a la cliente que está detrás de Bella y ésta asiente, sorprendida y dándose cuenta de que el tiempo de espera, le llevará por lo menos veinte minutos.

— Disculpe— dice Bella y la señora tras ella sonríe.

— No se preocupe jovencita y felicidades.

Mi compañera entorno los ojos y yo no puedo evitar reír, hasta que me da un codazo en las costillas.

El _bip _de la caja es lo único que se escucha y los productos pasan por una cinta en movimiento. El empaquetador al final de la fila está también bastante atónito por las compras y sube todo al mismo carrito que hemos usado. Al final, casi media hora después, la cajera me dice el total y yo le doy mi tarjeta de débito.

Bella está tan sorprendida que se queda muda cuando dice el total.

— ¡¿$3894.25?!

Yo suspiro y asiento. Firmo el recibo de compra y salgo empujando el carrito y ella la carriola.

— Mi madre me hizo pagar casi 4000 dólares en cosas que no vamos a utilizar— digo a la par que meto mi cartera en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

— Pues ella está convencida de que sí los ocuparemos pronto— contesta Bella.

— Bueno, pues… Está mal— tajo para no hacer más incómoda la situación.

— Sí— responde solamente y comienza a andar.

Yo me quedo atrás, porque una de las ruedas del carrito se atora en un borde de la rampa de _Luke´s _y trato de empujarlo sin éxito alguno. No quiero usar mucha fuerza o sino, las cosas saldrán volando por todos lados y lo que menos quiero es quedarme un minuto más en el lugar. Cuando empujo el carro, siento la mirada penetrante de alguien en mi espalda. Quiero girar el rostro pero una parte de mí, me dice que no debo.

Bella tal vez ya ha llegado a donde está estacionado el auto y debe estar preguntándose por qué no llego. Vuelvo a empujar una vez más, con un mínimo de fuerza extra y el carrito salta y me da acceso avanzar.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda cuando de nuevo vuelvo a sentir la sensación de que alguien me está observando. Giro mi vista ésta vez y no logro ver a nadie.

Suspiro, no debe ser nada. Quizás estoy tan fatigado por toda la atención que hemos recibido últimamente que siento que ya todo mundo nos observa.

— ¿Edward? — Pregunta Bella meneando la mano desde el estacionamiento con gesto preocupado—, ¿todo está bien?

— Emm, sí. El carrito se atoró en una grieta del piso— respondo y avanzo hasta ella.

— Bueno, lleguemos pronto. No quiero que me pregunten cuando será el _baby shower_.

No puedo evitar reír y pronto llegamos al auto. Comienzo a subir todas las cosas y cierro la cajuela. Ella sube al copiloto y yo enciendo el auto después de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. De nuevo siento que soy observado fijamente y miro por el retrovisor. Una mujer está parada en la entrada de _Luke's_, quizás uniformada. No sé quién es y cuando trato de reacomodar el retrovisor, ella desaparece.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no es nada— digo un poco confundido—. Mejor vayamos a casa, antes de comience a llover.

— De acuerdo. Solo espero que tu madre nos explique qué significa todo esto.

— Oh, sí— comento con cierto enfado y risa a la vez—. Esme tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos.

**Ya saben, chicas. Sus reviews y favoritos son importantes.**

**Gracias por seguirme leyendo :D**


	26. Compras nocturnas

**_Capítulo_**

**_-26-_**

**_Compras nocturnas…_**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ha comenzado a llover ligeramente. Me estaciono dentro del garaje y bajo ayudando a Bella, subiendo la mayoría de las cosas dentro de la carriola y empujándolas dentro de la casa. Mi compañera solo trae a su cargo los paquetes de pañales y las cosas más pequeñas que no pesan nada. Yo vengo matándome por meter pronto todo.

— ¡Llegaron! — celebra mi madre sonriendo y mi padre tras ella nos mira sorprendido.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunta papá con los ojos abiertos.

Bella se pone roja y baja la mirada y ante ese gesto, mi padre comienza a hacer conjeturas.

— Edward… No me digas que…

— ¡No! — decimos al mismo tiempo Bella y yo. Yo carraspeo y suspiro.

— Todas estas cosas que aquí ves, son encargo de mi adorada y dulce madre— la aludida sonríe sin un atisbo de vergüenza.

— Pero… Son cosas para un bebé y que yo sepa… Nosotros ya no podemos tener familia.

— Oh no, querido— dice Esme moviendo las manos con ademanes exagerados—. Estas cosas no son para nosotros. Son para ellos — nos señala.

— ¿Nosotros? — preguntamos en unísono.

Bella ya se está comenzando a cansar de que digamos todo a la vez y de nuevo frunce el ceño.

— Mamá— me adelanto a hablar—, nosotros no estamos esperando bebés.

— Ya sé que no, querido. O más bien no estoy segura…— pone su dedo de manera pensativa sobre su delgada barbilla.

Bella camina entre todos, abriendo los brazos de manera precipitada.

— Puedo asegurar totalmente que dentro de mí no está creciendo más que una barriga de pura comida.

Todos en el lugar la miramos y mi padre comienza a reír de ese comentario.

— Disculpa a Esme, Bella… Está un poco emocionada con el hecho de querer cuidar bebés.

Esme sonríe ampliamente, sin una pizca de vergüenza.

— Preferentemente nietos— dice alzando el dedo con un gesto de orgullo.

— Creo que pasarán muchos años para cuando eso suceda, mamá— le aseguro.

Ella hace un gesto de decepción.

— No es justo — murmura.

— ¿Dónde quieres que pongamos todo esto?

— ¡Sí! — grita Bella, de modo instantáneo y hasta yo me sorprendo de verla repentinamente tan enojada. ¿Por qué está así tan de repente?

Todos la miramos sin entender qué ocurre. Bella tiene el ceño tan fruncido que realmente la desconozco. Coloca ambos brazos sobre su pecho y comienza a golpear su tacón sobre el suelo de manera desesperada.

— Bella, ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto y ella me mira con furia.

Oh, no.

— ¡Por supuesto! — responde—. Ahora, si me disculpan iré a descansar.

Y acto seguido, pasa entre todos subiendo las escaleras de manera pesada mientras intenta — o eso creo— hacer hoyos en cada escalón por cada pisada que da. ¿Qué mosca le picó?

Carlisle y Esme están confundidos y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en el rostro de mi madre.

— Déjala un rato, Edward… Quizás lo necesite.

— Quizás se siente agobiada— propone mi padre—. Sólo necesita descansar— y abraza a mi madre por los hombros.

— Sí, eso es— contesta ella.

Yo estoy asustado— bueno, solo un poco— por su actitud. Ellos dicen que todo se le pasará en cuando descanse, pero ellos no tienen que enfrentarse a ésta fiera que quiere derribar la casa a pisotones. Estoy indeciso y suspiro.

— ¿Dónde guardo éstas cosas, má?

Dos horas después, he terminado de guardar todo cerca de la habitación de mis padres. En un cuarto extra que ellos no utilizan para nada y que bien podrá resguardar las compras. He estado en la sala alrededor de veinte minutos, debatiéndome entre subir y no para ver a Bella, ya que no quiso bajar a cenar y además es hora de que todos nos vayamos a descansar.

_Quizás pueda dormir en la sala_, me propongo mentalmente a la par que suspiro de manera pesada.

No seas cobarde, Edward. Bella no te puede asfixiar mientras duermes…. ¿O sí?

Me despido de mis padres de manera lenta, tratando de hacer tiempo entre la llegada a mi habitación y el hecho de subir unas escaleras. Es confuso, no sé por qué estoy tan temeroso. Quizás porque Bella está tan extrañamente sensible y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hice mal ahora. La idea de que ella no cumplirá la parte de su trato, me hace sentir escalofríos. ¡Sólo han pasado dos días! No puede terminarse tan pronto.

_Tal vez debería controlar un poco más a mi entusiasta madre_, me digo en cuanto termino de subir las escaleras y suspiro estando parado en la entrada.

— Quizás está molesta porque aparte de que la expusieron frente a todo el pueblo, no tiene su propia habitación— murmuro. Suspiro, ya no tengo 10 años. Ya nadie me puede intimidar, pero ella sí… Solo un poco.

Toco la puerta de la pieza y suspiro.

— ¿Bella?

Nadie responde y estoy tentado a abrir la puerta de manera lenta. Empujo el cerrojo despacio y escucho música de fondo, apenas audible.

— Bella… ¿Puedo pasar?

— Pasa, Edward— responde apenas con hilo de voz audible.

Tomo una respiración profunda y saco el aire de mis pulmones, para enfrentarme a lo que sea. Cuando abro la puerta, cierro los ojos, tratando de llegar a un ambiente en donde pueda hablar con ella y no me ataque con cualquier objeto contundente.

Pero no, ella está en la cama hecha un ovillo sobre las sábanas. Sus rodillas fácilmente podrían tocar su mentón y los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. La veo y me preocupo inmediatamente ya que no tiene el mismo entusiasmo. Parece enferma y estoy incluso más sorprendido ahora que noto que lleva usando unos pantalones de algodón y una camisa mía. Le quedan enormes por supuesto, a pesar de que eran de tamaño más pequeños— los usaba cuando iba al instituto— y aun así ella luce tan menuda.

El cabello lo tiene desparramado sobre la almohada de manera perezosa y luce pálida. Me siento al borde de la cama y toco su frente. ¿Está enferma?

— Bella, ¿estás bien?

— Sí — responde en un quejido y acto seguido, hace un gesto de dolor que la hace retorcerse en su lugar. Abro los ojos de golpe, estoy asustado, de verdad que sí.

He visto a cientos de personas en peor estado que ella y nunca me había aterrado y jamás había perdido el control de lo que sucedía, pero ahora, me siento desesperado por saber que tiene.

— Bella, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué sucede?

— Edward… — se queja apenas se mueve—. No te… Preocupes… Estoy bien — y sonríe de manera triste.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Algo está mal, lo sé. Lo presiento. Soy un médico por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué pasa con ésta mujer? ¿Por qué no me deja cuidarla?

— Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué es lo que sucede contigo. ¡Santo Dios! Confía en mí, puedo solucionarlo, soy un médico Isabella.

Ella me mira atónita, nunca le había hablado con rudeza, pero sabiendo su situación simplemente estoy desesperado, incluso siento mis rodillas cansadas después de haberme arrodillado frente a ella, tocando su hombros.

— Edward… Sólo tengo… Cólicos menstruales…— suspira, con un gesto grande de sufrimiento y de nuevo se retuerce—. Por favor, no te preocupes… Por mí.

Suspiro — casi— aliviado. Pensé que era algo peor, pero aún así la veo sufrir y obviamente no me gusta.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— No necesito nada… Estoy bien…

— Déjame ayudarte, Bella. Por favor…

Ella me ve directamente a los ojos y suspira. No tiene ganas de discutir y mucho menos yo, así que asiente.

— Está bien.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunto. Parpadea sorprendida y asiente—. Espérame unos minutos y estaré contigo enseguida.

Bajo rápidamente a la cocina y comienzo a buscar en el refrigerador. Hay verduras pre-cocidas y un poco de pollo cocido. La idea de hacerle una sopa, me cruza por la cabeza. El clima está frío, así que le caerá de maravilla. Sé cómo hacer esto, una vez me enfermé fuertemente de gripe y tuve que llamar a Esme para que me dijera la receta de aquella sopa porque no tenía nada de ánimo de salir a comprarla. Ella me la dijo y no tuve problemas en recrear la receta, me quedó deliciosa. Puedo repetirlo de nuevo, aunque Bella no esté resfriada, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. Comienzo a poner todo al fuego, esperando que mi madre no se levante y me vea en la cocina. Oh, no.

Me llenaría de preguntas y lo que menos quiero es retrasarme. En una olla pequeña, comienzo a poner agua y dejo a que entibie lo suficiente. Busco todo lo que creo necesitar y comienzo a cocinar.

Casi veinte minutos después, subo a la recamara y veo a Bella en la misma posición.

— Fuiste rápido— murmura.

— Hice lo que pude— murmuro trayendo una bandeja con todo lo que hice por ella.

Hay un plato rebosante de sopa tibia de verduras, una bolsa térmica donde vacié agua caliente y la cerré y analgésicos.

Ella se siente de manera perezosa con la espalda recostada en la base y sonríe.

— Huele bien— sonríe.

— Sabe mejor— respondo.

Comienza a probar de manera lenta y sorprendentemente, está fascinada comiendo. No habla ni un momento, ya que parece famélica y come muy gustosa. Me siento feliz porque lo que le preparé le ha gustado y la observo comer sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando termina, tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción pero sigue viéndose dolorida.

— ¿Quieres más? — pregunto.

— Estoy bien, gracias.

Le doy un par de analgésicos y ella los toma lentamente para después beber un poquito de agua.

— Gracias— dice de nuevo.

— De nada, Bella. Toma esto—le doy la almohadilla caliente y se la coloco sobre el vientre. Parpadea sorprendida y después aliviada, absorbiendo el alivio que representa tener ese peso.

— Oh, se siente tan bien — cuchichea y suspira.

Sonrío y ella cierra los ojos.

— Me alegro que te sientas mejor…

— La verdad — murmura—, necesito que hagas algo por mí…

Y comienza a hablar bajo cerca de mi oído mientras yo abro los ojos de golpe por lo que me acaba de decir.

Conduzco a una velocidad normal por la carretera mientras visto mis pantalones de algodón y suéter. Es de noche y probablemente ya vayan a ser las 11:30. Me estaciono frente a una tienda y apago el motor mientras mis dedos están aferrados al volante con nerviosismo.

— Debí haber traído lentes oscuros.

No me queda más remedio y suspiro, caminando fuera del auto, con las manos en los bolsillos. Entro a una farmacia que tiene servicio las 24 horas y camino con paso avergonzado entre los pasillos. Mierda, primero lo primero.

Camino hacia un enorme frigorífico repleto de jugos y sueros hidratantes, me hago el desapercibido y comienzo a mirar como si estuviese escondiéndome de la gente, aunque en realidad eso hago.

Sin más, arrastrando mis pies— que son cubiertos solamente por mis pantuflas—, camino hacia los congeladores desde donde saco varias barras de chocolate. Cinco en total. Decido llevar también pastelitos por mero antojo propio. Y bueno… A lo que venimos.

Camino como loco por los pasillos sin encontrar mi objetivo de estar en éste lugar. Por mi camino, encuentro a una chica acomodando varias cosas en el departamento de desodorantes y rastrillos. El hecho de estar aquí me incomoda tanto, pero no me largaré hasta que sepa dónde están esos…

— Disculpe…— la llamo.

La chica me mira y sonríe de manera coqueta, acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja. ¿Me ve atractivo a pesar de las fachas en las que estoy? Ni yo mismo lo creo.

— Dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

— Sí… Emmm… Realmente yo…

Ella alza una ceja y me mira demasiado.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué precio tiene ese paquete de rastrillos? — inquiero y ella me mira, bastante confundida.

El paquete por supuesto que tiene un enorme precio en ellos y es ilógico que lo pregunte, estoy quedando como un perfecto imbécil.

— $2.39— responde.

— Creo… Creo que llevaré un paquete.

Ella asiente y me pasa uno. Muevo los pies con nervioso tic y ella después de entregarme los rastrillos, carraspea.

— ¿Buscaba algo más?

— Emmm si… Yo… Quisiera saber…

— Dígame— dice ilusionada, tal vez pensando en que quiero invitarla a salir.

— Es decir… Yo quisiera saber en dónde están los… Tampones — susurro.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Tampones — murmuro ligeramente.

— ¿Podría repetirlo?

— Tampones….

— ¡Ah! ¡Tampones! — dice en voz alta y yo me siento tan avergonzado.

— Sí— digo a la par que mis ojos ruedan con tanta vergüenza que no puedo soportar más estar frente a ésta indiscreta chica.

— Sígame por aquí, señor.

Caminamos entre varios pasillos, pasando por un sinfín de productos de tipo femenino que yo no quiero enterarme de su uso. Al final de nuestro recorrido, llegamos a la sección de **_HIGIENE FEMENINA_** y siento mi piel quemar de la vergüenza.

— Tenemos toallas, tampones, protectores… Casi todo. ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

¿Qué mierda?, ¿Busco algo especial? La chica no deja de mirarme, como si fuese yo el que voy a usar una de estos _artilugios._

— La verdad es que no tengo la más remota idea — respondo.

— Oh, vaya.

Y una pregunta estúpida sale de entre mis labios sin pensarlo.

— ¿Y usted de cuáles usa?

La mujer frente a mí abre los ojos sorprendida y su rostro se pone colorado. Yo siento que voy a vomitar por la situación pero, ¿Qué quería? ¡Soy médico por todos los cielos! Tal vez debí mencionarlo para que ésta situación no se hubiese salido de nuestras manos…

_Bravo, Cullen._

— Señor…

— Es que son para una chica— respondo nervioso como estoy.

_¡¿PARA QUIÉN MÁS SERÍA, IDIOTA?!_

Niego tras mi estúpido comentario.

— Me refiero es que es para mi….

— Su novia.

¿Mi novia? ¡Bah! Da lo mismo…

— Sí— digo sin más.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo! Ya quisiera yo tener un novio así, que haga éste tipo de recados y no le dé vergüenza.

_¡Me estoy ahogando en un océano de vergüenza y ésta chica no lo nota! _

— Sí… Bien… Me urge comprar _el paquete._

— A sí, sí— y toma un par del estante—. Tenemos estos tampones de flujo abundante y estos de…

— Me llevo los primeros— respondo sin más tomándolos.

— Cla-aaro.

— Gracias por su ayuda, señorita. Es usted muy amable— y comienzo a caminar hacia la caja.

Cuando llego no hay más que una mujer con unos paquetes de medicinas y luego un hombre comprando un enorme tarro de nieve, dulce ácidos y chocolates. No viene muy diferente a como yo vengo vestido: pijamas de algodón, pantuflas y un suéter que no combina con nada de lo anterior. Se ve ojeroso, cansado pero extrañamente feliz. No puedo evitar sentirme ligeramente mal por el sujeto, si no es que no son los productos que lleva para él.

El hombre me mira y me sonríe. Tiene una barba de lo que parece más de dos días y mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo.

— ¿Compras nocturnas? — pregunta.

— Así es— respondo asintiendo.

Mira mis manos y se da cuenta de lo que voy a comprar.

— ¿Días de _nenas_? —Inquiere con una risa ladeada.

_¿Días de nenas?_ _¡Ah! Se refiere al periodo menstrual… ¡Mierda!_

— Sí, una noche difícil — contesto.

— Todo eso cambiará, no te preocupes — comenta—. Cuando se embarazan, todo se vuelve más complicado. Vómitos matutinos, comienzan a marearse por todo, llanto descontrolado, cambios de humor repentino, antojos nocturnos— y alza las manos mostrándome lo que va a comprar y ahora tiene sentido: será papá— y comienzan a comer más que el tío gordo de la familia — se ríe y no puedo evitar imitarlo—. Pero siempre hay algo que dices: todo esto valdrá la pena. Lo valdrá… Así que no te avergüences, amigo. Todo a su tiempo pasa a ser costumbre y cuando llegues a esto, querrás que tus problemas vuelvan a hacer comprar tampones en las madrugadas.

Yo lo miro extrañado y el hombre sonríe. La cajera lo ha atendido a él y sale sin decir más de la tienda.

_¿Acabo de recibir en verdad un consejo de esa magnitud?_

_¡Oh, Bella! Lo que tengo que pasar por ti…_

Salgo en el auto rumbo a casa y estaciono cerca de la entrada. Deben ser pasados de medianoche y entro con sigilo y tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Subo las escaleras de tres en tres y corro por el pasillo para subir a la habitación.

Abro la puerta y veo a Bella aún hecha un ovillo entre las almohadas. Sí que hace frío aun después de la carrera maratónica que acabo de hacer.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco mejor — v sonríe con un poco de tristeza. Mierda, no se siente del _todo bien_ así que la idea de contarle lo que me ha pasado en la farmacia no parece buena ahora.

— Toma — le doy el paquete.

Ella me mira y sonríe de modo agradecido. Rebusca entre los productos y saca el paquete, extrañada de ver chocolates y…

— ¿Un rastrillo? — pregunta confundida.

— Es para que… Lo necesito — respondo sin más, quitándoselo de las manos.

— Oh, ok. Bien, iré a cambiarme…

Se levanta con lentitud de la cama y entra al baño. Minutos después vuelve y noto que se ha dado una rápida ducha.

Yo estoy sentado en la cama y he prendido la televisión a un volumen bajo.

— ¿Mejor?

— Sí, mejor — responde y se acuesta a mi lado con lentitud y un gesto de dolor en la cara.

— Me voy a dormir en un cuarto de huéspedes, ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas incómoda por mi culpa — y comienzo a pararme pero ella me toma de la mano.

— No te vayas…. Por favor.

La miro desde mi posición y me vuelvo a sentar.

— ¿Necesitas algo más?

— No, solo quiero que te quedes. No podré dormir y me gustaría poder ver… Una película…— sonríe.

¿Puedo hacer eso? Ya he hecho bastante, pero la verdad es que la idea de dejarla sola, retorciéndose de dolor no me agrada en lo absoluto.

— De acuerdo— respondo y me acomodo entre los edredones calientitos. Ella sonríe y sube más el volumen a la pantalla—. ¿Qué quieres ver?

— _¿Plan B*?_

— Lo que ordene, señorita — sonrío.

No soy fanático de las comedias románticas pero me siento satisfecho con ver a _Jennifer López _y sus despampanantes curvas. Aunque creo que Bella solo está fascinada por ver a _Alex O'Loughlin sin camisa_ en un desenlace bastante cómico— debo admitir—, de una situación de embarazo, muy, muy planeado extrañamente inesperado_._ Pero, no puedo entornar los ojos de solo pensarlo. Yo también tengo _cuadritos. _Si ella quiere ver _cuadritos_, debería pedirme que me quite la camisa.

Comenzamos a reír ligeramente, comiendo de las tabletas de chocolate entre los dos. Cuando menos me lo espero, la temperatura desciende más a causa de que es de madrugada. Bella comienza a recargarse en mi hombro y cuando menos me lo espero, ella tiene la mejilla recargada en mi pecho. Está callada, muy callada y debo pensar que el dolor está disminuyendo.

Comienzo a frotar mis dedos con el tope de su cabeza y ella suelta un largo suspiro. Está relajada y comienza abrazarme por la cintura. Me siento tan cómodo aquí. El clima es perfecto, la película no es tan mala, hay dulces, Bella y yo no estamos peleando… No parece algo extraño de vivir. Me siento… En paz…

La película llega a la parte en que una de las "_Madres solteras y orgullosas" _comienza en labor de parto y le dice a _Zoe*_ que no debe moverse porque ella es su _punto focal_. La mujer comienza a hacen sonidos de cabra con un conjunto de gestos, que me sacan un par de risas.

— Bella… — murmuro—. Ya comenzó la parte en que está como locas esperando al bebé.

Está completamente dormida, las mejillas las tiene rosas por el calor que hemos hecho entre los dos.

— Estás realmente muy cansada— y acaricio su cabello de manera tierna.

— Gracias, Edward… — suspira y talla su mejilla contra mi pecho.

¿Estaba despierta? No lo puedo asegurar, pero estoy cansado también. No hay necesidad de que la siga abrazando y no quiero molestarla más… Asi que me despego, pero ella me sujeta del torso y frunce el ceño.

— No… — murmura.

¿No quiere que la suelte? Oh, nena. Tampoco yo…

Y refuerzo el abrazo a su cuerpo y me acurruco contra ella… Hace frío, mucho frío pero no donde estoy ahora junto a su cuerpo. Quiero abrazar a ésta mujer… No por el frío, no porque ella me haya pedido siquiera… Sino porque extrañamente… También lo necesito.

***_Plan B_**, para Latinoamérica o **_The Back-up Plan _**es una película estadounidense del año 2010 (comedia romántica) en la que Zoe (Jennifer López) es una mujer soltera que cansada de buscar al _indicado, _asiste a una clínica de planificación familiar para hacerse un inseminación artificial y conoce a Stan ( Alex O'Loughlin) por cuestiones bastante peculiares, donde ambos toman el mismo taxi.

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, HE ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADA ESCRIBIENDO LOS OTROS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES A ÉSTE Y UN OUTTAKE DE DETRÁS DE LA BESTIA...**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! 3**


	27. Besos de una chica celosa

**_Capítulo_**

**_-27-_**

**_Besos de una chica celosa_**

_Corro en una pradera verde que lleva hacia lo alto, en una colina. Me gusta la brisa entre mi cabello y el aire limpio entrando en mis pulmones. La sensación es gratificante cuando subo a la punta verde y puedo divisar la casa del lago en la cima. El pasto acaricia mis pies desnudos haciéndome cosquillas y entro a la casa a paso apresurado._

— _¡Bella, volví!_ — _Grito con alegría y entonces una sombra se asoma por el umbral de la sala._

_Es ella, sonriente. Lleva un vestido de color marfil que hace ver su piel blanca, más blanca de lo que ya es. Se ve radiante y las mejillas están rosas… Descalza coloca un pie detrás de otro a manera de juego y entrelaza sus manos ante mí._

— _Volviste_— _repite sonriente._

_Camino hasta su lugar porque tengo unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de tenerla junto a mí pero cuando me doy cuenta, alguien más está con ella y me detengo. Es un hombre, pero no puedo verle el rostro. Sus rasgos se deforman en borrones, pero aprecio perfectamente la manera demandante en que él intenta asfixiar a Bella entre sus brazos, no para dañarla, sino como un gesto de reclamo, de autoridad sobre ella. _

_Mis pies se niegan avanzar y cuando intento estirar las manos, ella se va alejando presa de los brazos del hombre sin rostro._

— _Edward… Mi esposo también ha llegado… _— _anuncia recargando su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante. _

_La visión me hace retorcerme incómodo en mi lugar… No Bella, no hagas eso… No debes… Tú te recargas así conmigo… No con alguien más, quiero decirle, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta._

— _¿Tú esposo?..._ — _logro decir._

_La cara de aquel hombre comienza a dibujar una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me presume y comprueba las palabras de la mujer que tiene aferrada entre sus brazos._

— _Nunca tuya… Nunca lo fue… Nunca lo será… Gané, Edward Cullen… Ya era mi turno…_

— _¡Bella! _—_ grito pero ella no me escucha y se va de su mano… _

— ¡NO! — Digo agitado y despierto. Ella está aún dormida, aferrada a mi cuerpo y extrañamente en la misma posición en que recuerdo haberla visto. La televisión entró en hibernación sistematizada porque tampoco recuerdo haberla apagado. Miro el reloj, son casi las 8 am y estoy lo bastante despierto como para volver a dormir. ¿Qué fue esa pesadilla? ¿A dónde voy con eso? Nunca había tenido un sueño parecido, así que ni siquiera quiero recordarlo.

— Necesito hacer algo para sacarlo de mi mente.

Ruedo ligeramente a Bella por la cama y logro despegarla de mi lado. Ella frunce el ceño con pesadez y suspira luego de abrazar una almohada.

— Noo-o… — dice y luego se retuerce en su lugar.

Yo no quiero despertarla, así que la idea de salir lo antes posible de la habitación, me parece lo mejor.

Cierro la puerta lentamente y bajo las escaleras. Afuera hay niebla y no me parece nada extraño. Mi madre está en la cocina, preparando hotcakes con café.

Me siento en una de las sillas de la barra de la mesa y suspiro.

— Buen día, hijo. Te ves cansado.

— Tuve… Una pesadilla…

Ella me sirve un par de hotcakes recién hechos con miel de mafle y desacomoda mi cabello con un gesto dulce y maternal.

— Solo son sueños, querido… No te preocupes…

— Lo sé, pero… Una vez me dijiste que los sueños son preocupaciones que a veces tenemos porque pensamos mucho en ello.

— Bueno — dice sirviéndome café—, eso es porque todo depende de lo que hayas soñado.

Picoteo mi plato y comienzo a comer.

— Digamos que… Soñé con… una persona…

Ella me mira con cuidado y comienza a verter más mezcla sobre el sartén.

— Ajá… Una persona…

— Y esa _persona_, se iba con alguien más… No se supone que debería sentirme mal porque _esa persona_— digo con cautela para que mi madre no ate cabos— se fuese con alguien más… No sé si me explico.

Esme sopesa lo que le he dicho y suspira.

— A ver si entiendo...— y gira el hotcake con un movimiento experto por el aire—. Soñaste con alguien que se iba de tu lado por seguir a alguien más, pero en lugar de que te sintieses feliz por _esa persona_, no te gustó…

— A palabras rebuscadas… Sí, así es como lo dices…

— Pues está más que claro, cariño. Temes perder a _ese alguien_. No puedes dejar ir a esa persona solo porque sí, es fácil de entender, mi amor. No es cualquier ser persona, es… Más…— suspira.

Yo la escucho, atento, muy atento.

— Pero… Sí hipotéticamente — miento—, ¿Sí esa persona no siente lo mismo? Sí para esa persona no significo lo mismo que ella para mí…

La mirada de mi madre es intensa.

— ¿No estamos hablando de Bella? — inquiere sorpresivamente y yo doy un brinco en forma de respingo.

— No…— miento tocando nerviosamente mi nuca.

— Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pensé que ocurría algo malo con ella— suspira aliviada.

— ¿Qué creías? — no puedo evitar preguntar, luego de degustar su café.

— Que estaban pasando por una mala situación, hijo. No me gustaría que terminaras con ella. Bella es la chica más dulce que he conocido y sé que es la indicada para ti— suspira—. Cuando los veo, noto como se acoplan, es como si tú fueses su satélite natural, el único. Ella se mueve, tú te mueves… Son como sincronizados… Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué es…

Entonces, me quedo ahí. Con la mente en blanco.

_Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé qué es…_ Repito las palabras en mi mente…

— Por cierto, cariño, ¿Todavía no ha despertado ella?

Niego, saliendo del trance.

— No, má…

— ¿Podrías llamarla para desayunar? No quiero que los hotcakes se le enfríen…

— Sí… Claro…— respondo.

Me levanto de mi asiento y giro.

— Edward… — la voz de mi madre me detiene y ella apunta con el dedo pulgar hacia el lavabo donde hay un montón de trastes sucios—. ¿Sabes quién hizo sopa de pollo?

— Fui… Yo…— respondo sonriente, como niño pequeño…

— Pero… ¿Por qué…?

— Tenía hambre — reconozco subiendo los escaleras y ya no escucho lo que dice después.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación donde sé que está, toco lentamente y espero respuesta.

— ¿Bella? — pregunto y de nuevo nada.

Abro la puerta despacio y entro. Las sábanas están arregladas, no hay basura de los envoltorios de los chocolates y la ventana está abierta. Está fresco. Camino despacio y escucho la regadera cerrarse y antes de que pueda decir algo más, ella sale envuelta en un pants que le queda enorme y otra de mis camisas. ¿Por qué usa mi ropa vieja?

— Hola — me saluda con una leve línea en los labios que apenas atisba una sonrisa. Parece apenada.

— Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, gracias— dice con pena mientras se sienta en la cama y se comienza a cepillar el cabello. Una brisa de aire fría entra por la ventana y tiembla. Yo camino y cierro la entrada del aire brusco y frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Estás buscando enfermarte? — le pregunto con seriedad.

— Ahora me estás regañando.

— No fue una pregunta muy inteligente — le respondo sonriendo.

—No fue pregunta — responde y se encoje de hombros, apartando la vista de mi rostro y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, de verdad… No sé qué habría hecho de no ser por ti…

— No fue nada — le digo a la par que no sé por qué, tomo el cepillo y comienzo a desenredar su cabello húmedo.

Es tan natural, es tan como si… Fuese normal hacerlo. Ella parece sorprendida, pero no dice nada. Me paro de la cama y busco una toalla para secar los restos del agua que le escurren por los mechones.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — inquiere después de un rato.

— No lo sé…— confieso—. Pero no quiero que te enfermes.

Puedo adivinar que sonríe.

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes?

Y comienzo a cepillar de nuevo su larga y oscura cabellera.

— No. Es la primera vez — digo sin más.

— También para mí. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí… Y sobre todo lo de comprar productos…

Oh, no. No me lo recuerdes…

— Fue vergonzoso, pero no me arrepiento. Los necesitabas y yo tenía que ayudarte, Bella. Tú has hecho mucho por mí, principalmente estando aquí en ésta casa. Sólo una cosa — me detengo al hablar.

— Dime.

— ¿Cómo es que olvidaste traer más de…. _Esas cosas_?

— ¿_Esas cosas_? ¡Ah! Hablas de los…

— No, por favor — le pido apuñando los ojos—. No digas el nombre.

Ella suspira, y yo sigo en mi tarea aunque su cabello esté completamente sin nudos ahora.

— A veces soy una mujer distraída… Olvido cosas… Y ésta vez… Olvidé las fechas… Y… solo traía un cambio entre mis neceseres personales.

— Estás tan abstraída en tus deberes, que te olvidas de ti misma. Mal hecho.

Ella ríe y se encoje de hombros y se gira.

— Pero para eso estás tú, ¿no? Para sacarme de apuros…

— Se hace lo que se puede…

Nos comenzamos a reír y entonces después de unos momentos, nos perdemos el uno en el otro. Sus ojos chocolates me estudian detenidamente y yo comienzo a recordar la pesadilla de ésta mañana y hacerlo me hace querer alejarme. Ella tiene la misma mirada que en mis sueños, pero está cerca de mí, tan cerca que me gustaría matar la distancia y sostenerla contra mi pecho, como cuando durmió en mis brazos.

Me alejo instintivamente. No, no debo pensar más en eso.

— Bella…

— ¿Sí? — pregunta con un cierto dejo de esperanza y se muerde los labios. Yo me pierdo en ese gesto.

_¡Reacciona, Cullen!_

— Mi madre nos ha hecho el desayuno— digo parándome de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta—, vamos. Se pondrá frío y no sabrán bien los hotcakes.

Ella parpadea y suspira.

— En un momento bajo— dice con aire _¿decepcionado?_

— Te espero en la cocina— y sin más, cierro la puerta.

Bajo rápidamente y recargo la cabeza sobre una de las paredes contiguas. Basta, Cullen. Tú no eres así, tú no piensas en cosas como estas.

Me quedo ahí por un segundo hasta que veo una sombra cerca de mí.

— Hijo, ¿todo bien? — pregunta Esme con gesto preocupado.

— Sí, mamá— y beso su frente—. ¿Tienes más hotcakes? Estoy hambriento.

Ella asiente y puedo lograr hacer que ella olvide la conversación a la cual quería enfrascarme.

Un rato después, Bella está desayunando con nosotros. Yo he tenido que repetir mis porciones porque salir como si estuviese ocultando un crimen no es bueno cuando se trata de la inquisidora de mi madre.

— Dime, Bella… ¿Tienes mucho trabajo en Boston?

— Algo— responde—, pero todo se minimiza un poco cuando Edward ayuda en las citas.

— Eso es increíble, se ayudan incluso en el trabajo.

Sonrío a manera de respuesta mientras picoteo el último pedazo de mi desayuno.

— Sí, nos ayudamos en lo que podemos — comenta Bella.

— Y a todo esto, ¿No te ha armado una escenita de celos?

Comienzo atragantarme ligeramente y mi madre se queda sorprendida. Bella golpea mi espalda hasta que la comezón en mi garganta comienza a descender ligeramente. Estoy rojo, muy rojo y sobre todo abochornado. No me gusta cuando comienzan las pláticas tan personales, como quiere empezar mi madre.

— Bueno…

Los ojos de Esme parecen los de un gato persiguiendo la luz de un rayo láser. Está atenta a cualquier movimiento mínimo entre los dos.

— ¿Bueno…?

— Una vez intimidó a un chico llamado Mike Newton.

Oh, no. No vayas ahí, Bella.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y qué le dijo?

Swan pasa los siguientes minutos explicándole a Esme la manera — retorcida desde mi punto de vista— en que yo _le advertí _al susodicho que mantuviera sus intenciones alejados de Bella. No me podía concentrar demasiado por las burlas de mi madre y los ademanes exagerados de mi compañera.

Al finalizar la mañana, subí a mi habitación para tomar un baño y ponerme algo _decente_. La chica castaña aparece recargada en la puerta y mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? Teníamos una conversación tan animada entre tu madre y yo.

— No quería ser el objeto de burla y estar presente sin poder defenderme.

Comienza a reír y suspira.

— Ya, no te _sulfures_. Mejor dime, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Buena pregunta, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? El día parece que va a comenzar a llover y en Forks no hay muchos lugares a los que podamos ir. Tal vez podríamos viajar a _Port Ángeles _e ir al cine. El clima no está tan horrible como para salir en carretera e ir a la ciudad.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine?

— En Forks no hay cine — responde.

— Lo sé — respondo sonriente y ella me imita— ponte algo cómodo, iremos a _turistear _a la ciudad.

Dos horas después salimos en el auto rumbo a la carretera. Bella parecía bastante entusiasmada con la idea de salir del pueblo, ya que después del rumor de que _estábamos embarazados _lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

Los vidrios comenzaban a ser ahumados por el calor de nuestros cuerpos, pero nada nos quitaba la actitud.

— ¿Música? — pregunto alzando una ceja.

— ¡Por favor!

Comienzo a buscar en mi iPod y pongo la reproducción aleatoria. Comenzó la canción de _Decode _de _Paramore. _Ella tamborilea los dedos y suspira, parece que le trae buenos recuerdos.

Ella se veía abstraída por la música y yo seguía dándole vueltas al sueño. ¿Por qué? Tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza.

— Oye, Bella.

— ¿Sí?

— Yo… Digo… ¿Has pensado en el futuro?

Se ve sorprendida por mi pregunta y estira los hombros y ambos brazos.

— Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas deseas para ti?

Ella ríe nerviosamente y gira el rostro hacia la ventana.

— No sé… Las cosas que quieren las chicas. ¿A dónde vas con esto?

— Bueno, me interesa saber. ¿Qué cosas desean las chicas? ¿Autos? ¿Súper modelos _follables_? ¿Diamantes?

Me mira como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza sobre el cuello.

— _¿Súper modelos follables?_ ¿En serio, Edward?

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sorprendido.

— Las chicas… Al contrario de los chicos…— y alza una ceja en mi dirección— No buscamos solo sexo.

Ya. ¡Claro!

— Entonces sólo un marido, muchos bebés y una linda casa en el lago…

— Pues sí, más o menos… Aunque casa es un término relativo… No importa si sea casa del lago o casa en la ciudad… Casi todas buscamos alguien a quien amar, cuidar… Ya sabes… Por más que lo nieguen la mayoría buscamos romance en nuestras vidas.

Romance, ¿eh? Es de pensarse. De pronto me veo planteándome todo. ¿Soy un romántico? ¿Lo soy? Jamás he tenido que dar un ramo de flores para conquistar a una chica. Jamás he tenido que perseguir a una, siempre vienen a mí… ¿Qué sé yo de romance?

— Parece que soy todo un caso.

— No sé por qué lo dices ni mucho menos a qué vienen tus preguntas, Edward. Pero dime, ¿Alguna vez te has planteado dejar de seducir chicas y sentar cabeza?

¿Qué sabe ella? Tengo tiempo sin salir con una y mucho menos tener sexo.

— Algún día tenía que parar, Bella.

— O sea que ya no lo haces.

Niego y suspiro.

— Ya no.

— ¿Por qué? — inquiere. Oh no, se supone que yo debía interrogarla a ella, no al revés.

— Simplemente porque no— respondo y carraspeo—. Oye, mira… Ya llegamos a Port Ángeles. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Se da cuenta de mi táctica por cambiar de conversación pero no discute.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? — Pregunta un poco irritada—. Necesito un cambio de ropa para éste sábado.

— Suena bien— respondo y acelero rumbo a uno de los estacionamientos de un enorme centro comercial.

**_-xx-_**

Cuando entramos, tengo la necesidad de meter las manos en mis bolsillos. Bella juguetea con unas correas de su bolso y parece distraída en el acto. Ni siquiera sé en qué estoy haciendo aquí. Ah, sí. Las compras.

— Entremos a ésta tienda — dice entusiasmada.

El lugar es toda una pastelería — y no porque haya chocolate y rosas de azúcar en panquecitos— sino porque toda ella grita ser más femenino que todas las chicas cursis de la ciudad revueltas en azúcar glas. Hay moños, listones y corazones por todos lados. La verdad es que no parece del estilo de Bella. Alzo una ceja y hago un gesto de asco. Esto es demasiado para mi _masculinidad._

— ¿Estás segura que quieres entrar aquí? No parece tu estilo.

Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

— Me gustaría husmear, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

— Que creo que si entro aquí, voy a salir vomitando unicornios— respondo y Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Hagamos algo— propone—, tú vas a comprar tu muda de ropa y yo iré por la mía. Nos vemos en dos horas en la fuente de sodas.

Suena razonable.

— De acuerdo.

— Bien— responde aun seria. Es tierna cuando se enoja.

— ¿Un abrazo? — abro mis extremidades y muevo los dedos en señal de que se acerque.

Ella abre los labios y luego los frunce de manera tierna. Oh, está aguantando una risilla pero se hace la dura.

— Te daré un abrazo cuando dejes de juzgar mis gustos y sea lindo para ti que yo vomite unicornios — y sin más, se da la vuelta y camina dentro de la tienda.

Yo no puedo evitar reír y suspiro. Ay, Bella… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

**_-xx-_**

Una hora después, estoy con mi muda de ropa. Me provoca un _frappé _de galleta oreo y pido uno. Estoy sentado en una de las sillitas altas que giran sobre si y una mesa de color plata. Ausente como estoy, no me doy cuenta de que una mujer me ha estado mirando desde que llegué. Ella es rubia, bastante guapa debo admitir pero tiene más silicón que una empresa de ventanas. Usa ropa exageradamente entallada y botas de piel color negras. Sino fuese porque hace un endemoniado frío, puedo asegurar que le encantaría quitarse la ropa.

Ella me sonríe, yo veo hacia los lados, creyendo que tal vez no se dirija a mí. Luego ella levanta la mano y me saluda directamente. Estoy nervioso, no entiendo por qué. Me concentró en mi _batido_ y comienzo a sorber. Concentrado en la pajilla de mi envase, no me doy cuenta de que una sombra está frente a mí.

— Hola.

Levanto la vista, la rubia está en mi mesa. Me aclaro la garganta.

— Hola— respondo.

— ¿Por qué tan solito? — pregunta jugueteando con su teñida cabellera dorada. No me siento cómodo con su cercanía, la verdad es que me gustaría que se retirara pero no puedo ser tan grosero. ¿Quién lo diría? En otras circunstancias, yo ya la hubiera _acechado _antes de que ella lo hiciera conmigo.

— Espero alguien — respondo.

— Mmm, no te creo— y toma la silla que está frente a mí, sentándose con la chamarra casi abierta y mostrándome su escote. Yo me hago hacia atrás a manera de reflejo, ¿Por qué. Edward Cullen? ¡Ella quiere algo más que una charla! Estás más que claro…

— Estoy diciendo la verdad— reafirmo.

— Llevo mirándote 20 minutos, no mientas — confiesa con descaro y me acaricia el brazo como si estuviésemos en un bar en _plan de ligue_. Estoy ansioso, pero no del modo _bueno_.

— En serio… Señorita — digo aunque dudo realmente de que sea correcto llamarla así.

— Llámame _Alicia_— murmura.

— Bueno… Alicia — comienzo a separarme y entonces una tercera persona se pone entre los dos.

— ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome? — y yo me quedo frío. Es Bella, está sonriente y me acaricia el cabello con la mano derecha. La rubia la mira boquiabierta y entonces cuando menos me lo espero, ella me tomo con ambas manos y acerca su cara a la mía.

Sus labios me tocan. Tengo los ojos a la par abiertos y expectantes, puedo notar como _Alicia_ abre los ojos tan sorprendida como yo y me importa poco. Siento la boca de Bella tallarse contra la mía y en un instinto, el placer de su caricia me recorre todo el cuerpo. Cierro los ojos. Ella sabe tan dulce y es suave su tacto, sin prisas, sin pudor. Me atrevo a enredar las manos entorno a su espalda — porque estoy sentado aun en la silla alta— y ella las enreda en mi cuello. Comienzo a querer más, nuestras lenguas juguetean entre sí y el aire caliente de su boca entra en la mía. Acelero el beso y acaricio su espeso cabello contra mis palmas. De arriba abajo, de su espalda a su delgada cintura.

— ¡Ok! Ya entendí— dice la rubia y se retira. Pero ninguno de los dos se detiene para escucharla o verla. Ni puedo despegarme de sus labios, ella es tan cálida, tan adictiva. Siento sus manos tocar mi pecho e instintivamente separarse de mí por acto de reflejo, el aire nos está faltando.

No abre los ojos, la observo. Que maravilloso beso. Recargo mi frente en la suya. Dios, que delicia de beso.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? — jadeo.

Ella se acomoda el cabello tras su oído derecho y suspira.

— No sé…— pero parece confundida—. Solo no sé… Lo hice.

— ¿Por qué?

Se muerde los labios… ¡Oh! Sus labios… ¿Por qué no pude mordérselos yo?

— No me gustó la manera en que la _tetas falsas_ se te acercó…

¿Podrá ser? ¿En serio podrá ser que ella esté… celosa?

— Discúlpame…

¿Disculparla? ¿Por qué? No hizo nada malo y que yo no quisiera.

— No tienes por qué.

— Mira, Edward — dice más apenada de lo que no puedo entender—. Sé cuál es el trato entre los dos, no necesitas recordármelo— y yo quiero interrumpirla pero no me deja—, y me quiero disculpar por ese comportamiento. Tú y yo somos amigos y fuera de nuestro "teatro" — dice con las comillas en el aire— no tengo ningún derecho de prohibirte que coquetees con otras chicas… Por más plásticas que ellas sean…

¿Qué idioteces está diciendo? Me tiene tan confundido, sin embargo, me cuesta creer que está diciendo la verdad y no por eso puedo llevarle la contraria. Sí ella lo hizo solo para _defenderme_— cosa que no era necesario— no puedo seguirle insistiendo en que no estuvo mal porque sólo yo quedaría como un imbécil. Rendido, le doy la razón solo para no discutir.

Suspiro hondamente dándome por vencido.

— Está bien… Bella.

Ella juguetea con sus labios y yo me siento resignado. Todo el buen humor que tenía se fue a la mierda.

— ¿Te gustaría hacer algo?

Como si eso pudiese levantarme el ánimo, pero tampoco quiero ser tan evidente.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Cerca de donde andaba, encontré un restaurante. Es de comida rápida y me provoca una pizza, ¿te gustaría?

— Suena rico— sonrío pero la felicidad no me llega hasta los ojos. Bella lo nota pero no me dice nada.

— De acuerdo, andando.

Camino a su lado y ella comienza una plática, muy lejana a lo que acaba de suceder. Solo respondo en cuanto es necesario y hago poco contacto visual. ¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionado? ¡Es más! ¿Por qué me siento tan dolido? Ella se arrepintió del beso pero eso no significa que tiene que afectarme tanto a mí. Es confuso, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de otro más y sé que ahí no pararía el asunto.

Cuando estamos en el restaurante, me decido mejor por una hamburguesa doble. Bella está extrañada porque se supone que queríamos una pizza pero la verdad no tengo ganas de siquiera pensar en lo que _ella quiere_. ¿Por qué ahora me siento molesto? No hablo tanto como debería y lo nota, pero no hace ningún comentario. Ella no come más que una orden de papas que ni siquiera se termina.

Para las 8 de la noche, hemos recorrido la mayor parte de Port Ángeles. Me encantaría llegar a casa a dormir. Me detengo en un semáforo, esperando a que un tráiler con troncos pase frente a nosotros. Es endemoniadamente lento por su peso y yo estoy con una mano en el volante, vista enfrente, la respiración errática y la mirada de Bella fija sobre mí.

— Bueno, ¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede?

Me giro para verla, ella tiene la cara completamente sobre mí.

— No sé de lo que hablas.

— Sí lo sabes— murmura—. Estás raro desde hace horas. No hablas casi conmigo, ¿Qué te pasa?

No quiero hablar de esto, me hace sentir incómodo.

— No tengo nada.

— Rayos, Edward… Eres tan complicado…

_¿¡En serio, Isabella!? ¿Estás segura de que el complicado soy?_, pienso entornando los ojos en blanco. Comienzo avanzar en el auto y veo un letrero en color verde _neón_ sobre un anuncio de madera. Es un _Karaoke Bar_… Suena interesante, me voy acercando al estacionamiento y me detengo ahí.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunta confundida.

— ¿A qué crees que se viene a un bar?

Parece sorprendida y frunce el ceño. Sí, nena… Yo también puedo llegar a ser como tú. Camino y me sigue. El lugar es amplio, tiene muchos muebles en color rojo quemado, mesas de centro y algunos asientos privados, hay colores neón por el techo, una enorme barra de bebidas donde un hombre las atiende, meseras con delantales de cuero negro y una enorme pantalla en el escenario junto con un micrófono de los años 60's.

**_Noche de Karaoke_**

Dice en el centro un parpadeante anuncio de color rosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Divirtiéndonos— le susurro cerca del oído porque el ruido nos sobrepasa.

Una mesera pelirroja, alta y atractiva se nos acerca cuando tomamos asiento. Bella parece cohibida.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

— Yo quiero una cerveza— respondo.

Bella me mira sorprendida.

— Yo solo agua.

La mujer frente a nosotros nos mira extrañados pero no dice nada. Un hombre de enormes proporciones, de sombrero vaquero, chaleco de mezclilla, pantalones de cuero y una barba más larga que la de _Dombulmdort _de _Harry Potter_, se para frente a todos y elije una canción. Es country, todos comienzan aplaudir y debo admitir que tiene buena voz.

El ambiente es bueno, me agrada.

La mesera nos trae nuestra orden y acto seguido, le da su agua a Bella y me coloca una cerveza más aparte de la mía.

— Yo no ordené esta otra— respondo.

— Yo sé que no, guapo. La invito yo— me guiñe un ojo y se va. Veo a mi acompañante abrir los labios ante el descaro de la mujer y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Vaya! Que amable, ¿No crees, Bella?

— ¿Por qué dejaste que te regalara otra cerveza?

— Es gratis y… No sé, ella parece querer hacer _amigos_ — y tomo mi botella pero ella me la quita de las manos.

— ¡No! Sabes a lo que me refiero… Te estaba coqueteando.

— Tú dijiste que podía coquetear con las chicas que quisiera… "_Por más_ _plásticas que ellas sean"_— cito divertido ante su gesto.

— ¿Yo dije eso? — pregunta preocupada.

— Sí— me cruzo de brazos.

— Rayos— dice mirando la botella— ¡Pues ya qué! — y comienza a beberse la cerveza de un solo trago, en menos de 15 segundos, la botella está vacía.

Toma la otra que me _han regalado_ y hace lo mismo. La veo tambalearse ligeramente en el asiento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Parpadea frenéticamente y suspira.

— Sí… Quiero cantar…

— ¿Cantar? Bella se te subió la cerveza…. Vámonos, tenemos que ir a casa…

— ¡No! Quiero cantar, Edward— dice parándose a trompicones y subiendo al escenario. Santo Dios.

— _¡Parece que tenemos a una valiente señorita en el escenario!_ — Dice el animador—, _¿Cómo te llamas, nena?_

— _Isabella… ¡uhhhhh!_ — y alza su pequeño puño como si estuviese celebrando un _touchdown._

El público grita y aplaude ante su chispeante personalidad. ¡Está borracha!

— _Bueno, Isabella… ¿Qué nos vas a cantar?_

— _Me… Encantaría… Poder… Cantar… Una que esté… Acorde a lo que… sssssiento_—dice arrastrando las palabras, y entonces se acerca al hombre que está a su derecha y le susurra algo al oído. Él abre los ojos de golpe y asiente.

De repente, un violín eléctrico comienza a sonar, las luces estrambóticas comienzan a moverse y Bella comienza a cantar en un rap bastante discorde y poco entendible. Llega el coro y se acerca entre las mesas. Comienza a bailotear, bebiendo ocasionalmente las bebidas del público pero con su destreza y el movimiento de su cuerpo, ellos en lugar de enojarse, le aplauden más y animan a que continúen con su show. Estoy sorprendido.

Se acerca a mi mesa, me toma de las solapas de la camisa con una sola mano y comienza a cantar…

_Jealous Girl, jealous girl… If I can't have you baby, if I can´t have you baby…_

_Jealous Girl, jealous girl… If I can't have you baby, no one else is this world can…_

La letra de la música, apenas entendible comienza a ser un coro de porristas.

_Be AGRESSIVE…_

_BE, BE AGRESSIVE…_

_B-E AGRESSIVE_

_BE A-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E_

Y Bella comienza a mirarme sonriente y en la última estrofa, ella me planta un beso fuerte y realmente agresivo… Yo abro los ojos de golpe, la canción ha terminado. El público comienza aplaudir eufóricamente y ella deja de ejercer presión. La tomo de los hombros, ¡me ha besado de nuevo!

— _¡Todos un fuerte abrazo para….! ¡ISABELLA!_

— Bella… —murmuro para llamar su atención, pero escucho un suave ronquido contra mi pecho.

El micrófono suena de golpe cuando ella lo deja caer sobre el piso. El público sigue aplaudiendo cuando me doy cuenta de que la chica cantante, borrachilla, celosa y agresiva se ha quedado dormida entre mis brazos después de todo el alcohol que ingirió.


	28. De besos y confesiones

**_Capítulo_**

**_-28-_**

**_De sueños y confesiones_**

Me siento inquieto llevando a Bella cargada como costal sobre mi hombro. He pagado las bebidas que ella ingirió — porque ni loco manejo con alcohol— y la subo al asiento del copiloto, abrochándole el cinturón de seguridad. Ella frunce los labios y está despeinada. Le dejo junto a ella, un pequeño trofeo que se ha ganado en el bar con una insignia que yo ordené que le pusieran.

**_Primer lugar en Karaoke_**

**_Isabella "chica celosa" Swan._**

Me siento tan burlesco. Oh, Bella… ¿Qué será de ti cuando despiertes?

Entro al auto y arranco en la carretera… Debo descargar esa canción que se ha propuesto cantar tan _alegremente_. Después de un rato, ella comienza a despertarse.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Ya vamos a llegar a casa, Bella.

— Mmm— murmura y se vuelve a quedar dormida.

20 minutos después, llegamos a Forks. Las calles están ligeramente llenas de gente y yo tardo otros 10 minutos más en llegar a casa. Me estaciono en la acera y salgo para abrir su puerta.

— Ya llegamos — susurro agachado cerca de su cara.

— Mmm… ¿Me cargas? — pide sin abrir los ojos y levantando los brazos.

— ¿No puedes caminar? — inquiero divertido.

— No… Quiero — responde como niña pequeña.

— De acuerdo— sonrío.

La tomo entre mis brazos y ella se aferra a mi cuello, cargando _su trofeo_. Suspira y abro la puerta con una rápida maniobra. En la sala, mi madre se levanta asustada.

— Edward, ¿qué le pasó?

— No te preocupes, mamá. Está bien— susurro—, solo está así porque tomó de más.

— Pues, ¿Cuánto bebió?

— Dos cervezas y un par de tragos que ni siquiera llenarían un vaso— me burlo.

— Y ¿No la llevaste a comer antes?

— Estaba indignada porque no ordené lo mismo y solo comió una orden de papas que ni se terminó.

— Por eso se le subió tan rápido el alcohol, pobre nena. Quizás no está acostumbrada a beber… Dime que tú no bebiste, Edward… Sabes que es malo manejar alcoholizado…

Me río caminando hacia las escaleras y subiendo con ella en mis brazos.

— No te preocupes mamá, las cervezas que Bella se tomó eran las mías.

— ¿Y por qué se las tomó ella? — alcanza a preguntar.

— Por celosa.

Esme se queda de brazos cruzados sin entender lo que le dije.

Abro la puerta de _nuestra _habitación y rápidamente, la coloco en la cama. Ella se hace un ovillo en el centro y deja caer perezosamente las manos en las almohadas. Coloco las manos en la cintura y comienzo a negar.

— Bella, debes quitarte los zapatos y cambiarte de ropa. Hueles a cerveza y humo de cigarro.

— Mmm… Yo no… Fumé— contesta enfurruñada.

— Yo sé que no— contesto acercándome a ella y sentándome en el borde del lecho—, pero en el bar había gente que lo hacía— me rio bajo.

— Cámbiame, Edward…

Yo dejo de sonreír.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Que… Me cambies…— pide alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer de golpe sobre su estómago y luego intentando levantarlos de nuevo.

¿Quiere que le quite la ropa? Me paro de la cama y comienzo a caminar por la habitación. Me lo planteo, no es la primera vez que yo le quitaría la ropa a Bella. Pero ésta situación es demasiado diferente a la última vez que llegó cansada del trabajo. Ella está tan borrachilla, que me recuerda a cuando yo me puse igual en casa de Alice y ella hizo lo mismo por mí.

Favor, con favor se pega. ¡Bueno!

Me paro por donde sus pies y bajo el cierre de su bota izquierda para descalzarla. Repito lo mismo con el derecho. Me coloco a la altura de su torso y saco lentamente su chamarra, Bella ni siquiera me ayuda ahora, solo es una _pequeña muñeca_ sin voluntad. Bajo hasta sus pantalones y los desabrocho, ahora me devuelvo a sus pies y comienzo a jalar de las puntas para que estos cedan ante mis jalones.

Ella queda en ropa interior, unos pequeños pantys de color blanco y de encaje. Aunque no son tan atrevidos, no puedo evitar pensar que se le ven espectaculares, ya que tiene un cuerpo bonito y llamativo.

_¡Basta, Edward! Deja de pensar en ella de ese modo_, me regaño mentalmente._ Pero al carajo, ¿Hace cuánto que no veías una mujer en ropa interior?_

Asiento para mí mismo y comienzo a deleitar mi vista _inocentemente. _No toco nada, NADA. A pesar de mis pensamientos descarriados y calenturientos, jamás sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto de ese modo. Bueno, a lo que sigue.

Levanto su tórax y la recargo contra mi pecho. Ella me abraza y yo intento quitarle la blusa. Ésta cede lentamente hasta dejarla en sostén. ¡Wow! Esta chica sí que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y tan… Natural. Paso un enorme trago de saliva y aparto la vista. Camino hasta una cómoda y encuentro solamente una camisa mía. Pues a casos prácticos lo importante es que no esté casi desnuda, para su bien… Y para el mío.

Se la enfundo y Bella sonríe. Muevo sus piernas y las meto dentro del edredón. Yo necesito darme una ducha. Entro al baño y me doy un _regaderazo _rápido. Me pongo unos pantalones de algodón y como ella tiene _la otra mitad _del pijama, me toca dormirme desnudo del torso. Me meto también debajo de las sábanas calientitas. Se siente bien. Comienzo a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio y giro mi vista hacia mi mesita de noche. La lámpara y el reloj están ahí. Son las 12:56 am, pero hay algo más que me sorprende: hay un nuevo portarretrato.

Parpadeo y enciendo la lámpara a un nivel bajo y la tomo entre mis manos.

Abro los ojos y el sueño se dispersa por la imagen.

Somos Bella y yo en el baile de graduación. ¡La foto de la última noche en la que la vi! Se veía tan joven ahí y tan hermosa. Debo admitir que es sorprendente el cambio que ha habido en ella.

El marco le queda bien y la hace lucir, ¿Mi madre hizo esto? Por supuesto que sí. Yo no me quedé con esa foto, todos los recuerdos de la preparatoria se habían quedado aquí en Forks.

**_Nuestra primera noche en la luna._**

Es lo que dice en la foto. Suspiro con aire nostálgico… ¿Cuándo será nuestra segunda noche en la luna, Bella?

Su abrazo me toma por sorpresa. Una pierna y una mano me atrapan contra su cuerpo. Me rodea con aire posesivo y su ceño se relaja, como si me hubiese estado buscando y el haberme encontrado, significase paz en su interior. Suelto la foto, colocándola en el lugar donde estaba y sin pensarlo, me acurruco contra su abrazo. Acaricio su cabeza y ella me sonríe. ¡Me sonríe! Estoy más despierto ahora. No dejo de acariciar su cabello y lo beso, porque lo necesito.

— Edward… — Murmura.

¿Hablando de nuevo dormida, señorita Swan?

— Dime, nena…

Suspira hondamente y refuerza el agarre de sus miembros.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Por qué que, nena?

Parece molesta y de nuevo me aprieta. Vaya, ella es posesiva en sueños. Su ceño se frunce con enojo y acomoda su cara sobre mi pecho. Mi corazón suena lentamente y creo que escucharlo la relaja.

— Tú eres mío… Edward…

¡Oh!

— ¿Tuyo?

— _Shiiii_— responde como niña pequeña. Estoy debatiéndome internamente entre pensar si está dormida o está semiconsciente por el alcohol que la domina.

— No quieres que sea tuyo, Bella…— respondo—. Tú no me soportas.

— Tú qué sabes…— murmura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y beso su frente. Hoy es la noche en la que tendré la mayor libertad en cuanto a cercanía se refiere.

— Lo noto, nena. Tú solo me soportas por compromiso. ¿Te has dado cuenta?

— La pelirroja… Te quería… Llevar a casa… Como trofeo…

Me río.

— Tal vez eso hubiese sido bueno para mí… ¿No crees?

— ¡No! — y me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

— Tú dijiste que yo podía…

— ¡A la mierda lo que dije! — murmura primero y luego grita. Rayos, ¿de verdad está despierta?

Beso su frente y suspiro.

— De acuerdo, nena… Lo que tú digas.

Sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla. Ese beso me congela.

— Te quiero… Edward…

¿Me quieres, Bella? ¿De verdad me quieres? Un cálido sentimiento se instala en mi pecho… Oh…

La miro detenidamente y acaricio su mejilla. Me quiere. Me dijo que me quiere… Me siento extraordinariamente… Aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío. Es una paz y una libertad en mí que me hace respirar: una revelación… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Ahora todo tenía sentido? Todos esos estúpidos celos, esa ira contra quienes la buscaban, ese deseo de _cuidarla_… No era todo tan irracional. Isabella Swan me gusta, ¡Me gusta con un demonio! Es la única chica que ha llamado verdaderamente mi atención y la única que siempre ha valido la pena… Siete años me tomó saberlo… ¡Siete! Oh, Bella y también te quiero… Te quiero tanto… Tal vez sea hora de decir la verdad… Mañana se lo diré… Mañana será el día en que le confiese lo que siento por ella.

Mi nena y yo… Juntos a partir de ahora…

Porque la quiero…

**NO ME MATEN Y GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA :***


	29. Repentino reencuentro

_**Capítulo**_

_**-29-**_

_**Repentino reencuentro.**_

Comienzo a mirarla de arriba abajo, tratando de aprenderme cada facción de su hermosa cara. No puedo dormir a pesar de que mi cuerpo está completamente rendido. Son las 4 de la mañana y Bella no ha dicho nada. Creo que cayó profundamente dormida quizás por el cansancio de que recorrimos la mayor parte de Port Ángeles a pie.

No puedo evitar reírme en silencio. ¡Qué tonto eres, Edward Cullen! ¿Tú? ¿Suspirando por una chica a la que muchas veces celaste con todas las razones lógicas del mundo y "ocultándolas"? Es increíble que pronto me le vaya a confesar. Miro el techo, concentrado. Quizás éste sábado ya podamos ir como pareja a la reunión de ex alumnos del instituto.

_Mi novia, Bella…_

Me gusta cómo se escucha. Mi concentración es interrumpida, por el suave toque de la puerta. Yo me sobresalto.

— ¿Edward? — escucho la voz de mi madre al otro lado del pasillo.

Me levanto rápidamente, es tan raro saber que ella está despierta a ésta hora. Acomodo a Bella contra una almohada y camino hacia la puerta. La abro y veo a mi madre con gesto serio.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Hijo, que bueno que te encuentro despierto. Tu padre me llamó hace un momento.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? — pregunto alarmado.

— Algo hay de eso — dice con gesto serio—, tu padre necesita ayuda. Quiere que vayas a Florida, a ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tiene una paciente. Una chica que tuvo una accidente con su novio en su automóvil. La verdad— suspira—, no sé bien qué sucedió… Tu padre solo me dijo que ella se golpeó fuertemente el pecho y ese golpe, repercutió fuertemente en su corazón. Está muy preocupado, Edward. Debiste oír su voz— explica al borde del llanto— siento como si fuese algo terrible para él. Me siento angustiada, nunca lo había oído así.

Yo comienzo a jalar mi cabello con desesperación.

— Sé que soy cardiólogo, mamá pero… Mi padre es un hombre de vasta experiencia… Él podría…

— Edward… Tu padre te necesita. No cree que haya alguien más capacitado que tú, hijo. ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

Me regaño mentalmente. La vida de un ser humano es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Debo ir. Mis planes pueden esperar el tiempo necesario.

— De acuerdo. Haré una maleta y tomaré un vuelo en Seattle. Me voy ahora…

— Sí, hijo— me da un beso en la mejilla y me sonríe—. Gracias por lo que haces, sé que estás sacrificando tus vacaciones con Bella, pero sé que ella entenderá.

Bella… El solo pensar en ella me hace suspirar.

— ¿Podrías explicarle por qué no estoy? — le pido—. Ella tal vez se sienta confundida por no encontrarme al amanecer.

— Sí, cariño. No te preocupes— susurra.

— De acuerdo, haré mi equipaje — digo metiéndome a la habitación y ella asiente, bajando las escaleras.

Cierro la puerta y hago el menor ruido posible. Tomo 5 mudas de ropa y algunos neceseres de limpieza. Trato de buscar inútilmente el cargador de mi móvil pero no lo encuentro. Miro la hora a cada minuto y me apresuro, no puedo perder el siguiente vuelo a Florida, que es como en dos horas aproximadamente.

No me gusta dejar a Bella sola, pero es un asunto que no puedo retrasar. Estará con mi madre… Eso me reconforta un poco. Sin más, decido dejarle una nota, que más bien parece una carta.

_**Bella:**_

_**Tuve que irme. Mi padre necesitaba mi ayuda en Florida. Es un asunto importante. No te alarmes, todo está bien con nosotros. Quizás mi madre te lo explique después. Lamento mucho dejarte ahora, porque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Espero que tengas la mejor disposición de tener tu mente abierta porque no tienes idea de la necesidad que tengo de tu aceptación…**_

_**Creo que he escrito de más.**_

_**Trataré de llamarte mientras mi móvil siga con carga pero no creo que eso sea posible para cuando llegue con mi padre. Por favor, quédate en casa… De verdad necesito hablar contigo… Lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Cariños, Edward.**_

Dejo la nota cerca de la cabecera de la cama y camino cerca del buró. Me paro al lado suyo y le planto un beso en la frente muy fuerte y cerrando los ojos. Acaricio su cabello y me deleito viéndola una vez más dormir.

— Te quiero, nena. Por favor, espérame…— murmuro—. Volveré tan pronto como pueda— y de nuevo beso su boca.

Es un beso ligero y casto. Ella sonríe y se acomoda entre las sábanas de manera perezosa. Sonrío y sin más salgo de la habitación.

En la sala, una Esme colgada al teléfono me mira bajar.

— Es tu padre— me dice—. Si, querido— habla por el teléfono ahora—. Edward ya está enterado. Ya va a salir para Seattle. ¿Quieres que te lo pase? De acuerdo, mi amor. Yo también te amo— y me pasa el teléfono.

Lo tomo y respiro.

— Papá…

— _Edward_— suena apenado—, _disculpa que te haya llamado así_— y se oye el bullicio del hospital en plena madrugada.

— No te preocupes, papá. Para eso estamos, para ayudarnos. Ya voy para allá.

— _Eso me dijo tu madre. Le pedí que te reservara un boleto para Florida para que no te retrasaras._

Bueno, eso pone más presión al asunto.

— Entonces no espero más y salgo en el auto.

— _Ten cuidado, hijo y gracias. De verdad no sabes cuánto te necesito aquí. Es un asunto… Delicado…_

— Llegaré tan pronto como pueda, tranquilo— y cuelgo.

Mi madre camina de manera angustiosa por el lugar y suspira.

— Me voy, mamá. Por favor, explícale a Bella…

— No te preocupes, cariño— y me besa la mejilla—. Sólo avísame cuando estés con tu padre.

— Lo haré mamá — sonrío correspondiéndole el beso y salgo de la casa.

Entro al auto y arranco. Alrededor de una hora después, estoy en Port Ángeles dispuesto a tomar un vuelo con escala a Seattle y de ahí a Florida. Es un fastidio el hecho de trasladarme por casi medio país y que las aerolíneas comerciales sean más asquerosamente lentas de lo normal. Para las 8:46 de la mañana, ya estoy en Seattle para llegar a Florida, en el aeropuerto.

— Tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen.

La encargada asiente y me busca en su base de datos y sonríe.

— En efecto, señor. Su vuelo sale en 10 minutos, si me hace el favor de pasar a la fila— dice entregándome el pase y yo asiento.

— Gracias.

Comienzo avanzar en la fila y las puertas del abordaje se cierran.

_**xx-xx**_

Para media tarde, ya estoy llegando a Boca Ratón y tomo un taxi hacia el hospital directamente.

En la recepción, una de las enfermeras con más años laborando, me reconoce. Jenny es una mujer de edad avanzada, cabello cano y es muy sonriente.

— ¿Edward?

— Hola, Jenny. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, gracias y ¿tú?

— Buscando a mi padre… ¿Lo has visto?

— Sí, está en cuidados intensivos. En el piso 8.

— Ok, ¿Puedo dejar mi maleta aquí?

— Si claro. Edward — me sonríe.

— Gracias, Jenny— y camino hacia el elevador para después presionar el número 8.

Cuando las puertas se abren, hay un silencio sepulcral. Me doy una idea del por qué. Caminando discretamente por los pasillos, un guardia me pide mi identificación y al reconocerme, me dice que mi padre está con un paciente. Diez minutos después, él sale de una habitación.

— Edward— me sonríe y en su expresión puedo notar un cierto toque de alivio. Me da un abrazo, más largo de lo esperado y yo comienzo a preocuparme.

— Papá, ¿está todo bien?

— Necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrías ver a ésta paciente?

— Por supuesto— respondo siguiéndolo a su oficina.

Dos horas después, me encuentro leyendo el expediente de la mujer que ha tenido un fuerte accidente automovilístico. Su esternón y la mayor parte de los huesos que cubren el corazón están destrozados y corre peligro de muerte. Está tan expuesta que no hay más remedio que intervenir quirúrgicamente. No he podido comunicarme con Bella, pero no puedo aplazar el momento. Tengo que salvar a la paciente.

_**x-x**_

Cerca de 10 horas después, la cirugía ha sido todo un éxito. Mi padre está completamente orgulloso de mí y se siente tan bien al saber que la chica está — parcialmente— fuera de peligro.

— Deberías dormir, hijo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hotel?

— ¿Tú no deberías hacer lo mismo? — le pregunto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recargada perezosamente en la pared de su oficina.

— Bueno, ser doctor es un trabajo pesado. Además, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? Llevas como 36 horas de trabajo, deberías dormir. No eres de hojalata— me río pero no lo escucho secundarme.

Abro los ojos y veo a un Carlisle preocupado, parece abstraído mirando su estetoscopio y un largo suspiro sale de su boca.

— Me demandaron, hijo.

¿Qué?

— ¿De qué hablas, papá?

— Es un hombre que quiere mi propiedad. Quiere derrumbar el hospital y poner un centro comercial porque dice que no tengo mis papeles en regla. ¿Cómo diablos puede haber alguien tan inhumano para querer quitarle la atención a los enfermos? — me mira, derrotado—. No quise decirle nada a tu madre, sabes cómo es. Sólo se pondría de nervios y se enfermaría hasta más no poder.

— Pero éste hospital tiene más de 20 años en uso, ¿Cómo es posible que ahora de la nada ese hombre quiera quitarte el terreno?

— Es un desgraciado, Edward. Quiere encontrar el menor error y echarnos.

Me lleno de rabia.

— ¿Cuándo viene a verte?

— Pasado mañana, ¿Por qué?

— Vamos a enfrentarlo, papá. Vamos a hacerlo— le aseguro y él asiente.

Dos horas después, estoy en la residencia de mi padre. Me he bañado y después de haberme puesto a reunir los papeles de propiedad de mi padre, caigo en la cuenta de que no he llamado a Bella. La extraño, suspiro viendo la pantalla de mi móvil y me doy cuenta de que no me queda mucha carga en la batería.

— Algo es algo— murmuro y marco a su móvil.

Espero tras la línea y un suspiro se escucha tras la línea.

— _¿Edward?_

Su voz me llena lentamente. Cierro los ojos, llenándome de su voz y sus recuerdos.

— Hola, Bella. ¿Te desperté?

— _No_— me miente—… _Estaba viendo… Una película._

— Mientes pésimo— me río—, disculpa si te desperté. No pude llamarte más temprano.

— _¿Día ocupado?_

— Hice una cirugía… La paciente estaba delicada— comento sin explayarme.

— _Entiendo_— dice con voz adormilada—, _¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien, ahora que te escucho_, pienso.

— Ansioso de volver… Pero creo que tardaré en llegar. Quizás lo haga para el sábado en la tarde.

— _¿Aun así querrás ir a la reunión de graduados?_

— Me encantaría ir contigo— confieso con entusiasmo y ella ríe tras la línea.

— _¡Vaya! Qué entusiasta…_

Mierda, sí… Escucho el _bip_ de la pila morir lentamente.

— Oye, Bella… No tengo tanta batería pero quiero decirte algo…

— _Claro._

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… Te extraño, me haces falta, Quiero acurrucarme contigo, en nuestra cama, deseo besarte. Bella te necesito…_

— Necesito que sepas que…

La llamada se corta de la nada. Miro sorprendido la pantalla de mi móvil y me doy cuenta de que la batería ha muerto. ¡Rayos! No me queda más remedio que arrojar el móvil cerca de la cama y esperar que ella entienda lo que ha pasado.

**x-x**

El día del enfrentamiento con el _inversionista_ que quiere derrumbar el hospital, se ha dado. Es sábado por la mañana y yo estoy ansioso esperando en la oficina de mi padre junto con su abogado. Miro el reloj ansiosamente, contando las horas de diferencia entre Boca Ratón y Forks. Muevo los dedos de manera nerviosa sobre los folders y suspiro. Mi padre lo nota, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro a manera de tranquilizante.

— Todo estará bien, Edward.

— Sí, papá— respondo, tratando de brindarle confianza.

A la sala entra Thomas Jenks, un hombre afroamericano de extremidades amplias y gusto por los trajes caros. El hombre sonríe ampliamente, como si el hecho de estar haciendo aquella reunión fuese el resultado de un negocio satisfactorio e inminentemente victorioso. Siento a Carlisle tensarse y mirar furtivamente a su abogado. Éste asiente, sin decir nada más y mi padre suspira.

— Señor Cullen— estira la mano para saludar a mi padre—, es un gusto volver a verlo.

— ¿Cómo está, licenciado Jenks?

— Encantado de estar en Florida. La playa es exquisita — ríe de forma burlesca y de la nada se detiene para mirarme—. Veo que ha traído a todo su batallón. A su abogado ya lo conozco. ¿Quién es el joven del fondo?

— Es mi hijo— responde Carlisle.

Me paro con la espalda erecta y mostrándome seguro.

— Edward Cullen— me presento y dándole un apretón de manos tan fuerte que Jenks se queda pasmado en el acto.

— Vaya. No sabía que tenía hijos, doctor Cullen. ¿Está aquí porque es también abogado?

— Soy médico, licenciado Jenks— espeto— y si no le importa, nos gustaría pasar directamente a nuestro asunto.

Dos horas después de una discusión — pasiblemente acalorada— con Jenks y su abogado, me dpy un receso para tratar de localizar a Bella. Tomo uno de los teléfonos de recepción y trato de memorizar su número telefónico, esperando tener éxito.

Espero en la línea.

— _¿Hola?_

— ¿Bella?

— _Edward, ¿Eres tú?_

— Sí, soy yo— digo con entusiasmo y suspirando. Miro el reloj del pasillo y respiro con preocupación—. Oye, solo llamaba para decirte que si deseas ir a la reunión, puedes ir sin mí.

— _¿Por qué? Se supone que iríamos juntos. ¿Pasa algo malo?_

— No te preocupes, todo está bien. Mi padre estará llamando a mamá más tarde pero hay cosas que no puedo dejar y no quería arruinarte la noche.

— _No te preocupes, quizás no vaya._

Ese tono triste no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

— _No me parece el ir sola, además… Quería ir contigo._

Me siento culpable.

— Insisto a que vayas. Solo ve y saludo a los chicos. Trataré de estar ahí, lo prometo pero tampoco quiero que te limites por mí. Dime que irás.

Un silencio tras la línea me hace esperar con impaciencia.

— _De acuerdo. Iré, pero solo un rato._

Me hace sonreír.

— Te prometo intentar llegar, en serio. Lo prometo. Además de que te comenté que teníamos algo que hablar.

— _¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?_

Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que estoy usando de manera equivocada el teléfono. Éste es para emergencias, no para confesiones románticas, además de que podría estar obstruyendo alguna llamada por mis apuros con Bella.

— Tendrá que ser en persona— insisto—. Tengo que dejarte, Bella. Estoy usando el teléfono de la recepción y podría estar obstruyendo alguna llamada de auxilio.

— _Oh, tienes razón. Hasta luego, Edward._

— Hasta pronto, Bella— murmuro y cuelgo.

Mi padre sale de su oficina buscándome presuroso entre la gente que deambula por el pasillo.

— Edward, ahí estás.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Jenks está loco— dice con aire exasperado—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a no matarlo?

Yo sonrío.

— Entremos. No quiero que aparte de todo, nos demanden por atacar a un inversionista.

Para al finalizar la tarde, me he podido despegar de los asuntos del hospital y llegar como loco a tomar el primer avión que le llevara directamente a Seattle. Parto con un montón de recomendaciones y un millón de gracias por parte de Carlisle. Nos hemos librado del tirano de Jenks, no le quitará el hospital a mi padre, ya que el muy idiota, solo quería confundirnos y hacer firmar a mi padre un permiso donde le otorgaba todos los derechos de la propiedad.

Pudimos haberlo demandado pero mi padre decidió esperar. Lo importante del asunto es que el hospital de St. Mónica, seguiría en su correcto y normal funcionamiento.

En la sala del abordaje soy toda una dinamita sin poder estar quieto ningún segundo. Cuando el avión despega, miro ansioso los números del reloj de manera fortuita cada cinco minutos.

Cerca de 5 horas después, yo estoy llegando a Port Angeles. Sin perder tiempo, me he cambiado en una cafetería y he salido casi volando en el automóvil que había rentado. He conseguido, comprar un poco de comida y conduzco hacia Forks de manera alegre. Son las 8:30 de la noche y solo llevo una hora y media atrasado. ¡Cuatro días sin ver a Bella! Siento que me muero.

Cuando llego a Forks, el aire húmedo del pueblo me recibe de manera gentil. Me detengo en una tienda de arreglos y compro las rosas más bonitas que hay en el lugar. La encargada me mira sonriente. No sé si es porque le gusté o porque le parece lindo el detalle que quiero hacer. Le grito unas _gracias_ casi saliendo de la tienda y coloco las rosas en el asiento del copiloto.

Conduzco a manera apresurada y llego al estacionamiento del instituto. Afuera hay un enorme cartel que dice:

_Bienvenidos, generación 2006-2009._

Sonrío acomodando mi cabello de manera casual. Ésta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que regreso a éste lugar y la verdad, la última vez que estuve aquí, no fue la mejor ocasión. Me aseguro de estar lo mejor presentable posible y camino por los pasillos de manera lenta— por primera vez en el día— y me siento nervioso. El lugar es casi una réplica exacta del baile de graduación, casi como _una noche en la luna_. A excepción de que nadie lleva ramilletes de flores para el baile y no visten formalmente de gala. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, veo caras _familiares_. Algunos ex integrantes del equipo de futbol americano en el que estaba, me saludan con camaradería. Yo les correspondo de manera fugaz alzando la cabeza por encima de las suyas para intentar ubicar a Bella.

No la encuentro por ningún lado. Me disculpo de ellos y comienzo a vagar por el lugar. A lo lejos, Joe y su esposa agitan la mano para saludarme y yo me les acerco.

— Hola mariscal Masen, ¿Cómo estás?— dice dándome un abrazo fraternal.

— Estoy bien y ¿Ustedes?

— Excelentemente — sonríe la esposa.

— Me alegra, por cierto ¿Han visto a Bella?

Ellos se miran fugazmente y parpadean.

— ¿No venía contigo? — pregunta Joe.

— Se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar aquí pero… No la veo.

— Yo la vi cerca de la fuente de bebidas.

¡Vaya! Por fin una buena noticia en toda lo noche.

— Gracias — digo con una enorme sonrisa—, y si me disculpan iré a buscarla.

La muchedumbre de la gente se apretuja. Unos están bailando ya y yo trato de moverme de manera escurridiza entre ellos. Cuando por fin logro pasar ileso entre los _bailarines_ de la noche, la diviso entre la multitud. Ella está hermosa, portando un vestido color beige que ajustad a su cuerpo perfectamente, lleva zapatillas altas y el cabello ondulado a medias. Luce espectacular. Puedo jurar que es la mujer más hermosa de todas y sonrío.

— Te ves hermosa— digo pero sé que la música ha acallado mi confesión.

Cuando camino decidido hasta ella, mis pies se quedan estáticos en donde están, como si a mis pies le hubiesen salido raíces. Bajo el ramo de rosas a mi costado y parpadeo frenéticamente. Un hombre la toma de la cintura para hablarle muy cerca del oído. Ella sonríe alegremente, ante la confesión que le han dado y coloca de manera nerviosa la mano sobre sus labios para acallar su alegría. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué está con Bella? La rabia y los celos sustituyen la felicidad que me embargaba el poder verla. Gruño.

Decidido camino a encararme al hombre que sutilmente la seduce con sus leves caricias. La mano se posa en su cintura con mayor propiedad y eso me hace estallar internamente. Decidido, camino para encarármele pero me freno de golpe al darme cuenta de quién es la cita de Bella.

No podía ser verdad: Jacob Black estaba con ella.


	30. Triángulo de amor

_**Capítulo**_

_**-30-**_

_**Triángulo de amor.**_

Un momento de silencio en mi cabeza es lo que necesito para poder poner en orden mis pensamientos. Me siento ridículo con el ramo de rosas en mi mano y estoy a punto de retroceder. Mi instinto me dice que me vaya, todo ahí me grita que me retire a casa y que espere para luego hablar con ella. Cuando estoy a punto de girarme, una voz me detiene.

—¡Edward!

La voz de Bella es la única forma en que detengo mi andar. Ella se acerca a mí y me toma del hombro. Su roce envía miles de pequeñas chispas por todo mi cuerpo a pesar de que no ha tocado mi piel, cierro los ojos en ese momento y saboreo decididamente su presencia. Cuando me giro, sus ojos me miran con alegría.

_Cuanto te extrañé, preciosa_.

—Hola— saluda sonriente.

—Hola— respondo con poca felicidad, me siento extrañamente herido.

—Pensé que no llegarías.

—Prometí intentarlo— le recuerdo.

—Cumples lo que prometes —bromea y yo solo asiento. Ante mi poca disponibilidad de hacer _bromas_, ella se tambalea sobre sus propios pies y comienza a juguetear con sus dedos—. Adivina a quién me encontré…

—Supongo que a muchas personas— trato de sonar feliz pero no lo logro, ¿Qué me pasa?

—Mmm, sí. Pero… Me encontré a Angela Weber, ¿La recuerdas?

¿Angela Weber? Hago una barrida mental del nombre y la localizo. ¡Ah! Una de las amigas de Bella del instituto.

—Ya, la recuerdo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ya es mamá de tres niños!

Vaya, y yo pensé que viviría entre libros toda su vida. Justo como Bella, ¡Qué cambios da la vida!

—Eso me parece increíble— respondo sacudiendo la mano y entonces, cometo el error de mostrarle las rosas a Bella.

—¿Rosas? — Inquiere con una sonrisa—, ¿Para quién?

—Son para… Esme — apunto con rapidez.

—Oh, pensé que…

Alzo una ceja y luego baja la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No, nada… — se corrige —. ¿Ya viste la decoración? Parece a la de la graduación… Todos están felices de ver a sus viejos amigos…

—Todos menos uno— responde una ronca voz a mi espalda.

Me giro para buscar al emisor y tras de mí, encuentro a mi viejo e entrañable amigo Jacob Black. Estoy sorprendido. Está más fornido de lo que lo recordaba y mucho más alto. Viste de manera formal, como si fuese el dueño de una empresa. Creo que la vida lo trata demasiado bien.

—¿No me vas a saludar Mariscal Masen?

—¿Jake? — inquiero sorprendido. Ahora verlo me hace sentir no tan mal…

Me da un fuerte abrazo que debo admitir, me deja un poco sofocado. Debe ser el cansancio del viaje y toda la odisea que me ha dado el atravesar casi el país por regresar con Bella.

—¿Cómo has estado, amigo?

—Bien. Muy bien —me corrijo sonriente. — ¿Y tú como has estado? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti.

Bella me mira sonriente y parece emocionada con nuestro reencuentro.

—He viajado la mayor parte de tiempo. Estuve 2 años en Albuquerque, algunos meses en Columbus, otros en Houston— ríe—, casi nunca me quedaba en un lugar fijo después de visitar Nuevo México.

Él parece un hombre exitoso.

—¿Qué estudiaste?

—Mecatrónica y un par de posgrados— dice como si fuera la cosa mínima—. ¿Y tú te decidiste por medicina?

—Cardiología — respondo.

—Como Isabella…— refuta sonriendo—. Vaya qué sorpresas da la vida, ¿No es así, princesa?

Entrecierro los ojos de manera seria. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? Bella asiente ante su pregunta. ¿Por qué ella se deja llamar así? No lo entiendo, un remolino de celos me golpea de manera inesperada y el impulso de empujar a Jake para que retroceda de nuestra presencia es tan palpable como el calor que encierra el gimnasio del instituto.

No me gusta la manera en que la llama y reflexiono un momento detenidamente. ¿Ya se conocían?

—Eh. Sí— digo sin más.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? — pregunta Bella de modo preocupado—. Te ves pálido.

—Estoy bien— le sonrío.

Jake alza una ceja mientras yo me paso la mano por el cabello de modo nervioso. Un tic muy conocido que hago inconscientemente cuando miento.

—Bien, pues los dejo un rato a solas para que hablen— sonríe—, iré a saludar a algunas chicas. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Hasta pronto, princesa— se despide Black.

—Hasta pronto Jake. Hasta pronto, Edward.

Yo solo muevo la mano a modo de despedida pero no tan tranquilo como debería. Parezco un robot que apenas y mueve las extremidades a falta de aceite lubricante.

Cuando ella se gira, su figura lentamente se pierde entre la demás gente y yo no despego la vista hasta que no la veo más. Cuando giro el rostro, Jake me observa de brazos cruzados y con un gesto pensativo en las cejas. Frunce los labios y con su dedo índice derecho, toca sus labios.

—Eres un mal mentiroso. Al menos conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? — me encojo de hombros haciendo el mismo tic nervioso con mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

—¡De eso mismo que acabas de hacer! Tú podrás mentirle a medio mundo pero no a mí. Le mentiste a la _princesa_, pero a mi no me engañas— apunta sonriendo y yo no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué se empeña en llamarla así?

Muchas preguntas se formaron en mi mente, cosa que no pude evitar a Jake como un rival.

—¿Por qué la llamas así?

Su semblante alegre se borró por un momento y luego volvió de la nada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Bella. ¿Por qué la llamas así?

Black sopesa despacio mis preguntas y suspira.

—Edward, ¿Acaso olvidaste que es hija de Charles Swan?

—Como habría de olvidarlo. Charlie fue uno de los mejores amigos de nuestros padres y fue como un padre más para nosotros.

—Bueno, yo fui el amigo más cercano de Bella cuando éramos niños. ¿No lo recuerdas? La rechazabas porque quería jugar contigo y lo de James…

Alzo una ceja en su dirección. Me siento extrañamente celoso de Jake, ¿Por qué fue el mejor amigo de Bella y yo no?

—Recuerdo perfectamente eso— digo con un tono de molestia—, pero ¿Por qué la llamas así ahora?

Casi pude escuchar el sonoro clic del interruptor resonando en la cabeza de mi amigo. Cruzado de brazos aún, despega una mano de su pecho y palmea su espalda.

—Edward, amigo mío. Me sorprende que me trates de éste modo un _poco agresivo_ pero no del todo. Tienes un carácter explosivo y para que entiendas un poco yo te explicaré.

«Bella tenía como 5 años y nosotros 6, cuando todos nos juntábamos en la casa del lago. Recuerdo que usualmente me la encontraba mirando hacia el agua mientras los demás descansaban después de un partido de americano. Siempre usaba vestido azules y zapatos blancos con calcetas con holanes y flores. Una tarde, cuando habíamos decidido comenzar a pescar, la encontré llorando tras un árbol con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas. Aquello me entristeció mucho. Bella era una de esas niñas que al mirarla, te robaba el corazón en un segundo. Me acerqué a ella y le pregunté qué le pasaba. Al principio como supuse se puso renuente en no contestarme. Después de quedarme en silencio a su lado y no sin antes haberle insistido mucho picándole las costillas suavemente para que me regalara al menos, ella alzó la cabeza y me miró.

Sus enormes ojos marrones parecían los de un gato asustadizo. Yo le sonríe.»

Tras la historia de Jake, me remonté al tiempo al que mi amigo me relataba.

—_¿Ahora me dirás que tienes, Bella?_

—_¿Para qué?_ — _Inquirió molesta._

—_No lo sé, tal vez podría ayudarte._

_Ella me miro de manera intensa y yo me concentré en su mirada. No podía creerlo. Toda mi vida he sido una persona demasiado centrada. A mis seis años de edad, yo comprendía perfectamente las emociones humanas y sabía qué era lo que se sentía. Me sentí… Triste también como ella. Me pregunté como una niña tan pequeña sufriera tanto por amor. Sí, amor._

_Ella me confesó que quería estar contigo pero tú siempre la rechazabas. Buscabas el menor pretexto para estar lejos de ella. No me gustaba la manera en que te hacía ver. Como un Dios, un gigante, como un príncipe azul. Cada palabra que te daba, era como un ensalzamiento y yo estaba celoso. Le dije que todo estaría bien, que tú eras un niño al que le interesaban cosas… Diferentes. Bella, tan pequeña… No comprendió o al menos eso creo. Pienso que ella entendió que tú cambiarías de un día para otro._

_Fue entonces que comenzamos a formar una amistad más profunda. James no me veía como un pretendiente para su hermanita. Al pasar de los años, él raramente me dirigió la palabra y estuvo de acuerdo en que me acercara a ella, ¿Recuerdas lo celoso que era? En fin. Cuando ella cumplió los 10 años, sus padres decidieron mudarse a Phoenix. Nosotros apenas íbamos a entrar a la secundaria. ¡Éramos unos jovencitos-niños inexpertos! Isabella había crecido tanto. Seguía hablando de ti, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Nunca había escuchado o sabido de una amor de infancia que llegara hasta la adolescencia en ese entonces, ¿Qué se yo? ¡No era un trotamundos! Para esa edad ya teníamos tanta confianza que Bella respondía por el nombre de "Princesa". Aceptaba amablemente mis halagos. Hasta que un día, ella se marchó._

_Charlie y Renée había retrasado la salido a causa de los papeleos de las escuelas de James y Bella. El día que ella se fue, no quiso despedirse de ti. Tenía miedo que la rechazaras incluso en ese momento. Recuerdo que tú para esa edad, estabas más que entusiasmado con lo del futbol americano y viajabas para Boca Ratón con tu padre. Aquella despedida fue triste. Me pidió que cuidara de ti y que haría todo lo posible por volver. Le creí… Porque yo también quería que volviera. Me había enamorado de Bella Swan, en silencio._

_Al pasar de los años, la secundaria paso. Hablaba con ella por correo electrónico, me pedía que te hablara de ti_— ríe_— y de mala gana creo que lo hacía._ _Luego las conversaciones se comenzaron a hacer esporádicas. Comencé a saber cada vez menos de ella. Seguí enamorado de ella, con ese amor puro e infantil. Como era de esperarse, salí con chicas y todo lo demás, pero nunca fue nada serio. Hasta la fecha, supongo. Cuando me enteré de que ella había estado en el instituto Forks, fue demasiado sorprendente. Ella no se había presentado conmigo en ninguno de los años. Como si su único propósito de volver al pueblo era pasar desapercibida. Luego, me enteré que ella sería tu pareja de baile, ¡Vaya sorpresa! Y creo que tú ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta. Tuve muchos celos, muchísimos celos. Ella estaba tan hermosa, linda y más madura. Una flor exquisita. Mi corazón se aceleró. Esa noche en el baile, la busqué y supe lo de la mala broma que le hicieron. Quise matarlos a todos. Te vi y noté ese extraño sentimiento de protección y no pude hacer nada._

_De nuevo era el "segundón" de la historia. La busqué por todos lados, intentando no estar tan interesado en el tema, pero llegué demasiado tarde. Ella se había marchado hacia Londres para estudiar medicina y nunca más supe de ella… Hasta hoy…_

Escuché a Jake sin poder creerlo, ¿Enamorado de Bella? Para casos prácticos, imposible la idea no me resultaba. Ella es la chica perfecta del que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies. Mirando el piso, hice remembranza de todas cosas que él me había relatado. Él llevaba más años esperándola, ¿Acaso eso le daba ventaja? Pero, ¿Ventaja de qué? Negué imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Me quiero convencer de algo. Yo quiero confesarle mis sentimientos, ¡Yo! He esperado tantas cosas para éste momento, pero mirando a mi amigo, no me hago a la idea. No puedo, no puedo hacerles esto a ellos.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

Asiento sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Tengo que retirarme. ¿Te importaría acompañar a Bella? Se está hospedando con mis padres.

—Claro, ¿Te sientes bien? — inquiere preocupado.

—Sólo estoy cansado por lo del viaje a Florida— digo sin el más enorme de los ánimos, mintiendo.

—Ok, tal vez sea eso— y me da un fuerte abrazo—. Me dio un gusto platicar contigo, quizás mañana podremos salir. ¿Te apetece?

—Sería genial, Jake— sonrío a medias.

—Mañana será— sonríe como siempre.

—Mañana — contesto y me giro saliendo del gimnasio del instituto.

Salgo a paso firme del gimnasio y conduzco por la carretera en total y completo silencio. Cuando llego a casa, las luces están completamente apagadas. Eso es bueno, no quiero dar explicaciones. Dejo las rosas en la barra de la cocina y me aflojo la corbata. Cuando entro a mi habitación, ya me he descalzado y me he quitado el saco. Me siento en la cama con un poco de nostalgia, mirando hacia los lados. Tal vez, no debería quedarme a dormir con Bella. Luego de todo, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar frente a ella.

Bella, ¿Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta de que eres una mujer a la que cualquier buen hombre podría amar?

Me tiro sobre el lado de su cama, suspirando su perfume desde su almohada. Huele delicioso. Sonrío como un tonto. Ojala pudiese oler su perfume a diario mientras la abrazo por la espalda. Añoro eso con todo mi corazón. Pero si mi amigo sigue enamorado de ella, no quiero lastimarlo. ¿Es que acaso estoy en una de esas historias de triángulos amorosos?

—No quiero lastimar a mi amigo de toda la vida pero no quiero dejar a Bella.

Y sin más, me quedo dormido.

_**GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA, SÉ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTUVO CONFUSO Y CORTO Y EXASPERANTE PERO TODO A SU TIEMPO NENAS, NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO… AUN FALTAN MUCHAS COSAS POR CONTAR ENTRE ESTOS MUCHACHONES… ;)**_


	31. Trampa

**_TRAMPA_**

**_Capítulo _**

**_-31-_**

Me remuevo en mi lugar después de sentir mi brazo cansado, abro un poco los ojos dándome cuenta que son cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y que ya debería estar Bella en casa. Me giro a mi costado y tengo la amable sorpresa de encontrarla hecha un ovillo muy cerca de mis costillas. Lleve el cabello revuelto y pequeños mechones entorno la cara. Se ve linda. Me acomodo mejor y la empujo hacia el centro sin el menor miedo de despertarla porque sé que tiene el sueño profundo. La enredo en mi brazo y ella suspira con cansancio mientras se acomoda y una pierna surge entre las sábanas de manera perezosa.

Me acomodo un poco más para quedar cómodo y con toda la libertad del mundo, enredo mis brazos a su cuerpo para poder sentir su calor. Mi barbilla queda perfecta al tope de su cabeza y así oliendo su perfume cierro los ojos pero sin poder dormir.

Cuanto daría yo por tenerla así todos los días. Ya falta menos para poder marcharnos y regresar a Boston. No faltaba más. Su careta de "novia" se irá cuando salgamos de Forks y luego será definitiva cuando le anuncie a mis padres que lo nuestro al final "no funcionó." ¿Cómo no iba a funcionar si nunca comenzamos?, ¡que lío! No me gusta tampoco pensar en que ella andará libre por ahí, a la expectativa de cualquier hombre que la desee.

No me gusta pensar en eso. No quiero. Pero justo ahora, ella es mía. Mía aunque no lo sepa. Me encantaría decírselo, pero las cosas han cambiado tanto. ¿Ella estuvo enamorada de mí desde que era una niña? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? Su repentina frialdad tiene sentido ahora. Cuando la conocí llegué a pensar que era la misma "princesa del hielo" y que tal vez necesitaba conseguirse una buena compañía, pero ahora si ella buscase a esa "compañía" ¡Lo mato! No soportaría verla flirteando con otro hombre, llevando esos diminutos _shorts _por la casa de alguien más o dejándole el desayuno listo cuando se sintiese enfermo. ¡Incluso me hace sentir celoso el hecho de que sea presentada como la novia de alguien más a una nueva madre! Mi madre, Esme Cullen es su suegra y nadie más podría serlo mejor que ella.

Hago remembranza, ¡Es absurdo! ¿De dónde viene toda la furia?

—Edward…—Murmura y yo le acaricio el cabello.

—Dime, nena— le respondo sabiendo que está dormida.

—Abrázame — me pide y yo la obedezco.

—¿Así está bien, hermosa?

Sonríe sin más, tallando su mejilla rosada sobre mi pecho y suspira. De nuevo, ha soñado conmigo. Le acaricio el cabello y le beso la frente. Tal parece que soy el hombre de sus sueños, pero no el de su realidad…

**x—x—x—x **

Al despertar la luz de la mañana nubosa se filtra por la ventana, en un espacio donde las cortinas no han alcanzado a cubrir completamente. Me despabilo un poco y no me sorprende encontrar todo vacío. Me doy un baño rápido y bajo hacia la cocina. Mi madre está concentrada en el almuerzo.

—Te has perdido el desayuno, querido— me reprende como niño pequeño mientras le doy un beso de saludo.

—Tenía mucho sueño, má. Además me rehusaba a salir de la cama.

—Son las 11 de la mañana y con éste clima es justificable. ¿Desayuno español?

—Sí, por favor— respondo pasándole mi plato—. Por cierto, ¿Has visto a Bella?

—Salió temprano a caminar, me dijo que llegaría tarde— responde mientras me da mi almuerzo.

—No me parece que salga sola—digo picoteando mi almuerzo—, se podría perder.

—No seas exagerado, Edward— sonríe Esme—. Forks es mucho menos grande de lo que crees. Además, no irá sola. Estará con Jake.

Suelto estrepitosamente mi tenedor sobre la vajilla y abro los ojos. Mi madre parpadea sorprendida.

—¿Pasa algo, hijo?

¡Pasa todo! Ellos están juntos, y a mí no me parece cómoda su cercanía. ¡No, no, no! ¡Ellos están juntos! ¡NO!

—No, nada mamá. Es solo que… Estaba caliente el bocado.

Me mira insegura pero no dice mucho.

—Ten cuidado, cariño— me sonríe con dulzura y comienza a lavar los trastes.

—¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

—¿Quiénes?

—Jake y Bella…

—Me parece que salieron a caminar juntos.

Acto seguido mi teléfono vibra anunciando un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

**_Edward, amigo, tendré que cancelar la salida de hoy. Pasaré el día con Bella. Tú entenderás que esto es importante, ¿verdad? Aun así, me gustaría platicar contigo antes de que te marches a Boston con ella. Sé que sabrás comprender que esto es importante para mí. Muy importante. Veremos qué pasa._**

**_Jake._**

El mensaje lo releo las suficientes veces como para aprender la mayor parte de su contenido. ¿Acaso Jake va a intentar acercarse a ella de ese modo? ¿La querrá conquistar de una vez por todas? Siento un sofoco en mi pecho y trato de tranquilizarme. Relajate Cullen. ¿Es viable responderle? ¡Mierda! Parezco un jovencito de 15 años nervioso de mandar un texto. Me regaño mentalmente. Mi madre se mueve silenciosamente por el lugar y me da un beso de despedida al ver que no dejo de observar el móvil.

¿Qué le respondo?

_"Está bien, Jake… Sólo cuídala al volver."_, ¡No! Demasiado tímido y sumiso. Tal vez algo más fuerte, que imponga respeto, algo como: "_No se te ocurra tocarla, ella es mía"_. No, muy posesivo, además, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que siento.

Miro el teléfono fijamente hasta que siento la mano de mi madre mecerme suavemente.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí, má. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes desde que terminaste de comer sentado ahí sin moverte. Ya es hora de la comida…

¿QUÉ?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 3 de la tarde — dice mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Salí al súper a buscar los ingredientes para una lasaña y aquí sigues.

¡¿3 DE LA TARDE?! ¿Qué carajos me pasa?

—No sé qué rayos me pasa— confieso.

—¿Es acaso que estás así por Bella?

Alzo la cara y ella comienza a sacar las laminillas de lasaña y las coloca en un recipiente de vidrio.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—La amas, Edward. Es normal que estés celoso.

Bueno, estoy celoso eso está mucho muy claro pero… ¿Amarla? Apenas y me he hecho a la idea de que me gusta. Amar a alguien suena más complicado.

—Debo reconocer que haya salido con Jake si me pone un poco incómodo.

—¿Y se lo dijiste?

No.

—Bueno pues…

—Creo que han llegado a algo que yo llamo "falta de comunicación" — expresa mi madre mientras verte el puré de tomate y la carne sobre las laminillas.

—¿Ahora eres mi "doctora corazón"? — sonrío.

—Soy madre de un cardiólogo— me guiñe un ojo y en la última capa, agrega queso parmesano y mete el molde al horno. Es rápida y buena cocinera.

—Me tienes sorprendido, mamá.

—Así soy yo.

Casi una hora después ya estoy degustando su famosa y rica lasaña pero no como demasiado porque en realidad no me siento del mejor humor. Son cerca de las 5 de la tarde y no he sabido nada de Bella ni Jake. Por supuesto que aún ni siquiera le había respondido el mensaje de texto porque en todas esas horas, yo no había encontrado la manera más coherente de responderle. Así que de mala gana —solo un poco mala gana—, decidí pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermosa y caprichoso madre.

Esme estaba emocionada con la idea de que me quedara con ella toda la tarde y no perdió la oportunidad de mostrarme las fotos vergonzosas que tiene de mí cuando era bebé e inclusive, enseñarme las fotos de papá y ella en su adolescencia, además de sacar sus discos enormes de acetato con canciones antiquísimas.

_I'll survive _de _Gloria Gaynor _comienza de la nada cuando veo a una Esme vestida de manera juvenil y sonriente bailando mientras extiende sus brazos.

—¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Baila conmigo!

Yo me niego riendo mientras ella mueve sus manos de izquierda a derecha y contonea sus caderas al ritmo de la voz de Gloria.

—No sé bailar música noventera, madre.

—Para esa fecha ya eras un niño grande, Ed. Vamos.

Me toma de las manos y yo me dejo guiar. La enredo entre mis brazos y su risa de niña me contagia. Está feliz de tenerme aquí. Giramos un par de veces y empiezo a mover mis dedos en forma de 'v' sobre mis ojos. Ella aplaude fuertemente meneando las piernas y yo la sigo. Esta es mi madre, loca y juvenil y la amo.

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

Son cerca de las 9 de la noche y me siento impaciente en la habitación. Bella ha pasado demasiado tiempo fuera. Es extraño porque es la primera vez que está tanto tiempo lejos de mí desde que llegamos a Forks. No puedo estar todo el tiempo así, debo despejarme, dejar de pensar en idioteces y tomarle la palabra a mi madre cuando me dijo que debía distraerme un poco, solo. Hacer algo diferente, luego me imagino entrando a una habitación llena de niebla en el piso y Bella en el interior con una vestido de seda y yo tomándola entre mis brazos, con la canción de _Bonnie Tyler, Total Eclipse of the Hearth_ como música de fondo.

¡Basta ya, Edward Cullen! Deja de tener fantasías románticas. ¡Despeja tu mente! ¡Ahora!

Después de bañarme, me cambio listo para poder salir a rondar por el pueblo. Cuando bajo las escaleras, mi madre ve algún programa _Talk Show _en la televisión solo como ruido de fondo.

—¿Sales, hijo?

—Sólo un rato— respondo suspirando.

—Ya, cariño. No te aflijas. Las chicas a veces necesitamos tiempo con nuestros amigos. Además, Jake es amigo de ambos. No deberías sentir celos.

En parte tiene razón, la desventaja de todo esto es que ella no sabe de los sentimientos de Jake por Bella.

—Gracias por tus palabras, mamá. Saldré y no volveré muy tarde. Quizás para cuando vuelva ella ya esté aquí— digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y ella me corresponde.

—Líbera tu mente, hijo— y me guiñe un ojo.

Me río al salir de la puerta.

Conduzco hasta el centro del pueblo de manera lenta. No hay mucho que ver, sin embargo no me pierdo la oportunidad de tontear desde el auto dando vueltas por el centro.

Parece un poco tedioso y aburrido. Con una mano en la frente y recargado sobre la puerta del coche, me estaciono en un aparcamiento de la plaza pública. ¿Qué podré hacer hoy? Suspiro, hasta que un bar con luces neón comienza a encenderse a plena noche. Hay una lona xerografiada que dice:

**_NOCHE ESTRELLA._**

**_No te pierdas la temática de ésta noche:_**

**_IMITACIÓN._**

**_Ven y acompáñanos, será inolvidable y habrá premios._**

Una sonrisa adorna mi cara. Me recuerda a la noche en la que Bella se puso borrachilla en el bar. El anuncio llama mi atención. Tal vez solo necesito reír de una buena vez. Salgo con determinación cerrando el auto y poniéndole seguro. Hace frío afuera. Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos delanteros y el vaho de mi boca sale escandalosamente. En la entrada hay un enorme hombre esperando una larga fila de personas y yo me formo. Nunca he estado en este tipo de clubes por lo que supone una aventura para mí.

—Bienvenido — dice el enorme guarura que está frente a mí. Le doy el dinero y me entrega un pequeño antifaz que me hace ver como el mismísimo "Zorro".

—Gracias — apunto desconcertado.

—Es parte del show— agrega viéndome confundido por el antifaz.

—Ok.

Cuando entro al lugar me quedo sorprendido. Todos parecen querer adaptarse a la moda del "anonimato" con sus antifaces nuevos. Veo grupos de chicos bebiendo en las mesas y algunos más en la barra. Parece que el lugar es famoso y muy solicitado. ¿Cuándo es que Forks cambió demasiado? Cuando vivía aquí lo mayor atracción era ir al cine y eso era hasta Port Angeles. Lo que suponía un enorme gasto pero que valía la pena. Me siento viejo.

Me acomodo en un lugar cerca de la barra. Paso perfectamente desapercibido pero tampoco me pierdo el show. Pido una cerveza de barril. Está fría pero sabe bien. Me coloco el antifaz solo para no pasar a verme como el "inadaptado" del club y las luces son apagadas. Un hombre enorme y calvo comienza a hablar con voz "de circo" queriendo presentar a las estrellas de la noche.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Esta noche! ¡Noche de estrellas! ¡Tengo el honor de presentarles a los más famosos talentos de imitación de todo Washington!

Un oba de aplausos y gritos se escuchan en el lugar. Yo me encojo de hombros y la verdad me siento fuera de lugar.

El escenario es animado y los artistas comienzan a hacer sus shows. Desde un Elvis Presley gordinflón y viejo hasta una Madonna demasiado flacucha, pasan para animar el público deseoso de ver más. Me siento realmente muy entretenido, así que no puedo evitar unirme a la ovación.

—¿Señor? — se acerca un mesero.

Yo dejo de aplaudir en cuanto me habla.

—Dígame.

—Una dama le manda ésta cerveza.

Y me coloca la botella sudada por el frío. Me siento extrañamente alagado y perturbado. No recuerdo la última vez que una chica me hubiese enviado licor.

—¿De quién es?

— Una admiradora secreta— me dice sin más y se retira.

¿Admiradora secreta? El lugar comienza a llenarse de más ruido porque la gente comienza a animar a un grupo de chicos que comienzan a cantar una canción de AC/DC ¡con un banjo! El lugar es mucho ruido. La música me encanta. Thunderstruck se escucha rebotando por todos lados, mientras me es imposible no seguir la letra. Se me empieza a secar la garganta y bebo de la nueva cerveza un enorme trago.

Cuando llegan al coro me siento más sediento aún.

Bebo toda de un solo golpe y comienzo a sentirme extraño.

Los chicos hacen buenos solos y yo me siento de modo patoso sobre la silla. Que mareado me siento.

—Hola— me saluda alguien que no puedo reconocer gracias a las luces estrambóticas.

—Disculpa… Estoy… Mareado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — y me acaricia el hombro.

Veo borroso pero sé que es una mujer. Tiene su mano ligera y delgada y viste de rojo. Un rojo llamativo que me hace ver borrones color carmín con las luces del bar.

—No, señorita… Estoy… Bien…— mascullo. Mierda. ¿Por qué estoy tan borracho? Apenas me he bebido dos cervezas.

—Edward… Yo te puedo ayudar.

¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

Tambaleo tratando de enfocar mi vista y veo una melena dorada. Son familiares sus rasgos pero no logro ubicarlos.

—No…

—Vamos, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Aún recuerdo donde viven tus padres. ¿Quién no sabría donde viven los Cullen?

—¿Sabes…? ¿Sabes quién soy? —pregunto arrastrando las palabras como niño pequeño. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa?

—Soy yo… Tanya, Eddie.

¿Tanya?

—¿Cómo…?

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te puedo llevar a casa.

No confío en esta mujer pero comienzo a ver doble. Quizás triple. ¿Será que alguien ha corrompido mi cerveza? Tengo la sospecha de que ella misma ha sido pero no puedo asegurarlo. Debo ir pronto a casa y no puedo aventurarme a estrellarme contra un árbol.

—Estoy bien— comienzo a caminar y tropiezo.

—¡Cuidado! — me grita un hombre molesto.

—Lo… Siento— mascullo incapaz de coordinar mis piernas.

—Espera— chilla Tanya tomándome del brazo—, podrías lastimarte.

—Estoy bien— murmuro sacando un billete y pagando la cuenta—. Necesito estar en casa solamente.

—Yo te ayudo— se ofrece.

No confío en ella.

—No.

—¡Vamos!

—No, gracias— digo saliendo casi a rastras del lugar y caminando descoordinadamente del bar hacia el estacionamiento. El barullo se hace más quieto en cuanto me alejo, pero no logro ubicar mi auto. Aplano el botón de alarmas y las luces parpadean ayudándome a ubicarlo con más facilidad.

A tientas meto la llave a la puerta y me resbalo.

—Te matarás si te vas en ese estado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — escupo.

—Ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? — balbuceo.

—Edward… No me dirás que aún no me has perdonado— se cruza de brazos haciéndose la ofendida.

—Tanya… Ya… No somos… Unos críos… Han pasado años… Lo nuestro y lo que ocurrió ese día, ya… Pasó— logró decir apenas.

—No para mí— comienza a acercarse y me acaricia el hombro—. No para mí, bebé.

Me siento asqueado, su tacto no me hace sentir cómodo y de manera tonta me alejo sin coordinar mis movimientos de manera satisfactoria.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás… Desde que te vi yo…

Alzo una ceja en su dirección y siento su figura duplicarse. ¡Carajo!

—¿Qué?

—He vuelto a recordar lo nuestro… Te he extrañado, bebé.

—No… Me llames… Así…

—Cuando estábamos juntos te encantaba que te lo dijera…

—Ya no más… Desde hace años…— hipeo.

—Es por esa mujer, ¿verdad? Swan, la chica del instituto…

¡Bella!

—¿Qué tiene eso qué ver? Yo… No te engañé— me burlo.

—Ya sé que no tengo ningún chance contigo pero… Al menos déjame ayudarte.

—¿Cómo?

—Llevándote a casa, sano y salvo.

—Mira… Tanya… No quiero que pienses que esto es una manera de… llegar a mí. Yo estoy con alguien a quien me importa— y pienso en Bella instintivamente aunque sé que es mentira—. No quiero… Lastimarla… Ella es importante.

—Yo puedo ser importante también, mi amor— se acerca y me besa la mejilla.

Me alejo, tropezando.

—Me dijiste… Que solo me ayudarías…

—Lo siento— dice pero estoy seguro que miente.

Comienza a dolerme la cabeza muy fuertemente y me recargo en el cofre del auto.

—¿Estás bien? — inquiere preocupada.

—No— admito—. ¿Vas a llevarme a casa?

Ella sonríe y se muerde los labios.

—Sí.

Le entrego las llaves dela auto y cierro los ojos. Estoy agotado, mucho. Alguien ha jodido mi cerveza y creo pensar que ella ha tenido algo que ver. Me subo al copiloto y me recargo en la venta mientras ella enciende el auto. Comenzamos a andar y lentamente me voy quedando dormido.

—¿Tienes mucho por aquí? —pregunta tratando de hacerme conversación.

—Mmm— logro decir.

—Es casi como los viejos tiempos. ¿Recuerdas? Solo que tú me cuidabas a mí. Siempre fuiste el conductor designado, Eddie.

Apenas logro oírla pero si la recuerdo. Tanya siempre ebria. ¿Por qué estuve con ella? Al ver que no le respondo, se vuelve en silencio y yo lo agradezco. Minutos después, siento el auto detenerse y logro reconocer el porche de mi casa. Me recargo lentamente y me acurruco en el asiento.

—Llegamos.

Abro los ojos con tanta dificultad y suspiro.

—Gr-aacias.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

—No, está bien. ¿Necesitas un taxi para… Volver? — salgo del auto y ella me sigue.

—Estoy bien.

Me tropiezo torpemente y me siento en el escalón.

—Vamos, te llevo a tu cama.

Me río.

—¿Y luego qué…?

—Lo que tenga que ocurrir — sonríe y entonces se acerca a mí, peligrosamente.

Me retiene contra el piso, mi cuerpo no tiene voluntad y es demasiado flojo para soportar su cuerpo.

Me besa la boca, trato de girar la cara pero no puedo. Siento muy pesado mi cuerpo.

—No… No…

—Vamos, bebé. Nunca lo hemos hecho aquí— y me quita los botones de la camisa de un tirón.

Siento asco de tenerla cerca. No puedo siquiera tolerar su presencia. La tomo de las manos pero ella se aprovecha de mi debilidad. Las coloca sobre sus pechos y yo tiro con fuerza para alejarme.

Me mete la lengua a la boca y la siento tallarse.

—Edward… Te he extrañado y he esperado por mucho tiempo— gimotea. Yo apenas logro verla. ¡Qué desfiguros hace en la entrada de mi casa! ¡EN EL PORCHE! Se talla contra mi cuerpo y me besa el cuello. Trato de apartarme pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que es ella quien me ha drogado.

—Basta…

—Hazme tuya…

—Aléjate…— digo sin fuerzas.

—Me deseas— me besa— como yo a ti.

Y en un segundo, se saca la parte delantera de la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Me obliga a tocarlos y yo aparto las manos con asco.

—Tanya… ¡No!

—Sí, mi amor… Cuando te vi en el supermercado me encantó saber de ti… Pero te vi con esa mujer y yo… Me puse celosa— se estremece contra mi pierna—. Me di cuenta de que te amaba aún… De que aún lo hago.

No puedo más y siento la pesadez tocar mis párpados… La luz de un auto alumbra mis ojos y yo dejo caer mi cabeza en el piso. Una última vez levanto la vista y sonrío

—¿Edward? —pregunta una voz que me es dulcemente conocida: Bella. Una figura masculina la escolta y la sostiene por los hombros. Es Jacob.

Tanya se cubre "avergonzada" y sonríe. Las luces se hacen azules y rojas.

—¡Policía! No se muevan, están detenidos…

Y en esa última frase… Caigo en la inconsciencia.


	32. Epifanía

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M. La historia es mía. Gracias por la espera._**

**_Capítulo 32_**

**_Epifanía_**

La cabeza me da vueltas de una manera severamente espantosa y tengo frío. Abro lentamente los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy tras las rejas de la penitenciaria. Hace años estuve aquí por golpear a Jasper Withlock. ¿Por qué carajos volví?

—Buen día, dormilón —se burla un guardia—, ¿Dormiste bien?

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Oh, discúlpeme señor— se burla teatralmente—. Está usted en el mejor hotel _diamante _de Forks pasando la que podría ser la mejor estancia de su vida. ¿Le ofrezco una bebida?

Yo entorno los ojos.

—Necesito hablar con alguien. Esto deber ser una equivocación.

—Lo dudo mucho— se burla—, pero tienes una visita, niño bonito.

Se aleja con una carcajada bastante pronunciada y acto seguido, grita por un pasillo que los visitantes de Cullen pueden pasar.

Yo me recargo en los barrotes de la celda y bajo la mirada. El dolor de cabeza está matándome.

—Hola, amigo— me saluda y yo alzo la vista. Jacob está a media sonrisa mirándome con una bolsa de plástico en las manos—. ¿Cómo estás?

El policía abre la reja y lo deja entrar.

—Solo veinte minutos— dictamina y yo lo ignoro.

—Jake, que bueno verte. ¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Tranquilo, hombre. Primero toma esto— y me da la bolsa—, es comida y una camisa limpia. Necesitas alimentarte. Son pasadas de las doce del mediodía y supongo que no has comido nada.

Tenía razón, estoy famélico y dolorido. Abro todo y comienzo a comer un emparedado de cocido Phillip que se me deshace rápidamente en la lengua. Está tan rico. Después de unos buenos atracones, abro un jugo de néctar y bebo.

Jake me mira tratando de darme su mejor sonrisa.

—Ahora sí, explícame que pasó.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, amigo. ¿Qué rayos pasó? Anoche volvía con Bella a tu casa y te encontramos en una situación bastante… Extraña.

Lo recuerdo.

—Diablos, debe pensar que soy un pervertido o algo así.

—Bueno eso no importa. Lo que tienes que pensar es que tienes que explicar qué rayos hacías dopado y queriendo tener sexo en plena vía pública.

Comienzo a negar lentamente y suspiro.

—Eso ni fue lo que pasó, Jake. Tanya me drogó y se me tiró encima.

—¿Fue ella? Con razón también está detenida. Cuando subieron a la patrulla ni siquiera hacías esfuerzo por sostenerte y ella iba toda sonriente mirando a Bella.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal.

—¿Qué procede?

—Tu madre llamó una abogado. Ella como yo creemos que todo fue una treta de esa mujer. Pero debo decirte que enfrentas cargos serios por el hecho de consumir drogas. Te harán un examen médico para dictaminar que es lo que pasará.

—Pero, ¿Dónde está Bella?

Black toma mi hombro y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Edward, mírame. Ella está bien. No te preocupes. Necesito que te concentres en lo que va a pasar con éste caso. Tienes que declarar exactamente lo que esa mujer hizo. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Asiento pero no dejo de pensar en ella, Bella.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Jake. Cuida de mi madre, sé que debe estar desesperada por verme aquí— murmuro sintiéndome culpable.

—Lo que necesites, hermano. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Asiento creyendo fielmente en sus palabras y suspiro, esperando a hablar con el comandante.

**_xx-xx-x-x-xx-xx_**

Para las tres de la tarde, mi madre, mi padre y Jake están en la sala mientras yo estoy esposado tras una butaca y Tanya está en silencio casi a tres metros alejada de mí. Antes de todo, me han realizado unos exámenes toxicológicos. He salido parcialmente limpio, ya que los restos de _rufis_, ¡Sí, RUFIS! No se ha disipado de mi torrente sanguíneo. Esta mujer, me ha dejado inconsciente para poder hacerme quién sabe qué cosa.

El abogado de mi padre, ha expuesto la situación frente al comandante, quien debía ser un juez pero en Forks no hay.

—Señor Cullen— dice el comandante Tyon—, debido a los cargos por faltas a la moral y por consumo de drogas usted se ve parcialmente implícito en la situación en que fue encontrado.

—No consumí ningún tipo de droga anteriormente, comandante. Fue colocado en mi bebida de manera intencionada.

El hombre tras su estrado me mira.

—Usted es doctor, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto— respondo.

—Y la señorita Denali y usted mantienen una relación amorosa.

—Eso es mentira. Tuvimos un noviazgo hace más de siete años, pero eso quedó atrás.

—Vamos, Eddy. No lo niegues.

—Cállate, Tanya.

—Silencio — dictamina el comandante—, no puedo encarcelarlo porque no hay pruebas suficientes para que me diga que el doctor Cullen es una persona con antecedentes de éste tipo, sin embargo, ya ha estado preso por riñas.

Miro al abogado y éste asiente.

—Eso fue hace tiempo y fue una riña de juventud— defiende el licenciado.

—Pero la tuvo— contrapone Tyon—, por lo que solo se le dará una multa de tres mil dólares o dos meses de encarcelamiento. Por otra parte, la señorita Denali tendrá una multa de hasta cinco mil dólares o seis meses y hasta un año por portar drogas y faltas a la moral, siendo la responsable del delito. En este caso, el señor Cullen queda libre por la cuestión de las drogas pero no está inmune a faltas a la moral. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí— responde mi abogado.

El defensor de Tanya asiente, puesto que no debe mover más la situación a menos que quiera hundirla más.

Mi padre me sonríe. Se que cree en mí mientras mi madre lo abraza. Jake me sonríe y yo no dejo de pensar dónde está Bella.

**_XX-XXX-XX_**

Dos horas después he pagado la fianza. No sé nada más de Tanya y no me interesa. Todo el mundo parlotea de lo mal que se vio la rubia al montar circo, maroma y teatro por tener un acostón conmigo, pero nadie nota el elefante de la situación: ¿Dónde está Isabella?

—Alguien tiene que decirlo— murmuro desde el asiento trasero del auto de mis padres. Jake y yo parecemos los adolescentes de hace años yendo atrás.

Esme mira Carlisle y suspira.

—Bella tuvo que irse.

—¿Cómo? — inquiero casi saliéndome dela auto en movimiento.

—Edward, tranquilo— me aconseja Jake.

—¿Por qué se fue? ¿Fue por mi culpa? Yo no hice nada, ustedes ya se dieron cuenta de que todo fue por Tanya, ¿Si me creen, verdad? — comencé a hablar tan rápido que creo que la mayor parte de las cosas salieron atropellando mi propia lengua.

—Te creemos, cariño— dice mi madre de modo conciliador—. Pero fuera de todo eso, Bella tuvo que marcharse a causa de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Al parecer está enferma— interrumpe mi padre—, volvió a Boston tan apresuradamente que dejó la mayor parte de sus cosas en la casa.

Miro a Jacob quien no deja de mirar por la ventana con vista desolada. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pero, ¿Ella está bien?

—Sí, hijo— contesta Esme cuando nos estacionamos en la acera de la casa—. Pero ahora necesitas darte una ducha, comer bien y dormir. No quiero que esas cosas que tomaste sean contraproducentes.

Yo asiento, parezco un niño pequeño.

—¿Te quedarás, Jake?

—Claro, por qué no— sonríe y me da una palmada en la espalda de modo fraternal.

Cuando bajamos todos del auto, aun siento las piernas un poco flojas. Mi padre me ayuda a subir a mi habitación junto con mi amigo y me instalo en ella tan rápido como puedo. Black no pierda la oportunidad de echarse en la cama como cuando éramos adolescentes y yo me muevo tan silenciosamente por la habitación buscando ropa limpia y mis neceseres para el baño. Cuando busco entre mis cajones, veo la ropa de ella amontonada con la mía. La visión me produce un pensamiento triste que me hace recordar la mirada acusadora de Bella tras verme con la rubia en una situación poco favorable.

—Jake…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dime, ¿Qué pensó Bella de mí cuando me vio con Tanya?

Se me queda viendo fijamente y suspira.

—Se puso triste— responde.

¿Triste?

—¿Te dijo algo de mí?

—No al principio. Ella es muy callada con sus emociones. Realmente que cuando pasé la tarde con ella, casi no abrió sus sentimientos. Pero hablaba de ti con tanta magnificencia que sentí un poco de envidia— confiesa un poco apenado—. Siempre he tratado de sacar a Bella de mi mente, pero los años han solo hecho que la quiera con más intensidad. Nunca podré ser el dueño de su corazón, eso ya me quedó más que claro porque sé que está enamorada.

Di un respingo, ¿Enamorada de quién?

—¿De mí?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijo— y parece sincero—. Traté de persuadirla pero ella hizo una coraza alrededor para que no entrara en sus emociones. Tal vez lo esté — suspira—, siempre fuiste su héroe o algo así— alza los hombros con desentendimiento—. Pero cuando te vio con esa mujer, algo en sus ojos se quebró.

—¿Y por qué no me buscó?

—Lo iba a hacer pero más tarde esa misma noche, recibió una llamada de su hermano al parecer diciéndole que su madre estaba enferma; o eso entendí. Ella salió tan rápido como pudo de Forks. Le ofrecí llevarla pero me dijo que no era necesario. Me prometió llamar, sin embargo no he sabido nada de ella. Lo último que recuerdo es que, me dijo que aunque no estaba feliz porque te hayan detenido con _tu novia_, esperaba que juntos encontraran salir delante de esta situación _bochornosa de pareja._

—¿De qué carajos estás hablando? Yo no soy pareja de Tanya. Ni siquiera me interesa esa mujer, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Jake parpadea por el tono de voz que he usado con él.

—Edward, te acabo de encontrar hace poco. ¿Cómo querías que supiese? Además, ella ni siquiera me dejó hablar y en segunda, ¿Cómo le iba a decir si te acabo de decir que no he sabido nada de ella? — se cruza de brazos.

Me jaló el cabello con desesperación. Tranquilo, Cullen. Tranquilo.

—Lo siento, amigo. Es que, me desesperé.

—No te preocupes, hermano— me palmea el hombro—. Sé que ella te quiere y que tú la quieres a ella. También de lo del motivo de venir a Forks. Ella me contó que eran _pareja_ solo ante los ojos de tus padres pero que su relación no iba más allá de ese acuerdo. A mí no me tienen que mentir, yo sé que hay algo entre ustedes que no pueden decirse y que lamento mucho que no sean honestos consigo mismos. Es por eso, que decido retirarme del campo de batalla por el corazón de Bella. Siempre tuvo ojos para ti aunque sea tan testaruda y no lo diga. Ella te quiere, Edward y tú siempre fuiste un tonto por no decírselo. No sé por qué pensé que después de tantos años, tendría la oportunidad de tener algo con una mujer del calibre de _la princesa_, si para sus ojos siempre el príncipe fuiste tú.

—Jake… ¿Cómo?

—No digas más y no seas un idiota. ¡Búscala! Ambos son tan orgullosos como para creer que no pueden estar juntos. Ella me confesó que tenía resentimiento por lo que le hiciste en el baile de graduación, cuando yo le expliqué más de una vez que no tuviste nada que ver, pero no me creyó. Supongo que, tiene sus razones para no creer en nadie… No lo sé.

Parpadee. ¿En serio ella sentía eso por mí?

—Yo sería incapaz de dañarla.

—Lo sé…— sonríe—. Es por eso que me voy. Tengo que volver a mi vida, mi trabajo. Ve por ella, mariscal Masen— me mira— y no vuelvas a perderla.

Black se marcha por la puerta y yo me quedo varado en el piso.

—No puedo permitir que ella piense eso de mí… Demonios— tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos—, ella está equivocada. Yo solo me he interesado por una sola mujer y siempre ha sido ella.

Entonces, mi realidad, mi vida entera ya no tiene sentido. Es como si todo lo que alguna vez creí fuera mentira. El amor incondicional de mis padres, pasan a ser otro tipo de amor, otro tipo de cariño y la imagen de una niña castaña de ojos cafés es lo único que inunda mi cabeza y mi corazón, como un maremoto, como una especie de colisión en mi interior.

Su risa, su voz, su aroma, incluso el tacto de su piel son los únicos recuerdos felices que he tenido en todo este tiempo que la volví a encontrar, o mejor dicho, en que ella volvió a mí. ¿Qué es lo que significa? ¿Acaso Alice tenía toda la razón? Soy tan testarudo que no soy capaz de comprender lo que mi sentido lógico me grita.

Es como aquella vez que le dije a mi padre que no importaba que regalara mi primer balón de americano y días después estaba muy arrepentido de no haberle dicho que quería quedarme con él.

Mi celular comienza a sonar el buró de la cama y yo me despierto del trance en el que me he sometido solo.

Veo la pantalla y el nombre de Bella aparece. ¡Es ella!

—Bella…

—_Hola, Edward_— dice con ruido de fondo.

—Bella— suspiro y con la calma que me trae escucharla—, ¿Dónde estás?

—_Primero quería saber si estás bien y al parecer lo estás_— ríe con un poco de tristeza—. _Sólo llamaba para… Ammm… Bueno…. Me iré del departamento. Estoy tomando un bus hacia Boston justo ahora y para avisarte que puedes quedarte donde tus padres el tiempo que quieras y también con el departamento. Yo no creo volver a Forks. Voy con mi madre, me necesita pero necesito mudarme._

—Pero… Ese es tu hogar.

—_¿Me quieres retener porque piensas que incumpliré mi trato?_

—No, Bella— digo exasperado—. Pero no es necesario que te mudes… Digo… Puedes ir y volver, ¿No? En Boston vives conmigo, o sea que… Yo…

—_Edward… No es mi hogar, es el tuyo… Además pienso que con lo que pasó querrás tener un espacio para con tu chica, ¿No?_

¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO!

—Mira— trato de razonar—, no es lo que crees.

—_No importa lo que crea Ed. Así es esto… Te tengo que dejar, que tengas una feliz estancia_— se despide y escucho la voz de un hombre que la llama y pregunta "¿Estás lista, mi niña?". Ella responde con un sí y yo reacciono.

—¿Bella?

—_Hasta luego, mariscal. Cuídate._

Y la llamada se corta

¿Qué carajos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué ella se está mudando? ¿Por qué no me dijo a dónde iba? Y la más fastidiosa de las interrogantes, ¿Con quién iba acompañada? ¿Era acaso una mentira porque en realidad ella se iba con otro hombre? ¿Es ese el verdadero motivo por el que ella se va?

Mi cabeza me duele y comienzo a hiperventilar. Los celos me queman por dentro, quizás a eso se refería Jake cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada, pero él creyó que de mí. Todo este tiempo tal vez Bella tuvo un novio secreto y jamás me lo dijo porque no quería incomodarme.

No, no puedo aceptarlo. Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo dejarla ir? Ella dijo que iba con su madre. Tal vez sea verdad pero no puede irse sola. No puedo dejarla sola, me necesita. Es mi nena, yo la cuido. Y lo siento venir, como una epifanía, una revelación del cierlo. ¿Es verdad o solo deliro? Niego fuertemente mientras miro nuestra foto de graduación y lo sé cuando veo su rostro hermoso. Lo tengo más que claro ahora, lo siento en cada poro de mi ser y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—Porque estoy enamorado como un loco de mi compañera de departamento. Estoy enamorado de Bella Swan.

**_Gracias a las personas que me han esperado, este fic ha sido un éxito gracias a todos ustedes._**

**_Quería publicar dos caps seguidos pero me moría de las ansias por subir éste, así que más pronto que tarde subiré el siguiente :D_**

**_UN BESO ENORME :D_**


	33. Odisea, E-Mails y un diario

**_Capítulo 33_**

**_Odisea, mails y un diario_**

* * *

Corro por la habitación tropezándome con cualquier cosa a mi paso. Tiro la poca ropa que logro encontrar en una pequeña mochila que parece más de excursión que de otra cosa. Tomo el dinero en efectivo que tengo en la cartera y bajo las escaleras tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten.

Brinco el último escalón haciendo saltar de sorpresa a mi madre.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Apenas haría algo de comer.

—Lo siento, mamá. Tengo que tomar un avión para Boston lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me estás asustando.

—Es Bella— respondo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se marcha y no sé a dónde— digo con frustración.

—¡Pero qué cosa! Una novia que se desaparece solo porque sí. No me digas que la has hecho enfadar— me regaña.

—Ni siquiera sé que hice— murmuro con franqueza—. Bueno— admito—, tengo una vaga idea.

—Las parejas así son, cariño. Un día son una enorme cucharada de miel y almendras y otro son como perros y gatos— acaricia mi rostro—. Ya te llamará, es tu novia y te ama.

¡ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN! Pero no sabía si es ahora el preciso momento para poder decirle a mi madre todo el teatro que he hecho para poder agradar sus ojos y haber utilizado a Bella.

Pero estaba arriesgándome demasiado con el simple hecho de darle explicaciones a Esme. Bella, sin duda alguna iría al departamento a Boston para poder recoger sus pertenencias, tenía que. Eso me daba de ventaja por al menos un par de horas, al menos que en el peor de los casos, mandara por sus pertenencias y yo quedara como el _intento patético de héroe romántico_ sin la doncella.

—Mira, mamá… Tengo que buscarla… Yo… La amo. La amo profundamente y no sé qué piense de la situación de la que acabo de salir pero, necesito hablar con ella.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que en realidad ella se fue por lo de su madre?

Bien, esa era otra opción. Pero eso no justificaba en lo absoluto que se marchara del departamento. Era tan mío como suyo.

—Sí pero eso no es motivo válido para que me deje— admito con tristeza.

—Entonces, búscala. No la dejes ir. Sí es por lo de su madre, apóyala. Sí es porque está enfadada contigo: resuélvelo.

Le doy un beso a mi madre en la frente y en ambas mejillas. No me detendrá como pensé que lo haría. Así que salgo corriendo al porche mientras le grito que la llamaré en cuanto pueda, que le explique a mi padre las razones de mi partida y que iré por Bella a como dé lugar.

Conduzco como un maniaco por lo que parece una eternidad hasta Port Angeles, desde donde tomo un vuelo hacia Seattle y otra escala hacia Boston.

Me hago las más interminables seis horas de viaje más largas de mi vida, entre un desesperante impulso por decirla a la azafata por lo más sagrado que me dé un paracaídas para apresurar la llegada. Estoy aruñando prácticamente el asiento por salir corriendo de la cabina del avión y llegar al aeropuerto Internacional Logan.

Cuando después de un desesperado viaje nos hace llegar a Massachusetts, prácticamente brinco la línea de pasajeros que —tan jodidamente lenta— avanza hacia la sala de desembarco. Uno de los empleados prácticamente hace llamar a seguridad cuando salgo corriendo empujando gente, por lo que en contra de todos mis instintos, prosigo a un paso medianamente humano hasta recoger mi maleta y salir de aquel atestado lugar.

—Joder, espero llegar a tiempo.

Salgo hasta la parada de taxis. Miro el reloj y son casi la medianoche. Hay más puntos en mi contra que a favor, la primera es que esta hora veo muy difícil que un taxi me quiera recoger. La segunda, es que si logro tomar uno, me quitará posiblemente un _ojo de la cara_ por la ida hasta mi casa y la tercera y más terrible de todos los casos: no encontrar rastro alguno de Bella.

Me paro cerca de la banqueta, tratando de vislumbrar algún faro de taxi que me lleve pero no logro ver ninguno.

_Mierda, estoy jodido_.

Pero entonces, en medio de mi frustración, aparece uno haciendo sonar su claxon y yo casi me aviento sobre el cofre.

—¡TAXI! — Grita alguien en unísono. Yo me giro y veo a una mujer rubia alzando el dedo índice anunciando la parada, ¡Pero qué carajos!

Nos miramos a la cara, ella me mira con desdén mientras el chofer se estaciona lentamente.

—Yo lo pedí primero — anuncio.

—Estás equivocado, yo lo vi primero— anuncia.

—Me temo que no es así, además yo llevo prisa.

—¡Como todos es esta ciudad! — dice con una mano en la cintura.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ver a alguien.

—¿Quién se va a subir? — pregunta el chofer.

—Yo— decimos al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

Me comienzo a enojar verdaderamente y casi al borde la histeria, tomo la palanca de la puerta y ella me lo impide. Estoy a punto de olvidar que es una mujer y tiro de la puerta dejándola caer con demasiada fuerza, a punto de arrancarle el brazo. La rubia se queja y frunce el ceño en molestia, yo la ignoro.

—¡Sí tanto quieres el jodido taxi, pues tómalo! — grito.

Ella baja la mirada y comienza a ruborizarse.

—Oye, no es para que te molestes. Si quieres puedes compartirlo.

—No, gracias— me giro con ambos pies y afortunadamente, otro taxi viene en camino. Hago la parada y me subo azotando la puerta. La rubia me mira con los ojos abiertos cual platos pero no dice nada ni tampoco le pongo atención.

—¿Dónde lo llevo?

—Vaya por Cambrigde, lo más rápido posible por favor.

—En seguida, señor.

Viajamos por lo que me pareció otra eternidad en el asiento trasero. Constantemente veía la hora como si eso hecho hiciera acelerar el taxi.

Con desespero, pago al chofer por el servicio y salgo a trompicones por la acera del departamento. Bien, las luces están apagadas y eso da mala pinta. No hay señal de que recientemente la cochera hubiese sido abierta por lo que posiblemente, ella estuviese dentro pasando la noche. Mi corazón tiembla. De repente soy consciente del sentimiento jodidamente desesperante por entrar a la casa y encender las luces, para encontrarla durmiendo perezosamente en el mueble de la casa como un gatito en invierno. Entro haciendo un montón de ruido con las llaves, esperando _no despertarla_. Cuando el seguro gira, siento el aire entrar a duras penas a mis pulmones.

—¿Bella? — pregunto con miedo y entro a la par, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cerrando tan quedamente como puedo.

No hay respuesta y eso llena de pánico todo mi ser.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

Entro a trompicones — una vez más por la rapidez descuidados de mis pasos— hacia la sala, los pasillos, los demás cuartos, inclusive el suyo pero no hay rastro.

Me siento apesadumbrado. Me dejo caer en uno de los muebles de la sala con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos recargados sobre las piernas. Que horrible es esto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido sin decirme a dónde? ¡Sin una jodida explicación coherente y aceptable! Por Dios, ¿Era tan difícil de hacer?

Pronto es inútil que me quede como imbécil en la sala, son cerca de la una y media de la mañana, pero me parece una hora poco imprudente para no haberme reportado con mi preocupada madre. Esme debe estar con los nervios de punta, cosa que no me gusta hacerle pasar y que estoy casi seguro de que está pegada al teléfono a la espera de mi llamado.

Camino hasta la mesita donde está el teléfono y veo la parpadeante luz roja a la anuncia de mensaje de voz. Me llena de intriga, en menos de una semana, hay cerca de veinte mensajes de voz a la espera de ser escuchados.

Como no puedo esperar mucho, decido y saco mi móvil y llamo a casa.

—_¿Edward?_

—Hola, mamá. Sí soy yo— respondo.

—_Cristo, me alegra que hayas llegado con bien. ¿Viste a Bella?_

—No— respondo con decepción— no hay señal de ella.

—_Tal vez mañana puedas salir a buscarla._

—Eso intentaré, llamaré al hospital para saber si tienen información— comento.

—_Tal vez, cariño. Bien, te dejo. Estoy rendida y sólo esperaba saber de ti. Cuídate y por favor no te desaparezcas._

—No, mamá— sonrío.

—_Te amo, hijo._

—Y yo a ti, mamá— y cuelga.

Suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de modo perezoso cuando me doy cuenta de que cerca de la puerta hay un par de cajas de cartón. Me acerco curioso — como siempre— dándome cuenta de que llevan el nombre de ISABELLA en la cara frontal de ellas.

Sé que no debo pero la curiosidad me mata. No es de caballeros hurgar entre las cosas de una chica, pero estoy tan desesperado que cualquier recuerdo suyo me hará bien.

Cuando menos me lo espero, me siento en el piso abriendo la más pequeña. Ahí, hay un puñado de figurillas en forma de trofeos escolares, todos con el **PRIMER LUGAR** en cuanto academia, logros escolares y concursos de matemáticas se trataba. Aquello me hace sonreír, remontándome a los tiempos en los que Bella me ayudó a pasar prácticamente la preparatoria.

Me encuentro con un montón de cosillas _muy monas_ típicas de una chica enamorada de lo _femenino_. La segunda caja es más pesada pero es la que más me llena de sorpresa. Dentro, hay un montón de cosas de preparatoria.

Encuentro la nota que le había dejado aquella vez que la había invitado al baile de graduación, aquel pequeño papelito celosamente guardado entre sus pertenencias, remueve mi corazón. Giro la nota y veo la fecha de hace más de siete años. ¿Ella tiene como fecha importante ese día? Motivado por ávido de más información, me encuentro con un montón de hojas de papel dobladas en cuatro partes, llenas de cálculos matemáticos ¡hechos por mí!

¿Ella se había quedado con ellos? Rebusco más entre sus pertenencias y me encuentro con una de mis camisas viejas. _Un momento_, pienso; _ésta la usó cuando estábamos en Forks._ ¿La tomó como un recuerdo mío ahora que se iba?

Y ahora, mis manos comienzan a temblar cuando sin querer, encuentro un librillo rosado con esquinas plateadas, un poco gastadas y manoseadas. En la pasta, hay una inscripción en letra cursiva que dice **_Las notas para Bella._ **¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Alguien se lo había escrito? Sé que estoy cruzando los límites de la privacidad que le debo, pero no puedo quedarme así. Además, nadie está mirando.

Decidido, abro la primera página y leo detenidamente las líneas principales.

* * *

**_Querido diario, he empezado a escribir esto porque no sé de qué manera desahogarme. Mi madre dice que dentro de mí hay dos personas debatiéndose. Isabella es la chica tímida y solitaria que se aventura a escribirle a 'Bella', la antítesis de la primera. Bella es valiente, es fuerte y decidida. No teme al rechazo de nadie y por supuesto es hermosa, pero desafortunadamente, nadie la conoce._**

**_A veces creo ver a Jacob verla a través de los ojos de la aburrida niña a la que él llama "Princesa". No entiendo porque su afán de llamarme así. Ojalá E, me viese como Bella._**

* * *

Brinco las páginas pasándome varios _capítulos _y releyendo.

* * *

**_Querido diario, ¡Hoy he vuelto a Forks! Después de tantos años, me he decidido a aventurarme y tratar de ser la chica valiente que nunca fui. He rentado una pequeña casa cerca de "La casa del Lago", lugar donde mi padre, el doctor Carlisle y el señor Black acampaban con sus hijos hace algunos ayeres. Como me encanta este lugar, espero que todo salga bien._**

Páginas siguientes, la caligrafía de Bella se hace más a molde y más fina, quizás el inicio de una etapa de adolescencia y madurez.

* * *

**_Querido diario, hoy es un día como cualquier otro de mi vida. El instituto sigue igual que desde el primer día. He pasado a ser una más de la población estudiantil que pasa desapercibida tres de sus tres años escolares. Me hace sentir apesadumbrada, pero hoy lo vi de nuevo. Estaba sentada detrás de las gradas, donde los jugadores de futbol americano hacen semanalmente sus prácticas. Estaba tan hipnotizada viéndolo practicar como cada tercer día de la semana cuando una de las porristas me aventó un frappe helado en la cabeza y mojó el suéter nuevo que mi madre recién me había enviado. Empapó el libro que la señora Coppe tan amablemente me había prestado y que muy a mi pesar, tuve que devolver en mal estado e insistirle que tomará un pago en compensación por el desastre. Su nombre es Tanya Denali y es capitana de las porristas. Se burló de mí en cuanto se dio cuenta de que miraba entre las sombras a los jugadores. Se burló de mi cabello castaño, mis lentes y la ropa que usaba. Me sentí tonta y nada bonita. Ella es más guapa que yo por supuesto, ¿Por qué entonces E no estaría con ella?_**

* * *

Mi corazón se estruja de dolor, pobre de mi Bella.

Al final de cada hoja por lo general había una "E" muy remarcada de colores rosas y rojos encerrado entre corazones. Pude también identificar también mis ojos dibujados entre muy buenos bocetos de grafito. Escenarios perfectamente dibujados en donde yo me tropezaba con ella e instantáneamente me enamoraba.

Cientos y cientos de corazones con las letras "E&amp;B" en cada esquinas de las hojas, furiosamente marcados con un bolígrafo, como si hubiese pasado horas y horas contorneando aquel corazón azul.

Me decido a leer, saltándome todas aquellas páginas en donde me di cuenta de que Tanya atormentaba los días de Bella. Aquello me llenaba más de odio de ser posible. Hasta que una frase me detuvo.

* * *

**_Querida Bella, hoy te habla Isabella. La chica tímida a la que nadie presta atención y es un alumno más entre las enormes estanterías de la biblioteca. Hoy lo vi, de cerca. Por fin. Después de años, nos volvimos a cruzar las miradas, esperando a que me reconociera. Le dije mi nombre esperando que aquello hiciera de él la chispa de la dinamita que estallase sus recuerdos, pero no lo ha hecho. Tiene problemas con matemáticas pero es inteligente. Mucho en verdad. Casi pierdo el control cuando se sentó a mi lado, ¿Por qué es tan guapo? ¿Por qué? Siento que necesitaré un tanque de oxígeno cada vez que se me acerca. ¿Se dará cuenta de que todas las chicas lo siguen porque es tan lindo?_**

**_¿Se daría cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él desde que soy una niña? Querida Bella, tu tiempo de salir a flote llegará algún día. Quizás no estés muy lejos de salir. No tengas miedo, nadie se burlará de tus botas o tus lentes. Nadie, lo prometo. Ojalá salieses a flote cuando estoy con E al lado, para que de verdad vea quien soy en realidad._**

**_Pero no tiene la menor idea de quién soy y yo estoy aquí, amándolo siendo Isabella "patito feo" Swan._**

* * *

¿Enamorada de mí desde que era niña? ¡Rayos! ¿Podrían ser ciertas las sospechas de Jake? ¿Ella seguía aun enamorada de mí? No decía mi nombre, pero esa _"E"_ era perfecta para Edward, aparte de las clases de tutorías que me daba de matemáticas y que coinciden perfectamente con su descripción.

—Genial, Bella estaba enamorada de mí y yo aquí enterándome cuando lo estoy de ella— exclamo dando un manotazo al aire y tirando un cuadro donde mis padres y yo estamos recibiendo el título universitario. Pero el borde del portarretrato golpea accidentalmente el teléfono, provocando que la lista de mensajes de voz sea escuchada.

Me paro para recoger la foto, pero me quedo helado al escuchar el primer mensaje.

_Bip_.

—_Hola, Isabella. Mi nombre es Josh Moore. Vi tu foto en el sitio de citas en Internet. Me has parecido verdaderamente guapa. ¿Te parece si salimos? Llámame…_

¿Qué?

El segundo mensaje entro en seguida.

—_Hola, Isabella. ¿Cómo estás? Vaya, pues… Eres muy hermosa. Quisiera salir contigo. ¿Te conectas algún día al sitio y charlamos? ¡Búscame por Andy Martin! Besos, guapa._

—_Hola preciosa, me pareció realmente atractivo tu perfil. ¿Nos tomamos un café? Habló Mike Evans._

—_¿Qué tal, muñeca? Eres todo un bombón, me parece increíble que estés soltera pero te prometo que yo puedo solucionar eso. Llámame, linda. Soy Arthur Marshall._

Y así, como vómito verbal fui escuchando cada uno de los tantos vergonzosos mensajes de voz que le habían enviado a Bella. Unos me sacaron de quicio, otros eran tan patéticos que simplemente daban risa.

Tomo nota mental de cada uno de los nombres que la llaman y al finalizar he escuchado alrededor de más de treinta mensajes esa misma madrugada.

¿Pero qué mierdas se han creído estos imbéciles? Estoy tan jodidamente furioso y celoso. ¡CELOSO ES POCO! Siento temblar hasta las palmas de mis manos. ¡Bella es mía! ¡JODER! Bien, no es mía pero es como si lo fuera, ¿Alguien es este mundo se sentiría feliz de que una jauría de perros hambrientos _cortejaran _a la chica de sus sueños?

Tan rápido como puedo, busco su laptop por toda la casa encontrándola triunfalmente en una funda al final de una de las cajas. La enciendo e ingreso al jodido perfil y uno a uno, contesto todos aquellos mensajes _ alterando ligeramente la realidad._

* * *

**_Isabella Swan_**— **_está en línea._**

**Hola AndyMartin, me hubiese encantado salir contigo pero me he mudado a China para ayudar a los pandas con sus alumbramientos. Dejé mi carrera para formar parte de la brigada contra el maltrato animal. No creo volver nunca más a usar una computadora porque también me inscribí en el cuerpo de _Green Peace _y usar tantos los electrónicos es dañino para el planeta. **

**¡Saludos!**

**x-x-x**

**Hola MikeEvans_01, me di cuenta de que no me gustan los sitios web, ni los cafés, ni las conversaciones, ni las personas. Decido dejar mi vida superficial para mudarme a las montañas.**

**¡Amén, hermano!**

**x-x-x**

** Arty_M_Arshall, ¿En serio crees que es el modo de abordar un chica? ¡Mierda! Ándate con tus estúpidos piropos ochenteros…**

* * *

Mientras contesto con furia tooooodos aquellos mensajes demasiado empalagosos y vergonzosos, me aseguro que nadie más la busque. Bella será solo mía.

El neordeantal dentro de mí, sonríe con ganas. Mañana la buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras, ya es hora de que sepa las cosas por lo que realmente son: ella es mía, yo soy suyo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

* * *

**_¿Se esperaban este cap? Lleno de muchas emociones. Me encanta cuando Edward está celoso jajaja y toma las riendas del asunto..._**

**_Gracias a las chicas que recomiendan este fic, las quiero..._**


	34. Mala suerte

**_Capítulo 34_**

**_Mala suerte_**

**_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía..._**

**_¡Gracias por esperar!_**

* * *

Mi cabeza descansa perezosamente sobre uno de los almohadones del sofá de la sala. El insistente toque de alguien llamando a la puerta, hace que me tense y me levante como un loco. Parpadeo rápidamente, intentando enfocar mi vista y encontrar el reloj, pero fallo. Me tallo las palmas de la mano contra mi cara y con los pies en rastra, camino hasta el pasillo y abro.

—Buen día— me saluda una voz femenina—. Disculpe que lo moleste, pero…

Cuando me doy cuenta, suspiro. Es la misma chica del aeropuerto pero ahora está vestida de manera demasiado informal y muy mañanera. Apenas viste un blusa de tirantes muy delgados y una pijama muy corta y reveladora de color pastel. ¿Qué hora es?

—Eres tú— sonríe.

—Soy yo— respondo como un imbécil. A plena mañana, el oxígeno no corre muy rápido por mi cerebro.

—Qué ironía encontrarnos justo aquí.

No estoy de humor y bufo.

—¿Se te ofrecía algo? — inquiero con aire un poco grosero.

—¿Amanecimos de mal humor? — se burla.

Entorno los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

—Ya, ok. No quería amargarte más la mañana. Pero… Como soy nueva, no tengo muchas cosas en casa, así que, aunque suene muy cliché… ¿Tendrás azúcar que me prestes?

—Disculpa por mi comportamiento. He tenido cosas que hacer. No estoy seguro. Recién acabo de llegar, pero… Puedo revisar. ¿Gustas pasar? —Le abro la puerta y extiendo un brazo para que camine dentro.

—Eso suena mucho mejor— dice y acepta.

Camino por detrás de ella y la conduzco hasta la sala de estar.

—Siéntete cómoda, iré a buscar en la alacena.

—Gracias— responde tomando asiento y fijando su mirada en todo el departamento. Mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Comienzo a buscar dentro de los cajones y no encuentro mi objetivo. ¿Bella habrá movido todo? Me siento tan desacostumbrado a éste lugar, que la idea de estar de nuevo solo, me hace doler el estómago.

—Lindo lugar…

—Me llamo Edward. Y gracias—. Me presento alzando la voz para que me escuche, mientras muevo tarros de vidrio con especias y hierbas de olor.

—Edward— la oigo susurrar—. Mi nombre es Kate. Todo es tan cálido aquí. ¿Tú lo decoraste?

—No solo— respondo mientras leo etiquetas de té verde.

—Ah, ¿En serio?

—Sí— contesto meneando un frasco y descubriendo que es canela en polvo.

—Tiene el toque femenino de una chica.

¿Qué tanta pregunta hace esta chica? ¿Creerá que soy un decorador de interiores reprimido sexualmente?

Por fin encuentro el tarro del azúcar y me siento como un estúpido porque era el que más estaba a mi alcance. Enciendo la cafetera y pongo el filtro y la cantidad de agua necesaria para cuatro tazas. El burbujeante ruido comienza a sonar y yo me siento relajado. Me hace sentir en casa. Vuelvo hacia la sala, en donde la encuentro aun vagando por las paredes y le entrego la taza de azúcar.

—Gracias, Edward. Me has salvado.

—De nada.

—Entonces… ¿Fue una chica?

Alzo una ceja y vuelvo a asentir. Su interés parece fastidioso hasta cierto punto.

—No soy muy bueno con las decoraciones. Antes de ella, esto pudo haber sido una granja en menos de dos meses.

Kate me mira y estalla en carcajadas. No entiendo por qué, pero también me hace gracia.

—Y, ¿Dónde está la dama?

Yo bajo la vista y suspiro.

—Se fue.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Será que es duro dejar ir a tu… ¿Hermana? — inquiere con ansia.

—Bella no es mi hermana.

—¿Es tu esposa?

¿Esposa?

—No… Ella es… Una excelente amiga— digo con pesar.

No estoy siquiera seguro de lo que somos.

Kate suspira y me mira con dulzura.

—No te preocupes, algo mejor espera por ti— cuchichea.

Su cercanía no me hace gracia, y hasta cierto punto no lo entiendo. No debería tener ningún problema con que una chica coqueteara tan abiertamente conmigo, pero el simple hecho de tenerla cerca y con esas intenciones, enciendo en mí una alarma fuerte que me pide que me aleje tan pronto como pueda.

—Eh, gracias— comento alejándome prudentemente de su alcance.

La rubia se acerca peligrosamente detrás de mí, mientras yo me dirijo con decisión a la cocina. Me doy la vuelta y suspiro mientras busco en la alacena alguna taza. Abro la puertecilla y me sirvo una taza rebosante de café negro y amargo.

—¿Gustas? — le pregunto con educación.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? — inquiere sonriente.

Busco una nueva taza y le sirvo. Saco el azúcar, un pequeño frasco den sustituto de crema y una caja de leche.

—Yo lo hice a mi gusto… Puedes prepararlo.

—Bueno, gracias.

Bebo de mi café y asiento. Ella comienza a preparar el suyo.

—Y dime, Edward… ¿Qué te trae a Cambridge?

—Trabajo. Soy médico— explico sin mucho ánimo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué especialidad?

—Cardiologo.

—Yo soy compradora de bienes raíces.

—Suena bien— murmuro.

—Me hace viajar un poco. Pero no me hace tener un verdadero hogar— dice con nostalgia—. ¿Tienes familia?

—Mis padres solamente.

—Que bien.

—¿Y tú?

—Mi papá. Pero vive en la gran manzana. Es dueño de industrias Kindoms.

—No estoy familiarizado.

Ella sonríe y se levanta de la silla.

—¡Deberías ver lo que hace! — expresa chillando y dando un manotazo, lo que provoca que golpee mi mano y se tire encima la taza de café hirviente, cayéndole sobre los pechos y la altura de la caderas—. ¡Ay!

—¡Kate!

—¡Uff! — se queja sacudiendo las manos y los brazos—, ¡Quema!

—Ven— digo halándola por los brazos y atrayéndola hacia la sala—. Siéntate por favor.

Busco un trapo limpio pero no encuentro nada a la vista. Opto por hacer lo primero que se me viene a la mente y me quito la camisa. Comienzo a secar los restos de la bebida, pensando primordialmente en su salud. Noto que se queda en silencio y al levantar la vista, me encuentro con su mirada perdida en la mía, cuando sin querer, paso acariciando sus pechos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me duele.

—Yo… — Me despego—. Iré a buscar el botiquín.

—Claro.

Camino a paso rápido hacia el baño y busco la caja metalica. Cuando vuelvo a la sala, Kate sigue limpiando su piel y noto como comienza a llenarse de ronchas.

—¿Qué tanto te duele?

—Algo— susurra—. Lo siento, soy una idiota.

—No te preocupes— suspiro y sonrío, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor—. Fue un accidente.

—Eres muy amable.

—Soy médico… Mi primordialidad es cuidar a las personas…

—Pero no a los que son despistados por naturaleza.

—Venga, mejor dime… ¿Dónde tienes quemado? — pregunto examinándola con la vista y con evidente preocupación.

—Mi piel es demasiado sensible, así que tiendo a sobre exagerar cuando me accidento.

Asiento.

—Me quemé aquí— apunta hacia sus pechos— y aquí— señala hacia su abdomen y su pierna derecha.

—Bien. ¿Podrías acomodarte? Limpiaré la piel para que no se te hagan ámpulas dolorosas.

—De acuerdo— y se acomoda.

Nerviosamente, comienzo a mirarla y paso un enorme trago de saliva. Me decido por atender su pierna primero. Coloco guantes y con una gasa limpia y agua, le limpio la piel, para después sellar con una pomada de primeros auxilios.

Su respiración se mantiene tranquila, pero de vez en cuando la oigo gemir… No sé si de dolor o por otra cosa. Ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar. Trato de ser lo más cuidadoso posible y cuando termino, aplico un spray desinfectante. Apenas son quemaduras leves, pero molestas.

—Eres bueno.

—Gracias— respondo tratando de centrarme en mi trabajo.

—Tienes manos delicadas y suaves. Debes ser bueno en muchas cosas.

Carraspeo incómodo.

—Soy… Bueno en mi trabajo… Bien… Hemos terminado con la pierna, ahora necesito que… Levantes tu blusa por debajo de la altura de tus pechos.

—Claro…

Y entonces lo hace… Debo reconocer como hombre que soy, que es muy atractiva, que me pone nervioso y que sabe bien lo que hace. Pero no es para tentarme al querer hacer con ella. No es como si se hubiese quemado a propósito, ¿O sí?

Comienzo mi trabajo, concentrándome solamente en la piel afectada y pensando en cachorritos. No soy lo suficientemente consciente como para poder darme cuenta de que tiene la vista puesta fijamente en mí y que se ha sonreído todo el tiempo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Eh… No.

—¿Seguro Edward?

—Sí— y me levanto de golpe—. Quiero curarte… Pero… Será mejor que lo hagas tú ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Son tus… Pechos… y yo…

—Ah, pero… ¿No eres médico acaso?

—Sí bueno pero…

—¿Entonces? —sonríe—. Anda, eres profesional y no pasa nada.

—Pero yo…

E incluso antes de que pueda objetar algo, se quita la blusa para quedarse desnuda de torso. Mis ojos se abren, porque no era necesario que se quitara todo.

Y en ese segundo, — no sé por qué tengo tan mala estrella—, la puerta se abre y veo a Bella entrar, con la mirada puesta en mis ojos y luego — casi en cámara lenta—, la vista en la espalda desnuda de Kate.

—¿Edward?


	35. Peleas, besos y una confesión

**_Capítulo 35_**

**_Peleas, besos y una confesión._**

Me levanto de mi lugar rápidamente, y en el acto, le tiro una almohada a Kate para que se cubra.

—¡Bella!

La rubia se gira y se sonríe, se coloca la blusa de nuevo y se levanta.

—Hola.

—Hola— saluda la castaña—. ¿Tú quien eres?

—Soy Kate… Tu eres la famosa Bella.

Entrecierra los ojos y suspira.

—Ni tanto… Parece que he interrumpido una mañana… Productiva— dice con sarcasmo.

—Bella— digo con alegría—. Me alegra que estés aquí, iba a buscarte apenas pero sucedió que…

—Ni lo digas — comenta negando y moviendo las manos hacia enfrente—. No me interesa qué es lo que sucedió. Sólo vine por mis cosas y ya. No es necesario que me des explicaciones, pero me parece un poco… Apresurado que no hayas esperado al menos un tiempo.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De nada— se apresura a decir y a cruzar los brazos—. ¿Has visto una caja con mi nombre?

—Yo creo que mejor me retiro—murmura Kate—. Hasta pronto, Edward. Y gracias por lo que hiciste.

—De nada.

—Hasta pronto, Bella— se sonríe y camina hasta la puerta.

Bella no responde, creo que incluso hace todo por ignorarme y busca con la vista su famosa caja.

—Me alegra que estés aquí…

—¿Dónde está la caja?

—¿Qué caja?

—La que dice mi nombre— y camina por la sala.

—¿Eso es todo? Hacer como que no pasa nada y preguntar más por la dichosa caja. Ni siquiera preguntas cómo estoy o cómo me fue con lo del encarcelamiento.

—No puedo preguntar algo que ya sé. Saliste, estás bien… Más que bien y nada solo— apunta con el pulgar hacia la salida—. ¿Dónde consigues tanta rubia?

—No es lo que crees.

—No importa qué es lo que creo— dice caminando hacia la cocina—. Es tu vida, no la mía.

—Pues… Tengo una explicación que dar.

—A mí no me la debes.

La sigo y suspiro.

—¿Podrías por favor dejar de ser tan malditamente cortante? En primer lugar, ni siquiera hemos hablado de la loca decisión que tomaste de irte. No tienes por qué marcharte, éste lugar es tan tuyo como mío.

—Necesito cuidar de mi madre. ¿Ok? Jimmy está con ella… No puedo dejarlo solo.

—¿Quién es Jimmy?

—Alguien— dice cortante.

—¿Tu novio? ¿El sujeto con el que estabas el día que te fuiste?

—Estás loco— suspira y vuelve a buscar.

—Contesta— digo un poco enojado.

—¿Qué quieres? Es mi asunto…

—No, es también el mío.

—Basta con ese jueguito de novios que teníamos. Eso se quedó en Forks. Cumplí con mi parte, tu cumple con la tuya.

—Pues no me gusta y no quiero. ¿Estás así porque estás celosa de Kate? ¿De Tanya?

—A esa bruja ni me la menciones— espeta con furia—. No la soporto, pero es tu decisión con quien desees estar o revolcarte. Sólo respeta mi espacio— y entonces, abre los ojos de golpe y su cara se torna roja, furiosamente.

Yo niego y suspiro.

—¿Qué diablos hacen mis cosas sobre la barra de la cocina? Mi laptop, mis cosas del instituto… ¡Mi diario!

—Bella… Yo…

—¿Quién te crees para revisar mis pertenencias? ¿Con qué derecho lo haces?

—Yo… — digo con vergüenza.

—Eres un idiota… ¿Leíste algo?

Parpadeo y me quedo mudo.

—¡Imbécil!

—Lo lamento, Bella… Es que… Creí que ahí podría encontrar donde buscarte con más seguridad y yo…

—Son mis cosas— grita guardando todo dentro de la caja.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Lo lamentas? Primero haces que vaya a Forks para cumplir los caprichos de tu madre, luego, haces que todo mundo crea que vamos a tener un bebé, después; estás con una mujer y te meten preso. Y ahora, encuentro una linda mañana romántica con otra rubia…

Yo comienzo a enfurecerme.

—Me estás juzgando mal.

—Juzgo lo que veo… No tienes compromiso con nadie, creí… Yo… Es decir… Eres un idiota.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que el único que falló aquí soy yo? Te recuerdo que la que está haciendo todo un teatro eres tú. ¿Me juzgas de salir con otras? ¿Quién fue la que se metió a una estúpida página de citas en Internet? ¿Quién sale con un tal _Jimmy_? — me burlo con una genérica imitación de su voz—. Cosa por cierto… He recibido tantos mensajes de voz de idiotas que dicen buscarte… Es mi teléfono también… No quiero esos mensajes en mi contestadora.

—¿Escuchaste mis mensajes?

—Puede que sí.

—¡Oh, Edward Cullen! ¡Cretino!

—Tu eres la mocosa chiflada… ¿A qué estás jugando? Eso de citarte con tantos hombres… Todo por seguir consejos de la loca de Alice… Eres como la oveja que sigue el rebaño.

—Pues es mi vida… Dijiste que no te meterías.

—Me meto porque me importas.

—¿Te importo? ¿Desde cuándo? Antes, cuando el imbécil de Jasper Withlock y su séquito de imbéciles burdos, incluyendo a Tanya me humillaron. Creí que eras diferente, Edward. Que después de siete años, pudiste haber cambiado… Pero solo buscaron humillarme… Por cualquier motivo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La graduación— dice al punto del llanto.

—¡Yo quería protegerte!

—¡Mentira! — me grita.

—¿Cómo sabes que miento?

—Sólo fui como un cachorro para ti… Nunca me viste como una chica. Una de verdad.

—¡Estuve en la cárcel por ti! — le confieso.

—¿Qué?

—Después de que saliste de ahí, golpee tan fuertemente a Withlock que me mantuvieron toda la noche ahí. Corté todo con Tanya y cuando salí, lo primero que hice es buscarte. Pero te habías ido. Te fuiste sin decir adiós… Lo mismo que hiciste ayer… Y me sentí desesperado. Mi cuerpo se sintió sin salida…

Su boca se abre.

—¿Por qué habrías de haberte sentido así?

La miro a la cara y suspiro. Este es el momento. No puedo dejar que se vaya sin saberlo. Sus ojos chocolate me estudian con detenimiento y me pierdo en ellos. No puedo seguir manteniéndolo todo dentro de mí o explotaré. Camino decididamente hasta ella, tomándola por la cara, obligándola a mirarme a la cara.

—Porque estoy enamorado como un loco de ti, porque no soportaría saber que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte conmigo de nuevo y que la desperdicié. Porque por primera vez en mi vida, me siento desesperado por estar con una mujer y ésa mujer eres tú, Bella. No quiero estar lejos de ti y soy un loco celoso, celoso de los hombres que solo te miran y las sonrisas que les das. No lo soporto, te amo… Quiero que seas mía, mía nada más. No he estado con nadie más desde que te conozco y la primera noche que dormiste conmigo, me desvelé mientras me amanecía viendo tu rostro. Eres hermosa, inteligente y completamente capaz de salir con hombres mucho mejores que yo, pero no lo soportaría… Me llenaría de rabia verte del brazo del alguien más. Sabotee todas y cada una de tus citas, incluso alejé a Newton y al doctor sonrisitas de Norton. Me vuelve loco porque quiero que seas para mí, Bella. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti y no puedes verlo…

Sus ojos se abren y veo lágrimas a punto de salir.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—No, nunca.

—Edward…

Pongo un dedo por encima de sus labios y ella parpadea.

—Después de lo que voy a hacer, eres tan libre de decirme y hacer lo que gustes.

La miro a los ojos y la siento temblar. Es ahora. Beso sus labios lentamente y tomo su cara entre mis manos. Paseo los míos por encima de los suyos y mordisqueo un poco. Primero se tensa, pero conforme comienzo a besarla, sus brazos, su cuerpo, su boca, cede ante mí. Enreda sus manos en mi cabello y yo la aprieto contra mi pecho desnudo. La sensación de su boca es tibia y seductora. Meto la lengua y choco contra la suya, haciendo de mi cuerpo, reaccionar con trémula excitación. Bella jadea y enreda su cuerpo contra el mío, tallándolo suavemente. Mis ojos se cierran y disfruto dejándome llevar. La amo, la amo profundamente. El solo saber que la tengo ahora para mí, hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de expectativa. Dios, cuan enamorado estoy de Isabella Swan. Paseo mis manos por su cintura pequeña y la tallo con mis manos. Recargo la frente contra la suya y suspiro después del beso.

—Te amo.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Te amo, Bella Swan. Te amo como un completo loco…

La miro a la cara y se sonríe.

—Yo también te amo, desde siempre…

—Oh, Bella…

—¿Esto es un sueño?

—No, cariño. No lo es…

—Dios… Que feliz estoy pero… Creo que tengo sueño.

—¿Qué?

Y entonces se desvanece en mis brazos. ¡Bella se ha desmayado de la emoción! Se queda entre mis brazos, con una sonrisita en los labios. No puedo evitar reírme… Si esto es ahora que le dije que la amo, ¿Qué pasará cuando le diga que me quiero casar con ella?

* * *

**Con este capítulo, me pesa comunicar que a la historia le quedan pocos capítulos. No quiero que terminé de manera "cliché" de 'amor y todos felices', aun queda saber qué pasa con la mamá de Bella y su hermano...**

**¿Qué pensará Esme de todo esto?**

**¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!**


	36. ¡Te casas y punto!

**_Capítulo 36_**

**_¡Te casas y punto!_**

**_NA: La historia es mía, los personajes de la señora Meyer._**

**_¡Disfrútenlo!_**

Desvanecida entre mis brazos, la cargo y la deposito en el sofá. Rápidamente, busco el alcohol en el botiquín, y mojo un algodón para ponérselo frente a la nariz. Espero despierte pronto, tengo tantas cosas que decirle.

—Bella, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Solo es una caja…— dice una voz a mis espaldas y me encuentro con un rubio de casi dos metros de altura, con corte militar impecable y una considerable musculatura bajo una playera, que definitivamente le queda demasiado ajustada.

Parpadeo repetidamente y el hombre me mira con rabia.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—¿Quién eres tú? — me acusa—. Y, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella? — corre hasta su lugar y se arrodilla frente a ella.

Yo me quedo estupefacto al verlo tan cerca de su cuerpo y tan _confianzudo._ ¿Y a éste que le pasa?

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste? — me pregunta muy molesto.

—Yo no le hice nada— respondo—. Además no me has contestado, ¿Quién eres?

—No te tengo que dar ninguna jodida explicación.

Eso me hace encabronar.

—Pues yo soy…— me detengo a media fresa, ¿Yo quién mierdas soy?

—A mí no me importa quién seas. Mi Bella se suponía que solo entraría por una caja con sus pertenencias y me la encuentro desmayada y con un hombre semidesnudo cerca de ella. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al respecto?

—No tengo por qué…

—¡Soy su hermano! ¡Con una mierda!

Me quedo de piedra. ¿Qué?

—¿James Swan?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Soy… Edward Cullen — comento como un imbécil.

—¿Cullen? ¿El Cullen mariscal de Forks?

—El mismo…

—¿Cuántos jodidos años han pasado?

—Los suficientes como para que no me reconocieras, ni yo a ti…

—Joder… Lo había olvidado… Jugábamos de niños, junto a tu padre, el mío y el señor Black.

Me cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que hablamos civilizadamente.

Pero cuando menos lo espero, James entrecierra la mirada y me da un certero golpe en la mandíbula, que me deja aturdido y en el suelo. Levanto la vista y lo miro ceñudo, mientras un hilo de sangre me recorre la boca.

—¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE!?

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Cullen?

—¿Saber qué? — pregunto desde el suelo.

—Cuando fui a buscarla a Forks, porque por alguna extraña razón se fue ahí, pregunté por Isabella. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijeron? "¿Buscas a la nuera de Esme Cullen? Me alegra tanto que por fin vaya a ser abuela". ¡Con un demonio! ¿Embarazaste a mi hermanita? —grita enfurecido.

Abrí la boca de golpe.

¿Debo correr ahora? Pero hice remembranza en ese último minuto, ¿De qué está hablando? Que yo supiera —o recordara—, nunca había tenido sexo con Bella, a lo máximo que habíamos llegado, era a un beso y abrazos muy, muy, pero muy por encima de la ropa. Ese hecho me hizo gracia. ¿Qué pasa con James Swan? ¿Es que acaso aún sigue de renuente con no dejar que me acerque a su hermana? Ya no tenemos diez años y hace bastante tiempo que dejé de tenerle miedo. Aunado a que parte de mi ética no me permite comenzar una riña. Mi deber es cuidar y sanar, no lastimar.

—No es lo que piensas— respondo parándome—. Bella y yo…

—¿Qué quieres que piense entonces? Se desmayó, esos rumores en aquel pueblo… Más de una persona los vio comprando artículos para bebés… A menos que creas que soy un imbécil, los niños no llegan por la cigüeña y mucho menos una chica se desmaya porque sí…— Y entonces se encaró a mí—. Edward Cullen— sentenció—: mi padre era del FBI y me enseñó a usar un arma, estuve más de cinco años en el ejército, sé cómo usar una pistola y rastrear gente. Si embarazaste a mi hermanita, tendrás que responderle y ¡Ay de ti! Que intentes pasarte de listo, porque te juro que te cazaré así sea lo último que haga.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué me estaba tratando de decir?

—¿Quieres que Bella y yo…?

—¡Claro! ¿¡Creías que dejaría intacto su honor!?

—Bueno es que…

Pero James me interrumpió.

—Te vas a casar con ella. Punto.

Me rasco la cabeza sin entenderlo. En primer lugar, si ella no estuviese —hipotéticamente porque en realidad no lo está— embarazada, su hermano no me dejaría acercármele ni dos metros, pero él cree que si lo está, lo que me hace estar "obligado" a desposarla, cosa contraria porque estoy encantado con la idea. Pero el problema es que, Bella ni siquiera lo sabe y no sé realmente como lo tomará. Tampoco sé si ella quiere casarse conmigo, sigue desmayada y yo no puedo evitar sentirme aventajado con todo esto, muy a pesar del golpe que me ha dado su hermano.

Así que, sin más que pensar y esperando no echarme _la soga al cuello_, me aclaro la garganta y alzo la frente.

—No tengo nada que objetar. Yo me casaré con ella. Pero tendríamos que…

—Nada de esperar. No quiero que su barriga se asome y la gente la murmure. Se casarán lo más pronto posible. Esperaremos a que mi madre se recupere pronto. Ella no tiene ningún problema con que Bella tenga hijos, pero debo velar por la integridad de mi hermana. Apenas y se despierte hablaré con ella y…

—Si me permites… Me gustaría poder decírselo personalmente.

Alza una ceja, mientras se cruza de brazos.

—¿Cuál es la cuestión?

—Ni siquiera le he propuesto matrimonio— me explico y lo oigo gruñir—, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo desee. Es que…— coloco una mano tras mi nuca—. Con todo eso de su madre, ha estado algo ida. No quiero preocuparla más.

—Pues mamá no estará muy contenta con que se haya embarazado antes de casarse, pero la hará sentirse tranquila sabiendo que no la dejarás sola— sentencia—, de eso me aseguraré yo.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Niega suavemente.

—Yo podría mantener a ese bebé, sin que tú le faltaras… Pero sé que mi hermana estaría mejor contigo. Sé que te quiere, desde niños. Así que si su felicidad está junto a ti, no pondré reparos.

Me hace sonreír.

—Gracias. La cuidaré, lo prometo.

—Que esté diciendo que sí, no quiere decir que aplaudo estas gracias. Mi sobrino no estará solo, y si tú no sabrás responder yo lo haré. No le faltará nada, pero sé que Bella querrá que no le falte su padre… Por eso no te he matado.

No sé si seguir realmente con esto. ¿Cree realmente que hay un bebé? Pues será mejor seguir con esto, antes de que descubra que no es así y me impida estar cerca de Bella. Otra vez.

—Yo no les fallaré. A ambos— prometo.

Algo dentro de mí, se siente extraño. Me gustaría que fuera cierto. Un bebé, mitad ella y mitad yo. No sé por qué la idea de formalizar lo antes posible me mantiene ansioso y es que, hasta cierto punto, debería entenderme. He esperado por lo que parece mucho tiempo para estar junto a ella. Siete largos años, con sus subidas y bajadas. Toda esta loca semana en Forks, la insistencia de mi madre, las noches que dormí a su lado, los celos enfermizos hacia sus citas— que me siguen revolviendo el estómago de solo recordarlo—, me hacen reafirmar que realmente he estado enamorado de Bella. Durante toda mi vida, pero no me di cuenta.

Su teléfono celular comienza a sonar y me saca de mi trance. James lo mira y atiende.

—¿Hola? Sí, habla él. Claro… Voy en seguida. Recogeré a mi madre para instalarla en la ciudad, no quiero que se agite demasiado. Gracias por la llamada, estaré ahí en menos de diez. Hasta pronto.

—¿Todo bien con Reneé?

—Sí, sólo está en chequeos. Regresamos al hospital porque se mareó demasiado y su presión se elevó por los cielos. Bella trató de convencerla de que debía quedarse en observación pero esa mujer es tan testaruda. No quiso. Dijo que quería descansar lejos de los hospitales y bueno, le renté una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Solo por si acaso.

—Suena fuero de peligro. Me alegro que esté mejor.

—Gracias— dice y luego mira a Bella apuntándola con el pulgar—. ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Ya la revisé, está perfecta. Es… Normal— concluyo como si supiera de lo que hablo.

—A veces olvido que también eres doctor. La dejo contigo. Confío en que no le harás nada, a sabiendas que no la puedes embarazar otra vez.

—Vete tranquilo, hablaré con ella cuando despierte.

—Bien— se cuadra de hombros—. Dile que iré con nuestra madre y que me llame si quiere que pase por ella.

Lo encamino hacia la salida y asiento mientras abre la puerta.

—Cuídala— dice sin girarse.

—Claro, ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte cuñado?

Abre la puerta de su auto y alza el brazo.

—No me tientes, Cullen. No hagas que me arrepienta.

Yo no puedo evitar reír. Cuando cierro la puerta, suspiro. ¿Cómo lo haré para decírselo a Bella?

_x.x.x_

Coloco una silla frente al mueble donde está sentada. El respaldo de ésta, me sirve para sostener mis brazos y recargar mi barbilla en ellos. Luce hermosa, tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Más de una ocasión, me hace creer que sonríe entre sueños, pero la verdad no estoy realmente seguro. ¿Cómo le diré que su hermano me ha obligado a casarme con ella porque cree que está embarazada?

Abre lentamente los ojos y yo alzo la cabeza a la expectativa. Sus ojos se enfocan suavemente hacia la luz mientras se talla la cara y bosteza.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Te desmayaste, ¿Estás bien?

—Siento como si me hubiesen golpeado el cráneo— y se siente tranquilamente al borde el mueble.

—¿Quieres agua?

—Por favor.

Camino hasta la cocina y le sirvo un vaso, vuelvo y se lo entrego. Ella bebe y suspira.

—Gracias.

—De nada— sonrío.

Nos quedamos mirando por lo que parece mucho tiempo y yo bufo.

—Tu hermano estuvo aquí…

—¿James?

—Me dijo que a tu madre la habían dado de alta, que él la llevaría y que si querias que te llevara a casa, que lo llamaras.

—Dios, que bien que esté mejor.

—Si— murmuro girando la vista.

—¿Pasa algo?

Yo me acaricio la nuca.

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí…

—No me digas que se enojó porque me vio aquí.

—Más o menos.

Ella se para y se acomoda su blusa.

—Odio cuando hace eso, se pone muy sobreprotector y no me deja que…

—Bella…

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Nos miramos a los ojos y la veo pasar un enorme trago de saliva.

—Suena serio cuando hablas así.

—Es que en realidad es algo serio.

—Primero que nada, quiero que hablemos por lo que llegaste hasta este punto, el haberte desmayado y luego vendrán las respuestas del porqué de lo que hablaremos.

—Suena complicado.

—Más o menos— digo sentándome a su lado—, pero antes que nada… Necesito que me contestes algo. Y me gustaría que fueses lo más honesta posible.

Sus ojos brillan a la expectativa.

—Dime…

Me muerdo los labios a la expectativa de mis propias palabras. Este es mi chance.

—Lo que te dije acerca de mis sentimientos, es real y honesto, Bella. Desde que nos volvimos a encontrar te juro que no ha habido nadie más que tú, ni siquiera en pensamientos. Me gustas y— la tomo de la mano, sus ojos viajan desde ahí, hasta los míos—, quiero que sepas que no eres un juego y que nunca lo has sido. Me… Me enamoré de ti. Profundamente. Nunca he sentido esto por alguien más y créeme que estoy… Desesperado porque seas mía… Sólo mía. Y quiero saber, si lo que me dijiste es verdad, que me amas como yo a ti… Si, después de todo estos años sientes lo mismo que yo y que, ésta loca convivencia, solo ha logrado reafirmar tu amor por mí, desde niños.

Mi corazón late desbocado.

—Edward… Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te amo. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado enamorada de ti y… Esto, no ha disminuido ni siquiera un poco a pesar de los años, sigues siendo el único... El que yo quiero… Al que amo.

—Bella— murmuro tomándola por el rostro y acariciándola suavemente.

Mis labios se unen a los suyos, de manera lenta. Se entrega a mi beso con ternura y paciencia, sin forzar la caricia. Su boca es tibia y apasionada cuando sus brazos se enredan entorno a mi cuello y empuja contra mí. Enredo las manos a su cintura y su húmeda lengua se talla contra la mía, provocando un escalofrío de placer en mi espalda. Me excita, así que sé que debo parar… Al menos hasta poder decirle la siguiente noticia.

—Cariño…— jadeo—. Necesito decirte algo más.

Bella se separa y ladea la cabeza un poco.

—¿Algo más?

—No sé cómo tomes esto pero…

—Me asustas. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí… Sí…— la tomo de las manos—. Pero es importante.

—Pues te escucho…

—Verás… James…

—¿Ajá?

—James… Te fue a buscar a Forks hace un par de días…

—Sí lo supe.

—Y bueno, cuando él vino al departamento, te encontró desmayada.

—Me sorprende no haber despertado en el hospital— se ríe.

—O con la noticia de que mi cuerpo estaba en la morgue— digo con una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Qué?

—Bella, amor… Tu hermano cree que estás embarazada…

—¡¿Cómo?! — se levanta de la silla de golpe—. Pero si tú y yo no…

—No se lo dije porque…

—¿Cómo que no se lo dijiste? — me regaña.

—Amor, tu hermano fue claro. Si yo no tengo nada que responder por ti, que ni me acercara. No puedo permitir que me aleje de ti. Además, sé que si tú me amas, no querrás estar peleada con tu único hermano y con tu madre. La falsa idea de un bebé, parece hacerlo aceptarme. Y si eso los hace feliz, pues… que mejor que así lo crean…

—Pero, Edward… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Que quiere que nos casemos…

Levanta la vista con preocupación y suspira.

—Antes de que te dé un ataque cardiaco— bromee—, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

Camino hasta el centro de mesa y le doy una caja de madera. Ella la toma entre sus manos y suspira.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Por qué no lo abres mejor? — la invito a sentarse.

Me mira con desconfianza y suspira. Sus dedos tallan la tapa de la caja y la pellizca.

—No tiene nada que te hará daño, Bella. Lo prometo.

Me siento frente a ella, sosteniendo sus manos.

—De acuerdo— suspira.

Abre la caja y encuentra pequeñas notas de colores, acomodadas perfectamente una tras otra.

—Léelas, por favor— le pido.

La primera es azul, ella la saca y la desdobla.

Aclara su garganta y comienza.

**_Querida, Bella. ¿Recuerdas el día en que te conocí? Yo era un cretino que se creía el rey del mundo, cuando en realidad no era nadie._**

Alza la vista y sonríe. Saca la siguiente en color amarillo y desdobla de nuevo.

**_Cuando vi tus ojos, algo dentro de mí, estalló. Fueron como fuegos artificiales. Un cuatro de julio más grande que alguien que haya visto. Me enamoré de ti, aunque no lo demostré y seguí pensando en ti, hasta el final de nuestro pequeño, pero significativo tiempo juntos._**

La tercera era rosada.

**_Lamento tanto no haberlo hecho antes. Pero, quiero que sepas una vez más, qu estoy enamorado de ti._**

Ella sonríe y abre la cuarta, que es color naranja.

**_No importa que tu hermano James me quiera partir el cráneo, no importa quién se oponga a lo que siento por ti, pero de algo si estoy seguro: te amo._**

La última de las notas, es color lila. Ansioso, veo como la toma entre sus delgados dedos y la desdobla suavemente. Yo me muerdo los labios.

**_Y aunque, sé que está no es la manera más romántica del mundo y la que menos mereces, quiero pedirte una cosa. Hazme el hombre más feliz y afortunado de la tierra:_**

******_Isabella Swan ¿Te casarías conmigo? _**

Alza la vista con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Edward…

Me arrodillo ante ella y beso sus manos.

—No importa que tu hermano crea que vamos a casarnos a causa de un bebé. Quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que seas mi familia, mi todo. En verdad lo deseo.

—Pero… Apenas y hemos hablado de esto. ¿No te parece que es muy pronto?

Me sonrío.

—James quiere que sea lo más pronto posible y yo por supuesto, no tengo objeción— le guiño un ojo—. A menos que tú no quieras.

Bella sonríe y se abalanza sobre mis brazos.

—Por supuesto que quiero… Por supuesto que me casaré contigo…

Nos besamos los labios apasionadamente y cuando nos despegamos, me concentro en su aroma. Mi frente se recarga en la suya y sonrío de felicidad pura.

—Gracias, amor. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto.

—Ni tú— responde—. El problema será cuando Jimmy sepa que no hay bebé…

—Eso tiene solución — le guiño un ojo.

Bella golpea juguetonamente mi brazo.

—¡Edward!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Un paso a la vez.

—Sí, uno a la vez — me besa la boca.

—¿En serio no quieres darle ese gusto a James? Bien estamos a tiempo de hacerlo tío…

—Recuerda que sabe usar un arma y tú no eres a prueba de balas…

—Ay, cariño… No me importaría morir ahora.

—Nada de eso, primero nos casamos y luego te mato a besos.

—O tu hermano a golpes— murmuro.

—Lo que pase primero.

La tomo entre mis brazos y me dejo caer en el sofá.

—Bueno, señorita… ¡Mátame entonces!

Ella sonríe y comienza a llenarme el rostro de besos.

**_¿Qué tal el capítulo?_**

**_Gracias por esperar… Dejen sus opiniones._**

**_¿Qué creen que pase? ¿James se enterará de que no hay bebé? ¿Matará a Edward?_**

**_Jajaja, no dejen de comentar…_**

**_¡ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS!_**


	37. La noticia, suegra eufórica y promesa n

**_Capítulo 37_**

**_La noticia, suegra eufórica y promesa nupcial…_**

**_N/A: Déjenme saber en sus comentarios que tal les parece… ;)_**

**_¡Gracias!_**

La parte más difícil del asunto— y ahora que lo pienso mejor—, no había sido enfrentar a James, el hermano de Bella. Ciertamente, había peores cosas que decirle al hermano de tu novia que te quieres casar con ella y que éste, crea que es por un embarazo. O en nuestro caso, que él se haya inventado que estábamos embarazados.

El asunto: mi madre.

Esme ha estado esperando por lo que parece mucho tiempo el día en que yo encontrase una relación seria, formal y estable para formar una familia. A este punto, no sabía cómo decírselo y no porque se opondría, sino porque nos asfixiaría con tanta felicidad y no nos dejaría solos, ni un solo momento.

Ya la veía corriendo y brincando por todos lados. Haciendo listas, contratando banquetes, eligiendo las flores. Bella se siente poco inclinada a ése tipo de eventos y cosas de preparación nupcial, pero la dura insistencia de su hermano, logra que nos saque de quicio a ambos.

Recién nos integramos al trabajo, todo el mundo lo supo. Muchas de las enfermeras ya ni siquiera me ven a la cara de la misma manera que al inicio de todo esto, porque saben de mi relación oficial con mi hermosa nena y eso me hace muy feliz, porque todos los pretendientes se han esfumado. Inclusive el odioso de Mike Newton. Por otro lado, a Bella no le va tan bien como a mí. Cada día, recibe por lo menos diez dulces o pequeños regalitos.

Sí, el rumor de que está "embarazada" se corrió como agua en el río. Es un secreto a voces, secreto que está comenzando hartar a mi novia.

—Esto solo es por James— bufa enojada mientras tira su saco en el perchero—. Sí no hubiese atado cabos, ni siquiera la mitad del hospital me reconocería como la doctora embarazada.

—Dale tiempo, amor— y le ofrezco un jugo—. Ellos no saben lo que pasa. La gente solo habla por hablar.

—Sí, bueno. Lo importante es que mamá lo sabe.

Sí, mi suegra ya lo sabía.

_Habíamos llegado para saludarla después de su estadía en el hospital. Fuera de la ciudad, habitaba en una casita de campo que tenía la mejor de la vistas. En ese tiempo, James había partido hacia el cuartel por mandato de un superior y me había encargado estrictamente que cuidara de Bella y de su mamá. Claro que acepté. Nos fuimos un fin de semana. La madre de Bella era cuidada por una enfermera que más bien cumplía la función de compañía, porque Renee rechazaba cualquier indicio de estar siendo "cuidada como un viejito" incluso en su propia casa. Cuando le dijimos que nos casaríamos, se puso muy feliz. Aunque de antemano sabíamos que su hijo ya le había adelantado "las noticias"._

—_Aunque no me parece lo más correcto, creo que haces muy bien en responder por tus acciones, Edward_—_ me dijo mientras bebía de una taza de té_—. _Sólo quiero que cuides a mi dulce niña. _

—_Lo haré, señora._ — _prometí mientras sostenía la mano de Bella y ella sonreía_.

—_Pero, niños… No me explico. Ambos son médicos, habiendo tantos métodos ¿No se pudieron cuidar?_

_Bella y yo nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Era tiempo de decirle la verdad._

—_De eso queríamos hablarte, mamá._

_La señora Swan se acomodó en su lugar._

—_Ay, linda. Dime que todo está bien con el bebé._

_Apreté la mano de Bella._

—_Señora Swan, esa es la cuestión_— _Carraspee_—:_ nosotros nunca hemos estado esperando un bebé._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Bueno_— _susurró mi novia_—_, es la verdad, mamá. Todo fue un mal entendido._

—_No entiendo, ¿entonces por qué…?_

—_Verás…_

_Y yo tomé la palabra._

—_Cuando fuimos a Forks, mi madre nos hizo comprar una obscena cantidad de artículos para recién nacido…_

—_Entonces… Todos en el pueblo creyeron que estábamos esperando un bebé. Cosa que no es verdad porque Edward y yo ni siquiera_— _y se puso roja de la cara_—_. Ya sabes, má…_

—_Pero, ¿Por qué tu madre haría algo así, Edward?_

_Yo me encogí de hombros y suspiré._

—_No lo sé, sólo… Es mi madre_— _reí._

Le pedimos estrictamente que guardara el secreto, ya que queríamos confrontarnos a James apenas tuviéramos la oportunidad. Le dije a Bella que yo podía hacerlo solo, pero ella insistió en que ambos estaríamos juntos, eso incluía decírselo a mi madre.

—Temo decirte cariño, que tu madre se decepcionó un poco cuando le dijimos que no seria abuela.

—¿Tú lo crees? — pregunta mientras se quita los zapatos.

—Se veía muy entusiasmada— me río.

—Aún hay cosas que quiero que pasen antes de ser mamá…

—Entonces— me siento frente a ella—, ¿Te hubiese arrepentido de haber sido verdad?

Me mira a los ojos y suspira mientras me toma de las manos.

—Nos vamos a casar, Edward. Parte de casarse, implica que después de un tiempo tengamos familia. Adoro a los niños y quiero tener algunos con el tiempo— y acaricia mi rostro—. Ahora no es el momento más ideal, cuando recién confesamos que nos amamos… Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Si estuviera embarazada, sería muy feliz. En verdad…

La beso suavemente en los labios.

—Nunca es el mejor momento para tener hijo, cariño. Pero tienes razón… Apenas estamos viviendo esta etapa juntos. Tu hermano espera que nos casemos en un mes y mis padres aun no lo saben. A este paso, siento que ña boda gira entorno a él.

—¿Por qué no simplemente se lo decimos? Tomamos un avión a Las Vegas y nos casamos — Pregunta—. No es que seamos menores de edad… Digo… Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—No, hermosa. Ellos son tu familia y como seré parte también, quiero estar bien con ellos. Mereces una boda por los aires.

—¿Cuál es el punto si creen que estoy embarazada? — Se cruza de brazos—. Es decir… ¿Cuál es? No dudo que muchos crean que ni siquiera merezco el vestido blanco frente al sacerdote…

Me enderezo de golpe y me río.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no dudo que muchos crean que ni siquiera merezco el vestido blanco frente al sacerdote…

—¿Sacerdote? — repito como un imbécil.

—Pues sí— alza una ceja en mi dirección.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Edward, me desconciertas… ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… Creí que solo querías casarte conmigo por el civil… Ya sabes, solo esa boda.

—¿Y qué hay de la boda por la iglesia?

—Yo… Es que…— niego dos veces sin poder creérmelo—. La boda por la iglesia quiere decir que esto es más que serio… Es decir… Uno se casa solo una vez… Una sola. Es una decisión delicada y muy… Muy… Comprometedora.

—¿Tú no quieres casarte por la iglesia? — inquiera un poco preocupada.

—No, es decir… ¡Sí! Es solo que no lo contemplaba… Creí que… No estarías lo suficientemente segura como para dar ese paso. Una boda civil calmaría las aguas con todos… Pero por la iglesia, Bella… Seríamos nuestros, hasta el final… De ambos.

Enreda los brazos entorno a mi cuello y recarga la frente con la mía.

—Casarme contigo es lo que siempre he querido. Desde el inicio de todo esto. Cuando era niña, usaba el papel de baño para colocármelo en la cabeza y decir que era mi velo de novia— Ríe—. Charlie me regañaba por desperdiciarlo y de castigo no podía ver la televisión. Con el tiempo y después de ser mucho castigada, me acostumbré a pensar en ti, en el día en que tu familia y la mía pasaran otro domingo juntos… Para verte… Solo a ti.

—Cariño…— suspiré—. Eso es muy dulce.

Bella se sonroja.

—Entonces… — comento.

—¿Sí?

La miro a los ojos y frunzo el ceño.

—¿Cuánto papel higiénico desperdiciaste?

Ella comienza a reír mientras yo me contagio de su buen humor.

**_x-x-x-x_**

El viernes por la mañana, hablé con Bella para concretar la llamada con mi madre para anunciarle nuestro compromiso.

—¿Exactamente qué le diremos?

—Pues… Que vamos a casarnos…— sonrío.

Asiento sin mucho convencimiento y marco al número de la casa de mis padres. Tras el tono de llamada y muchos nervios instalados en mi estómago, alguien responde.

—_Familia Cullen, ¿Quién habla?_

La voz de mi padre al teléfono es un tranquilizante para todo mi sistema, especialmente para Bella.

—Papá, es Edward…

—_Hijo, ¿Cómo estás?_

—Excelente… ¿Sabes? Llamo para darte noticias.

—_¿Noticias? Espero sean buenas…_

—Son excelentes, a decir verdad— y pongo el altavoz para que Bella también lo escuche.

—_Pues escucho, hijo…_

—Bella y yo… Vamos a casarnos.

Y entonces, un ensordecedor grito se escucha detrás del auricular. El grito de una mujercita feliz y asombrada.

—_¡AHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI HIJO SE VA A CASAAAAR!_

La voz risueña de mi padre suena en la misma línea. Parece que mi madre ha estado escuchando desde el otro teléfono.

—_Parece que tu madre ya lo sabe…_

—Ya nos dimos cuenta— decimos en unísono Bella y yo.

—_¡Dios santo, cariño! Por fin te has dado cuenta de que Bella es la chica indicada. La nuera que siempre soñé. Madre de Dios, tienen que decirme cuando es la agraciada fecha…_

—Bueno— comenta mi novia—, esto está planeado para… Un mes.

—_¡¿UN MES?! ¿Tuvieron en consideración mis nervios? ¿Cómo que un mes? Es tan poco tiempo… Digo… Ni que fueran a ocultar una barriga._

Y esa sola frase, hace que ella y yo nos quedemos en silencio. ¿Por qué siempre hacen ese tipo de conjeturas? No es que todas las parejas se casen apresuradamente solo por un bebé… En mi caso era porque un revolver militar apuntaba metafóricamente a mi cabeza. Fuera de eso, era el puro e inocente amor que nos teníamos… Bueno… No tan inocente. Luego de que Bella pone a cada momento del día muy a prueba mi celibato y mis ganas de hacerle el amor, por sus jodidos y diminutos shorts.

—_¡Ah! ¿Es verdad?_

—No estamos embarazados, mamá— dictamino.

—_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EXIJO UN NIETO!_

Esa fue la conversación más extraña que habíamos tenido con mi mamá. No puedo negar que estuvo divertido y que su loca idea de tomar el primer vuelo hacia Massachusetts desistió luego decirle que no tenía que preocuparse por nada de la ceremonia, puesto que sería algo íntimo y privado.

Cuando le dijimos que no llevábamos nada preparado, casi le da un ataque y amenazó con que llegaría a Cambridge el lunes de la siguiente semana entrante. ¿Qué significa eso? Me alejaría de Bella. No nos dejaría vivir juntos porque según ella "está mal visto que los novios vivan juntos antes del matrimonio". ¿Y qué mierdas importaba eso? Según media ciudad, Bella ya estaba embarazada… ¿Qué más daba si la embarazaba de verdad?

Y el más encantado sería James.

—Sabes que no me parece esto— dije cruzándome de brazos.

—vamos, cariño. Tu madre vendrá a vivir contigo y sólo será un mes.

La tomo de la cintura mientras me siento y ella acaricia mi cabello.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, no ahora que por fin puedo estar contigo.

—Tenemos que. No hay que buscar más problemas…

—¿Más? A veces siento que tu hermano llegará por la madrugada a tumbar la puerta y llevarte lejos de mí. ¿Recuerdas cómo me veía en la comida que organizó tu mamá? No quiero ni pensar que podría hacer eso.

Swan seguía viéndome con ganas de cometer un homicidio. Mi suegra había organizado una comida para celebrar nuestro compromiso y la verdad es que yo estaba entusiasmado con eso. Pero James parecía estar buscando la menor provocación para estrangularme o rezar para que un guisante se me atorara en la tráquea y me muriera asfixiado. Gracias a Dios, sus deseos no se cumplieron. Nunca había caído en su gracia, pero en su mente, yo ya había muerto de diferentes y muy lentas formas.

¿Por qué era tan malo? Sólo que en su retorcida imaginación yo ya había hecho mía a su hermana… Bien, lo admito… Eso no se escucha nada bien.

—Estaremos juntos el tiempo que reste— besa mi frente—. Además, no quiero ni ver cuando Esme conozca mi madre y me tengan de esclava eligiendo las cosas.

—No creo que haga eso. Pienso más bien que mi madre se encargará de todo sin poco de tu consentimiento. A ella le gusta eso de armar eventos y te aseguro que su obra maestra será armar nuestra boda.

—Amén por eso.

Me río y la abrazo, porque me doy cuenta de que usa una de mis camisas.

—Hueles a mí. Me encanta.

—Hice lavado de ropa. Parte de la mía se quedó en casa de mi madre y tuve que usar tu camisa porque se me acabó la ropa interior limpia.

Paso un enorme trago de saliva.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

Alza una ceja y luego se sonroja mientras se aleja un poco y acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. El más sensual movimiento natural que envía oleadas de placer directamente en mi entrepierna. Mierda… Me muerdo los labios y saboreo con la mirada la silueta de su cuerpo. ¡Bingo! ¡Es verdad! No trae sostén y sus hermosos pechos se asoman bajo la delicada tela de algodón de mi camisa. Suertuda prenda…

—Espero no te moleste…

—¿Mo-mo-molestarme? — Balbuceo—. No… ¿Cómo crees?

—Oh, gracias cariño— susurra mientras se estrecha contra mi cuerpo y sus dos senos quedan a cada lado de mi cara. Saco la lengua como un animal… ¿Lo hace a propósito o qué?

—No hay de qué, nena…— jadeo.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta mientras me obliga a mirarla a la cara y acaricia mi sien derecha.

Aprieto los labios y asiento.

—Luces pálido…

—Debe… Debe ser… La emoción del momento.

Bella sonríe inocentemente. Y yo me pongo más duro que una piedra. ¿Cómo decía antes? ¡Ah, sí! Ando todo _Duracell_. Me coloco las manos en mi regazo y suspiro.

Me besa los labios y la oigo suspirar contra mi cara, aprieto más las manos.

—Te amo.

—Te amo más…— suspiro.

—¿Quieres ver una película en lo que se hace el ciclo de secado? — pregunta apuntando hacia la sala.

—Cl-claro— gimoteo.

—¿Seguro estás bien?

—Sí… Sólo… Necesito ir… Al baño… ¿Por qué no escoges una película en lo que vuelvo?

—¿En serio puedo elegir yo? — aplaude como una niña…

—Claro, nena.

—¡Genial! — celebra.

Yo me quedo sentado esperando a que ella se gire. Pero para mí mala suerte, comienza a buscar en los estantes más bajos del estante y todo su tremendo y delicioso trasero se asoma parado por el diminuto short que usa y que, sé perfectamente que no usa ropa interior. Parado desde mi lugar extiendo las manos hacia adelante y doy ligeros apretones al aire mientras me muerdo los labios. Menudo bombón… Y será mía, ¡Mía! _Junior_ reacciona antes al expectativa de tomarla por la espalda y acariciar su perfecto culo… Pero mí sentido común gana y corro al baño a esconder mi enorme erección.

Cierro la puerta, encerrándome con seguro. No quiero que ella se asuste… Es decir… Mi novia me gusta, la amo. Pero soy un hombre de sangre caliente. Esta mujer me vuelve loco y será muy inocente si cree que sus escotes no me provocan nada.

_Tengo que aguantar,_ pienso como mantra. Me mojo la cara en el lavabo y me miro al espejo. El reflejo de mis ojos verdes se ve endurecido de solo pensar en su silueta y las tortuosas posiblemente dos horas más largas de mi vida, mientras intento ver una película y no el borde de sus pechos.

_Un agarrón no puede ser tan malo_, pienso. _¡No seas imbécil, Edward! ¿Quieres que te mate a golpes? Recuerda que es hija de Charlie Swan y le enseñó defenderse. Si ella no quiere, posiblemente nunca dejarás descendencia en esta vida._

Niego frente al espejo y un sonido al tocar la puerta me sobresalta.

—Edward, ¿Estás todo en orden? ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal? — pregunta con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, nena— digo bajando la palanca del baño—. ¿Por qué no preparas palomitas? Salgo en minuto.

—De acuerdo, amor. ¿Naturales?

—Extra queso para mí, por favor…

—Claro, amor— y la oigo alejarse.

Suspiro, sofocando mi patético llanto. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Alrededor de diez minutos después, salgo hacia la sala y la encuentro con la pantalla congelada con la película clásica de un Robert Downey Jr. Mucho más joven en "Sólo tú", un hombre farsante que dice ser el destino de una chica enamoradiza, que huye a Venecia a encontrar al amor de su vida, dictado por el destino. Bella ama a este sujeto y sino fuese porque me gusta su papel de Iron Man, reprobaría cualquiera de sus cintas.

—¿"Sólo tú?"

—¿Muy romántico?

Niego mientras me siento a su lado y le paso un brazo por el hombro. Ella sigue la reproducción.

—Está… Soportable.

Nos concentramos en la cinta, mejor dicho… Ella lo hace. En cambio yo, estoy nervioso. Mi mano derecha descansa _inocentemente _muy cerca de su pecho derecho, mientras mi dedo índice, quiere juguetear con su travieso y provocador pezón.

Bella come palomitas sin inmutarse, mientras de reojo, la miro y me mojo los labios.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunta de la nada y yo me sobresalto.

—Veo la película…

—Mientes…

—No miento— me defiendo con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que sí.

—No tienes pruebas físicas de eso.

—Me estás tocando un seno desde hace diez minutos…

Giro la cabeza y ahí está. Mi mano totalmente apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras mi dedo medio y pulgar están estáticos sobre su pezón. Me alejo como si aquello fuese la peste y siento la sangre de mi cara abandonar mi cuerpo.

—¡PERDÓNAME!

Bella alza una ceja en mi dirección y se ríe coquetamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué descubrí que me deseas? — y tontamente, apunta hacia mis pantalones y descubro una _enorme carpa de circo_ que hace cuna en mi pantalón. ¡Dios! ¿En serio?

Me cubro de nuevo.

—Lo siento, Bella… De verdad que no fue intencional… Yo…

Pero algo dentro de sus ojos chispea. Avanza de rodillas hasta mí, me jala de la camisa y coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros, mientras alza una ceja de manera insinuante. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra.

—No tienes nada que oculta… Yo también te deseo…

Paso un enorme trago de saliva mientras la miro directamente a los ojos. El chocolate de sus ojos se derrite en los míos.

—Te amo— susurra.

—Yo te amo a ti…

—Llévame a la habitación, Edward —gimotea mientras besa mis labios—. Te necesito.

El instinto animal me hace funcionar y responder, la cargo haciendo que sus caderas encajen en las mías de manera provocativa y comenzamos a besarnos. Camino despacio mientras se aferra a mis hombros para no caerse y avanzo hasta su habitación. Abro la puerta y al entrar, la pateo suavemente hasta escuchar que se cierra.

La echo en la cama despacio y sus piernas se aferran a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Diablos, la deseo. Comienza a quitar mi camisa y a besar mi pecho con suavidad mientras echo la cabeza hacia atrás a manera de respuesta. Cuando esta sale, la tira en algún lado y yo me recuesto sobre su cuerpo. Nos besamos con hambre y necesidad mientras mis manos viajan desde su cintura hasta la altura de sus pechos, masajeándolos, arrebatándole más de un gemido en cada roce.

Me quito el pantalón y ella se quita la blusa. Ella es tan hermosa. La miro a la car y lentamente avanzo desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, donde atrapo uno con la boca y comienzo a mamar suavemente. La sensación es poderosa, cuando me doy cuenta que bajo mi cuerpo se derrite con pasión.

—Te amo— susurro—, te amo como un maldito loco— le confieso.

—Yo te amo a ti…

—¿En verdad quieres que lo hagamos?

—Lo deseas, como yo… Lo sé. Lo siento, mi amor…

La miro a la cara y sus mirada tierna me arrebata el corazón. No puedo. Quiero pero no puedo.

—Por favor, creo que debemos esperar…

—¿Qué? — pregunta con un dejo de decepción.

Busco mi camisa y se la coloco suavemente muy por encima de mis deseos.

—Hay que esperar, muñeca— le acaricio por la barbilla.

—Pero… Pensé… Yo…— y baja la vista.

—No pienses que no te deseo. En verdad me gustas, Bella. Pero… Creo que debo honrarte, respetarte hasta el día en que seas mi esposa.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Yo estoy lista para esto. Lo he estado deseando por lo que parece mucho tiempo, Edward…

—Lo has vivido antes… Y no tengo problema con eso pero… Puedo esperar algunas semanas.

Ella baja la vista y suspira.

—De hecho, hay algo que tengo que decirte— dice con vergüenza.

—No tienes por qué apenarte, Bella. No me parece lo más sano para mi mente pero… No importa que no seas…

—Te mentí— murmura.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunto con preocupación.

—Te mentí acerca de mis ex novios… Yo…

Parpadeo, asustado.

—¿Tú?

—Sigo siendo virgen, Edward.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿De qué? ¿Confusión, alegría, felicidad? ¿Todos a la vez? ¡Virgen!

—¿Por qué dijiste lo de…?

—Porque quería… No sonar como una ñoña. Siempre esperé por el amor de mi vida… Te tenía cierto resentimiento pero… Te esperé a ti…

— Mi amor…— la beso castamente en la boca—. No sé cómo es que tengo tanta suerte de tenerte… Con más razón debo honrarte. Eres bellísima Bella y aprecio tanto que te hayas conservado para mí…

La hago acostarse y me da la espalda, acomodo la quijada en la hendidura de su clavícula y beso su mejilla.

—Eres perfecta…

—Edward… ¿En verdad haces esto por amor? — pregunta con confusión.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esperar…

—Ya he esperado mucho tiempo para estar contigo. No nos hará daño unas semanas más, ¿Verdad? — río y ella me imita—. Tú sabes que te deseo y estoy loco por hacerte el amor como un maniaco. Estoy seguro de que sientes lo mismo, nena hermosa. Pero, quiero que honres a tu familia y te prometo que desmentiremos ese rumor. Cuando realmente vayamos a tener un bebé no será motivo de secreto. Mi linda chica, merece lo mejor.

—Edward Cullen… Portándose como todo un caballero… Que sorpresa.

Le beso la mejilla y suspiro.

—No me tientes, Bella. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no meter la mano bajo tu blusa. Sé que no usas sostén.

—Basta— se queja empujando con su trasero mi erección, haciéndome gemir en silencio—. Me sonrojas.

—Estás jugando con fuego, mi amor…

—¿Es una promesa?

—Dios— gimoteo casi gruñendo—, tendrás la mejor luna de miel de la historia.

**_¿Qué les pareció? Estoy intentando actualizar lo más que puedo…_**

**_Capítulo de transición… Algunas me dicen que esto pasó muy rápido, pero si lo alargaba más, esto jamás tendría avance. Además, recuerden que el hermano de Bella quiere que sea una boda rápida… Hasta cierto punto, nos está haciendo un favor, Jimmy ;)_**

**_¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	38. Una sorpresa perfecta

**_Capítulo 38_**

_**Una sorpresa perfecta**_

Disfrutamos de un precioso sábado soleado mientras hacíamos la comida entre los dos. En la cocina no puede faltar la música mientras prepara pasta y yo sazono unas pechugas a la parrilla.

—Cariño, ¿Me pasas la pimienta? — pregunto sonriente.

Ella se gira y sonríe.

—Por supuesto, mi amor— responde a la par que me da un beso tierno y se gira.

Me encanta nuestra relación. En los pocos días que hemos aceptado formalmente lo nuestro, nos hemos llevado de maravilla. Bella y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo besándonos y hablando sobre nosotros mismos, como queriendo recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido.

—Mi hermano llamó esta mañana — comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me preguntó cómo me sentía— suspira mientras apaga la estufa—. Creo que es tiempo de decirle, amor.

Yo dejo mis quehaceres y la abrazo por la cintura.

—Sé que esto te tiene mal pero, ya lo resolveremos.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? Faltan menos de tres semanas para que el plazo de la boda se cumpla y para como veo las cosas, a mí no me crece ninguna barriga.

Yo sonrío tontamente.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Ella se sonríe con suavidad y me toma por el cuello.

—¿Qué tramas, Cullen?

Niego seductoramente.

—Falta poco para que seamos marido y mujer, amor… No creo que pueda aguantar un poco más y más aún, viéndote cada día usando esos diminutos pedazos de tela que dices llamar shorts. ¿Quieres que me tire por la ventana?

—Pero yo no hago nada —se talla coquetamente sobre mi pecho—, además fuiste tú el que quiso que respetáramos todo eso de lo del matrimonio y el sexo después de. ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente— comento poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero… — susurra besando mis labios— Tú sabes que me tienes loca cuando nos comenzamos a besar en la habitación, incluso viendo una película— ríe—. Yo también te deseo.

Dios.

—¿En serio, nena? — pregunto tomándola posesivamente por la cintura, buscando su cuello, lamiéndolo y sintiendo su piel estremecer.

—Sabes que sí, mi amor.

La tomo por el trasero y la levanto por encima de la barra. Ya está, no puedo más. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me siento arrebatado. Me gustaría poder decirle que nos detengamos, que en primera instancia me gustaría respetar el primer deseo de ella en llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero me está poniendo las cosas tan malditamente difíciles. La amo y la deseo y en todos los casos, si ella saliese embarazada, no tendría problema alguno porque ya sería completamente responsable por ella y ese bebé. ¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando? Hay maneras de vitar un embarazo aunque no usemos protección. Dios, estoy loco. Estoy pensando de más.

La miro a la cara y se muerde los labios. Ataco su boca de fresa y la devoro fervientemente. Una y otra vez, nos mecemos, tirando el uno del otro, necesitados por el deseo, por el amor, la lujuria incluso. Aprieto su cuerpo, lo tallo contra mi erección abriéndome paso entre sus dulces piernas. Jadeo ante mi contacto y su aliento caliente es depositado en mi boca.

—Quítate la ropa, por Dios— me suplica apenas despega un poco sus labios de los míos.

Yo la obedezco quitándome la camisa y la tiro al suelo en un solo movimiento.

Me convierto en un enloquecido y tomo su rostro en mis manos para poder atacar su boca. Ella gimotea y la encuentro torpemente queriendo abrir el botón de su short. Algo descontrolados, nos impedimos quitarnos las manos de encima, así que opto por quitarle la blusa de un certero movimiento.

Me despego y la observo. Una vez más en su cuerpo me pierdo. La devoro con la vista una y otra vez, deleitándome al ver sus pechos subir y bajar por la excitación.

—Eres tan hermosa, cariño.

—Ven— me tiende la mano—, hazme el amor, Edward.

No puedo negarle lo que yo tanto anhelo también. Me abrazo a ella y pongo las manos en su espalda, necesitando quitar su sostén. Quiero pasar la lengua por sus pezones, saborear sus reacciones, beberme su miel. Hacerla mía.

—Eres mi perdición, Bella. Me vuelves loco…

Ella sonríe y ataca mi pantalón con sus pequeñas manos y entonces, yo abro su brassier y cuando estoy a punto de bajarlo, el timbre de la puerta comienza a sonar insistentemente.

Bella se detiene y rompe la burbuja que habíamos creado. No, no, no.

—¿Esperas a alguien?

La puerta vuelve a sonar.

—No, pero no importa nena. Ven, sigamos— digo con desespero.

—Pero puede ser algo importante— objeta sosteniendo su ropa por encima de sus pechos—. ¿Qué tal si mamá está enferma?

—No creo, amor. James te hubiese llamado.

El insistente llamado se vuelve frustrante.

—Mejor ve a ver, ¿Quieres?

—Pero…. Amor…— casi lloriqueo como niño pequeño.

—Anda— me besa castamente los labios—. Sólo atiendes y… Podemos intentarlo nuevamente— coquetea.

Ante esa grandiosa promesa, asiento sin lugar a dudas. Corro emocionado, esperando encontrar a solo un mensajero o alguien que posiblemente esté equivocado con la dirección.

—No te vistas— le pido—, vuelvo en seguida— y le lanzo un beso.

Ella lo atrapa en el aire y yo me muerdo los labios.

Tomo la camisa del suelo y me la coloco apenas. El timbre no deja de sonar y yo estoy empezando a querer maldecir.

—¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! — Gruño tocando el pestillo y abriendo la puerta—. ¿Quién está molestando a…?

Y entonces, mis ojos se abren de golpe.

—¡Sorpresa! — festeja la mujer frente a mí.

Yo no puedo creerlo.

Oigo a Bella gritar desde la cocina.

—Amor, ¿Quién es?

—Mi mamá— respondo tragando en seco.

La mirada de Esme es tan radiante y feliz que no puedo creer que esté aquí. Abre las palmas y brinca dando saltitos en su lugar como niña pequeña.

—¿No me vas a dar un abrazo?

Yo lo hago automáticamente y la sostengo.

—Amor, no te he oído… ¿Por qué no…?— oigo decir a mi novia y al dejar de abrazar a mi madre, veo la expresión de su rostro.

Sí, yo tampoco lo esperaba.

—Esme…— murmura casi sin aliento.

—Hola, cielo— dice tomándola por el cuello y dándole un abrazo de oso—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sorprendida de verme?

—Algo— responde sin entender realmente que está pasando—. Me sorprende que Edward no me haya dicho que vendrías— me regaña.

Yo hago un gesto de sorpresa, tratando de darle a entender "¡Yo tampoco lo sabía!"

Ella frunce el ceño, sé que no le molesta la visita inesperada de mi madre, pero tampoco le hace tanta gracia que haya terminado con nuestro momento y cuando me refiero a terminado, es terminado.

No me veo siendo un chico puritano, ni mucho menos moralista, pero no creo respetar la presencia de Esme, si se trata de hacerle el amor a Bella. En cambio, sé que las cosas serían muy distintas a los planeado: Bella no daría más avances. Ella es así, y no habrá poder humano que la haga cambiar de parecer.

Bufo pesadamente.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? — Me pregunta mi dulce Esme—. ¿No te da felicidad verme?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ni siquiera me has invitado a pasar— me regaña sonriente.

Rayos.

—Lo lamento, mamá. Pasa por favor— digo tomando sus dos maletas. Muy grandes por cierto. Estos días serían difíciles. Nos pasamos a la sala, donde le pedimos que tome asiento.

—¿Gusta comer? — la invita Bella—. Recién terminábamos de cocinar.

—Y de otras cosas— murmuro un poco irritado.

Bella me escucha y me planta un codazo en las costillas.

—Auch.

—Me encantaría, mis niños. La comida es el momento indicado para charlar. Tenemos que hablar tanto sobre su boda.

—¿La boda? — preguntamos en unísono ella y yo.

—¡Claro! Creo conocerlos lo suficiente como para saber que no han planeado nada.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

—Bueno— se excusa mi novia—. El trabajo nos ha mantenido ocupados.

—Ya veo — murmura mi mamá—. Entonces, pongan otro cubierto en la mesa, me les uno a la comida.

Alrededor de quince minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos sentados los tres. Mamá se veía muy complacida con la comida y varias veces nos felicitó por nuestro sazón.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien en la cocina— murmura bebiendo de su agua de frutas—. Estoy confiada que la mayor parte la hizo Bella— me mira sonriente.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? — pregunta mi novia.

—¿Dejarás un día de llamar de usted? Seremos familia muy pronto, ya te he dicho que me llames Esme— sentencia y luego estira las manos—, en cuanto a tu pregunta, lo sé perfectamente porque mi Edward es un desastre en la cocina.

—Mamá— la regaño.

—Vamos, es verdad cariño. Cuando recién te mudaste, no parabas de llamarme para pedirme recetas que contuvieras máximo tres ingredientes— se burla y Bella reprime una risa.

—¿De verdad?

¡Ay no! Bella estaba abriendo la caja de pandora al seguirle el juego. Me tapo la cara por la vergüenza, esperando que empiece a contar las historias más ridículas sobre mí.

—¡Dios! Hay tantas lindas historias sobre mi precioso bebé.

Bella parecía niña pequeña en una juguetería.

—Vamos, cuéntame Esme.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe, mirándola, pidiéndole en silencio que no continuara. Mi novia solo hace un gesto evasivo con los hombros para luego guiñarme un ojo.

—Cuando tenía seis años, se perdió en un pequeño centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Hubieras visto, no paraba de llorar. Y realmente no se había perdido, porque yo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina mirando los aparadores. Se distraía fácilmente y no me escuchó cuando le dije que me siguiera. La gente lo consolaba tanto que regresó a casa lleno de pintalabios en las mejillas y los bolsillos repletos de dulces.

Bella sonríe y me mira, pellizcando mi mejilla derecha.

—Que ternura.

Yo trato de sonreír pero fallo.

—Pero la mejor etapa de mi niño, fue cuando tenía menos de tres años.

Giro la cabeza bruscamente hasta ver a mi madre.

—No, mamá… No vayas ahí…

—¿Por qué? — inquiere Bella—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—No es nada— trato de terminar el asunto.

—Edward… ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo sepa?

—Es vergonzoso— le tajo casi tan rojo como un jitomate.

—¿Saber qué? — insiste ella.

—No es nada, amor. Mi mamá está olvidando ciertas cosas y a veces le gusta exagerar las historias.

—No me llames loca, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen— me regaña—. De igual modo lo tiene que saber.

—No, por favor— digo tapándome el rostro.

Pero es demasiado tarde. Mi madre toma su bolso y busca entre sus chucherías. Saca un pequeño álbum, del tamaño aproximado de las fotos instantáneas que antes se hacían y le entrega uno a Bella. Yo estoy muriendo de la vergüenza y trato de voltear hacia un lado para que nadie me mire.

—Que linda niña— sonríe mi novia—. ¿Quién es la pequeñita?

—Es tu novio— dice triunfante mi madre.

Me quiero morir.

Bella no puede soportar una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Edward? — pregunta a la par que levanta la foto y la compara con mi rostro.

—Muy graciosa— digo secamente.

—¡Pero si te ves adorable! —chilla con ternura.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Mamá, ¿Por qué? — pregunto derrotado y más avergonzado que nada.

—Ay, Edward… Tú sabes que anhelaba tener una niña… Yo quería una y bueno… No te quejaste tanto hasta que tuviste la edad suficiente. Por eso quiero ansiosamente nietos, pronto.

Ahora la sonrisa se ha borrado de la cara de Bella y hasta cierto punto, me hizo gracia. ¡Ja!

—¿Nietos? — pregunta ella.

—Bueno, no tengo tanta prisa — se excusa Esme—, primero tienen que casarse. Cosa por la cual he venido aquí.

—Mamá, agradecemos tu ayuda pero… Realmente ni siquiera hemos platicado qué es lo que queremos los dos. No sé si Bella quiera una boda a lo grande o íntima, solo los más cercanos.

Mi madre me mira ceñuda, de hecho a ambos.

—Eres mi único hijo y he estado esperando esta boda por mucho tiempo. Tienes veinticinco años y cada día me hago más vieja… Esta boda será recordada y será hermosa. Yo me encargaré… Así que tengo el control de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto confundido.

—Que ciertas cosas van a cambiar por aquí.

—No entiendo — comenta Bella con confusión.

Esme suspira y se acomoda un mechón color caramelo que roza su cara.

—Mi cielo— toma las manos de mi novia—, me he tomado la libertad de hablar con tu madre. ¿Tienes una idea de lo decepcionante que fue saber que ustedes no se casaban realmente por un bebé? ¡Dios! Estaba que no cabía ni en mi misma, pero se me fue explicado que no es cierto. ¿Tienen consideración con mis emociones? —Y entonces me mira a mí—. Hablé con tu padre, Edward. Me dijo que lo tomara con calma y que en cierto modo, era bueno que ustedes no estuviese tomando este compromiso sino es por amor verdadero— se cruza de brazos—, estoy en desacuerdo un poco con eso.

Mi novia y yo suspiramos.

—¿Mi madre se lo ha dicho?

—Sí…

—James aun no…

—También estoy enterada— espeta.

—Mi consuegra y yo, vamos a hacer que esto sea especial e inolvidable, así que… Muy en contra de mis deseos y de los propios, la primera regla es que antes de la boda no van a vivir juntos.

—¿Qué? — preguntamos en unísono.

—Tal como lo oyen.

—Mamá, creo que estás tomando muy precipitadamente esto— expreso mirando a Bella, quien parece inconforme.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando fuimos a Forks incluso nos dejaste quedarnos en la misma habitación…

—Bueno— suspira— eso era diferente.

—¿Por qué? Explícame— le pido—, quiero saber.

—Porque una parte de mí quería asegurar que de verdad estabas comprometido con Bella y no era una treta para callarme el pico.

Bella y yo nos miramos.

—Así que los puse a prueba— confiesa descaradamente.

—Y bien— participa mi nena—, si se supone que vamos a separarnos en este tiempo. ¿Quién de los dos se irá?

—Yo me quedaré con Edward y tú te mudarás con tu madre.

—No puedes hacernos esto, mamá— le dije apretando los dientes.

—No balbucees, que no te entiendo— me regaña con infantilismo—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Qué sea al revés? Tú con los Swan y ella con nosotros.

Toparme con James todos los días no parecía algo viable, pero tampoco podía llevarle la contraria a mi madre.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

—Hoy nos quedaremos todos aquí… Mañana Bella saldrá hacia su casa.

—Espere— participa—, no puedo irme lejos. No tanto.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta mamá.

—Estoy trabajando, me tomaría hasta tres horas ir y volver al hospital. Y si hay emergencias, tendré que quedarme.

¡Ella es una genio!

—No lo había considerado— murmura Esme y siento que hemos ganado—. De acuerdo, he tomado una decisión: me quedaré con ustedes.

Santo Dios.

—También, me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de los requerimientos de la boda— y nos entrega unas hojas. Bella y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos.

**_LISTA DE BODA._**

· Definir el tipo de boda: De día, de noche, en salón, playa o jardín

· Fijar fecha para la boda

· Definir presupuesto para la boda

· Definir quién y cómo se van a realizar los pagos

· Planear presupuesto luna de miel

· Apartar Iglesia

· Apartar el lugar para la recepción

· Invitar al Sacerdote o Padre (quien los vaya a casar)

· Contratar coro para la iglesia

· Contratar fotógrafo

· Contratar Video

· Contratar Florista para la iglesia, civil, recepción, ramo y arreglo de carro

· Hacer una lista de los Invitados

· Apartar fecha con el Juez para la Boda al Civil

· Buscar Vestido de Novia

· Tocado

· Velo

· Zapatos

· Liga

· Ropa interior

· Joyería

· Apartar Estilista para Maquillaje y Peinado

· Mandar hacer las Invitaciones

· Apartar Luna de Miel

· Cotizar Vinos

· Asistir a Platicas Prematrimoniales

· Realizar presentación religiosa

· Ir al registro civil y pedir requisitos de papelería para el civil y solicitud de matrimonio

· Comprar anillos de matrimonio

· Comprar Lazo

· Arras

· Apartar Lugar para Despedidas

· Comprar álbum para despedida

· Comprar detalles para las despedidas

· Comprar los Vinos

· Comprar distintivo/boutonnieres para el novio

· Escoger damas y Pajes

· Escoger y mandar hacer vestidos para damas y pajes

· Apartar Pastel

· Verificar Vigencia de Pasaporte y visa (si es que van a salir fuera del país para su luna de miel)

· Rotular invitaciones

· Hacer lista de testigos y padrinos

· Realizar degustación del banquete y bebidas en el salón

· Definir el menú de la boda

· Prueba de vestido

· Comienzan las despedidas

· Elegir color de manteles y servilletas

· Cita con Ginecólogo

· Cita con Dentista

· Enviar invitaciones foráneas

· Comenzar a poner mesa de regalos en las tiendas de su preferencia

· Comprar artículos de animación de fiesta

· Definir carro de los novios

· Rentar o comprar traje de novio y papás

· Tener lista papelería civil

· Definir repertorio con grupo musical durante el civil y fiesta

· Definir repertorio con coro de Iglesia

· Comenzar a liquidar pago a proveedores

· Entregar invitaciones

· Invitar a testigos de Iglesia y Civil

· Invitar a padrinos de Iglesia y Civil

· Comprar canasta para el tocador de mujeres

· Definir responsabilidades de la ceremonia, lectores y colectas

· Realizar análisis de sangre

· Ir a la oficialía a entregar papelería

· Confirmar asistencia invitados

· Asignación de mesas

· Entregar copia de lecturas a los lectores

· Organizar itinerario de la boda

· Preparar equipaje luna de miel

· Tener listo pasaporte, dinero, boletos e itinerario

· Verificar que todo esté listo y no falte nada

· El novio debe cortarse el cabello y arreglarse la barba y el bigote

· Empaquen para la luna de miel

· Pónganse de acuerdo en quién los llevará al aeropuerto y quién les tendrá listas las maletas

· La novia debe realizarse un manicure

**EL DÍA DE LA BODA**

· Desayunar bien (lo van a necesitar)

· Darse un tiempo para relajarse

· Divertirse (es el consejo más importante: las bodas no se hicieron para padecer, ¡y menos en la suya!)

Bueno, el último punto me mantiene en duda. Parece que las más divertida es mi madre.

—Parece que más que yo, tú serás lo solicitada— le murmuro a Bella.

Ella pasa un enorme trago de saliva.

—Tú no te salvas— me espeta mi madre—: también tienes trabajo.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, ¿Suponías que esto solo recaía en Bella? Nada de eso, señor. Vas encargarte de las arras, anillos y por el amor de todos los santos, ¡Tienes que darle un diamante a tu novia!

Me remuevo incómodamente de mi lugar. Ya, no le he dado un anillo a Bella y eso no lo había pensado tan decididamente hasta que mi madre lo ha mencionado. Diablos, ella merece lo mejor.

—Está bien— sonríe mi chica—. No es necesario.

—Claro que lo es… Es decir— comento—, mereces lo mejor amor. Sé que no te pedí esto de la manera menos indicada, pero lo haré.

—Edward…

—Déjalo, querida— le aconseja Esme—. Mi hijo no es romántico, aprovéchalo ahora que puedes— suspira teatralmente.

En ese sentido, tiene razón.

—Bien — sonríe Swan.

La tomo de las manos y le doy un beso en las palmas.

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Me toma por la cara y me da un beso en la mejilla. La miro a los ojos y sonrío. Realmente estoy enamorado de esta mujer.

—¡Ay, mis niños! Me dan diabetes— nos interrumpe y yo pierdo contacto, un poco avergonzado por mostrar afecto frente a los demás—. Pero, bueno… Comencemos… Muéstrenme sus habitaciones.

Bella y yo nos miramos fijamente y sentí que vendría lo peor.

—Eh… Nosotros… Dormimos en la misma recámara— murmura ella.

—¡Ah! Bien…— suspira mi madre—. Vamos a mover algunas cosas— y se levanta de su asiento. Al ver que no la seguimos, comienza aplaudir—. Vamos muchachos, vamos. No tenemos todo el día.

Cerca de tres horas después, hemos hecho de la habitación un torbellino. Movimos las camas, sacamos la ropa de cada uno, las separamos, acomodamos todo en una nueva dirección y de paso le dimos una limpieza —bastante profunda— y sacamos hasta la basura.

Terminamos sudados, adoloridos y rendidos. Mi madre con mano en cintura, sonríe sintiéndose triunfante.

—No entiendo para qué movimos las camas si de cualquier manera solo necesitaremos una cuando nos casemos— me quejo.

Bella me mira asintiendo. Tengo razón y lo sabe.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? ¿Crees que no conozco a mi propio hijo? Por Dios, Edward. Sé que intentarás meterte a la habitación por las noches…

¿Qué?

—Yo no…— murmura mi chica.

—No, cariño— suspira Esme—. Sé que tú no. Pero este mequetrefe — pellizca mi mejilla—, sí.

Bella ríe divertida y yo me pongo gruñón, sabiendo que me han jodido mi intento de seducción para con ella. Tendré un severo caso de bolas azules de aquí en adelante, esperando el agraciado día.

**_x-x-x_**

Estoy solo en mi antigua habitación, más bien en la de Bella. Mi madre y ella han ocupado la más grande porque dormirán juntas. Mientras juego con mi balón de futbol americano, me pongo a pensar en los quehaceres que me ha dado mi madre:

· Buscar los anillos.

· Comprar mi traje.

· Catar los vinos.

Las tareas no eran complicadas, pero tampoco me daba mucho ánimo el hecho de ir solo. Bella y mamá llevaban dos horas platicando de lo que ella quería en las mesas de centro y esas cosas. Había pasado a la cocina para tomar una manzana y pude notar más de una vez la mirada de súplica que me daba mi novia. No puedo hacer nada, Esme me mataría.

Tal vez podía llamar a papá. Él siempre sabe aconsejarme acerca de qué es lo mejor en muchas cosas. Además, hace tiempo que no paso un rato con él.

Marco su número personal y espero tras la línea.

—_Cullen_— responde distraído.

—Papá, soy yo…

—_Edward, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bajo el cuidado de mi madre— y lo escucho reír—. Está bastante entretenida. ¿Cómo la dejaste venir?

—_Le hace mucha ilusión tu boda._

Yo niego riendo.

—A ella le emociona todo.

—_Es cierto_— expresa con felicidad—, _tiene un espíritu bastante alegre._

—Bueno, llamaba para pedirte un favor.

—_Claro, dime en qué puedo ayudarte._

—Primero que nada, me gustaría que me acompañases a comprar el traje.

—_Me encantaría, hijo._

—Después, podríamos ir a catar vinos. Tomar una copa.

—_¡Ah! Suena prometedor_— noto su tono alegre.

—Y bueno, por último… Necesito un consejo acerca de los anillos.

—_¿Joyería?_

—La de la boda.

—_Claro… ¿Quieres te acompañe también?_

—Eh, no realmente. Eso quiero hacerlo solo, no sentirme tan inútil. La verdad es que esto último me gustaría saber el nombre de una buena joyería aquí en la ciudad.

—_Entiendo… Déjame pensar…_

Media hora más tarde, tomo mi chaqueta y me encuentro con la mirada extrañada de mi novia.

—¿Saldrás? — inquiere ansiosa.

Esme por su parte, está concentrada mirando fotografías de decoración de jardinería y posibles recepciones.

—Sí, tengo algunos pendientes…

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

—Eh, iré al centro de la ciudad a buscar unas cosas para el consultorio. Me han faltado cartuchos para las recetas y necesito abastecerme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunta ansiosa.

—No, querida— la regaña mi madre—. Aún no hemos terminado con la elección de los manteles.

—De acuerdo— dice con pesadez y me mira—. Que te diviertas.

No puedo evitar sentir ternura. Me acerco y beso su frente.

—No te agobies— susurro—, todo estará bien.

Me sonríe apenas y entonces salgo del departamento.

Conduzco lentamente hasta una de las avenidas más concurridas, donde se encuentran la mayor parte de las tiendas de marca y prestigio. Pronto me encuentro con las joyerías de Tiffany, Bucellaty, Harry Winston e incluso Cartier, pero no sé realmente por cual decidirme. Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que podría agradar a Bella.

Me decido por la última. Papá me ha dicho que son bien reconocidos por los anillos y la joyería de oro blanco. Me agrada la idea, un anillo que simbolice la pureza de mi chica y ¿Por qué no? El valor en diamantes que ella tiene. Que lo nuestro tiene.

Una mujer me recibe sonriente cuando entro al lugar. Viste tan formal que creo que estoy en un museo donde nada puede tocarse.

—Buena tarde. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Eh, buena tarde… Mire, estoy buscando anillos de compromiso.

—¡Ah! Espléndido. ¿Qué buscaba en especial?

—No tengo nada en mente, bueno… No algo fijo… Mi novia es un poco… Diferente. Es sencilla, es inocente, aunque algo atrevida— sonrío como un idiota—. Le gusta ayudar y es humanitaria… Lo nuestro… Pasó realmente rápido…

—Y quiere proponérselo especialmente.

—La cuestión es que ya lo hice, pero sin joya— digo con la mano en la nuca—. No fue algo planeado. Me gustaría que ella se sorprendiese.

—Su caso es especial. Creo que tenemos una colección que podría agradarle, pase por aquí— me pide.

Yo la sigo.

Entro a una sala bastante elegante, donde segundos después, la mujer entra mostrándome unos catalogos bastante gruesos de la última moda de la joyería. Yo me siento abrumado. Hay demasiado diseños que no creo poder terminar para antes del día.

—¿No me podría ayudar un poco?

—Claro. ¿Qué tipo le gustaría?

Lo pienso.

—Bueno, quiero oro blanco.

—Por supuesto— dice descartando al menos tres catalogos de la pila.

Bien, es un avance.

Miro entre todos y las piedras no me parecen las más bonitas. Algunas son demasiado llamativas o sosas que no cumplen las expectativas de mi descripción de mi hermosa novia.

—¿Le agrada algo?

—Todo es muy bonito, pero es demasiado… Fuera de lo que a ella le agradaría.

—Los diamantes de colores son lo último. Las chicas aman los rosados. Tal vez un rubí podría sorprenderla sino está convencido con la piedra.

Pero entonces y sólo para poder salir de duda, me surge una pregunta.

—Sí yo… Quisiera un diseño único… ¿Cuánto tardaría?

Ella lo piensa un poco.

—Verá, señor. Los diseños únicos son un poco más tardados. Le tardaría entre dos semanas a tres y el costo sería elevado porque no está en existencia, aunado al precio de la piedra que desee colocarle.

—Sí lo quiero en una semana, ¿Se podría?

La mujer abre los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Una semana?

—Verá, me caso en unos tres más aproximadamente. Quiero, naturalmente; entregarle el de compromiso antes de casarnos.

—¿Sería una especie de paquete? Supongo que también querrá ver los de boda.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, podríamos ver qué es lo que se puede hacer al respecto. ¿Tiene una idea de cómo sería más o menos el diseño? Entre más rápido sea, más pronto será la entrega.

—Por dinero no se detenga, ello lo merece.

La empleada sonríe.

—¿Tiene usted entonces el boceto?

Yo niego y suspiro.

—¿Tiene un lápiz y papel? Necesito mostrarle tal cual quiero que sea…

**_x.x.x.x _**

Cerca de dos horas después de haber hecho el "boceto" y el pago correspondiente, me devuelvo al auto. Busco en mi celular y encuentro más de cinco llamadas perdidas de Bella.

—Hola amor.

—_Hola, cariño. Comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿Dónde estás?_

—Ya voy a casa.

—_Que bien amor, ¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?_

—Sí— sonrío—, fue difícil pero si.

—_Te oyes alegre._

—Lo estoy.

—_Me encanta amor. Oye, ¿Quieres venir? Esme y yo saldremos a cenar y queremos ir por comida china, ¿Vienes?_

—Claro, muero de hambre.

—_Bien amor. Te esperamos en caso._

Me subo al auto y enciendo el motor.

—Llego en veinte minutos.

Cuando llegamos al buffet, yo casi me acabo todo de las bandejas. Estoy famélico, toda la bendita tarde sin probar bocado y tratando de encontrar la argolla perfecta.

—Chicos — se dispensa mi madre cuando su celular comienza a sonar—, discúlpenme un momento. Es mi esposo.

—Adelante mamá— la invito.

Ella se para y Bella me mira.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

—Cansada, ¿Y la tuya?

—Igual— revelo.

—Esme me ha preguntado si hemos fijado la fecha de la boda— me comenta—. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de eso.

—Pues hagámoslo ahora.

Bella sonríe.

—Bien.

—El plazo era un mes.

—Es— corrige.

—Pero ya faltan tres semanas para que ese mes se cumpla, o sea que estaríamos hablando de… El veinte de junio.

—¿El día de tu cumpleaños?

Yo coloco mi mano nerviosamente por detrás de mi nuca.

—¿Puede ser antes?

—¿Antes?

—Uno o dos días. La verdad… — digo apenado porque en realidad no me sale lo romántico…—. Me gustaría pasar mi cumpleaños… Con mi esposa.

Ella coloca las manos en su boca, con sorpresa.

—Oh, Edward… Que dulce eres— dice colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo me siento apenado pero satisfecho por su reacción.

—Te amo — me besa dulcemente —, me encantaría casarme contigo como lo planeas.

—¿De verdad?

Asiente, feliz, contenta.

—Te amo, mi hermosa doctora corazón— y dejo un camino de besos en su dulce rostro.

—Que amoroso— susurra.

—Antes no podía hacerlo. Ahora que si, no te quejes— digo besando el tope de cabeza.

—¡Vaya! Que mandón…

—No te imaginas— empiezo a gruñir mientras le doy ahora un beso mordelón en la boca—. Me siento ansioso por terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana.

—Yo también —responde colgándose de mi cuello—. Estoy con ganas de que tú…

Y entonces, mi madre llega rompiendo nuestra pequeña burbuja.

—Disculpen, cosas de marido y mujer…— y nota que nos tomamos de la mano, sonrientes y felices, a pesar de su interrupción—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Le decimos? — me pregunta mi novia.

Yo asiento.

—Chicos…

—Tenemos fecha de boda— decimos en unísono.

Esme aplaude como niña pequeña.

—¡Por fin!

**_x.x.x_**

Esa noche, llegamos al departamento rendidos. Había sido un día lleno de emociones fuertes. Mi madre fue la primera en despedirse, alegando que el viaje de Forks a la ciudad la había dejado tan calada que en cualquier momento ella caería rendida en cualquier parte del salón.

Se despidió con advertencias: nada de intentar nada. ¡Que contradictorio! Antes había hecho hasta la imposible porque durmiéramos juntos y ahora nos lo prohibía.

¡Mujer imposible!

—¿Quieres ver una película y no verla? — me propuso ella mientras yo me quitaba la chaqueta.

Sonrío a manera pícara y asiento.

—¿Cuál propones?

—¿Qué importa?

Al cabo de diez minutos, nos encontramos en el sillón más pequeño y mullido. Bella sentada en mis piernas, con las suyas por encima del respaldo del mueble y las manos alrededor de mi cuello y mi cabello, tocándolo de manera sensual y lenta. Yo por mi parte, no puedo evitar el hecho de tomar su cintura, subir por su espalda, siempre y cuando respetando el acuerdo de _no tentaciones antes del matrimonio._

Nos damos besos lentos y suaves. Pequeños y castos pero a la vez tan húmedos y calientes que me ponen más duro que las piedras de la estatua de la libertad. Joder. Cierro los ojos para sentir su calor, su perfume y la poca piel que puedo tocarle. De nuevo torturándome con sus diminutas prendas, toco un poco por debajo de su blusa, sin querer.

—Edward…— se detiene y me regaña—. No lo hagas.

—Solo un poco— insisto.

—Ese poco no va a terminar hasta que despertemos a tu madre con el golpeteo del mueble.

Yo no puedo evitar reír.

—Que descriptiva. Lo haría suave— le propongo.

—¿Y te mantendrías callado?

Yo lo pienso. No lo creo. No tengo ni idea de lo que haría, quizás hasta romperíamos todo a nuestro alrededor, incluso si le propusiera irnos a mi habitación, la base de la cama tronaría contra la pared contigua donde descansa Esme. ¡Menudo espectáculo!

—No sé lo que haría realmente teniéndote solo para mí— gruño cerca de su cuello y besándolo—. No lamento que mi madre haya venido, pero a estas horas ya hubieses sido mía por tercera o quinta vez en el día.

Bella se sonroja.

—Quizás esto es lo mejor.

—¿Para quién? Siento que me duele abajo porque me he quedado más duro que…

—¡Basta! —ríe infantilmente, tan dulce e inocente. Parece la chica de preparatoria que conocí hace un poco más de siete años.

—Eres tan hermosa— la miro a los ojos mientras acaricio su rostro—. No sabes cuan enamorado estoy de ti.

—Ni tú, mi amor— responde haciendo que de mi salga la más grande de las sonrisas.

—¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que eras la indicada para mí? ¡Diablos! Lo supe incluso cuando entraste a esa biblioteca, que eras especial, que tenías algo que me atraía inconscientemente.

—Tenías novia— me recrimina un poco seria.

—No me lo recuerdes— expreso haciendo un puchero y ella ríe de nuevo, entonces le beso la nariz—. Ya quiero casarme contigo— digo apoyando su frente con la mía.

—También yo— suspira.

Nos miramos a la cara y yo acaricio su cabello.

—Hagamos una cena. Tu familia y la mía.

—Suena bien.

—¿Qué te parece el siguiente viernes?

—Mm, suena bien. ¿Lo hacemos aquí?

—¿No es muy pequeño?

—Sólo seremos seis personas— apunta ella.

—Quiero llamar a Jake…— No lo hemos dicho que nos casaremos…

—¿Será buena idea? — pregunta con pena.

Lo pienso y recuerdo. ¡Ah! Es verdad, él se le ha declarado.

—¿Lo quieres? — inquiero.

—Es nuestro amigo. Deberíamos llamar también al señor Black— opina—. Él en parte es la causa de nuestro reencuentro.

—Yo también aporté con mis malas notas— le recuerdo y ambos reímos.

—Es cierto— dice.

—No te preocupes por Jake. Yo lo llamaré.

—De acuerdo amor.

—Bien, ahora vamos a dormir.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No tiente a su suerte, señorita Swan. Soy un caballero— comento cuando ella se para y la escolto hasta su cuarto.

—Bien. Buena noche mi príncipe azul— se despide besándome dulcemente los labios.

—Hasta mañana, mi vida.

Y entonces su puerta se cierra.

Yo, resignado, me devuelvo a mi cuarto anteponiendo mis deseos Cuando llego me echo de una sola y miro el techo. Recuerdo lo que le he propuesto a mi novia acerca de la cena. Busco entre los número y marco.

—¿Hola?

—_Hola, hermano. ¿Cómo estás?_

—Bien. ¿Tienes tiempo de hablar?

—_Sí, acabo de llegar a casa después del trabajo. ¿Todo bien? ¿Bella estás bien?_

—Perfectamente, pero es por ella el motivo de mi llamada.

—_Dime._

—Jake… — suspiro—. Nos casaremos.

El silencio tras la línea es mortal y yo me quedo de piedra. Por lo que parece una eternidad, me responde.

—_Sabía que esto pasaría_— dice con pesadez pero luego su voz se recompone—_. Muchas felicidades, hermano._

—Gracias, Jake. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Nosotros, queremos que estés presente. Eres amigo de ambos y eres parte importante de nuestra vida.

—_Es un honor._

—¿Te parecería venir el próximo viernes? Haremos una cena, le diremos a tu padre.

—_Vaya, gracias. Ahí estaré…_

—Te diré los detalles después. ¿Te parece?

—_Me parece perfecto_— y entonces lo oigo suspirar—. _Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, cuídala mucho. Ella es preciosa en todo sentido._

—Lo sé, lo haré lo prometo.

**_x.x.x_**

Después de una semana dura, llena de tentaciones y muchas negativas, viernes por fin llega. Esa mañana, entraba al trabajo, tratando de ocupar mi mente y no sentirme ofuscado. Al estar en el consultorio, una llamada entra a mi móvil.

—Cullen.

—_Señor Cullen… Llamamos para confirmar la llegada de su encargo._

¡Por fin!

—Muchas gracias por avisarme, ¿Cuándo puedo pasar por él?

—_Cuando usted guste._

—Bien, voy en una hora aproximadamente.

—_Por supuesto._

Y la llamada termina. Me siento nervioso sin poder ocultar la sonrisa.

—Hoy será el día.

Me aseguro de no tener ninguna cita para esa tarde. Dejo todo en su lugar y miro la hora. En cuatro horas, la familia y amigos vendrán para cenar, así que no me queda mucho tiempo. Decidido corro hasta el auto y conduzco. Adam Levine suena en el reproductor, es el favorito de Bella, así que aunque no me hace mucha gracia, debo admitir que sus canciones son buenas.

Cuando entro a la tienda, voy con el corazón acelerado. Entro y hablo en la barra.

—Vengo a recoger un paquete a nombre de Edward Cullen.

**_X.x.X_**

Cuando llego a casa, hay un silencio sepulcral, salvo por el sonido de un pitillo de horno.

—¿Bella?

—Pasa amor, acá estoy — dice y la veo ocupada en un sartén, haciendo un oloroso curry.

—Huele bien— expreso abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello.

—Gracias— sonríe.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Ya terminé, gracias— me dice.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pensaba comenzar a arreglarme antes de que todos lleguen. Tu madre salió a recibir a tu padre al aeropuerto, dijo que traería vino.

—Estamos solos— suspiro.

—Si, después de mucho tiempo— ríe—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tramas?

—Nada en realidad…

—No mientas — dice mientras me besa la boca—. Te conozco.

—Está bien…— comento riendo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —le pregunto mientras apago la estufa.

—¿A dónde? — inquiere sin entender.

—Es sorpresa— murmuro a la par que le cubro los ojos con una gasa.

—¡Ey!

—No protestes, es parte de la sorpresa.

—Me voy a caer.

—Nunca lo permitiría.

—Bien, confío en ti.

La tomo por los hombros y la guío al patio trasero. Anteriormente no le había puesto tanta atención pero desde su llegada, todo parecía más vivo y colorido.

—¿Dónde me traes?

—Deja de hacer tanta pregunta.

Bella ríe y entonces la situó.

—No veas.

—Bien.

Entonces, corro tomando algo entre mis manos y suspiro.

—Puedes quitarte la venda.

Ella lo hace apresuradamente y a la par, sus labios se abren con sorpresa.

—Edward…— susurra emocionada.

Frente a nosotros, hay un árbol enorme de cedro que ya estaba en el terreno, adornado de pequeñas luces blancas y en un camino de pétalos blancos y rojos. Tallado, están nuestras iniciales, _B &amp; E._ Ella, está parada en medio de un corazón con un mensaje dentro.

Yo llevo un ramo de flores enorme, creo que mi cabeza ni siquiera se ve.

—Dios…

De pronto, una canción comienza a sonar _Think out loud_. Y camino hasta ella, dándole el ramo.

—Mi amor— expreso con un nudo en la garganta—, sé que no he hecho las cosas como mereces realmente y te he pensado día con día. Nos conocimos desde niños y tiempo después nos dejamos de ver, pero nunca nos olvidamos. Hace siete años, nos encontramos casualmente en un lugar que jamás imaginé— ella ríe conmovida por las palabras—. Quiero decirte, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y que siempre estaré agradecido con Dios por ponerte en mi camino. Amo cada parte de ti y de tu hermosa personalidad. Me has salvado, uno y otra vez de distintos modos, has estado siempre fiel, siempre honesta… Mi doctora hermosa, mi doctora corazón— me arrodillo y ella gime aguantando el llanto, la emoción—, hoy pongo a tus pies todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, para prometerte y amarte por todo lo que me queda de vida, implorándote si es necesario— y entonces le muestro el estuche y le abro, enseñando el anillo de compromiso que he mandado hacer exclusivamente para ella—, que seas mía para siempre.

Bella llora de felicidad.

—Dios…

—Isabella Marie Swan, se mi todo y acepta mi amor. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Mi corazón late con fuerza y miro sus hermosos ojos.

—Sí, acepto.

Sonrío, sintiéndome realizado y coloco el anillo en su dedo corazón. La estrecho entre mis brazos y me pierdo en su encuentro.

Mia, para siempre.

**_¿Pues qué les digo? Al final pasó. Oficialmente comprometidos, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo y que posterior a éste viene la boda. Falta la aparición de un importante personaje, que pondré como sorpresa. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Me siento realmente muy feliz por su recibimiento. _**

**_Nos leemos :D! no olviden sus opiniones…_**

**_¡Miles de gracias!_**


	39. Cap 39: Una boda

**_Capítulo 39_**

_Una boda._

* * *

En la cena de compromiso, todos cenamos alegremente mientras compartimos anécdotas. Logramos reunirlos a todos, lo que me llena de alegría porque mi hermosa prometida está satisfecha.

Me levanto y abro el vino y sirvo las copas de todos. Cuando Bella está a punto de beber un trago, James la detiene en seco.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Isabella?

Ella me mira sin entender y yo reacciono.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Si estás esperando un bebé, no puedes beber alcohol. Eres doctora, por el amor de Dios…

Yo carraspeo. Tengo cuatro pares de ojos viéndome fijamente. Mi madre y la de Bella me gritan con la mirada que debo de hablar ahora, mientras que los ojos de Jake son de mera sorpresa y los del señor Black es de alegría. Mi padre en cambio, parece ajeno a la conversación.

—Verás… James… Ese bebé…

—¿Qué pasa con él? — Inquiere angustiado—. Dime que todo está bien…

Bella me toma de la mano y esa es como la señal de alarma en su hermano. Se levanta estrepitosamente de la mesa y se apoya con ambas manos hacia enfrente para encararme.

—No me digan que…

—¡No! — decimos al mismo tiempo.

—Es decir…— balbucea mi chica.

Tomo un suspiro y hablo.

—Nunca hubo un bebé…— digo al fin.

—¿Qué? — casi me grita.

—Nosotros… Nunca hemos estado…

James niega con las manos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué me dijeron que…?

Entonces, Bella toma la palabra, parándose al lado de él y suspira mientras le acaricia el hombro.

—Jimmy, lo siento… No queríamos que te molestaras, pero… Veíamos que te oponías a nuestra relación y cuando… Creíste que tendríamos un bebé, estabas más que dispuesto a apoyarnos.

La cara de mi _futuro cuñado_ es una expresión vacía, parece decepcionado.

Baja la vista.

—Debieron decirme la verdad.

—Lo lamentamos…— digo con honestidad.

—¿Mamá? — inquiere.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

—Es que… Te veías indispuesto a apoyar la boda.

—No, no es eso— comenta—. No me opondría a eso, es la felicidad de mi niña— dice mirando a mi novia. Bella sonríe—. Lo que me causa decepción es que… En verdad estaba ilusionado con ese bebé…

Todos nos sorprendemos ante su confesión. ¿Entonces por qué? Me siento perdido.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué esa actitud?

—Nunca dudé de que le fallarías a mi hermana, dejándola sola.

—Jamás— reafirmo.

—Pero… Siempre quiero estar seguro— dice con el ceño fruncido…—. Aunque me decepciona un poco que no sea verdad lo del bebé… En parte me alegra que no hayas metido la pata— murmura dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana.

Yo me siento tranquilo y satisfecho por su reacción.

—Gracias, James. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, mi niña. Ahora, hazme el favor de no mentirme para no hacer un gasto tan atropelladamente enorme.

—¿De qué hablas? — pregunta Renee.

—Bueno— suspira con pena mientras se soba la nuca—, su regalo de bodas… Es más bien… Un… Enorme set para bebés.

Me tallo la cara mientras mi madre aplaude y sonríe.

¿Él también?

—Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo— comenta ella con gran alegría.

Bella y yo nos miramos y ella sonríe, tratando de darme apoyo. Su familia y la mía, parece que quiere llevarnos directo a la locura.

Al finalizar la noche, hemos hablado de todo. Jake parece contento con nuestra unión. En cierto modo, creemos que ya lo esperaba. Nos contó que ha conocido a una chica llamada Vanessa y que posiblemente la llevará el día de la boda. Es algo nuevo pero quiere intentarlo. Mis padres en cambio, se han pasado hablando sobre las cosas que han ocurrido en Forks, mientras Renee se nota entusiasta mientras los escucha. Al parecer, le gustaría volver ahí.

James en cambio, habla con el señor Black acerca del instituto. Al parecer hay una vacante muy buena para profesor. ¿Quién diría que mi cuñado es un prodigio en las matemáticas? ¿Matemáticas y entrenamiento militar? ¡Corran chicos!

Yo en cambio, estoy con Bella en la terraza de su habitación mientras bebemos vino. Ella suspira.

—Los días han pasado tan rápido, ¿No crees?

Yo juego con un mechón de su cabello.

—No lo suficiente.

—Tu madre… Quiere acompañarme con el ginecólogo. Me da… Un poco de vergüenza pero es mejor a que fuera mi madre.

—Ella solo quiere ayudar.

—Ya lo creo— sonríe.

—¿Y estás lista?

—¿Para qué?

—Para ser la nueva señora Cullen.

Mira su anillo de compromiso y después busca mi rostro.

—Sí, lo estoy.

**_x.x.x_**

Dos días antes de la boda, me encontraba con mi padre escogiendo mi traje para la boda.

Mientras me veía en el espejo, pude ver su sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Qué tal?

—Me gusta— responde.

—Me agrada que hayas podido venir… Si fuese por mamá, me hubiera echo probarme toda la tienda en trajes.

Carlisle ríe.

—Sabes cómo es ella. Muy entusiasta.

—¿Por eso la elegiste?

Mi padre suspira.

—Tiene un espíritu tan hermoso y alegre, Edward… Cualquiera nota al primer instante que es un ángel.

Tiene razón.

—Es como preguntarte por qué elegiste a Bella.

Yo sonrío.

—Por muchas razones.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se conocieron de niños?

Asiento un poco avergonzado.

—Fue cuando llegaron cerca del lago. Charlie llevó a sus hijos a conocer el pueblo y casualmente los Black estaban pescando con nosotros ese día.

—Tenías como siete u ocho años más o menos.

—Sí— afirmo—, más o menos.

—Y me dijiste que la niña te parecía linda— se burla—, y dijiste que las niñas no te agradaban.

—Papá— me avergüenzo —, era un crío. Pero es verdad, desde que la conocí, me gustó. Solo que su hermano me intimidaba.

—No me sorprende que eso no te haya detenido. Siempre creciste con la mentalidad de que todo lo que te proponías lo conseguías.

—Sí, bueno. Tuve que hacerla creer que la odiaba… No fue hasta… Casi diez años después que la volví a ver. Y no la reconocí al instante.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, hijo. Quien estará en tu destino, por más que se vaya, siempre volverá. Y ella siempre había sido para ti.

Sus palabras llenas de sabiduría me hacen sonreír. Él tiene razón.

**_x.x.x_**

Espero paciente en una cafetería del centro mientras espero a Bella. No nos veremos hasta el día de la boda, así que aprovechamos el poco tiempo que se nos permite.

Cuando la veo llegar, me levanto y le indico donde estoy. Ella sonríe y me da un beso.

—Disculpa, cariño. Tu madre apenas me ha dado un respiro.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo va todo con la dichosa lista?

—Ya… Está casi terminada— jadea con cansancio—. Me ha llevado desde hace dos semanas atrás desde el doctor, el salón de belleza y la modista de una lado a otro. Mi madre está muy contenta al respecto.

—Hablando de eso— la interrumpo—, ya me hice los exámenes de sangre. Los tiene mi padre.

—Yo también ya me los realicé. Los tiene tu mamá, ella es la encargada de eso— ríe.

Beso sus manos con ternura.

—No quiero que te estreses demasiado. Se supone que tienes que disfrutarlo.

—Disfruto la preparación de mi boda, pero… No me gusta mucho la idea de que sea tan…

—¿Grande?

—Sí. Es decir, es la ilusión de nuestras mamás. No se las puedo romper.

—Pero la que se va a casar eres tú, no ellas. ¿Quieres que hable con Esme?

Bella niega.

—No, está bien. Al menos les debemos eso. Creo que no moriré en el intento.

—Te amo, hermosa— beso su mejilla.

—Yo también te amo, cariño… ¿Podemos pedir algo chocolatoso?

Yo me río.

—Lo que gustes.

—Oh, no. Debo cuidar mi talla— chasquea la lengua.

—Cariño… Tallas hay muchas, vida solo una. Disfruta, consiéntete— la animo pellizcando su mejilla.

—Oh, Edward Cullen. Como se ve que no conoces a tu madre… Mejor, después… Ahora solo quiero un frappé…

—¿Qué es no es chocolate también?

Ella frunce el ceño y bufa graciosamente.

—Quiero engañar a mi cerebro, además… Es… Menos… azúcar.

—De hecho es más…— le replico.

—Edward Cullen, intento engañar a mi estómago y mi cerebro… Basta.

Río de nuevo.

La amo profundamente y no puedo creer que mañana será mi esposa.

**_x.x.x_**

¿Cómo puedo decir esto?

Estoy en el altar con ambas manos en posición de descanso y mirando hacia al final del pasillo. Las puertas se abren de par en par y la marcha nupcial se comienza a escuchar. La veo, alzar la mirada del brazo de su hermano.  
Mi corazón se acelera. Por fin, hoy es el día. Pasamos por tantas cosas para llegar hasta aquí y no puedo creerlo.

_Era una tarde lluviosa en Forks cuando me había citado con la chica más inteligente del instituto. Esa tarde, había decidido hacerme el tonto con mis lecciones de geometría euclidiana. Recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda a Jake para eso, para saber de lo que ella hablaría, "aprender" y hacer el que no sabía solo para quedarme más tiempo a su lado. Me sentí estúpido y desesperado. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que las situaciones están muy por fuera de mis manos y de mi alcance. ¿Cómo invitarla a salir?_

_No, no era típico de mí._

_Cuando llegué a la biblioteca, estaba todo prácticamente solo, a excepción de la señora Cope, pero ella raramente ponía atención a lo demás. Me senté nerviosamente en la mesa del rincón. Incluso los nerds se habían ido temprano._

_Pero ahí estaba yo, a pesar de los cantaros de lluvia, de ya saber la lección, de saber que no lo necesitaba, había ido._

_Las puertas se abrieron de par en par cuando entró a la sala con el cabello negro y chorreante. Las bastillas de su pantalón estaban mojadas y húmedas hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Su suéter pesaba de húmedo y se abrazaba el cuerpo como si se fuese a romper en pedazos. Aquello me hizo sentir horrible porque Bella no tenía la necesidad de ir y yo no tenía necesidad de tomar esa lección. Corrí pronto a su encuentro y ella como siempre, me recibió con una enorme sonrisa._

—_Viniste _—_ dijo con alegría._

—_Claro que vendría. ¿Tú estás bien?_

—_Un poco mojada, pero bien… ¿Quieres empezar?_

—_Podrías enfermarte si te quedas así._

_Ella se miró la ropa e hizo un gesto evasivo._

—_No es como si tuviese un cambio de ropa en la mochila._

_Sabía que era una idiotez lo que se me había ocurrido pero no me dio más remedio._

—_Ven, vayamos atrás de los estantes de historia._

—_¿Para qué?_

—_Nos cambiaremos de ropa. Tú te pondrás mi camisa y yo me quedaré con el suéter. _

—_¿Solo el suéter? — preguntó nerviosa._

—_Solo traigo una camisa._

—_Espera… ¿Por qué…? Es decir, deberíamos ir al baño…_

—_El baño está en otro edificio. Además, el punto no es mojarnos más de lo que ya estamos._

—_Edward… Pero… ¿Quieres que nos quitemos la ropa frente al otro?_

_Yo pasé un enorme trago de saliva._

—_No miraré._

_Ella lo pensó dudosa._

—_No es necesario que me ayudes. Yo puedo aguantar._

—_Ni hablar_— _la tomé de la mano_—, _no dejaré que pesques una neumonía por mi culpa._

_Esa tarde, le dije a Bella dos mentiras. La primera fue que yo no entendía en lo absoluto esa lección, la segunda es que yo se sí había mirado un poco y eso, me enloqueció._

_Esa había sido la primera vez que la había visto de ese modo. Esa noche sufrí una terrible y dolorosa erección que me duró días _—_sin exagerar_—. _Yo no podía ver llover y ella entrando a la biblioteca porque me ponía más duro que las rocas. Pero decidí olvidar el tema, por más difícil y tentador que resultase. Bella era una chica dulce y yo ya me estaba encaprichando con ella. Creo que ese fue el momento en la que la empecé a cuidar más… Más y más…_

_La primera vez que puedo decir que supe que la amaba, fue cuando dormimos juntos en Forks. Cerca de diez años después. ¿Cómo es posible que tardé tantos años en darme cuenta? Porque el sentimiento ahí estaba, dormido, a la espera._

_Fue como un despertar. Muy por encima de desearla, siempre la amé. Cuando éramos niños, lo supe pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. Me embargó tan fuertemente que lo negué porque el sentimiento infantil de que "enamorarse" estaba mal, me lo impedía. Siempre amé, de todos los modos posibles a Isabella Marie Swan._

Y aquí estoy, esperándola al final del pasillo junto a la casa del lago en donde pasamos nuestra infancia, en Forks, mientras mi madre sonreía imposiblemente y mi padre la abrazaba. El jardín adornado de rosas blancas y toques rojos, con una altar de madera para la ceremonia.

James me entrega su mano y palmea mi hombro. Le da un beso en la mejilla y baja su velo de novia para poder susurrarle algo al oído. Los ojos de ella brillan a borde de llanto, pero mitiga la emoción con una angelical sonrisa. Ella es tan hermosa.

Se separa y tomo su mano para besarla, subiendo los escalones que nos separan del altar. Parece un milagro toda vestida de blanco, con su vestido perfecto de encaje que se le ajusta a su hermosa figura.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan y al señor Edward Robert Cullen Masen. Ahora les pregunto a los novios, ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad, y sin que nada ni nadie los presione?

—Sí— responde ella.

—Sí— contesto yo.

—¿Están dispuestos amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida? ¿Están dispuestos a recibir con amor los hijos que Dios les dé, y a educarlos según la Ley de Dios?

Puedo escuchar a mi madre chillar de la emoción cuando nombra la palabra _hijos_ y eso me hace ponerme nervioso.

—Sí, acepto— decimos en unísono.

—Así pues, ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del Matrimonio, unan sus manos y expresen su consentimiento delante de Dios de su Iglesia.

Toma a Bella por las manos y ella sonríe.

—Señor Cullen, sus votos por favor…— pide el sacerdote.

—Yo Edward Robert Cullen Masen, te acepto a ti, Isabella Marie Swan como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en los adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Bella, recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo— prometo de todo corazón mientras coloco el anillo en su dedo corazón.

Bella susurra un te amo.

—Señorita Swan.

—Yo, Isabella Marie Swan te acepto a ti, Edward Robert Cullen Masen como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en los adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Edward recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. En el nombre del Padre, y del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo. — y desliza el anillo en mi dedo.

—Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que acaban de manifestar ante la Iglesia, y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir que no lo separe el hombre. Yo les declaro, marido y mujer… Puede besar a la novia.

Por fin, ella es mi esposa.

Levanto el velo y la tomo de la cara. Beso dulcemente sus labios y sellamos el símbolo de la unión de nuestro amor con ese beso.

Mi doctora corazón, ahora es mía oficialmente.


	40. Capítulo 40: Felicidad

**_Capítulo 40_**

**_Felicidad._**

**_N/A: ESTA HISTORIA ES MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER...  
GRACIAS, EN VERDAD..._**

* * *

Al salir de la iglesia, somos bañados por una lluvia de arroz infinita. Bella y yo nos refugiamos al salir con una enorme sonrisa y al final, un grupo de personas nos esperan: nuestras familias. Pero me lleno de asombro a ver a quien en tanto tiempo no veía y realmente no esperaba: Alice.

—¡Alice! — festeja mi esposa.

Mi esposa, que bien se siente decirlo.

—¡Chicos! — Nos toma por el cuello dándonos un cálido abrazo—. No me lo puedo creer, ¡Están casados! Ya lo veía venir… Te llevas un buen partido, ¿eh?

—Gracias, hermosa— responde Bella y me ego se levanta por los aires.

—No te hablaba a ti, le decía a Edward. — ríe.

Yo no puedo evitar reír.

—Lo sé, me saqué la lotería con esta hermosa mujer— beso su cabeza.

—Oh, son tan lindos. No sabes cuánto tiempo rogué para que Edward encontrase a su otra mitad.

Yo miro a Bella mientras ella se pierde en mis ojos. Es verdad lo que la enana dice, yo también esperé demasiado.

—Pero al fin estamos juntos.

—Sé que mi adorado primo está en excelentes manos— la abraza con mucho cariño—, pero ya no los interrumpo. Vayan y estén un tiempo a solas antes de ir a la recepción en casa de mis tíos. No se vayan a fugar.

—No prometo nada— digo a la par que tomo a mi chica de la mano y entramos al coche.

Las personas nos despiden para que tomemos un tiempo para los dos. Es de acostumbrarse que después de la ceremonia, podamos tener un rato nuestro. Después de las semanas de locos que tuvimos, es más que merecido.

Un chofer nos lleva a dar unas cuentas vueltas por el pueblo. Como es pequeño, todo mundo se da cuenta de nuestro matrimonio ysaluda por las calles. Bella está feliz, no puede ocultarlo.

La tomo de la mano y ella mira ese gesto.

—Por fin— digo sin más.

—Estamos juntos, ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No— respondo casi a la par que la beso sorpresivamente.

Me pierdo en sus besos. Jamás me cansaré de su boca dulce y deliciosa. Es como un tesoro, una fortuna, un milagro. Haya ha sido siempre lo que quise y lo que querré. Me gustaría que supiera lo que en verdad representa para mí y todo lo que haría con tal de verla feliz.

Estoy completamente enamorado de mi hermosa esposa.

Mi señora Cullen.

Me despego apenas recargando la frente en la suya. Gozo plenamente cuando acaricia mi mandíbula.

—Eres tan cariñoso.

—No siempre tengo la oportunidad de estar con una chica vestida de novia en el asiento trasero del auto.

Bella ríe.

—Estás demente…

—Claro que si— digo posicionando las manos en torno a su cintura— y más por estar a solas contigo.

—Oh, Edward… Me sonrojas. Basta.

—Vamos, nena. Ahora sabes que nada me puede impedir arrancarte ese vestido.

Ella carraspea y mira hacia enfrente.

—Edward, recuerda que el coche no se viene manejando solo.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Mierda, lo había olvidado.

—Ya tendremos esta conversación para más tarde, muñeca. Solo tú y yo.

Al finalizar nuestro recorrido por el pueblo, volvemos a casa de mis padres, en donde es la recepción de la boda. Todo mundo nos recibe con un oba de aplausos y una marcha nupcial muy alegre. Bella parece una niña ilusionada y sonriente, no le puedo quitar ese gusto.

Nos acercamos a la mesa principal para tomar nuestros asientos y lo demás… Bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir?

Comenzamos a recibir una enorme fila de abrazos entre amigos y familiares. Los primeros en acercársenos, fueron James y mi suegra.

—Mi niña, por fin estás casada.

—Lo sé, mamá.

—Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Bella está a punto de llorar pero sonríe.

—Él es lo mejor, quien me cuida desde el cielo.

—Lo sabes, mi niña hermosa— la besa su hermano por la mejilla—, espero que seas muy feliz— y entonces, me mira a mí—. Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro, James.

Sé lo que se me avecina. Sí, lo sé perfectamente. James tiene la misma mirada asesina que yo tuve alguna vez cuando cortejaban a mi prima Alice, pero él tiene más razón de ser porque Bella es su hermana. Yo me molestaba por los novios de mi prima, tenían la seguridad de que les patearía el culo si la hacían llorar al menos, no me sorprendería nada saber algo "más" ahora que trataba con el marido de "su niña".

—Tengo algo que decirte…

—Adelante.

—Cuídala, Edward. Cuídala con tu vida… Ella es todo lo que tengo aparte de mi madre.

—James…

Pero él me interrumpe.

—No le digas nunca que es débil, apóyala en lugar de limitarla. Dile que es guapa, sobre todo en días de navidad, eso hace que se le levante el ánimo porque lo negará rotundamente, pero eso la hará olvidar un poco la ausencia de papá. Le gusta el chocolate cuando está enferma y la…

—Sopa de pollo.

—Sí— ríe.

—Lo sé, James. Sé que ella es importante para ti. Yo la amo por eso, porque sé que es especial y linda, tanto como por fuera, como por dentro. Jamás la dañaría, lo juro por mi vida.

Mi cuñado palmea mi hombro y suspira.

—Me alegra que lo sepas, Edward. Porque de no será sí, recuerda que en casa tengo rifles de mira telescópica, un permiso para matar y estoy en busca de un motivo.

Mi garganta se queda seca.

—Eh…

—Felicidades, cuñado— se burla y se marcha dejándome más blanco que el vestido de novia.

**_x.x.x_**

Cuando es la hora de la cena, mi madre nos manda a llamar mientras agita la mano.

—Chicos, ¿Ya han cenado?

—Sí— responde Bella—, gracias.

Esme se lavanta de su asiento y nos abraza, por enésima vez.

—No puedo creer que ya estén casados.

Mi padre palmea mi hombro y suspira.

—¿No es que acaso tenemos a las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad?

—Tío— se queja Alice—, te aprovechas porque no tengo pareja.

—Vamos, pequeña— dice mi padre—. No falta mucho para que te cases.

—Primero, tengo que encontrar con…

Entonces la enana por fin cierra el pico mientras abre los ojos de par en par.

—Santo pastel— susurra.

—¿Estás bien, querida? — pregunta Esme.

—Creo que acabo de ver al padre de mis hijos.

—¿Qué? — pregunto desconcertado.

—Dios, no es de nuestra familia. Debe ser familiar de Bella… — dice casi arañando el brazo de mi esposa—. Bella, Bellita… ¿Es tu primo? ¿Un pariente lejano?

Mi chica no entiende a lo que se refiere.

—¿De quién hablas?

—Del rubio… Del alto que está cerca de tu madre… Dios, sus ojos… Son azules… ¿Será soltero? Santa vaca, ojalá no tenga acompañante…

Yo comienzo a reír al notar a quien se refiere.

—¿Te gusta James? — le pregunto burlón.

—¿James? — inquiere sorprendida.

—Sí, Alice— sonríe Bella—. James, es mi hermano y no te preocupes, está soltero y vino solo.

Mi prima lanza un chillido al aire que espanta a todos los invitados, abrazando a Bella de la nada y dándole un montón de besos.

—Mi prima y… Próximamente cuñada… Creo que eres mi familiar favorita de todo el mundo.

—¿Ya le echaste el ojo? ¿Qué te ha hecho James? — le inquiero.

Alice me da un pizotón y yo me quejo.

—Cállate, Edward. El día que me case, no te invitaré.

—Oh— suspira mi madre— será interesante ver la boda de un militar.

—¿Militar? —pregunta la enana con los ojos brillantes fingiendo un desmayo demasiado teatral—. Dios, creo que me he enamorado.

Todos comenzamos a reír mientras vemos como la pequeña duende entra en acción.

**_X.X.X_**

La miro fijamente, sintiéndome un acosador y no me importa.

—Basta.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás mirando tan fijamente que me pones nerviosa.

—Eres tan hermosa, ¿Cómo no quieres que te mire? Además, ¿No puedo admirar la belleza de mi esposa?

—Bueno— se sonroja—, estaría bien si no pensara que quieres comerme.

Sonrío ladinamente y ella abre los ojos.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Estoy ansioso por irnos.

—¿Me vas a mantener en secreto aún nuestra lugar de luna de miel?

Asiento.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que sea sorpresa— suspiro.

Ella se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y cómo sabré si he escogido la ropa adecuada?

—Oh, no te preocupes preciosa— beso su mejilla—. De eso se tratan las lunas de miel, que los novios la mayor parte del tiempo no usan ropa.

—Edward—cuchichea sonrojada.

La beso una vez más.

—Vamos no digas que… No quieres.

—¿Se supone que solo piensas en sexo? ¿Dónde te apagas? — se burla.

—Me pongo en modo_ suspensión_ cuando me des amor…

—Bueno… Creo que puedo darte mucho amor… Comenzando por esta noche…— y acaricia mi pierna, peligrosamente cerca de mi _paquete._

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Jake llega a nuestra mesa. Me levanto y Bella conmigo. Le da un fuerte y profundo abrazo mientras le susurra palabras deseándole felicidad. Cuando es mi turno, sonríe y me abraza también.

—Amigo, te has llevado a la chica más guapa. Felicidades, cuídala, protégela. Recuerda que es una princesa.

—Lo sé, lo haré.

Mi chica se sonroja.

—Jake…

—Espero que sean muy felices chicos.

—Cuidaré de ella con mi vida, lo prometo.

Mi amigo suspira.

—Los conozco desde niños y no sé por qué ya presentía que esto lo viviría. Casados… Bella — la mira—, ¿Lo dejarás salir de vez en cuando? No quiero que sea un mandilón…

Yo le doy un codazo amistoso a Jacob.

—Tal vez — responde mi esposa y todos comenzamos a reír.

La miro y ella me guiñe un ojo. Presiento que es cierto, si Bella me somete como su esclavo sexual, Dios, bienvenida sea la vida de ermitaño y sexo.

**_x.x.x_**

Es tiempo de fugarnos, tomar a la novia y huir con ella.

Ella sale de la casa, portando un vestido color beige con una cintilla azul rodeándole la cintura. Al bajar las escaleras, me sonríe abiertamente. Alice, feliz — no sé porque—, está colgado del brazo de James. ¿Tan pronto lo logró? La madre de Bella, se limpia lágrimas de felicidad del rostro. Mamás no deja de aplaudir y mi padre la sostiene por los hombros.

Nuestros amigos y demás familiares, nos bañan — una vez más— en una lluvia de arroz al salir. Prosperidad es lo que dicen que atrae.

De repente, comenzamos a escuchar "Marry you" de Bruno Mars. No puedo evitar reír, ¡Qué menuda canción!

—¡Vivan los novios! — alguien grita.

El resto los secunda.

La ayudo a subirse al copiloto y yo entro también al Volvo de mi padre.

Todos están felices. Me encanta poder compartir esta felicidad con los demás.

Bella no deja de reír.

—¿Estás lista?

Me mira directamente a los ojos y asiente mientras me toma la mano.

—Sí, mi amor. Estoy lista.

Y arranco en la carretera para empezar el viaje con mi amor. Mi único y verdadero.

**_x.x.x_**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, ella no podía cerrar los labios.

—¿Esto es en serio?

Con ambas manos en la cintura, sonrío con suficiencia.

—Completamente.

—¿Iremos a Brasil?

—Brasil, muñeca…

Las casi dieciocho horas más frustrantes de nuestras vidas, rindieron frutos. El calor de Ipanema nos recibe con humedad y samba.

Los ojos de Bella se abren de golpe.

—Santo pastel.

Yo no puedo evitar reír.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy sin palabras… ¿Cuándo?

—Carlisle me dio la idea.

—Recuérdame hacerle una cena a tu padre.

—¿Con vino?

—Con postre si quiere.

Río de nuevo.

—¿Vamos al hotel?

—Sí— dice entusiasta.

—Vamos, hermosa.

Llegamos a la recepción del Sol Ipanema Hotel. Un hombre muy sonriente nos sonríe y nos habla en portugués. Le comunico que deseo tomar la reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen y su esposa. El hombre aplaude una sola vez y nos felicita.

Me entrega la llave y un botón nos ayuda con el equipaje.

Nos colocamos en una de las mejores suites. A pesar del jet lag, noto a mi chica bastante despierta, pero sé que se está aguantando el cansancio. Despido al hombre con una propina mientras ella admira la habitación desde el centro de la sala. Yo coloco las llaves en un tazón de la entrada y suspiro mientras me acerco a ella y le acaricio los hombros.

—¿Cansada?

Me mira y niega.

—No.

—¿Segura? — la abrazo por la cintura.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Me mandarás a dormir?

—Es nuestra luna de miel, si quieres dormir, puedes hacerlo.

Se voltea y enreda sus brazos entorno a mi cuello.

—Las lunas de miel no son para dormir…

—¿Entonces?

Me comienza a besar lentamente, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies. Yo cierro los ojos y me falta el aire. ¿Es acaso el calor de la playa, la presencia de Bella? No sé, pero quiero quitarme la ropa.

—Te amo — susurra y yo abro los ojos. La miro a la cara y la acaricio, su nuca, su cabello, hasta su espalda.

—Yo también te amo.

—Estamos casados ahora…

—Es lo que queríamos. Lo hicimos…

—Ahora, quiero estar contigo— susurra.

—Lo estarás, siempre que quieras, señora Cullen.

—Ese tono me agrada.

La vuelvo a besar ahora con un poco más de fuerza. Caminamos por la habitación y antes de entrar al umbral, la cargo. Ella ríe y yo la sigo.  
—¿Qué haces?

—Cumplo la regla… Cargar a la novia al entrar.

—Eso era al entrar a la habitación…

—Pero es mucho significativo si es porque vamos a la cama, señora Cullen.

—Edward…— gime y enreda más sus brazos.

Camino y la deposito en el suelo con suavidad. En la cama de sábanas blancas, decorada con dosel blanco y flores tropicales, hay un corazón hecho de pétalos. Bella toca las sabanas para comprobar que son tan suaves como lo aparenten y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca.

Yo camino y encuentro una botella helada de champagne y la abro.

—¿Quieres una copa?

—Claro— susurra apenas con un dejo de aire atorado en su garganta.

Está nerviosa, ¿Cree que yo no?

Sirvo dos copas y cuando termino se la doy.

—Brindemos.

Asiente.

—Por nosotros.

—Por lo que viene, porque la felicidad nos tome prisioneros…

Yo puedo apostar que así será.

—Por ti— secundo—, para que nunca te vayas de mi lado.

Bella entrecierra los ojos.

—No lo haré, soy tu esposa ahora.

Yo la rodeo con mis brazos.

—Mía…

Bebo de mi copa y me imita. Cuando deja el cristal sobre la mesa, la veo temblar. Yo hago lo mismo e inmediatamente, la tomo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Nerviosa— responde.

—No va a pasar nada malo.

Suspira cerrando los ojos.

—No sé… Qué hacer…

Beso ambas manos.

—No tienes que saber nada… Yo te voy amar… Con dulzura y mucho amor… Te cuidaré, te daré todo… Lo prometo. Iremos despacio… Sí no estás lista, esperaré…

Bella niega aun sin mirarme.

—Yo te deseo, Edward. Lo deseo tanto como tú pero…

—¿Pero?

—No quiero quedar como una tonta…

Yo la obligo a verme.

—Nada de eso, mi hermosa reina. Tú solo tienes que amarme, nada más… Yo voy a cuidarte en todo momento…. Y cuando estemos realmente juntos, verás que es más hermoso de lo que puedes imaginar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ya te amo, pero aún no te lo he demostrado de este modo. Te demostré mi amor con el hecho de haberte pedido que fueras mi esposa, ahora deseo que seas mi mujer.

Bella sonríe y se recarga en mi pecho.

—Te amo, Edward… Yo también lo deseo.

Yo la tomo por la cara y la miro a los ojos.

—Bella… ¿Puedo esta noche hacerte el amor?

Sus ojos chocolates brillan y se moja los labios.

—Sí.

Esa es la única palabra que emite. No puedo resistirme más a lo que por tanto tiempo he estado esperando. Isabella será mía y yo me encargaré de borrar cualquier rastro de angustia en sus pensamientos. La acaricio lentamente para poder recostarla en la cama. No me quito nada y mucho menos a ella. El punto de esto es quitar su nerviosismo. Me recuesto a su lado y la beso con lentitud mientras se aferra a mi cuerpo poco a poco, con ambos puños a cada lado de mi camisa. Está ansiosa pero yo sigo jugando con su boca. Tomo sus manos y la obligo a relajarse porque no deja de estar tensa.

—No te haré daño.

—Lo sé— suspira.

—Déjate llevar, mi amor. Piensa en esa mañana en la cocina, piensa en todas las veces que dormimos juntos… Sé que también me deseabas…

Sonríe un poco.

—Sí.

—Ahora puedes tomarme. Soy tuyo, nada nos impide estar unidos de ese modo tan íntimo.

—No tienes que convencerme, amor. Quiero ser tuya… Pero los nervios…

—Deja de pensar, déjame tocarte… Solo haz que la pasión te guie.

Ella cierra los ojos y suspira. No dice más y comienza a besarme. Toma la iniciativa cuando profundiza el beso con la lengua. Hay un no sé qué en sus movimientos calientes que me hacen perderme momentáneamente y sin más, me entrego llevándome por instinto de cada roce suyo. Comienzo a gemir depositando cada suspiro en sus labios. Las manos de Bella viajan por mi pecho y mi abdomen de manera lenta, cuando de repente, una mano se cuela dentro de mi camisa. Sus dedos me recorren con demencial lentitud y yo suspiro.

Ahora es mi turno. La imito. Acaricio las comisuras de sus caderas con la yema de los dedos. Subo y me retraigo para que se acostumbre a mi calor. Bella enreda suavemente las manos a mi cuello y mi cabello aleatoriamente y cuando por fin, después de un rato, me atrevo a tocar sus pechos por encima de la copa de su sostén.

Su cuerpo responde arqueándose suavemente. Nos movemos rítmicamente por la cama hasta quedarnos exactamente en el centro. Escucho sus zapatos caer y yo como puedo me quito los míos. Meto ambos brazos por debajo de su espalda y rodeo su fina figura. Me separo un poco y entonces la miro a los ojos.

Su mirada se enfoca a la mía y suspira asintiendo a mi solicitud silenciosa.

Yo me muerdo los labios, tiene un brillo en los ojos tan hermoso que no puedo resistir en besar su frente. Me separo y ella se sienta y al hacerlo, el dobladillo de su ropa se sube al par de mis manos, dejándola solamente en sostén.

Al par que tengo la oportunidad de mirarla, ella me atrae de nuevo a comerle la boca. Nuestras lenguas comienzan una pequeña guerra encarnizada que me hacer gemir más alto de lo normal. Quito mi camisa, haciendo que nuestros tórax se toquen libremente.

No puedo evitar sentirme perdido y rápidamente comienzo a quitar su pantalón. Ella no se queja, es más, me ayuda. Me paro al pie de la cama y tiro de ellos para aventarlos en alguna parte de la habitación. Expectante me mira, sus ojos chocolates se derriten en cuanto mi manos tocan el botón de mi pantalón y el cierre desciende.

Se muerde los labios, estudiándome. Le gusto y ella me vuelve loco.

Mis pantalones desaparecen también, haciendo un charco de ropa a mis pies. Gateo hasta la cama, colocándome encima suyo y volvemos a besarnos. Tengo una erección prominente, tanto que al abrir las piernas, esta, roza con su intimidad.

Al sentirme, se tensa. Veo en sus ojos que tiene temor.

De nuevo la beso antes de que pueda objetar algo y que su mente y el miedo la traicione. Ataco su cuello, mi lengua moja toda su blanca piel y Bella gime, acariciando mi espalda.

Adoro esos sonidos saliendo de su boca.

Bajo y chupo hasta acostumbrarla a mi tacto. Cuando ella no para y toma mi cabello, me dirijo hacia el centro de su pecho y hago un camino de besos. Mis manos abandonan su cuerpo para dirigir su atención a su sostén, bajando una copa, mirando fijamente su pezón y lamiéndolo de una sola, para así, arrancarle un sonoro gemido profundo y mojada.

—Edward…

Levanto la vista admirando sus gestos y sigo. Vuelvo a pasar la lengua por el centro de su sensible piel y ella contrae las piernas de puro placer. Comienzo un rítmico baile por su pecho y aprovecho para colocarme a mitad de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas. Me tallo contra su intimidad, me muevo apenas tocando el centro de su dulce sexo con la punta de mi erección.

Muevo las caderas tan lentamente como puedo y a la par, ataco su otro pecho, esta vez, mamando y mordiendo la punta de su pezón.

Un fuerte gemido sale de entre sus labios. Comienzo a respirar con dificultad porque estoy más que excitado.

Mi boca se entretiene chupando mientras que ahora, mi mano busca su humedad cavidad. Me sonrío internamente al notar que está más que húmeda a través de su ropa interior. Masajeo apenas y ella reacciona moviendo las caderas.

Levanto la cabeza y admiro con belleza como se muerde los labios. Sus ojos se enfocan en los míos y suspira hondamente cuando nota lo que quiero hacerle.

Dejo de tocarla y me uno a sus pies, besándole el empeine y subiendo por sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas y luego sus piernas. Cuando llego a la altura de su sexo, me detengo. Bella se tensa. Me levanto y me coloco de rodillas.

—¿Puedo?

Asiente dudosa.

La punta de mis dedos se atora en el borde de su ropa interior mientras baja lentamente. Mis ojos están en los suyos.

Le pido la mano y ella se sienta en el colchón. Está sonrojada y eso me da ternura, la tomo de la barbilla y sonrío.

—Eres perfecta, mi amor.

Se muerde los labios y sonríe.

—Ven, falta algo más.

Sin protestar, se deja. Pongo las manos en su espalda y comienzo a buscar el broche de su sostén, cuando logro quitarlo, cae perezosamente sobre sus piernas y me deja sin aliento. Ella es más que hermosa.

Tiene la piel más exquisita del mundo y no lo comparo, porque sería pecado. Bella es la mujer más perfecta de todo el mundo. Su aura angelical me dice, me grita y exige que debo adorarla.

—¿Pasa algo? — pregunta intimidada por mi silencio.

—Eres maravillosa…

Niega y yo la beso de nuevo.

—No, no digas que no. Lo eres… Lo eres y te lo voy a demostrar…

Me entrego completa y totalmente a su cuerpo. La beso de la manera más apasionada y dulce que puedo expresarle que nunca le voy a hacer daño.

Ella se entrega de buena gana a mis caricias.

Estamos sumergidos. Nos seguimos besando por lo que parece un buen rato y en todo momento la he tocado. Bella mueve sus caderas y sé que ya es el momento.

—Te amo, Isabella… Te amo desde siempre.

—Lo sé, cariño…

—No puedo más… Quiero hacerte el amor.

Se muerde los labios y después me besa. Su lengua humedece mi labio inferior.

—Hazlo— susurra contra mi piel y yo me siento extasiado.

La miro a los ojos y sonrío.

Me quito la única pieza de ropa que nos separa y me coloco entre sus piernas, cerniéndome sobre su cuerpo. Ella esconde su cara.

—Bella, mírame…— la tomo por el rostro y sus pupila se abren al verme—. Te amo con todo mi ser. Jamás te dañaría… Jamás te dejaré sola sin mi amor, sin mi compañía. Eres todo lo que quiero de esta vida… Quiero que seas mía como yo soy de ti. Toma mi amor, toma lo que soy… Mi identidad, mi religión… Mi nombre… Soy de ti… Recíbeme… Jamás te dejaré de amar.

Me deslizo suavemente. Al sentir su piel caliente, aprieto los dientes conteniendo las sensaciones. Voy tan despacio y me centro en sus ojos. Contiene un gemido al sentirme, me quedo quieto.

—Si te duele… Aráñame… Muérdeme… Haz lo que necesites… Te amo…

—Te necesito, Edward… Te amo… Ven…

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

Sin más… Me hundo en su cuerpo lento pero decididamente.

Sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda y no puedo evitar contraer la cara por el dolor y por la excitación de sentir su cuerpo. No me arrepiento de nada.

Me quedo quieto y jadeo. Levanto la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

—¿Te duele?

—Solo un poco.

—¿Quieres seguir, preciosa? — pregunto acariciando su rostro de ángel.

—Sí, amor.

La beso en los labios tan profundamente y comienzo a moverme. El calor, la humedad de su sexo se aprieta en torno al mío. Nunca en mi vida creí poder tener la oportunidad de vivir esta sensación. Me siento renacer en su piel, como si todo ahora tuviese sentido, la vida, mi existencia, el hecho mismo de haber nacido. Todo termina en Bella.

La sujeto fuertemente por la espalda y la abrazo como si la vida misma se me fuera en ese instante. Mi piel y la suya se unen más si es posible y la siento. Pronto, siento como su cuerpo deja de tensarse.

De su boca comienzan a formarse sonidos de placer puro.

Sus brazos se enredan en mi espalda, sus piernas dejan de oponer resistencia y se entrega a mi boca.

—Te amo— susurro cada vez que me muevo, mis caderas chocando contra su piel.

—Yo te amo más, Edward— suspira en medio de gemidos.

Yo también no puedo reprimirme. Siseo entre los dientes, sujetándome a su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas, tocándola toda.

Nos besamos, solo somos suspiros, respiraciones y gemidos.

Dentro de mí, quiero seguir hundiéndome y quedarme para siempre… La amo, la amo con locura.

—Oh— gime contra la piel de mi pecho y me mira a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sigue por favor….

La obedezco, ¿Qué más me queda? Mi sexo se encuentra con el suyo en un murmullo, busca mi mirada y se refugia en mi cuerpo. Somos solo sensaciones.

La siento tensarse a mi alrededor y se oprime contra mi cuerpo.

—Edward… Te amo, te amo…

Sisea y grita de placer. Su orgasmo arrebatador llega y su rostro de ángel se tensa de puro éxtasis.

No puedo más, tanto goce y amor juntos me arrollan. Me vengo dentro de ella, en un grito contenido contra su boca, mi corazón late desbocado, mi cuerpo tiembla, mi frente, todo mi ser perlado de sudor, caliente… Feliz.

Mi respiración es errática, mi frente pegada a la suya es solo una oración de amor pura.

—Bella… Te amo como no tienes idea.

La vida es bella, la vida es maravillosa.

Me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Eso fue maravilloso…— suspira.

—No tanto como tú— digo acariciando su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella ríe.

—Esto del matrimonio comienza a gustarme.

Yo me sorprendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me gustó…— dice apenada.

Abro los ojos de golpe.

—¿Quieres más?

—Quiero más, Edward— dice jugando con mi piel—. Uh, por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños, esposo mío— y entonces, se lanza encima de mí y me llena de besos para comenzar a reír.

**_x.x.x_**

Con mi hermosa esposa, paso las mejores tres semanas de vacaciones en Brasil. Todo es amor y felicidad por las noches y mañanas, porque no paramos en lo absoluto en lo que al sexo se refiere.

El último día, estamos tan bronceados que parecemos otros. No hay rastros de líneas de bikini porque casi no hemos usado ropa. La idea de verla vestida me parece extraño en este punto.

—¿Llevas todo? — le pregunto al cerrar la maleta.

—Sí— responde sonriente.

La enredo con mis brazos.

—Te amo, te ves divina… Tan feliz y sonriente… Tienes un aire diferente…

—¿Por qué será? — pregunta sarcástica.

—Dicen que el chocolate y el sexo te hacen lucir más radiante…

Bella ríe.

—Debe ser el chocolate— dice burlona.

—Hace semanas que no lo pruebas…— levanto una ceja expectante.

—Entonces ignoro por qué…— me guiña un ojo y yo le doy una nalgada juguetona.

—Vámonos, hermosa… Tenemos que volver a casa, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora.

—Ugh. Lamento volver, la he pasado tan bien aquí.

—Volveremos, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo… Además… Ya casi se cumple un mes de la boda… Tengo que volver a colocarme la inyección.

—De acuerdo, mi amor. Estamos a buen tiempo— la beso—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí— dice cogiendo una naranja enorme de la mesa y metiéndola a su bolsa—. Lista.

—¿Llevas fruta?

—Para el camino— sonríe.

—Podemos comer antes si quieres.

—No, no quiero enfermarme en el avión. Viajar con el estómago lleno me da nauseas.

—No vas a dejar de comer en dieciocho horas.

—Comeré lo que me den en el avión… Pero antes no.

—Ok, Isabella Cullen. No quiero que te desmayes.

—Ya entendí, doctor— me guiñe un ojo.

Cuando subimos al avión, veo a mi esposa mirar con nostalgia el lugar. La tomo de la mano y le prometo volver cuanto antes. Ella asiente y nuestro infinito viaje a casa, comienza.

**_3 días después de la llegada de Ipanema._**

Nuestra vida de casados comienza.

Decidimos quedarnos en el departamento de siempre porque está cerca del trabajo. No perdemos tiempo en inaugurar la casa con sexo por todos lados.

Una noche antes de entrar al trabajo, mis padres nos visitan para despedirse de nosotros y citarnos la semana entrante para cenar, mi madre en cambio, está muy insistente en saber _noticias _de nosotros. Llama cada cierto tiempo y eso se nos hace extraño, pero lo vemos algo tan normal en ella. Por primera vez la familia se hace más grande y eso parece hacerla feliz y entusiasmarla, puesto que quiere a Bells como su propia hija. No le quitamos ese privilegio. Bella está de acuerdo y pasamos una excelente tarde por primera vez sin sexo.

Mi chica es una descontrolada sexual y la amo. Me sorprende en cada momento que tenemos y eso me encanta.

En el hospital, las felicitaciones no se hacen llegar. Por primera vez en semanas, me despego de Bella por más tiempo del acostumbrado y eso me incomoda. Esta tarde, mi agenda está a reventar, así que de buen modo, atiendo a mis pacientes.

El señor Jackson, a quien tiempo atrás casi le asfixio el brazo por estar pensando en Bella, me sonríe.

—Supe que se casó, doctor Cullen.

—Así es, señor Jackson.

—¿Y tuvo suerte? ¿Se casó con la chica linda en la que siempre pensaba?

—Afortunadamente…— digo con felicidad.

—Sabía que lo lograría— expresa cerrando el puño y chocándolo con el mío.

—Gracias.

—Cuídela, doctor. Si su mujer lo hace feliz… Ella vale más que su peso en oro.

—Más que eso…

Pero nuestra conversación es interrumpida por el sonido de mi localizador.

—Disculpe— le pido.

Busco el molesto aparato porque no deja de sonar. El número diecisiete aparece en la pantalla y eso me pone nervioso. Es el número que tengo registrado para mi esposa.

Busco mi celular y remarco, esperando ansioso.

Al tercer sonido, alguien responde.

—Doctor Cullen…

—¿Quién habla?

_—__Soy el doctor Jons._

¡Joder! ¿El doctor Jons? El mismo está en el área de urgencias… ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué tiene el móvil de mi esposa? ¿Está ella bien?

_—__Su esposa se ha caído de las escaleras, doctor Cullen… En este momento la estamos atendiendo. La altura no fue tan grande… Fueron tres escalones solamente, pero si se ha golpeado un poco._

—Pero, ¿está bien?

_—__Sí… Está algo avergonzada porque la tenemos en una camilla. Me pidió que lo llamáramos… Lo quiere a usted._

—Voy para allá.

Me doy la vuelta y suspiro.

—Tengo que dejarlo, mi esposa…

—Vaya doctor… Ella lo necesita…

Salgo corriendo casi empujando a la gente, pidiendo disculpas en el camino. Entro al elevador y ansioso espero los números descender. Cuando entro a la sala, hay un grupo de pacientes a la espera. Busco a Bella con la mirada y la localizo enfurruñada, cruzada de brazos y acostada en una camilla.

—Bella— me acerco con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente, mi amor.

—Me dijeron que te golpeaste, que caíste de las escaleras…

—Me maree bajando las escaleras. Acababa de terminar una cirugía y estoy cansada, pero solo es eso— dice tocando mi mano.

—Santo Dios, ¿Al menos comiste antes de entrar?

—Claro— dice dudosa.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—¿Qué comiste?

—Yo…

—Isabella Cullen…— la regaño.

—Comí un plátano y una barra de avena.

—¿Nada más?

—Pues sí…

—Con razón te mareaste— la regaño una vez más—. Sabes que las cirugías son agotadoras.

—Fue de emergencia.

—Te pudiste haber lastimado… Pudiste haberte desmayado a mitad de la operación.

—Ni lo menciones.

Suspiro cansado.

—Tienes que comer mejor. No solo están tus pacientes, también estás tú. Ser médico es importante, lo sé… Pero tú eres más importante para mí. Tienes que estar fuerte para ellos, para mí. No quiero que enfermes.

Bella baja la mirada.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien— la abrazo—. Tengo que cuidar de ti. Con razón volviste tan delgada.

—Quiero ayudar a las personas, Edward.

—Lo harás si te cuidas. No eres de hierro. Tienes que dormir, comer a tus horas. No eres inmune.

—Lo sé— dice con frustración—, me alimentaré mejor.

El doctor Jons entra a la habitación y suspira.

—Doctor Cullen, ¿Cómo le va?

—Bien— respondo—, ahora que sé que está perfecta.

—Claro— luego mira a mi esposa—. ¿Cómo se siente? — pregunta mientras lee una tablilla.

—Mejor— suspira—. ¿Ya me puedo retirar?

—No tan rápido— murmura.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

—Bueno, no realmente. Tras la caída, le hicimos unos exámenes en la sangre y otro estudio en la cabeza. Su cráneo está perfectamente, pero lamento decirle que su esposa presenta una leve anemia. Creo que no se está cuidando ni comiendo como debería.

Yo miro a mi esposa con reprimenda y ella hace un gesto de disculpa.

—Precisamente eso discutíamos.

El doctor Jons es un hombre de edad avanzada, se acomoda los lentes y suspira.

—Le recetaré unas vitaminas y ácido fólico— dice mientras escribe la receta—. Quiero que duerma al menos ocho horas y coma mínimo tres veces al días alimentos ricos en hierro como lentejas, pescado, frijol, etc.

Yo asiento.

—La obligaré si es necesario.

El doctor ríe y asiente.

—Más le vale, doctor Cullen. Debe cuidar de su esposa y de su bebé.

Me quedo de piedra, miro repentinamente a Bella y sus ojos están tan abiertos como los míos.

—¿Qué?

Nuestro colega alza la mirada y se extraña.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué acaba de decir? — inquiere Bella.

—Que debe cuidarse, señora Cullen. Usted debe cuidar de su bebé.

Mi cuerpo no reacciona. ¿Bebé? ¿Cuándo, cómo?

—¿Está usted seguro, doctor?

Jons nota el tono de voz de Bella, yo sin embargo, no he dicho nada. No puedo, estoy en shock.

—Sí. Usted tiene… Casi cuatro semanas de gestación…

—Pero… Me he cuidado… Yo me he colocado la inyección…

—A veces no suele funcionar— sonríe—, pero no le veo el problema. Ambos son casados… ¿No es así?

—Sí — responde.

—Pues… Felicidades… Pensé que ya lo sabían… Eso concuerda con que usted no se ha cuidado como es debido. Cuide al pequeñín— dice palmeando la inexistente barriga de Bella—. Necesita de usted más que a nadie en el mundo.

Mi esposa coloca rápidamente sus manos en su vientre.

—Un bebé…— repite.

Y yo sigo en shock.

—¿Tiene alguna duda?

—No.

—Bien— dice mirándome—, ¿Se encuentra bien, doctor?

Sigo sin responder.

—Gracias, doctor— dice mi esposa—. Yo hablaré con él.

—Claro, si me necesita llámeme.

El médico nos deja solos y siento las manos de Bella en mi cara.

—Edward, me asustas. ¿Estás bien?

Mi mirada no se enfoca, pero la oigo. ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo? No me explico… Ella y yo nos cuidábamos… ¿Cuál era el punto de la visita al ginecólogo si esto iba a ocurrir? No es que esté en contra pero… Llevamos un mes de casados… Si las cuentas no me fallan… Embaracé a Bella… ¿El día de nuestra luna de miel? ¿¡Cómo!? La inyección ya tenía más de una semana de aplicada… Mi mente es un caos…

—¿No lo quieres, verdad? — dice agachando la mirada.

Sus palabras me devuelven al presente. ¿Qué? ¡No!

Parpadeo y la veo llorar.

—No, no llores mi amor. No es eso… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy… Sorprendido… No sé… No esperaba tan pronto la visita de "La cigüeña", ¿Sabes? — Digo acariciando su rostro—. Yo te amo… Lo sabes… No pienses que no quiero este bebé… Es tuyo y mío… Pero debes admitir que… No lo entiendes… Nos cuidábamos…

—Lo sé… Tal vez falló.

La abrazo.

—Oh, mi hermosa doctora corazón— beso su frente—. No te dejaré sola. Nunca, no te preocupes…

—Creo que piensas que es muy pronto.

—Lo es… — comento sobando su barriga—. Pero las mejores cosas son las que no se planean.

Ella sonríe entre lágrimas.

—Seremos papás…

—Y más felices. Gracias, Bella… Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo. Esto es una locura, pero de las buenas— me río—. Me ha dejado sin habla… No puedo ni imaginar lo que pensará la familia…

—Tu madre se pondrá eufórica de la alegría.

Oh, diablos… Esme…

—Se lo diremos en la cena de la próxima semana, ¿Te parece?

Mi esposa asiente.

—Por mientras…. Algunas cosas cambiarán por aquí…

—Ay, no…

—Ay si…— dictamino cruzándome de brazos—. Primero que nada, adiós tacones.

—¡Edward!

—¡Tss! — chasco con la lengua—. Segundo, nada de comida basura ni sodas. Vas a comer como es y dormir quince horas si es preciso.

—¿Qué? No soy un Koala.

—No me importa y vas a dejarme algunos pacientes… Trabajarás hasta unos meses solamente y de ahí, seré solo yo.

—No vas a poder con tanta consulta.

—Yo sabré cómo le hago— le espeto—. Tu solo ocúpate de alimentar a mi niño o niña… Tiene que nacer sano, fuerte y sabiendo leer.

Bella se ríe.

—Estás loco, papá gallo.

—Te voy a cuidar, Isabella Cullen. Así tenga que darte de comer en la boca…

**_x.x.x.x_**

Por fin la semana termina y los percances del embarazo comienzan. Nuestro bebé le exige a Bella a pararse por las mañanas devolviendo todo cuanto come. Ella la pasa en el baño y tan pronto lo devuelve, comienza a comer tanto que mi desayuno desaparece. No me importa, me agrada que coma más.

Trabajo horas extras, tratando de aminorar su trabajo y cuando llego a casa, estoy rendido. Bella hace todo lo posible por mantener intacto nuestro modo de vida pero paulatinamente cambia con el crecimiento de su pequeña abultada barriga.

Esta noche, la familia nos visita. Hemos comprado comida, últimamente a mi esposa las especias y algunas carnes le dan asco, así que cocinar e impregnar el departamento con olor de comida, no es lo nuestro.

Así que, sacamos una carpa al jardín y decidimos cenar a luz de estrellas.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, mi suegra, James, Alice — quien no me sorprende verla colgada de su brazo— y mis padres llegan.

Nadie nota el cambio del cuerpo de mi esposa y eso aumenta el valor de la sorpresa.

—Trajimos vino, hijo— dice mi padre.

—Gracias papá.

—Te veo más gordita, cariño— dice mi suegra.

Bueno, casi todos.

—He estado comiendo más gracias a Edward — se ríe.

—Te hacía falta ganar peso— dice Renee—, te ves hermosa.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Pasen — los invito.

—Hola primo— saluda la enana mientras me planta un beso en cada mejilla. James le guiña un ojo y ella sonríe.

—Conque ya le clavaste las uñas…

Ella me da un codazo.

—Cállate, Edward… Llevamos saliendo un mes… Nos la pasamos increíble… Creo que esto va en serio.

—Por favor— me burlo—, mi cuñado nada te ha hecho… No lo tortures…

—Eres un tonto… Mejor dime, ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?

Suspiro mirando a mi esposa.

—Excelente— sonrío.

La cena se desarrolla de manera satisfactoria. Nos unimos en una charla cálida y familiar. Mi padre cuenta sus anécdotas más locas al lado de mi difunto suegro y todos reímos recordando bellas memorias.

Pero entonces, mi madre se para de la mesa y va hacia la cocina.

—Chicos, olvidé decirles… Cuando entré metí calamares, pulpo y camarones al frigorífico para botanear— y saca una charola enorme.

La cara de Bella es verde puro y coloca sus manos en su boca. El olor es fuerte, hasta yo me siento incómodo.

—Disculpen— susurra y corre dentro de la casa.

Todos se quedan perplejos.

Corro a su lado y la encuentro arrodillada en el baño, devolviendo la cena. Le sostengo del cabello mientras sobo su espalda.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella niega.

—Huele mal…

—Lo sé, hermosa… No fue su intención… No lo sabe…

—No la culpo, mi vida— dice sentada en el piso.

—Te amo, este bebé es muy quisquilloso con la comida.

Ambos nos reímos y entonces, alzamos la mirada.

Esme está en el umbral de la puerta con la boca abierta.

—¿Es verdad lo que acabo de oír?

Ayudo a parar a mi esposa y descarga el agua del w.c.

—Mamá…

—¿Edward?

Bella suspira.

—Sí, Esme. Es verdad… Vamos a tener un bebé.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrem y brillan de la alegría, lanzando un chillido puro de excitación feliz.

—¡POR FIN! —Grita a todo pulmón—. ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!

Bella y yo reímos pero yo me quedo de piedra al escuchar sus últimas frases.

—¿De qué hablas, Esme?

—Mi plan… Funcionó…— dice aplaudiendo.

—¿Qué plan?

—Mi plan de "Cómo ser abuela en menos de un mes".

—Estoy confundido— susurro.

—Yo más.

Mi hermosa madre suspira y me besa las mejillas a mi y mi mujer.

—¿Creen que les iba a dar tregua?

¿Qué?

—Sigo sin entender…

—Bella— toma las manos de mi mujer—, cuando fuimos al ginecólogo si te dio anticonceptivos… ¿Recuerdas que fui a recogerlos por ti? Bueno… Eso me puso algo triste. Hace tiempo que quiero ser abuela y este granuja no se decidía… Cuando fueron a Forks les di tantos mensajes subliminales que creo no entendieron y yo… Tomé cartas en el asunto— dice cruzada de brazos cual mujer fatal—: Los cambié por vitaminas — dice triunfalmente.

Nuestra cara es un poema, un perfecto poema.

Sus manos se posan en su cintura y sonríe.

—A Esme Cullen no le niegan nada, quería un nieto… ¡Ahora lo tendré!

Mi esposa y yo somos incapaces de cerrar los labios.

Mi madre después de todo, ha ganado.

* * *

**CON GRAN PLACER ME DESPIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA CON EL ÚLTIMO... A SOLO FALTA DEL EPÍLOGO...**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. NO SERÁ FINAL ABIERTO, QUIEN ME CONOCE SABE QUE LOS ODIO, TODO TENDRÁ SU ENDING**

**ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN EN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS Y QUE HAYAN AMADO A ESTE ESME LOCA... (YO LA ADORÉ)**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO... LAS AMO...**


End file.
